Three Weeks
by Imagination that
Summary: The boy was delicious and utterly fabulous almost as fabulous as me. I had to have him; he would be mine. The man was creepy and I did everything I could to avoid him and his flamboyant personality. Modern AU/ Contains rape, torture, and other material causing it to be M rated. See full warning inside but read at your own discretion. Pairing is non-con. Update to epilogue A/N added
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hi Everyone I'm back much sooner than I expected to be. This is mainly due to the unfortunate event that one of my dogs became very sick and I almost lost her. Because of this I have had to stay at home a lot over the past two weeks to watch her. She's doing better now thankfully and all that time I spent at home allowed me a lot more writing time than usual.

Now I need to give a very strict warning on this fic. Every other story I have wrote on her the rating has been a little dubious in that it could probably go lower except for one or two moments that earned it the rating I chose. That is not the case here. This fic is rated M for a very good reason and includes a plethora of things that earn it this rating and they appear with consistency throughout most of this fic. It contains kidnapping, rape, yaoi, sexual molestation, swearing, mentions of suicide, attempted murder, torture, and probably several other things that I am likely forgetting about. That being said if any of this makes you queasy or it's not your cup of tea please hit the back button on your browser. There are plenty of other fics available for you to read without attempting to read something you don't like. This also goes for any of my normal loyal followers seeing as this fic is one of my darker ones from the deepest part of the cesspool I call an imagination. I completely understand if this isn't your thing and I don't hold it against anyone as long as you don't hold it against me for writing this.

Now that I've either scared away half the readers or intrigued you I will let you in on the special things about this story and why I have been so excited to finish it. For one this story contains absolutely no OC's. Every single character named is from one of the Legend of Zelda games. I give my researching credit to Zelda dungeon dot net for this. I did my best to find characters that fit for what I needed rather than fitting the character to my needs. Hopefully I succeeded in this for the most part. The other thing that is unique on this story is that it has three separate endings. The first ending is the one I had originally planned for this story but while I was still in the early stages of writing it I would wake up in the middle of the night with ideas for alternate endings. For a long time I tried to decide which to go with until I realized something. This is my story and it is only a fan fiction so I can have three separate endings if I like. It sort of reminds me of how the movie Wayne's World ended with them doing the different versions. Don't worry we have a ways to go until then and I'll be sure to note each new ending. This is also where you my dear readers get to come into play. You see I have been unable to decide rather I should post the endings like I post the regular chapters. I.E. posting one or two chapters of each ending at a time until it is finished then starting on the next ending or if I should post the whole ending up at once. The first way will leave you in suspense waiting on the next chapters in the ending while the other way will have you waiting until I get all the chapters of that ending edited. Depending on what you want let me know in a review and whatever majority I get by the time we get to the end will be what I go with.

As for the story itself this is sort of a modern AU with no ties to any one timeline. I have Ghirahim as my main protagonist in this story just because he is a favorite of mine. There is so much that can be done with him as a character by making him either a good guy or bad guy or even somewhere in-between. However, he is not the only antagonist in the story so I hope you enjoy the additions that come later on. Link is of course our protagonist in the story. Originally he was more along the lines of Skyward Sword Link but he morphed a bit along the way so really you can picture him how you choose.

For any new readers this story draws in I want to let you know about my policy on my stories. This story is finished and saved on my computer. I post on weekends after I go back and edit chapters. This means short of some catastrophe in which I could no longer get to my computer you are guaranteed a complete story. This also means asking for things to happen in the story is out since it would change the whole dynamic. I do try to answer questions as long as it isn't a spoiler for the story. Any constructive criticism is always welcome.

I don't know if I'll be posting anymore of this today since I literally just finished writing it and managed to edit the chapters here so I need a bit of a break now. No worries though since I have some time off work coming up and should be able to post more than on just the weekend.

Well that's about it other than the disclaimer for the whole story. I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. Please enjoy the story and when you're letting me know how you want the endings to be put up, let me know what you think of the story too since I love to hear from you.

Later

* * *

**1. ****Prologue**

Have you ever had one of those moments that completely changed your life? It's one of those marker events that you look back on and categorize your life into before and after periods. I try never to think of "The During," mostly because I really don't want to. It's not that I'm in denial that it happened or anything, though I did try very hard for that at one point. I know it happened, I'm reminded every time I look in a mirror; I just don't like to dwell on it. I'm sometimes amazed at just how big of an impact that time had since it was such a brief time in my life, only lasting three weeks; other days I'm surprised it didn't do more damage both to my psyche and my physical state. I can safely say, though, those three weeks were the longest three weeks of my life. The minutes seemed to stretch into days, the hours into weeks, and the days into years. I honestly thought I would never see the end of my time in that Demise's Fire and really if it weren't for a great stroke of luck and a few people willing to do the right thing I'd be dead and no one would have ever known much less cared.


	2. First and Last Day

**2. ****First and Last Day**

I hear an alarm going off and try very hard to ignore it by snuggling deeper into my bed. I know as soon as I get out of my covers my body will be racked with shivers from the cold room. However, I don't want to get one of the Sisters up here dragging us out of bed so I reluctantly crawl out of my warm bed and head for the alarm. Once I have stopped that infernal racquet I quickly get dressed to try and hold onto some semblance of the heat I'd had only moment earlier.

Now that I'm dressed I rouse the other three boys I share a room with. As they sleepily get up and going I head to one of the bathrooms to finish getting ready. It would probably be a good time to introduce myself and give you a bit of information so you'll understand what I'm talking about. My name is Link, Link Forester. I'm an orphan or a foundling, whichever you want to call it. I was left on the doorstep of 'Sister Aveil's Group Foster Home' when I was a baby around four months old at the time. There wasn't much that was known about me, a scrap of paper stuffed into the over large shirt I was wrapped in had a note along with my first name written on it. The note was simple yet each word was a knife to my heart when I read it as a child. I had also apparently been brought through the forest since there were leaves and twigs stuck to me and the shirt. That, coupled with the fact that the shirt was forest green, was how I got my last name.

I'd reread that note thousands of times when I was a kid and cuddled with the shirt like a security blanket. I had been trying to derive some hidden meaning in the words something that would tell me they didn't mean what they said.

_I never wanted this, wanted him. I can't do this anymore. His name is Link._

That was all the note ever said but it was enough. Someone, presumably one of my parents, didn't want me had never wanted me so they abandoned me here. I had finally gotten rid of both the note and the shirt a couple of years ago, they did me no favors and it didn't do to dwell on the past; especially when that past didn't want you. I guess you could say I made peace with it but really I had just accepted that whoever my parents were they were just like everyone else. They played around never thinking ahead and then when there were consequences for their actions they did their best to rid themselves of those consequences quickly.

I've lived in Hyrule Castle Town, the capital and largest city in all the land of Hyrule, my whole life. Hyrule is a very old kingdom and while we still have a ruling royal family we also have a bit of a democracy. The King/Queen of the age must work with a council made up of people from throughout the regions who are voted in. I don't know all the ins and outs of it just that no one person has absolute power. The ruling monarch does have a bit more authority then the council members do, which makes sense because they are the ruler of the land.

Our history is a rich one full of magic, valor, brave (and not so brave) knights, beautiful Princesses, power hungry mad men bent on destroying the world, and of course Heroes. The tales of the Hero are as old as the land itself. In every tale the brave Hero would leave his home to save the land, and usually the Princess, from some evil that was plaguing it. The Hero would always manage to find a multitude of strange weapons and always seemed to be an expert on their use even if it was a one of a kind device. He could use magic of some sort since, according to the lore, it was prevalent back then. He would travel to the distant lands of the Zoras, Gerudos, Gorons, Twilis, Dekus, Yetis, and even a hidden Sheikah village; there are more than those but that's what I can remember at the moment.

The Hero would help everyone he came across no exceptions, he was perfect, or so the stories say. I don't know how much of that is true but some of it is so farfetched like the weapons thing or magic. No one not even a Hero could know how to use every weapon ever made and magic doesn't exist.

Unfortunately all these Heroes shared more than just their heroic deeds they also shared a common name, my name, Link. Even worse than the name is that I also look like the ancient Heroes supposedly did. I have dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a short build that is lean but slightly muscular. My friends at school love to tease me about it every once and awhile; I take it in good humor and never tell them just how much it bothers me because in truth that's the very reason I've never been adopted.

The orphanage I live in is in one of the older parts of the city. Yes, I know its name says it's a foster care group home but that's just for legality since Hyrule doesn't technically have orphanages anymore. There are several 'foster parents' here who work as a group to take care of us, sort of. Anytime some new kid comes in one of the Sisters who work here gets assigned as the kid's foster parent. That Sister is supposed to check up with their charges weekly and make sure we're doing okay and that we don't need anything; they don't. Usually you will only see your foster parent once or twice a day in passing; if you're lucky bonus if they actually talk to you other than to yell.

A few of the Sisters live here but most go home to their own families every night leaving their foster kids in the hands of the others. I think there are only about fifteen Sisters in all and every one of them are Gerudo women.

At one time the Gerudo were made up entirely of women except one male born every hundred years or so, one of which almost destroyed the kingdom of Hyrule multiple times according to the history books. However most everyone's blood is diluted and mixed so now males are more common amongst the race.

The Sisters are incredibly strict on our behavior both at the home and in public since it reflects on them and the reputation of the place, which isn't that great as it is. Defiance, back talk, complaints, and over all rudeness are not allowed. Other than that they don't concern themselves with us too much so long as we do our assigned chores and don't interfere with their affairs. The only other thing that gets them irritated is a bad school report so we have to maintain passing grades of at least an S or Sage level, I usually manage an H or Hero level much to my displeasure.

Her the older kids basically raise the younger kids and the Sisters are just kind of an ominous threat hanging over our heads promising trouble if we step out of line. An example of how much they really don't care about us would be our meals. They make sure we have the option of three meals (usually with the least amount of food they can get away with providing us) a day as is required by the government, but they don't check to see if we actually eat each meal.

Last year a girl almost died because she was fasting after several other girls from school had started picking on her about her weight. Luckily a few of the older girls at the home talked to her and helped her out; then if the rumors are true beat the Demise's Fire out of the girls at school.

Most of the time we leave each other be but if some of the kids notice another having a serious problem the older ones step in to help them out. It's one of two unstated policies here; live and let live but watch each other's backs because we all know how rough it is without it being added to.

There aren't any extras like snacks provided or different goodies, if you want more you have to buy it, and hide it. Just because we help each other out doesn't mean some of us are above stealing. Personally I don't steal from the others because it's just wrong stealing from someone who has to work just as hard as I do for every little extra you want.

The older you get the more responsibilities you take on from extra chores from the Sisters to trying to be the comforting older sibling when one of the younger ones has issues, though luckily the last one doesn't happen often. One of the first things you learn here is how to have a tough skin and not let anyone see your weaknesses.

A basic chore that most all of the older kids' get eventually is to make sure all the younger ones in their room get up and ready for school each day as well as make sure everyone in the room helps keep it clean and organized like I have to. Trust me you do not want to be the oldest in a room and find one of the younger kids didn't make their bed properly before a room check.

The youngest kids, up until their first year of school, all live and sleep in one area on mats down in the basement. It's almost like a full time daycare with one to three Sisters watching them at any given time. Depending on how many little ones there are, a few of the older kids help too when school is done for the day or out for the summer, though the Sisters don't like us down there too much.

Once you reach school age you're moved into one of the rooms and the eldest in your room will take a day and show you the routine, explain the rules, and help you out until you've got the pattern down.

My room is one of the smaller ones with only four of us in there; some of the others have around six to eight. All the beds are bunk beds and the only other furniture allowed is one desk and chair. We all have chores that get rotated out by room number every month but kitchen duty is the worst and it's reserved for those who misbehave.

I'm the oldest in my room with the next oldest being a kid named Soal whose twelve now, I think. This is my first year of being the oldest in a room and I'm telling you it sucks. About six months ago a boy called Kafei, who had been the oldest, turned eighteen aging out of the program and leaving me in charge of our room.

There's another thing about this place once you're of legal age you're out no exceptions. They don't care if you're still in school or not they just send you out the door with the few items that are actually yours and a brand new backpack, that they get you for your birthday, to carry it all in.

The backpack is a notorious birthday present here since it's the only present you ever receive. The day it's given to you is the only day you meet one on one with your foster parent, a privileged special meeting. Of course, there was sarcasm dripping from that statement. No one knows what happens during those meetings but when a kid comes out they always look terrified. Barely managing even a terse good-bye before their bag is packed and they're out the door.

Our clothes are hand me downs with new clothes of varying sizes being added to the pile only when absolutely necessary. All our clothes from our shirts down to our socks are kept in a room where we go to pick out our outfits for the week. We get to pick out three shirts and two pairs of pants, shorts or skirts, if you're a girl, which you have to rotate wearing that week. Laundry day you put your dirty clothes in one pile after you've gotten your new clothes. The Sisters always make sure a count is kept so no one can horde a favorite item. If our shoes are getting a bit tight we have to trade them out for another pair the next size up and hope they're in a semi-wearable condition.

Needless to say some of the clothes and styles are incredibly outdated and most of the items are so frayed and patched it's a wonder they make it through the wash, but beggars can't be choosers. Any of our clothes that get torn are to be taken into the sewing room for mending immediately, nothing is just thrown away. Might not sound very appealing but we only get the government minimum allotment for each kid and when you figure in food costs along with the other bills there's not much left for clothes, or at least that's what we're supposed to say if anyone asks.

The only personal spending money we get is five rupees every three months or four times a year. I used to spend my rupees on silly trivial stuff and special treats until one day when I was ten it hit me; right after the eldest kid in my room Grog who had been the one to show me the routine aged out. In just eight short years I'll be eighteen and when I am I'll either have to live on the streets, find someone to take me in, or get a place of my own. This might seem like I was thinking far in advanced for a ten year old but I'm an orphan and in this place you survive by your wits, growing up fast, and thinking ahead.

Once that realization hit I started saving my rupees in a bank account where no one here can steal it, including the Sisters. My friend Mikau had gotten his mother to help me out by going with me to get signed up for the account and we had all my bank statements sent to their house where they kept them in a box for me. My plan is to keep saving that allowance every time I get it and once I'm old enough to get a job at seventeen; I'll find one and save those rupees too.

I don't know anyone who'd take me in, even my friend's families don't much care for having me in their homes for a visit, and I don't want to end up on the streets like I've seen happen to some of the kids from the orphanage.

Of course, I could always join one of the Hylian military branches when I come of age like Shiro did; he got into the Army. I'd done a lot of research on each branch on the school computers, enough to know what each division did by heart. The branches included:

Four Sword Army – Responsible for defending Hyrule  
- Adventure Guard – Part of the Army that helped with disasters and the police when needed.  
Twilight Corps – Deployed around the world ready to be first into action during conflict.  
Phantom Navy – Protects our trades and travels overseas as well as international interests.  
Wind Waker Force – Protects our interests in Hyrule and in other countries mainly in the air.  
Awakening Guard – Protects the waterways of Hyrule and work closely with aquatic nations.

I'd receive training, shelter, be fed, and get steady pay. The downside is there's a minimum of a five year enlistment and I'm not sure if I want to do that. Though, it would be cool to have that combat and weapons training especially if I got into the elite Loftwing Core, named such because they are above the other branches. Anyone from any branch of the military can try for the Loftwing Core after three years of enlistment.

The training is supposed to be brutally intense but worth it if you make it. You can try twice to get into the Core. Fail once you have to wait two years to try again. Fail the second time and you have to walk away with your tail between your legs utterly defeated. I do have one other reason, besides the long enlistment time, for being hesitant to go into the military.

All the branches are named after one of the Hero's stories and I'm not sure going into any of them with the name and looks of the Hero would be a good idea. They might expect more out of me than I'm capable of or they might expect me to be the Hero's antithesis and strive to humiliate me. This is why the military is actually my backup plan with main plan being to save enough to find a place to live and then find a good job that I can make a career out of.

College isn't really an option for me since I don't think I could ever afford it; there are probably all kinds of grants and scholarships, but I've never asked our school counselor about them. I have this weird notion of proving myself and earning things by my own hard work. The nice thing is that once I get a job I won't have to do chores around the orphanage anymore. The rule of no jobs until you're seventeen is the orphanage rule and until then every kid who doesn't have an outside job is assigned chores to help maintain the place, this way the Sisters don't have to do it and apparently we learn responsibility.

By this point I'm ready to head off to school. I make a quick stop at the kitchen to get my breakfast, an apple. As I walk to my bus stop eating breakfast I realize what day it is and almost jump with joy. Today is Thursday and the last day of school for over a week, since we don't have to go back until Monday after next.

The break is in thanks to the holiday honoring one of the Three Golden Goddesses that created Hyrule. It's called Nayru's Fête, and it's a celebration of the love we have for our friends and family. Gifts are exchanged around a small fountain or other flowing water source and we light special candles that burn with a blue flame to represent not only her but her sacred flame that was once granted to one of the Heroes to help him forge a mythical sword that could protect the land and its people.

It tends to be a nice quiet holiday to reflect back on the year and gain wisdom from what has passed. At least that's general meaning behind it and what you're supposed to do; the orphanage isn't big on traditions.

A smile crosses my face as I thought of another highlight to the break; today is only a half day of school with the last class ending fifteen minutes early. I can't tell you how excited that makes me since my last class will be music. In truth I love music and I can play the ocarina, harp, and guitar proficiently. I'm learning the Deku Pipes and the drums at the moment. My only problem with music class is the teacher, Mr. Ghirahim.

This guy is creeptastic to say the least. He only started teaching at our school this year after our previous instructor Ms. Malon Lon moved away at the end of last year. Mr. Ghirahim is a tall man in his early thirties. He is super thin and super pale; even his hair is platinum white. He wears these really skin tight outfits that always seem to have some kind of diamond pattern on them. Then there's this red jacket he wears tied around his shoulders like a cape with a pair of gloves that seem to always match his outfit.

His face is always half hidden by a sheet of his white hair. It covers up one of his ears and the diamond tattoo under his eye though with his habit of constantly flipping his hair and posing we see it all the time. The one ear we can see regularly has an earring with, you guessed it, a diamond shaped gem hanging from it. The really weird part about his appearance, as if it wasn't strange enough, is that he has one rounded ear like the humans and the Gerudo and one pointed ear like the Hylians and the Sheikah.

To make things worse he has an extremely flamboyant and overly theatrical personality, he really should have been the drama teacher since he is so good at it. He is always moving and jumping around waving his arms in over the top gesticulations; demanding attention especially from me. Maybe I'm acting a bit paranoid but I think he has a really strange fascination with me. He makes it a point every day to talk to me several times a day and I seem to pass him frequently in the halls that are nowhere near his room. When I'm in his class he will hover over me at least once and when we give solo performances, which have increased since he took over, he always makes a really big deal out of my performances even if I wasn't the best in the class. This has caused several of my classmates to start taunting me with the one nickname you never want in school 'Teacher's Pet.' I honestly have no clue why he acts like that around me, especially since I do my best to avoid him at all costs.

The bus arrived at that moment snapping me out of my disturbing thoughts. I sat with my friends Mikau a Zora, Darunia a Goron, Purlo and Keet both Hylians, and Iza, Hena, and Coro all humans. Coro, Hena, and Iza were all siblings with Hena being the baby and Coro being the only boy of the three. We sat in our usual spot on the bus and a conversation immediately starts up about our plans for the break with everyone agreeing to try and get together at least once during the week off.

We arrived at school shortly thereafter separating as we headed towards our lockers and various classes. The day was going great not only have the teachers been giving us almost nothing to do since we're coming up to the holiday but I also haven't seen Mr. Ghirahim once today. Finally the bell rang for the last class of the day. Mikau met me at my locker so we could walk to class together, it's kind of a daily ritual we have.

"So only gonna see your favorite teacher for a mere 35 minutes today; you must be heart broken." He said this with sarcasm practically dripping from his mouth and held one hand over his heart while the other went to his forehead in a fake overly dramatic swoon. He peaked an eye at me and after seeing my face instantly began laughing quietly at me trying to avoid the attention of the teachers.

I punch him in the shoulder while glaring at him since he knows how I feel about the flamboyant teacher's affections. That does it for him and he is all but rolling on the floor from laughing so hard at my expense. He clapped me on the shoulder grinning cheekily while saying, "Don't worry at least you only have to put up with him for a short while and then you get a full week's worth of a break."

I nod happily as we entered the music room which is located at the back of the school near the entrance to the teacher's parking area. Surprisingly this class goes really well too, just as good as the rest of the day had been. I really should have realized at that point that something was amiss, but I was just too caught up enjoying the moment.

Mr. Ghirahim didn't speak to me once during class, nor did he hover over me or stare like he usually does. Only once did he come near me at all during class. He was walking around the students watching as we filled in some answers on a pop quiz sheet when he dropped his conductor's baton, which he always carries with him, on the floor near where I had set my bag.

Before I even had time to register the fact he was near me he had picked it up and was resuming his pacing amongst the desks. I shrugged it off thinking maybe he'd finally got over the strange interest he had with me. Soon after he called time and came to gather our sheets from us one by one, he never let us pass them down the row.

As he took mine he looked me right in the eye and gave me this weirdly terrifying smirk before moving on. I felt my blood run cold but I couldn't think of why; all I know is I am eternally grateful when the bell rings signaling the end of the day. I grabbed my bag fully intent on running out of there as fast as my legs will carry me.

Fate had other plans for me; at least this is what I thought in the moment. Just as I lifted my bag I heard a ripping sound. Looking down I see my bag has torn itself in half spilling all of its contents onto the floor. I also noticed the shoulder strap was slightly wet and sticky for some reason. Huffing out my frustration that I won't be getting out of here nearly as fast as I wanted to, I bend down to start picking up my things.

Mikau offered to help me but I waved him off and telling him I'd catch up to him in a bit. In hindsight I wish I hadn't sent him away but there is also no telling what would have happened to him if I hadn't. A better option probably would have been to leave my stuff and just run to catch up with my friend, but as they say hindsight is 20/20. I had no way of knowing what option was best, all I could think about was that Sister Aveil was gonna kill me for tearing my bag. I didn't know that I wouldn't be seeing Sister Aveil any time soon, and the next time I did a torn bag would be the least of my concerns. I also had no way of knowing that today would be the last day I would see my friends for quite some time and by the time I did they wouldn't be my friends anymore.

As I almost have all my stuff gathered I hear his voice and a shiver runs down my spine. "Link, shouldn't you be running along to catch the bus?"

I nod my head and start to explain when I'm over taken by the urge to cough. It takes me a minute to clear my airway and then I quickly explain in a hoarse voice that my bag tore open. I hear him tutting and the crinkle of thin plastic as yet another coughing fit over takes me. What is going on? I was fine just a minute ago.

Seemingly out of nowhere he is kneeling in front of me offering me a cheap plastic shopping store bag for my things. I take it and try to get my things inside it and say thank you through the coughs. I really hope I'm not coming down with something right before the break. I am trying to hurry so I don't miss the bus and end up having to walk home when I notice he is holding out an open bottle of water to me.

I'm a bit hesitant at first but as I am seized by another round of coughs I take the water and chug it down in two gulps. I hear him laugh and ask in a slightly sing song voice if I'm feeling better now. It takes me a minute to answer as I am panting for air due to the coughing but finally I pull myself together enough to say thank you and nod my head. As I move my head though I'm suddenly over taken by a wave of dizziness and my hands go to my head on instinct to try and stop the spinning.

A lite groan slips out of my mouth as the dizziness becomes worse accompanied by a headache. I feel a hand on my shoulder and open my eyes having closed them to stop the room from spinning and ease the headache. Mr. Ghirahim's face is in front of me but it's sort of blurry around the edges and I can feel my brain fogging up as I try to process not only what is going on but what he is saying.

He asks me if I'm sure that I am feeling okay his voice echoing painfully through my head. I manage to choke out a no and that I need to go to the nurse. He smiles at that and stands up taking me with him all the while speaking in that retched voice of his that is just making my headache pound furiously against my skull.

"Don't worry my child I'll take care of you. Come now and lean on me."

He supports me as I try to walk out of the room but he is moving so fast it is all I can do to keep my feet under me so he begins more or less dragging me along. I try to tell him to slow down but my brain just isn't sending the right signals and I can't seem to make my body do what I want.

At this point I couldn't tell you where we were my mind just won't let me focus but I am pretty sure that this isn't the way to the nurse's office. It doesn't sound right and it feels too open to be inside the school anywhere. Somehow I manage to get my mouth to form a few words. "Where? Aren't we…nurse?" They aren't complete sentences but it's the best I can do.

I hear his voice again and it sounds even more chilling now than it did earlier. "Don't worry, Love. You'll be just fine, just hold on a few more seconds."

Wait, what? Did I just hear that right or is my muddled brain now making stuff up? While I'm trying to sort out these thoughts as the fog in my brain thickens I hear a beeping noise followed by a click. Then another noise almost like compressed air escaping; I can't place the sounds but I know they're familiar. I want to try and discern my location with sight but my eyes aren't working well enough to see where we are either.

Next thing I know I'm sitting down on something hard that sinks down a ways with my weight. Then I feel whatever I am sitting on sink a bit more almost like another weight was added to it. I'm grasped under my arms and pulled backwards then laid down on my stomach. I want to ask what is going on and where we are, but I am starting to feel tired and weak and it seems I have lost all control of my motor functions. Now all I can do is lie there and try and sort out what is going on around me, which doesn't work too well because all of my senses are fouled up too.

My next sensation is of something soft taking hold of my wrists and pulling them behind me and then something rough encircling them tightly. The soft thing leaves after a moment but the coarse object stays. I feel the same thing happen to my ankles a few seconds later. Then there is something lightly combing through my hair and I struggle to remember just who I am with, I know I should know this.

I feel that soft thing from earlier turn my head and push my chin upwards closing by mouth then something sticky being put over my lips sealing them shut. Something isn't right but I can't make my mind work to figure it out, yet there is a part of my brain that is screaming at me to do something other than just lie here and let this, whatever this is, happen.

Lastly a strange darkness starts to cover my eyes but I don't know if it's my body finally giving in to the pull of unconsciousness that it has wanted or if it is something else entirely. Just before I completely pass out I hear a voice; one that should be familiar to me but I can't place it right now. The voice speaks in this really loving dulcet tone that sends a momentary spike of fear through me for a reason I can't place.

"Don't worry my Love you can sleep without fear now. For today is the first day of our forever."


	3. Obsession

**3. ****Obsession**

When I wake up all I can feel is a raging headache and all I can see is black. I try and reach up to rub my eyes to make them focus past the pain in my head but my arms won't budge. I can't figure out the reason why they won't move because of my aching brain that is still heavy with sleep. I don't know why it is so hard for me to wake up, I may not be a morning person but I'm not this bad, usually. As I'm lying there I decide to take inventory of my body in the hopes that that will tell me something about what is going on and maybe wake me up.

Slowly I realize is that I'm laying my stomach on something that's kind of soft but scratchy too; it sort of reminds me of the carpet on the interior of some vehicles. I try moving my arms and legs again when all of the sudden I feel something rough encircling both my ankles and wrists preventing me from moving too much. Rope! That's the first thing that jumps into my head, that there is rope tied around them.

How in the name of Din did I wind up bound hand and foot here, wherever here is? It dawns on me after the realization that I'm tied up that the reason I can't see anything isn't because my eyes aren't focusing it's because there's a blindfold over them. In that same moment I realize there is also something covering my mouth that seems to move as my face does but pulls at it to. Tape! Some kind of tape is over my mouth sealing it shut; these thoughts leave me paralyzed or would have if I already wasn't tied up.

I'm only motionless for a moment before panic sets in and I start flailing around the small area with the vain hope of breaking the bonds trapping me. Of course it doesn't work and all I get for my efforts are rope burns and the discovery that I am indeed in a vehicle, the rear end of some small SUV by the feel of it.

Breathing hard through my nose from the exertion of trying to break free, I lie there in that fear inducing darkness trying figure out what is going on even though thinking makes my head hurt worse. My brain is still on strike though and every thought is a struggle for me. I can't remember how I got here or what was happening before now. It's like there is this curtain hiding my recent memories from me but I can't get it to pull over and let me see.

I try to calm down and think back to what I do remember praying it might clear up at least some of this mystery. I work at it and get my brain to focus a bit more, even if it is still having difficulties. I remember waking up that morning as usual and going through my normal routine. Then there was the walk to the bus stop and the ride with my friends. I think I can remember going into the school building and my first class but that memory is sketchy at best.

Did something happen then, at the beginning of the day, or did something happen later on and I just don't remember the rest of the day? I honestly don't know and that terrifies me but before I can ponder it more I hear a beep and a click like that of a car lock as the locks for the vehicle I'm trapped in have apparently been opened. Those two sounds stir a vague memory of hearing that same sound recently but where and when?

The back hatch is suddenly pulled open letting in the cold wintery night air. I shiver from both the cold and the fear of anticipation; is this person friend or foe? My gut tells me it's the latter of the two and the voice that follows just confirms it. "Sorry for keeping you in here for so long my love. It took some time for me to finish everything and get it ready for us."

No! Please dear Goddesses not him, not Ghirahim, anyone but him. As if his name is a magic word my memories are released like a flood gate and they fill my head in a torrent so fast it makes me dizzy and my headache gets worse.

Music class, my bag, coughing, the bottle of water, Ghirahim helping me to the nurse's station but something was wrong. It didn't seem like we were heading the right way. The memories start becoming hazy at that point but I know it's not my brain this time. It's because my brain was clouding over with each passing second at that time. I vaguely remember stumbling along and mumbling out a question but I can't remember the words. I remember sounds and the feel of something rough, the rope presume, tying me up and it seems Ghirahim said something to me but I can't remember what. Then nothing until I woke up still in the back of what I assume must be Ghirahim's vehicle.

As all these thoughts race through my brain they leave me in a state of complete shock; so when Ghirahim pulls me out of the back and throws me over his shoulder I don't put up a fight. As he begins carrying me, to Din knows where, it hits me I can't let him do this I should be putting up a fight. I begin to struggle in his grip but his hands are like iron clamps. I don't give up though and keep trying when I feel the biting pain of his nails digging painfully into my leg as he whispers "Calm down my sweet, we'll be there soon."

I feel the switch in temperature as he takes me into the warm interior of a building then begins to climb up some stairs. I hear a door being pushed open then swiftly slammed shut. He takes a few more steps before I'm set down on something soft. His footsteps recede for a moment and I hear the click of several locks. My stomach twists up at this, I'm now locked in with this apparent madman that I considered my teacher just a few hours ago, I think, since I'm not really sure how much time has passed. The footsteps come back and I feel him sit down beside me and pull me up into a sitting position.

I once again start panicking and try to squirm away from him. I'm stopped by the sharp pain of a slap across my face followed by his deadly whisper "Calm down you idiot. I'm just going to remove the blindfold so you can get your first look at our home."

The stinging on my cheek and the chilling quality of his voice, are enough to force me to stop my struggles instantly. I feel him begin messing with the knot for the blindfold that's at the back of my head. The cloth falls away as the knot is undone taking a few of my hairs with it. I expected a bright light to assault my eyes after so long in darkness but instead I find the room is dimly lit by candles that don't aggravate my eyes or my headache, thankfully.

I blink a few times as I look around the space I'm now trapped in. I'm in what appears to be a living room of huge apartment that could probably be considered a small condo. I can see a kitchen with a breakfast bar connected to the living room. From what I can see there are three doors leading out of this room. One is closed and has several locks which means it is probably the only way out of here. The other door appears to lead deeper into the apartment but even though it's open I can't see into the room from this angle and then there's another door in the kitchen near the fridge but it is closed as well.

The décor here reminds me of how Ghirahim dresses. Colorful and flamboyant on a pale back drop; there is also the running theme of diamonds here. There is even a set of decorative rapiers hanging on a diamond shaped holder above the red leather couch where we're currently sitting on.

As I'm still looking around his fingers start pulling through my hair bringing me back to the situation at hand. Fear still has my stomach in knots as I turn to look at my captor. He's smiling at me with that same look I saw in class that sent tremors down my spine. Suddenly he moves forward and plants a kiss on my cheek. For the love of Nayru what is going on? As if he can read my mind he starts chuckling in that creepy low way only he can manage. Then he starts talking in a mellifluous kind of way stroking the cheek he just kissed lightly, I try to pull away but it is for naught as he only scoots closer.

"You look a bit confused, my dear. Allow me to help enlighten you." He stopped touching my face and reached over for a black leather bound album sitting on his metal coffee table. He pulled it over in front of us and snaked his arm around my waist pulling me even closer to him, does this weirdo not get the concept of personal space? I tried to move away from him again but his grip on my waist only got firmer as he started his explanation.

"Ever since I first met you I sensed a deep connection between us as if we were bound by a thread of fate and one look into your pretty azure eyes told me you felt it too. Do you remember that day, love, when that absolute cow of a teacher of yours was introducing me to the classes and showing me the school? I'm sure you do since it was such a magical day that filled my heart with rainbows. She had each class give a small performance to show me their skill level. You were obviously far more talented than those trolls you were forced to play with. When I saw you playing your ocarina I truly believed that the Goddesses had sent the most exquisite fairy sprite they had just to taunt me. In that moment I knew that I had to find out more about you. Part of me dearly hoped I would find you were just another average full of themselves teenager who wasn't worth my time. Unfortunately that is not what I found."

I'll admit I am completely freaked out at this moment. I can recognize the words coming out of his mouth as Hylian but the way he's putting them together is insane. This psycho thinks he is in love with me and that I am in love with him. I want so desperately to be as far away from this creep as possible. Though at this point that it isn't really an option since I'm bound hand and foot, locked in, and his arm is ensnaring my waist. He opened the leather album and I see a lot of pictographs with one main focus, me!

My heart dropped at that moment because I realized just how wrong I'd been before about Ghirahim liking me. Ghirahim didn't like me; he was obsessed with me, to the point of crazy stalker obsessed. I see pictographs of me in almost every place I've been since the end of last school year a few even show me sleeping in my room, how did he get those?! Ghirahim is flipping through the book stopping every once and awhile to comment on a pictograph but I'm not listening. I am currently trying to wrap my head around the fact that one: he had been stalking me for several months and two: he'd been secretly (somehow or another) taking pictographs of me. How could I not have noticed? Was I just that oblivious or was he just that crafty?

A tapping sound draws me out of my reverie and as I look down I see he's trying to draw my attention to particular pictograph. The pictograph is of me standing in the shallow end of the public swimming pool. I must have been swimming right before that moment since the water was still dripping off me and my hair was plastered to my head. By the looks of the pictograph you'd think I was posing for it but I wasn't because I remember that day.

The public pool has a few free days a year where you can go swimming without having to pay the entrance fee. Most of the kids from the orphanage take them up on this and the Sisters actually let us off our chores for a bit to do so. One of the life guards on duty was giving one of the younger kids from the orphanage a hard time because of his baggy hand-me-down swimming trunks that he had to hold onto when he went diving. I was telling the guy to lay-off since his job wasn't to judge anyone, all he had to do was sit around and pretend to look pretty.

He didn't take it well and by the end of our argument I was kicked out for the rest of the summer and he lost his job. It was hard not getting to go back to the pool the rest of the summer but it was worth it to stand up for a kid against a bully like that; even better that he'd lost his job. I'd been so caught up in the memory I'd forgotten about Ghirahim until I was brought crashing back to reality when he pulled me closer to him if that was at all possible. He started kissing me from my temple down along my jawline and then using his tongue to trail the edge of my ear leaving a trail of saliva in its wake. I tried pulling away from him but it wasn't working. He finally pulled his disgusting roving mouth away from me to pick up on his monologue again.

"That day, when you stood up to that buffoon for that other boy, my heart went all aflutter. But of course that wasn't the only time you showed me just how compassionate and courageous you were. You became such an enigma to me since unlike most teenagers you chose to help anyone you could, you stood up for those who needed it, and you willingly accepted anyone just how they were no matter their race, religion, or personal choices. To think such a lovely being both inside and out existed was beyond my wildest dreams. Then I learned of your appalling living conditions. An orphan and being raised in that dump heap of a foster home by those Gerudo harlots. It was almost too much to bear."

He threw his head back and put one arm to his forehead similar to Mikau's 'swooning' attempt earlier only Ghirahim was being completely serious. "I looked into adopting you at that time but I realized that it would raise several questions not to mention it would become awkward when you stopped attending that pathetic excuse for a school. I'm amazed it turns out anyone who is able to count without the aid of their fingers and toes."

This freak show was going to adopt ME! Oh, Goddesses help me; I wouldn't have even had a choice in the matter. As long as the people pay the fees and sign the paperwork the Sisters don't give a flying cucco's ass about who adopts us. I've heard stories of kids who have never even met their adoptive parents until the day they pick them up.

There's no background check on the new parents either it's all about the rupees in the end, which in truth is probably the real reason Ghirahim didn't adopt me. The fees the Sisters charge are said to be astronomical and you only go to them if you have the rupees and are desperate enough.

Ghirahim's voice broke into my horror filled thoughts again, "I also discovered why such a gorgeous and perfect child such as you hadn't been adopted yet. The answer left me FURIOUS, OUTRAGED, SICK WITH ANGER!"

He started gesticulating about and managed to knock me to my side on the couch. Immediately I try to squirm away but he pulled me right back to him and started kissing my neck nipping it a little making me jump as I try again to get away from those perverse lips.

"To think people would pass on bringing an absolute angel like you into their homes just because of a silly superstition about your name. Really to believe that just because you're named after some silly old green loving legend your life would parallel that of the ancient Hero's. That if they brought you into their home their lives would have nothing but hardship, misery, and misfortune from then on is utterly naïve."

His ranting has now caused me to wonder if there isn't something to that superstition about every 'Link' leading a life of pain and misfortune.

"I decided right then and there to rescue you from your dismal existence and make it so we could live out our lives together. I knew you would wait for me no matter how long it took to complete the preparations. I worked hard and tried to get things done quickly. I'd wanted to have everything ready at the beginning of the school year but not everything went according to plan. I was quite the busy boy running around trying to get all the necessities in order and keep my eye on you to make sure nothing happened to my sweet angel. I was determined, though, to have it ready as a surprise for you by the time the break for Nayru's Fête came along and, as luck would have it, I met that goal. I'll admit I did try and keep my distance from you so people wouldn't know of our love. I don't think I did a very good job though; you were much better at it always playing coy with me. I felt quite bad because I knew you were receiving a bit of criticism about our relationship since people will always cast stones at something as pure and beautiful as our love. But I knew you'd already forgiven me because in truth it was your own fault for looking as tempting as you always do."

Here he stopped talking for a moment as he plants more kisses along me, and all I can think is I'm thankful my mouth is currently covered by tape even if it means I can't scream out for help. My panic is increasing with each unwanted touch. I want this to be nothing but a stupid nightmare and to wake up back in my room with only the younger boys as company.

"I just hoped you could hold out until I could remove you from that dreary existence. But that is in the past now and you are here; I just can't begin to tell you how happy that makes me." The longer he talked the bolder he became with his kisses and how close he held me hugging me tightly so I was pressed up against him. He continually nuzzled along my face and neck with his nose breathing in my scent, and planting more of those unwanted kisses along my cheek, temple, jaw, neck, or just about anywhere else he could reach.

My mind is a whirlwind of panic at this point with my thoughts racing out of control. This is just so wrong, this can't be happening, this stuff only happens on those stupid shows and in movies not in real life. Please for the love of Nayru let me wake up from this nightmare. Tears are beginning to prick at the corners of my eyes and I want to wipe them away before he can see them but my hands are still bound behind me.

Just as I'm turning me head away his hand grabs my chin turning me back to him so he can kiss at the tears in my eyes before speaking again. "Those sky blue eyes of yours are much to pretty to hold tears in them, even if they are tears of joy my child," he says this in what he must think is a loving manner but it just makes me sick.

His eyes change slightly getting this strange gleam in them he then tilts his head and just stares at me for a moment before murmuring, "Sky Child, my Sky Child." Great now he has another pet name for me. "Now love, there are two things we need to get done before the night is over."

This statement shocks me a bit causing me to look towards the only window I can find and I see that indeed it is getting darker around sunset by the looks of it. How long was I out for? I try to find a clock to tell me what time it is but there doesn't seem to be one here. My chin is abruptly captured again forcing my attention back on him as his other hand that is around my waist snakes out farther and starts rubbing my inner thigh towards an area I rarely touch let alone let anyone else come close to.

"Now one of these won't be very pleasant for either of us but after careful consideration I believe it is necessary and I know you'll feel the same way. The other has several components that must be done back to back and will be slightly painful at first but in the end they will bring such great pleasure to us both the pain will be all but forgotten."

The hand that's been rubbing my thigh creeps farther up and starts kneading me through my pants making me jump and whimper at the unexpected contact. He chuckles slightly but his grip doesn't loosen an ounce. "Those components make up a ceremony that will bind us as one in body and spirit. Think about it my love, bound to each other by an unbreakable thread of fate from this night onward, such a wondrous prospect."

If by wondrous he means horrific and sickening then sure we can go with that. "I think the best course of action would be to undertake the more unpleasant of these tasks first and get that out of the way. Then the others will hopefully erase the pain of the first task in pure euphoric bliss. And since I can see we're in agreement on this I think it is time to get the preparations made."

As soon as he finishes he gets up removing his hands from me allowing me to breathe easier without having to think around those stupid touches. It's bad enough what he has done to me but I can feel I've become slightly hard despite the fact I've never been less turned on then I am right now, stupid teenage hormones. Ghirahim walks through the doorway I can't see into leaving me alone to think over his words and suddenly some of what he said comes back to me.

Wait, what?! When did I agree to anything?! How did I agree to anything I can't talk and with his grip on me I could hardly move, or think about anything other than the proximity of his body to mine? I don't even know what he's planning on doing to me so I try and think quickly to sort out his words even though my head is still pounding something fierce.

Bound to him by a thread of fate, bind us as one?! That sounds an a lot like marriage but marriage is only for two consenting adults and I'm neither an adult nor consenting but I get the feeling my opinion isn't gonna be worth a pig's fart in this case.

The first thing he wants to do is too vague to guess at, but the ceremony thing I unfortunately have an idea of what he wants there or at least how it will end up. It sounds like marriage and because his hands and mouth have already shown me what he wants, there is only one way I know of any nuptials to end, consummation.

Terror ripples through me again as I think about being raped by this, this psychopath that is Demise's Fire bent on keeping me here. I see the pictograph album lying on the table with pictographs of me staring up from the pages and think about earlier when he'd kissed away what he'd perceived as tears of joy. I want to destroy that album and everything it stands for. I'm so scared and angry because I just now realized how long he has been obsessed with me, how far he was willing to go, and how stupidly oblivious and naïve I have been.

I'm still trying to process everything when he returns walking over to me. Next thing I know I'm in his arms and he is carrying me over his shoulder and in the general direction of the door that he had disappeared into earlier. I may not know where he is taking me or what all of his plans are for me but I know they won't be for my benefit, so I start squirming trying to get loose almost immediately; I have no intentions of making it easy for him.

When we get into the room I see it's a huge bedroom and when I see the equally huge bed in here my efforts immediately double. He gets angry at this and digs his nails into me again, "Stop that infernal squirming, Sky Child. I'm only doing this for our benefit, and mostly yours at that."

I don't stop though, but we still continue through another door and enter a bathroom. The bathroom is rather large too, it seems like a third of this apartment is the living area and kitchen and the rest is made up of the bedroom and bathroom but that could just be my fear exaggerating things.

He sets me down, hard, in a huge raised garden tub he has in here. First thing I notice are all the bars in the tub, like the kind for helping people with disabilities to get out of bathtubs. The thing is though, they are in some strange places if they're here to be helpful. One is down near where my feet are and two are at the sides where I would place my hands, if I could. I see three others in various spots outside of the tub but still close enough to be easily reached from the tub. None of them seem to be in the position that would really help you get in or out of the tub though.

This confuses me until my thoughts become occupied by something a bit more problematic, mainly Ghirahim is now in the tub with me standing over me. I start wildly trying to back away from him, but there isn't room. Suddenly he drops down and is sitting on me with a knee on either side of my hips. He starts playing with a dagger that he got from Goddesses know where for a moment looking way too happy with it in his hands.

I freeze at the sight of the deadly sharp looking implement. His dagger is a really fancy one with a decorative handle and the blade is a gleaming black onyx or obsidian type. "Tell me Sky Child. Do you know what a 'Coitu Daemonum Officium' is," he asks still wielding the dark blade.

I shake my head no in response my eyes never leaving the weapon in his hands. He smiles really wide again continuing, "It looks like I have even more to teach you than I originally thought. We really will have to work on bettering your education, my dear. However, I think in this case, just to add to the surprise of it all, I'll wait and show you what it is instead of telling you."

By now I'm sure there is a look of complete and abject horror, with some confusion mixed in, on my face at the prospect of whatever it was that he just said. He continues smiling at me as he starts rocking his hips against mine while running the flat side of the dagger down my face, a subtle threat to hold still.

"That look on your face is quite intoxicating, my sweet. It makes me want to devour you here and now." He has managed to push himself right up on me and I can feel him hardening through his pants. Sweat starts beading on my face, no, oh Three Goddesses no I don't want him anywhere near me with that thing especially in the way I dread is coming.

He bends forward and nibbles on my ear before whispering huskily, "You really shouldn't distract me this way; it'll be that much harder for me to concentrate." He bites my ear again only a bit harder this time, I'm almost positive he drew blood, and then slowly he licks up it from the lobe clear to the pointed tip.

I've already gotten fed up and disgusted with all the touching his mouth and hands have done to me since I've been awake, but I can do nothing to stop it. I also get the feeling this is only the beginning and it is gonna get a lot worse before it gets better, if it gets better at all. I need to get out of here before he can do any real harm to me. There are two problems with this idea though; one he has hardly left me alone since he brought me here and two I'm still bound hand and foot so I can't make any grand escape plans until he unties me.

His hand that isn't holding the knife has moved its way downward and is now palming me through my pants again and to my horror causing me to grow hard once more. He has moved his mouth down from my ear to my jaw kissing, biting, and sucking on my sensitive skin hard enough that it is probably leaving marks. Despite my mind's protest I find my stupid body is enjoying the lurid attention it is receiving. I remain still even with all the unwanted touches since there is still the feel of the cold blade on my cheek.

Finally he pulls away both his hands and mouth licking his lips as he does, "Oh Sky Child, you taste every bit as good as you look, but now I really must get on with this if we want to enjoy the rest of our evening."

All I can think is I'd probably take this verses whatever else he has planned for me because I highly doubt I will be enjoying anything here. With a final lick of his lips, from that slimy appendage I've grown to loath in the short time I've been here.

He turns around towards my feet and begins removing my shoes and socks casually throwing them out of the tub to land somewhere in the cavernous bathroom. He then reaches for a chain that I didn't notice was connected to the handle near my feet. I look at the other handles and sure enough they have chains too, each held in a little wall nook behind the handle.

The stress must be messing with my mind because I can suddenly hear one of the stupid infomercial people describing this tub to potential customers, "Large enough for you and your captive to sit comfortably. Convenient restraint storage and easily hidden from curious eyes. The perfect tub for any deranged kidnapper that wishes to hold someone against their will."

I can't really see what he is doing but I feel the cold metal snap around each ankle and then the ropes around them are removed. When he turns back around I can see my now bare feet are attached by the ankles to the tub by a short chain with shackles. He then leans me forward and undoes the rope around my wrists.

Once my hands are free I start fighting to get away from him, or at least I try. After so many hours of being tied up my arms feel heavy and cramp when I try to move. Before I can put up much of a struggle he has my left wrist shackled to the tub. I try and keep my right arm out of his reach but my little game of keep away doesn't last long and all too soon my right wrist is ensnared like my left. "How many times must I tell you to hold still," he snarls while backhanding me so my head bounces off the edge of the tub.

He doesn't say anything more just angrily continues on with whatever fantasy is driving him to do all of this in the first place. He takes his dagger and reaches for me, in a blind panic I try to move away but am stopped by the chains. Using his weight to keep me still he begins cutting down my shirt exposing my chest. Next he cuts each of the sleeves so the fabric just falls away leaving me completely bare-chested. Once my thin fabric protection slips off he stops for a moment to just stare at me with those hungry and lust filled eyes.

His hand reaches out and he starts tracing his fingers down my chest and abdomen pinching at my nipples occasionally, causing them to harden. I feel way too self-conscious at this point and a blush starts creeping up my face as his hands and eyes molest me. "You know what Sky Child? I didn't realize what a turn on it would be to have you before me half naked in chains, but I must say it is quite alluring."

That comment not only further knots up my stomach but makes that infernal blush even worse. With another lick of his lips he starts cutting down my pants and in no time at all the only thing keeping me from being completely exposed is my underwear. In the blink of an eye that too is removed and the now useless clothing is tossed out like my shoes and socks were.

I'm left naked and shivering chained in Ghirahim's cold tub with said psychopath sitting on top of me. His eyes and hands begin running up and down me only now my body is completely out in the open for him to look at and touch to his black heart's desire. What makes it worse is that there is still nothing I can do to prevent or stop it.

He is grinning madly as his hand finds and starts petting me as he did earlier but there aren't any clothes to give me protection or hide my shame. I can feel my blush go clear up my face and probably straight to the tips of my ears by now. I am filled with disgust as I feel that my traitorous body is again starting enjoy the wicked touches even more so as I am both warming and hardening to his hands.

At long last his hands leave me and he stands but just continues to stare at me as I'm doing everything I can to cover myself up. Since I'm chained to the walls, though, the best I can do is try to squeeze my legs together and hunch forward. This just proves to be both painful and ineffective. He continues to stand there with one hand on his hip and the other on his chin contemplating me and licking his lips before he flips a hand through his hair, a habit of his he does so often that I eventually grow to ignore it, as he starts talking.

"You know Sky Child you have nothing to be ashamed of. You have quite the magnificent body and are quite well endowed for a boy your age and size." His words only worsen my blush and I'm sure I am a deep crimson by now.

Thankfully he stops looking at me and steps out of the tub going somewhere behind me. I turn my head trying to see what he is doing back there but he is soon out of my line of sight. Suddenly I hear a noise directly behind me but before I can process what it is I feel something pulled over my head. I try shaking it off but it doesn't work, instead it seems to get tighter as what feels like a belt is cinched around my forehead and some other strap is brought up under by chin then tightened as well.

In desperation I try yanking my head forward only to be stopped short as whatever is around my head yanks me back making the back of my head crash painfully into the rim of the tub. Through the haze of pain from the blow I realize whatever he has put around my head must be connected to another of those wretched bars. I'm still seeing stars from the sharp impact when it feels like my head is being drawn back pulling it up until the back of my neck is resting uncomfortably on the edge of the tub. Once my head seems to be where he wants it I hear a couple of clicks and find I can't even turn my head at all now.

Suddenly Ghirahim's face is upside down and above me as he plants a kiss on my nose this time. He crawls around me tightening the chains on my arms and legs so now I can hardly move at all and each time I do a bit of pain shoots through my neck thanks to how I'm forced to sit. Now he is standing in front of me again but it's a lot harder to see him since he has me locked down with my head bent back so I'm staring almost straight up.

He sits on top of my naked form again and I feel those lips and teeth of his trailing kisses and biting the flesh of my now very exposed neck. He pulls back and I see a flash of silver, I think he is holding something in his hand but I can't see what. Is it still that dagger he had earlier?

However, he does something I don't expect, his fingers are now gently gliding along the surface of my neck while he is mumbling to himself too low for even my Hylian ears to really make out. The next thing I feel is something akin to a marker drawing short lines on my neck.

What is he planning on doing? He isn't gonna slit my throat is he? I wouldn't think so after all his supposed work to get me here, but then again he isn't exactly what I'd call sane either. The marker has been removed and his fingers are back. He starts speaking in a low voice again, but at least I can hear him this time.

"You will have to remain as still as possible for this, love. I have studied what needs to be done and where to make the incisions but it's still dangerous and one slip could have dire consequences."

He is going to cut me! Why though, since it sounds like his intention isn't for me to die? Before I can scare myself more with my musings he does it for me. I feel his lips on my Adam's apple and he softly coos, "You're so brave for agreeing to this my pet. Such a risk for our love, but your commitment to our relationship is admirable."

Again he is acting like I agreed to this and like I know what in Demise's Fire is going on. I don't know why he thinks I permitted any of this, but I'm not in any position to disagree either. I feel something small and sharp press on my skin right next to his fingers. I can feel sweat as it dews up on my forehead while I apprehensively wait for him to begin whatever torture he has planned and praying he won't go through with it, or more preferably that I'll wake up from this nightmare. I hear him take a deep hesitant breath then let out an exhale right before a sudden slice is made down my neck sending pain coursing through me.

* * *

**A/N:** Well what do you know folks, I managed to get another chapter in tonight. Unfortunately it is another cliffhanger for you, sorry. I want to say thanks to everyone who has already taken time to read this story and I hope you're enjoying it thus far.

Now since it's only been a few hours since I posted this I don't have many people to recognize but there are a few of you. A big thanks to WolfenAmphithere, manda-chaxp, and . who have all either put this story on their favorites or follows list.

That's it for now and I'll see you guys next weekend with more updates.

Later


	4. Taken

**4. ****Taken**

I was screaming my head off, though barley any sound came out thanks to that stupid tape. After the first cut that twisted nut job made two more that connected to the first, neither hesitant like the first.

Now it felt like he was picking at my skin pulling it away or something. I couldn't see anything thanks to the tears pouring out of my eyes from the pain. I wasn't heeding his advice of staying still either; instinct was driving me forcing me to attempt to pull back from the pain and the cause of it, but bound as I was I could hardly move.

I could hear him shouting at me, but I wasn't lucid, the pain was just too much completely removing reason from the equation. I could feel the blood pouring down from my neck over the rest of me. A small part of my mind that wasn't focused on the pain wondered if this had been part of the reason for him removing my clothes.

I don't know if it was due to the blood loss, my crying and thrashing, or the long day I'd already had but eventually I was too exhausted to continue screaming and trying to get away. I just sat there limply whimpering quietly through the tape as the pain continued raging through me.

Once I'd quieted down Ghirahim continued poking into my neck with his fingers and whatever it was he'd used to slice into me. It seemed he was searching for something but what that was I didn't know; it's not like he could expect to find a treasure chest in there or something. All the time he was doing this he kept murmuring words that I guess were supposed to be comforting but didn't really help since he was the cause of my agony.

After what felt like hours but was likely only seconds I hear him say softly "There you are you sneaky little thing."

…? He actually found something in my neck? I didn't understand at all and I wasn't capable of thinking it through either since my mind was beginning to haze over and pull away from my new harsh reality. He spoke again but his words floated around my head without really leaving any meaning or importance behind only a few actually caught my attention.

"…dangerous …tricky … hold still." I wasn't sure what he wanted since everything was kind of getting foggy and a pressure seemed to be building up in my head but I thought maybe he didn't want me moving not that I was capable of it anyway. However, fate seemed to have it out for me today and my nose decided now would be an excellent time to start tickling and itching.

It wasn't like I could reach up and scratch it so I had no way to prevent what happened next. Just as I felt that foreign sharp object enter my neck again I sneezed. The pain managed to increase tenfold and I could hear Ghirahim cursing. I wasn't sure what had happened but it didn't sound like anything good.

I was starting to see black at the edges of my vision and all I was aware of were more words that sounded like curses and a tugging sensation on the wound at my neck. I don't know how long that sensation continued bringing more pain with it. I didn't really black out but I wasn't really aware of anything either; while I could still see the ceiling above me there was a bit of a haze to it and the edges were darkening.

More words being said but they were just sounds floating in the air at this point. The noises seemed to be increasing about then and I became a bit irritated. Couldn't they just stop all of the din for Din's sake it was echoing in my brain making my ever worsening headache increase to the point it felt like the legendary Megaton Hammer was being used on the inside of my skull?

A cold sensation of water pouring on me and a cloth wiping around my tender neck and down to my chest was the next thing my mind took notice of. The cloth continued rubbing down me leaving every once and awhile only to come back colder.

Suddenly I noticed that the restraints on my arms and legs had been released and just as suddenly so is the one holding my head. I instantly begin to slip down having no energy to hold myself up. I feel hands bracing me up and again that cloth, going down my back this time. The last thing I felt before I finally passed out was the sensation of being lifted up.

Ghirahim's POV

Dammit Link, why did you have to sneeze right then? The operation was delicate enough as it was but did he really have to make it so much more difficult? I'd spent months preparing for our life together and studied everything to make sure the transition was smooth for him.

I'd wanted to make everything perfect for the day that my pure, untainted, little; angel came to me, and willing gave himself over to me in every way fathomable. Oh, how I had longed for the day that I would not only get to see the perfection of him in full, but to also taste his sweet essence as I devoured him and feel his luscious skin as he was pressed as close to me as humanly possible.

It had been maddening each time I thought about getting to run my hands for the first time over his pure virginal skin. What would he feel like? How would he taste? That idea and those questions would soon lead to the thought of claiming him for my own and had usually ended with me needing a very cold shower.

It was even harder to keep those thoughts at bay during the blissful classes we shared together. I would watch him as he studied concentrating hard or as he talked with his friends and I always had to curb the desire to steal him away then and there. One such as him shouldn't be worrying so hard on school work and I did not like the idea of sharing him with anyone even if I knew he desired only me.

The worst and best part of it though was watching him play his varying instruments especially the ocarina. While he made beautiful music with them all I could think during those times were several other things I would rather his nimble hands and luscious full cherry pink lips worked on that would create another type of beautiful music.

Now that we were so close to what we had dreamt of couldn't he show a little gratitude for all my hard work? However, instead of gratitude all I have got from him is defiance, thrashing and squirming about, and now this. I have no doubt I could have performed the surgery flawlessly if he'd just listened and held still.

At this point who knows how bad his throat may be damaged and to top it off he has lost a significant amount of blood because like a fool he took so long to calm down. It is really quite shocking just how much blood he did lose; I mean I knew it was going to bleed to some extent but not like that!

Well I suppose it was fortunate I had decided to operate in the bathtub instead of somewhere else that mess would have taken ages to remove. I'm trying to get him cleaned up and out of the tub but he isn't cooperating at all. I try telling him to sit up and that it's his own fault it went as badly as it did, but again he doesn't listen to me.

Ugh, teenagers they can be such drama queens. You don't see me demanding to be the center of attention or crying and putting on a big theatrical scene when things don't go my way. I am the epitome of humble and stable, and I rarely get overly emotional or angry. I guess even someone like my sweet Link, who when compared to his peers is quite self-effacing and nearly perfect, can still be prone to being a bit of a normal teenager. I am sure if I have a firm hand when dealing with him he will grow out of it.

I'm endeavoring to garner some sort of response from him so I can know if the operation was a success, but of course he chooses now of all times to be silent. Cursing stubbornness I continue working hoping something will bring about some response from him. I have managed to clean all of his blood off of him by now and am getting ready to pull him out of the tub. Those gorgeous sky blue orbs of his are only about half open and seem a bit vacant, but are as lovely as ever. All the sudden as I'm staring into the eyes of my angel they roll upwards to the back of his head and now all I can see is white.

He passed out?! He passed out on our **special night**! This is to be the night we finally join together as one in both body and spirit, how **DARE **he fall unconscious now! True I could complete the 'Coitu Daemonum Officium' with him, even though he isn't conscious, but I want him to remember it.

I want him to remember the feel of my lips, my hands, and my body against his own as we share a night full of endless passionate bliss. I want him to feel the uninhibited ecstasy as we become one and our love is forever sealed. I want the two of us to look back years from now and think of this day when two became one with fondness. But on the flipside of that rupee I really do not wish to postpone our binding until tomorrow when he wakes up, but I may not have a choice.

I suppose it would not be all bad since we can go right from the ceremony into his education, but that would mean I would have to control myself as I slept beside him tonight. Though the thought of spending an entire day working on certain areas of his education brings about several very enjoyable fantasies and I find I'm licking my lips again. I want us to be able to spend a lifetime together enjoying unbridled ecstasy but first he needs to learn how to not only receive great pleasure but how to give it as well.

By now I have him out of the tub, even though he was dead weight I had no trouble lifting him as I'd been doing strength training for year now. Now that his beautiful body is spread out before me I shamelessly begin to ravish it with my eyes, drinking in every contour and bulge that I could see. His body is just so damn hot it takes all my will power not take him here and now. Though the thought of our first time together being on the floor of the bathroom does help curb my desire, really I may desire him but I will not sink so low.

As I watch him I realize something is wrong as I see his chest rising and falling far too rapidly. His skin is actually paler than my own and seems to have a faint sheen of sweat to it. I gently place my fingers on his neck to check his pulse and what I find isn't to my liking.

His pulse is weak, rapid, and fluttery not to mention he feels clammy but cold. Farore curse it he's in shock from the blood loss. I never realized one teenager could be so high maintenance, but then again from the first time I looked at him and I knew he would be worth all the frustration I would ever endure. Thanks be to Demise that I was equipped for the situation knowing the surgery was going to be tricky even if it went perfectly. While I didn't plan on things going quite this badly I had planned that he may need some medical help.

Quickly I carry him to my, no our, bedroom and lay him down gently. I retrieved a bag of intravenous fluid, some tubing, and a needle. I had a friend who was a nurse at the hospital. For a small price he had set me up with what I would need and showed me how to use it. Of course I didn't tell him why I wanted the stuff and he didn't ask.

I quickly prep Link's left arm and insert the needle. Once I'm sure it's working I remove the tight band I had tied around the upper his arm. He should be okay now but I'll have to keep an eye on him just in case. I am exceedingly happy that we are currently on break from that dreary school; well I am at least, Link need never set foot in those accursed halls again. I can use our days together to start his education in full force. I will see to it he gets a proper education befitting the mate of someone as extraordinary as myself, and no, it is not bragging when it is the truth.

As I am looking down at him finally able to take in his full beauty I feel an immense pride swell within me. He is mine and mine alone now, no one will take him from me; I have finally managed to rescue my sweet little pet after waiting for so long. Just looking at that beautiful body splayed out before me, as if he were begging me even in his unconsciousness to fully claim him, had me growing more painfully hard than I already was.

The small touches and tastes I'd already had of him tonight had gone straight to my cock making my pants painfully tight even before I brought him to the bathroom. Oh he was so much sweeter and softer than I had ever imagined he could be. His skin felt smoother and more flawless than satin weaved silk and his taste, I could find nothing to compare it to; there wasn't a delicacy in this world that could hold a candle to the taste of him.

Then seeing how his body reacted to my careful ministrations was enough that I almost decided to forgo everything else and bury myself so far into him we wouldn't be coming down from that high for weeks. It was taking all of my self-restraint to not strip him of his innocence here and now, but I must wait for both our sakes. However, I very much needed to do something about my problem because it was becoming unbearable at this point. I look down at intent on relieving the pressure but I then realize what a mess I am.

I am almost as covered in blood as my soon to be lover was, and now he has managed to make me track it through our bedroom. It seems I'm going to have to show him how inappropriate it is to create messes for others to clean up. Taking one more longing look at my golden haired angel I walk back towards the bathroom to clean myself up.

Deciding to just cut my losses I throw away my blood stained clothing, there is no saving it now. I also gather up the pathetic rags that my Sky Child was forced to wear, how anyone could wrap _him_ in such appalling attire was beyond me, and put those in the trash bag as well. He won't need them or any other garment anymore; such a beautiful physique as his should not be hidden behind some wrapper. No, someone as exquisite as him should be on display 24/7, but only for those with the ability to fully appreciate such a fine piece of art; one who is every bit as stunning as the artwork itself, mainly me.

I can't even begin to count the hours I've spent imagining what his body must look like underneath all those rags he wore, the few times I'd been lucky enough to see him without a shirt had only further fueled my desire. Truly he is far more stunning than anything I could have imagined, and now that he is free of any view impeding articles I fully intend on leaving my newest acquisition completely exposed for my eyes and body to ravage whenever I wish.

After I have finished gathering all the scraps of cloth I take a quick shower to wash off the remnants of blood and hopefully relax. I manage to get the blood off but I start fantasizing about a certain someone's hands running up and down my body washing it for me instead further increasing the hardness between my legs. Oh, how I long to relieve the tension filling my sword but my perfect sweet little sheath is currently unawares with a needle in his arm.

As I towel off and walk out I glance over at my pet and see him right where I left him. I check his pulse again and am relieved it has somewhat returned to normal. Upon inspecting his neck I see my hasty yet perfect stitches have not stopped all of the blood and notice some is still oozing from the slits. Sighing at his endless neediness, I grab a gauze pad and some wrapping to secure it around his neck to hopefully stop any more from leaking out. Now that he has been taken care of I sit beside him while playing with his unruly locks.

As I stare at him longing I am struck by the desire to at least perform some of the ceremony tonight. True it is better if one can perform each individual part of the ceremony back to back, but I do not think it will matter if I do this part a little early. It would also be better to do this part while he is unconscious, then I can be sure he won't squirm about and mar it somehow. Yes, it would be ideal to do this now so regrettably I rise to go retrieve my dagger and a few other necessities.

Part of the requirement of our binding ritual is twin symbols that can be connected when we are pressed together, the 'Mark Unitatem'. I already have the perfect symbol on my left hip and once I mark my Sky Child on his right side we will match and can be joined at the hip by our marks, literally.

My mark is simple yet elegant; three diamonds with two of them overlapping the larger one but not touching the other. The overlapping two create two smaller diamonds on the inside. My mark is a tattoo, like the diamond under my eye, but I had something slightly different in mind for my precious new pet.

Coming back to the bed I roll him over so I have better access to his hip and begin using my dagger to lightly scratch the design into him at first. I brought a cloth on with me to wipe away any blood that starts smearing enabling me to see the design as I work. Once I have it outlined to my satisfaction I go back over it twice more cutting deeper with each pass to make sure it is deep enough to leave a scar. I then rub a special salt paste I made forcing it deep into the wound, this almost guarantees it will scar over. I then bandage the area well since I do not wish anything to happen that might disturb the design.

After I finish I roll him over I straddle him so I can feel my own impressive girth next to his. Almost absentmindedly I begin stroking us together revealing in this moment of joined intimacy. He is so luxuriously soft and smooth and his body reacts wonderfully to even the simplest of touches betraying his innocence to me. I cannot take the anticipation any longer I must have him, must make him my own in every way possible. Before I my mind can come up with any reason not to fully claim my newest possession my body takes over driving me forward in a lust filled haze.

I begin rocking against him while trying to decide which position would bring me the most euphoria however, before I can make up my mind I feel a gaze burning into me. Looking up I find to my delight the bluest sapphire eyes blearily looking back at me. My blue eyed Sky Child's expression is a bit dazed but still he's awake, which means we get to have our 'Coitu Daemonum Officium' after all. My heart just filled with rainbows all over again at that thought.

Link's POV

I wake up with my head pounding worse than before, my throat feels like it is on fire and will rip open every time I swallow, my right hip has a horrid stinging sensation to it, and there is a strange rocking motion mixed with a very pleasurable stroking feeling around my groin that only makes it harder think.

I languidly open my eyes, everything is slightly bleary at first so I reach up with my left hand to rub my eyes only to receive a sharp pain from my elbow. What is going on? Why do so many things hurt? I use my right hand instead and once my vision is cleared I see the most horrifying sight I have ever awoken to.

Sitting on top of my nude body is my equally nude teacher, Ghirahim, and he is currently rocking against me stroking both our manhood's together. The look on his face is hard to describe but to me it seems it is somewhere between the cat that ate the canary and stoned out of his mind. This has got to be the worst nightmare I have ever had, and I am praying to all three Goddesses that it is just that, a nightmare. Yet the waves of pain racking my body tell me that this isn't my subconscious' doing.

I try to get out from under him but he reacts before I can and pins me down by my shoulders. He smiles in that sick twisted way of his before he starts talking in a sultry and seductive voice that honestly scares the shit out of me.

"My dear sweet lovely Sky Child, I am overjoyed to see you awake. I was afraid we might have to postpone our bonding ceremony, but it appears we will be able to continue. First things first though, we must make sure that the mess you made in the bathroom and our bedroom here was worth it."

Mess? What mess did I make I've been bound hand and foot right up until this moment? As this thought goes through my aching skull he violently and quickly rips the tape from my mouth. Ow, that hurt; I feel my mouth open to give voice to my pain but nothing comes out. I try to speak once more, to ask what is going on; my mouth moves yet no sound escapes it besides the rush of air past my lips. Not to mention the effort involved in trying to speak makes my throat hurt even worse.

With growing dread I now realize why he was cutting into my neck to begin with. He has rendered me mute, which means I can't call out for help, tell him to stop, or give voice to… to … to anything… ever again. I am so stunned that even if I could speak I wouldn't have had the words.

I not given any time to process this fact before Ghirahim starts talking again. "Oh praise be to the demon King Demise I am so ecstatic we were successful in our endeavor my love. Now we may continue on with the sanctified ritual that I know we have both been eager for. While you were resting I gave you the 'Mark Unitatem' though you cannot see it yet."

As he says this his hand touches my right hip instantly increasing my pain in that area.

"Once it heals," he continues without even acknowledging the pain he has caused me, "it should match up perfectly with my own." Here he shows me his left hip that has a tattoo with a diamond pattern.

He what? Put something on my hip to match him? For the love of the Three Goddesses just what are this freak show's plans for me? "Now my love, there are only three parts left to finish the 'Coitu Daemonum Officium' and once we do we shall become one in both body and spirit."

I do not like the sounds of any of this thus far and want nothing more than to get as far away from here as possible. I desperately try to shake him off me but I lack the strength, probably due to the copious amounts of blood loss.

"Now our next step is to share our 'Vitae Essentia' with each other." I don't know what he means by this but the fact he is coming down towards me with that dagger again has me frozen in shock. He tells me to open my mouth but I keep it firmly shut, I am not going to let him cut me more without a fight.

That idea goes out the window when I feel him grab my groin tightly causing me to gasp instinctively. This gives him the moment he needs to take hold of my tongue and cut it slightly. It's no more painful than when you bite your tongue but at this point I'm in so much pain each addition feels like another ton of bricks added to an already heavy load. He then sticks out his own tongue and cuts it but only just barely so that the tiniest bit of blood dribbles out while my mouth is full of the salty liquid.

Before I know what is happening he connects our lips and I feel his tongue in my mouth lapping up my blood. The kiss seems to last an eternity and though I try to move my head away he grabs my hair preventing me from doing so. I hear him mumble against my lips to swallow but just the thought of doing that sets my throat ablaze. However, he isn't letting me have my mouth back and his painfully tightening his grip on my hair tells me he is all too willing to make this worse for me if I don't obey. Reluctantly I swallow the blood and saliva in my mouth that has mixed with his own because of his damn invasive tongue.

I was right swallowing is bad and I just barely manage it, though it feels like hot glass is shredding down my throat as I do so causing tears to form in my eyes. He sits up now with his lips painted red from his own and my blood. That Demise-be-damned tongue of his flicks out taking far too much joy as it lick up the liquid there.

"My, my Sky Child I had no idea your blood tasted so wonderful; it is as intoxicating as the finest wines." I'm beginning to feel sick to my stomach again but manage to resist the urge to vomit since that will bring nothing but more pain for me. He smiles while still holding the dagger then quick as Farore's Wind pricks his finger. Squeezing the small wound until he has a bit of blood at the end then he smears his filthy blood all over my lips and then a bit more under my eye in some weird design I can't distinguish. I don't know why and he doesn't explain though that grin on his face gets impossibly wider now but he doesn't say anything for a moment other than, "lovely".

When he does start his seemingly endless speech again I feel my heart somehow sink even lower. "Now, my pretty little dove, our next step is the 'Spiritus Essentia' and since I know it has been a long day for you," he says this while stroking my hair and pouting as if in sympathy. He's acting as if I just had a hard day at school not like I have been kidnapped and tortured by him. I want to growl, shriek; do something but he has silenced me and is still sitting on top of me using his weight to keep me pinned. As these thoughts are going through my head he too keeps going, "I will let you go first for this part of the ceremony then you can relax the rest of the evening and I'll do all of the work."

I still don't know why he expects me to understand any of what he is saying but I have a feeling swallowing his blood was the easiest part of my night if he has his way, which he probably will. He crawls up me and strokes my face telling me to open my mouth again. I, of course, silently refuse clenching my jaw tighter this time to avoid involuntary reactions. Smiling sadistically he reaches to my left and presses a finger into the crook of my elbow hard. The pain shoots up my entire arm like and electrical shock and despite the fact I know it won't do any good my mouth flies open in a silent gasp of pain.

While I didn't know what to expect I certainly did not expect him to shove his huge semi-hard member into my mouth. He then starts moving back and forth rocking his hips against me and telling me to swallow and suck. "Oh, and if you feel the need to taste more of my own deliciousness feel free to use that marvelous tongue of yours in fact I insist that you do my pet," the way he adds in that bit is like he just gave me the greatest gift I could ever receive, oh dear Goddesses please let this stop.

As he is saying all of this and moving against me his hands are stroking along my face and running through my hair, damn can't he just keep himself to himself already?! There is no way am I obeying him and there is no way he can make me.

Unfortunately, I found out I don't really have to do anything as he starts thrusting himself harder into my mouth gagging me as his length slips to the back of my already abused throat. He now uses his hands to rock my head back and forth holding tightly to my hair again like it's the reigns of a horse he is riding, which doesn't feel too far off at this point.

The movement and pressure sends shock waves of pain through my already tender neck again and again making me feel as if it the incisions are being torn open slowly stitch by stitch. I try to move and squirm away to get him out of my mouth and off of me but he seems to be everywhere. As his ever hardening length brushes across my teeth an idea occurs to me; but I have to make this a good shot because it maybe my only one. If I could just distract him long enough that he won't see this coming, maybe if I get him to focus solely on the pleasure for a moment I might have a chance.

So against my better judgment I try and do as he said earlier and use my tongue to play with his disgusting member that is filling my mouth. I have no idea what I'm doing but it seems to work as his head is thrown back and his eyes close while a throaty sound escapes his mouth.

Now, is all I can think, and with that I bite down as hard as I can onto that all too sensitive appendage. The pain from my abrupt action sends him rolling off of me with his moans of pleasure changing to howls of misery. I sit up quickly black dots forming in front of my eyes but I ignore them and punch him in the face as hard as I can. My goal is to incapacitate him enough for me to get to the door, unlock it, and get out but things don't always go as planned.

I'm still weak from the blood loss so my punch isn't nearly as hard as I want it to be. Then the movement from the punch ripped the needle from my arm sending a new shock-wave of pain through me that I do my best to ignore. I get up out of the bed but my legs wobble and the wound that I have yet to see on my right hip ignites in a fiery aching sting. I do my best to ignore them both though and just focus on getting out of here because this discomfort is nothing compared to what he has planned for me.

Stumbling I make it into the living room and I'm almost at the door when a hand clamps around my wrist stopping me short. No, please Goddesses no. I was so close; I look at the door that was the only means to my freedom willing it to come closer but I then realize with complete despair I never had a chance.

From the looks of it locks on the door aren't your average locks. Each requires a key to open it with no outside handle and they look to be of the dead bolt fashion. There are four in total five if you count the regular door lock and I'd be willing to bet each needs a different key.

The hand that is holding my wrist becomes painfully tight and I turn to face my abductor. One look at his face tells me I am in for far more pain than I have already experienced at his hands. He doesn't shout instead his voice is whisper quiet yet it fills the room and makes me wish he had shouted; it would have been less terrifying.

"Just what do you think you are doing? You have spoiled our sanctity of our Coitu Daemonum Officium' with your childish antics." His voice kept getting angrier with a hard edge to it until at the last word I find myself being flung across the room colliding hard with the wall. I slide down it silently groaning from the harsh impact. Dazedly I look up to find him looming over me again but before I can scramble out of his reach he takes a fist full of my hair pulling me up to meet his face; his mouth is mere inches from me as he continues his rant.

"I have been working for months on end to make sure everything was ready for **you**. I have given up my valuable time and rupees and this is how you repay me?" I am sent flying only to meet the floor this time as the wind is knocked out of me. Before my head can clear he is standing over me again and this time he starts pounding into me with brutal force. His tirade continues as the hits land all over my body some landing so hard they roll me several feet across the room and all I can do is curl up into a ball and pray for it to end while I listen to his continued admonishments.

"I have risked everything to rescue you from that Goddess damned thing you called a life. You should have gotten on your knees thanking me for letting someone such as yourself come near such a wondrous being as me let alone the incredible offer I have made you. You have a golden opportunity at your feet to not only have a life free of worry but also the chance to be removed from the ignorance of others while getting to bask in the glory that is me every day for the rest of your miserable worthless existence. All you had to do is behave like a good little pet and listen to your Master but no you had to act out. I am going to drill your place into that pretty little head of yours boy if it kills you. You are **my** pet, **my **bitch, **my **slave; in fact once that pretty little neck of yours heals up I'll be getting you a nice little collar to remind you of your place. You will do what I say when I say it without question. The only thoughts that should be floating around in that abysmally small and empty mind of yours should be on how to make me happy for that is now your only concern in life."

By now I am once again against the wall he originally flung me into. My entire being is in agony as he takes my hair again but instead of hitting me or throwing me he starts dragging me back to the bedroom. I want to fight it I really do but I can't move a muscle for the pain of it. All I can do is watch through tear filled eyes as I leave a bloody trail from where he beat me to my impending doom.

To say I'm scared of what I know is about to happen would be an understatement. I'm terrified and I have no idea of what to expect from this madman who holds my life in his sick perverted hands. My knowledge base in this area only consists of the crude basics which is insert Tab A into Slot B. Will there be more pain or will I find pleasure in the act? I honestly don't know and I can't say which possibility scares me more.

We reach the bedroom and I am unceremoniously thrown on top of the bed only this time he ties my hands together then connects them to a short length of rope tied to the headboard preventing any further escape attempts on my part.

He picks right back up where we left off sticking his foul still hard member into my mouth with more force than last time. How is he still hard after all that? His thrusts are more violent than before with his hands pulling at my hair so hard I could swear he is about to rip it from my skull with skin still attached. It had hurt earlier when he had started this mostly due to the wound in my neck but now anger drives each of his movements so that my head is being brutally slammed back and forth with an unmatched ferocity into the mattress bouncing back up just in time to meet his downward thrust. Each time causes him to bury himself deep into the back of my throat causing me to cough, or at least attempt too, I can't between him and the damage done to my throat.

After several long excruciating minutes that feel like hours his member gives a twitch then something warm, viscous, and foul tasting fills my mouth. With a vicious smile he slows his pace down to a stop before he looks down at me and tells me to swallow, but that is the last thing I want to do for several reasons. However, he has the upper hand and all it takes is him digging a finger deeply into one of my fresh wounds to remind me I am at his mercy and it is in my best interest to do as he commands.

As with the blood earlier I swallow my mouth full but it does not go down with any semblance of ease. His smile got impossibly wider and to my relief he removed that disgusting thing from my mouth. My relief was short lived though as I felt his mouth envelope my own groin and his hands begin to toy with my sac as well.

I didn't want this and tried to squirm away but any attempt at movement sent sharp jolting pains through me. As much as my mind was screaming for him to stop my body was screaming for him to continue, for it had never felt anything like this before. Slowly I felt heat build and rise in me from the ministrations of his mouth and hands. I continued to try and squirm away from the lewd unwanted touches, but this time I stopped when I felt a new sharp pain as he bites down hard on my member leaving me breathless with even more tears now falling from my eyes.

He brings his head up with an evil smirk licking his lips and stating simply, "Now we're even," he then returns his mouth and hands to my organ. You have got to be kidding me he considers us 'even' now. So far he has drugged me, tied me up, kidnapped me, he sliced into my neck effectively silencing me, put some weird burning design on my hip, sliced my tongue, beat me to a bloody pulp, forced me to give him a blow job, bit my penis, was currently molesting me, and likely had every intention of raping me. All I had done was to bite him and punch him once. We are so far from even the idea was just ludicrous.

My body has continued building up as he further taunts me and much to my dismay I soon feel my own release into his mouth. He swallows it all without a moment's hesitation and pulls himself up smiling like he has just received the greatest prize ever. I know what's coming next but he insists on using those weird terms from some ancient language. I don't know why he even bothers saying this is some sort of special sanctified event it's just his sick twisted mind abusing me in every way imaginable.

"Now my love, to complete the ceremony and forever bind us together the final part the 'Duo Unus Fiant' and our 'Coitu Daemonum Officium' will be sealed." He leans over onto me as he says this and that mouth of his finds its way to one of the nipples on my chest. He starts biting, licking, and sucking at it while one hand finds the other nipple and his other starts playing with my manhood again. No please I want this to stop. I want out of this room and as far away from this demon of a man as possible. Please, I beg the Goddesses, don't let this happen. Please stop this somehow. My desperate pleas go unanswered though as I feel that bokoblin blasted heat rising in me again and since he is laying on me I can also feel his own member once again becoming erect

I feel the heat rising in my face too as my embarrassment is heightened by his actions and my body's reactions. Abruptly he stops playing with my body and sits up; allowing me to release the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I don't understand why until I open my eyes, I'd had them closed not wanting to look into his perverse face as he forced the pleasure upon my body.

He is now sitting up and his own Moblin ugly looking penis is staring back at me hard and weeping. "Luckily pet, we won't have to worry about tedious preparation for you. The thread of fate we are bound by means we will fit together perfectly each matching the other in a wondrous harmony as we are bound together. Now to begin the 'Duo Unus Fiant' and seal our 'Coitu Daemonum Officium,' are you ready my pet?"

I'm not ready and I have no idea what he means when he says 'preparation' but I get the idea I'm gonna wish he had taken the time. Without any further warning he spreads my legs wide open with him between them! No Goddesses NO! I don't want to be raped, I don't want to lose my virginity to my psycho male teacher who is twice my age. I want to move away to curl up away from him but my body refuses to obey me for some reason, I'd guess either from fright or pain. He takes a minute to align himself using his hands to hold my hips in place; then he violently and fully forces himself into my lower orifice sending a torrent of pain ripping through my nether regions.

I want to scream out for the incredible pain that courses through faster than a lightning strike but though I try no sound escapes and I only manage to make the strain on my throat worse. I'd once heard that the act of sex involves some degree of pain initially but the overall high felt soon afterwards trumps the pain. I don't know who ever said that but I would love nothing more than to have them in my place right now and then say that to me.

Ghirahim takes full advantage of my body as he continues going without a second's hesitation or even giving me a moment to adjust to having something that large forced into me so violently. He keeps digging in deeper into me and thrusting harder each and every time. His eyes stare hard and lustfully at me as his hands and nails claw down my sides to my hips holding me in place further inflaming my wounds. The sounds coming from his mouth are guttural moans and growls, though that sickening smile never once leaves his face.

I can feel that invasive member of his sliding inside of me each thrust is getting faster and easier for him as the blood I assume is now running inside of me reduces the friction. His hips slam against my own in a furious frenzied beat and with each slam the nauseating sound of skin on skin fills the room. His breaths are more like grunts in perfect sync with his movements. He is beginning to sweat from the effort involved. I too am sweating and my breath is ragged but unlike him few sounds escape my lips, most of them are just the whispers of air being forced from my body past my lips.

It would have been nearly impossible to describe how I was feeling in that moment with this demon on top of me and inside of me after taking me away from everything I knew and having taken away so many things I once took for granted (my freedom, my voice, and now my virginity). I'm in pain from the penetration beating and 'surgery', in shock because of what is happening to me and by whom, denial because this just can't be happening to me. As well as feeling dirty, humiliated, used, degraded, and so many more emotions I can't process right now; really I just don't have the capacity to process any of it. In that moment I was just a kid not some almost an adult teenager but a kid who was scared senseless and didn't understand why all this was happening to him.

I had experienced pain before in my life but I had never given much thought to it. Before now I had never known that there were different kinds of pain in life, but tonight I was not only learning this cruel fact but getting to experience the vast majority of them too.

I'd found out in the course of one evening that there were mental pains, emotional pains, and physical pains; not to mention I discovered you could feel all three at once. Then there were different variants of each category of pain. For example, let's take physical pain, since it is the easiest and the one I am focused on right now. There was the pain of Ghirahim slicing open my throat. That pain was slow and meticulous so I had time to notice each prick and cut versus the pain from my beating. That pain was quick and varying compared to the surgery. With the beating I never knew what new form the pain was gonna take; be it a kick, a punch, or being slammed into the wall. I didn't have time to focus on each individual blow before the next came, rather I felt them as a cumulative pain. Different still was the pain I was experiencing now. This was a feeling of being ripped apart, shredded from the inside out, and while it was quick as well, my senses seem to have been sharpened for this one and I could still feel each new and miniscule pain that came with it. At the time each felt like the worst pain I'd ever been through and they each tore at me in there unending waves of agony. That's the thing with physical pain there may be different ways to get there but the end result of all of them is always the same and in the moment there is no greater pain.

The physical pain was combining with the emotional deprivation and mortification of it all causing its own unique version of pain in me. Then there was the mental pain being added as well, screaming that this just couldn't be happening. The mental and emotional pains were sneakier. Sure I was I was feeling a bunch of different emotions, some I didn't have names for, but at the moment with this man raping me they didn't matter as much but like any pain, given time they too would make themselves known.

I don't know how long he went before he came inside of me the salty fluid burning my now torn insides. If I had to relate it to anything I'd say it felt like he stuck the ancient Fire Rod inside of me then set it off. The entire time I'd tried to ignore what was happening but still every lustful sound that escaped his mouth, every crazed hunger filled look, and every moment of pain I felt as he buried himself deep inside me were burned into my brain.

I don't know how the images are so clearly branded in my mind considering my tears had not stopped flowing since the beating but they were there like the most vivid ugsome pictograph. I can also remember the shameful pleasure I felt as he repeatedly struck something deep inside of me forcing another release from me just seconds before his own.

Now he was lying on top of my battered and bruised body trying to catch his breath. I too was breathing hard not only from the exertion of the forced sex and orgasms but also because his weight made it difficult for me to get air. Harsh gasps forced their way up through my already raw throat past my chapped lips. I am praying at this point he is finished with me and will let me be for a time, but my prayer goes unanswered. His hands start moving over my legs, chest, arms, face, and anywhere else they please.

His lips too are taking full advantage of my apparent acquiescence since I'd stopped even trying to fight after the first penetration. His lips eventually find mine and his tongue forces its way into my mouth to fully taste every inch of me. I offer no resistance but I don't respond either I just lie there even as I feel him getting hard again since he hasn't pulled himself out yet.

The night continues on like this, he would take my body whenever he felt like it; take some time to rest before starting again. He moved me into whatever position he desired and did as he pleased with me like a lifeless rag doll, since I had decided just to wait it out and do nothing. My apparent apathy to his advances does not seem to bother him nor curb his sick desire for taking me as his personal play thing.

He never once fully removed himself from inside of me that night; that in of itself was the strangest thing I have ever felt in my sixteen years. To have something moving inside of me that wasn't a part of me and that I had no control over. That it belonged to someone else yet I could feel every inch of it, there were just no words for that feeling.

At some point I notice it is starting to get light outside of the curtained window. The dawn is coming and I haven't slept once except for the times when I was drugged and when I lost consciousness due to the blood loss. Neither of those times were restful, and I now find I am exhausted but still sleep eludes me.

I am currently lying on my stomach with my head turned painfully to the side barely able to peek under my arms as the light fill the sky. Ghirahim is sleeping on my back I can hear his lite snores and feel the drool pooling on my back. He had fallen asleep a few times in the night only to awaken and start in again further fulfilling his sick carnal cravings.

I'd quit counting how many times he had taken me and just focused on getting through each moment praying it would be the last, of course it never was. My body is stiff and sore all over but my neck and rear are in the most pain. My eyes are for once dry having cried myself out somewhere between the third and fourth time, however, the tears have crusted over in my eyes and though I want to wipe away the lingering salt I cannot.

At one point in the night I'd started thinking about how I'd ended up here thinking back over the previous day. I'd surmised that he had probably cut my bag when he dropped his baton in class. The sticky substance on my bag was probably placed there at the same time and was what caused me to start coughing and thinking I was ill. Though I hadn't thought much about it at the moment the water he handed me was already open and it had a funny taste to it. Whatever kind of drug was in that water had acted quickly disabling my reasoning and motor skills so I couldn't resist as he kidnapped me. Did I even have a chance of avoiding this outcome or was this gonna happen to me no matter what? However my introspections didn't last long and it's not like it mattered I was here now and at the moment I had no way of escaping.

Originally I had been in denial of what was happening sure that at any moment I was gonna wake up from this unfathomable nightmare in my own bed. It didn't take long for this hope to fizzle out faster than Tingle's hope of becoming a fairy. I knew my imagination could never have conjured up something this depraved and I'm in far too much pain for this to be anything but my new morbid reality. That realization had caused me to go into a full blown panic attack and I was sobbing and screaming even though not a sound could escape. All I got for my efforts was a coughing fit that brought blood up with it and Ghirahim waking up and taking me again.


	5. Teachings

**5. ****Teachings**

As it gets lighter outside I'm no longer thinking about anything, least of all what has happened. I'm just enjoying the moment since no more pain is being added or inflicted on me and I only must deal with the pre-existing pain. I know my respite won't last long and I plan on taking what I can when I can right now. But my body has other things it needs and as I lay in wait for whatever comes next two of those needs make themselves forcefully known to me. Both are familiar but I can do nothing for them. I feel the pressure of Ghirahim's weight as he shifts in his sleep pressing down on my bladder making one of my problems worse. As I'm contemplating how to communicate to Ghirahim that I really need to use the bathroom my stomach gives an almighty growl voicing my other problem.

Slowly Ghirahim wakes up a bit confused, from the sounds of it, for a moment before he realizes where he is. Once he does he takes advantage of the situation and begins to rape me again. I bury my head into the pillow willing him to stop as the pressure on my bladder increases and I try to hold myself in. The burning and ripping feeling in my rear steadily worsens from all the abuse it has already suffered. By some small divine miracle he is quick this time and after this release he at last pulls himself out of me, allowing me to breathe a sigh of relief.

As I lie there I can feel the steady drip from my hole that is likely a mixture of his seed and my blood. Without warning he roughly flips me on my back making me open my mouth in a silent scream of protest from the sudden movement. For several seconds the world tilts and spins and I wish I could grab my head to make it stop. As my equilibrium returns to me he slides up on the bed to sit near my head beginning to comb his fingers through my sweat drenched and matted locks.

"Oh, my lovely Sky Child, I must say that was the best night of my existence and I know how euphoric you are about it too."

Euphoric would be one of the last words I would use to describe last night but he seems to prefer putting words into my mouth I didn't or rather couldn't say. I try and contain my glare of hatred since I need him to untie me so I can use the bathroom.

I fidget a bit pressing my legs together both to help hold back what wants to come out of me and to hopefully convey to him what I need. I also look towards the bathroom back at him then back to the bathroom with the most pleading look I can muster for the demented man. Still it takes him a bit to get the hint and every moment it takes him brings me one step closer to exploding. He glances at me then to the bathroom door, and then at my squirming body with an air of puzzled confusion.

"What is wrong with you boy," he asks me with a slight edge to his voice. I ignore it and increase why writhing and actually try to wriggle closer to the side of the bed even though it sends shooting pains throughout my body. His eyes suddenly light up with understanding and he asks, "Do you need to use the bathroom, Sky Child?"

I nod my head once despite the pain it causes and give him an almost pleading stare. "Well since you're acting quite adorable about it I suppose I can let you but first you must do something for me."

No, dammit there was no way I could hold out for another session. What could he possibly want from me that he hasn't already taken? He smiles cruelly at me before he answers my unspoken question.

"All I want is a kiss, but you must do better than you did last night. You must put some effort into it, my dear, if you want to earn the privilege of going to the bathroom."

So the bathroom is a privilege now, great, I barely manage to keep from rolling my eyes. I don't really want to kiss him back but since I can't hold it anymore either I nod once to show him my acceptance of his terms but he is either going to have to come down to me or untie me if he wants it. Apparently he decides to come down to me but stops a mere inch above my lips waiting for me to make the move.

Resigned to getting this over with I scrunch my eyes closed and push my face up to kiss him. I move my mouth with his and go so far as to push my tongue into his mouth and play with his. I need this to be quick but I also need him to enjoy it so he'll let me up. When I think the kiss has lasted long enough I pull back and again try to plead with my eyes.

He laughs as he looks down at me but thankfully begins to untie me after he gets off the bed saying, "Very good my sweet little Sky Child." I go to sit up and make my way to the bathroom when he swoops down and picks me up bridal style. The black dots are back clouding my vision and they only begin to clear as I feel him set me down on the toilet. Before I can throw him a questioning glance he grabs me and directs me down into the bowl.

My face burns hotter than Death Mountain with awkwardness of him holding me and pointing me into the bowel, however, my body needs this too badly to hold back just for the sake of embarrassment and I am at last able to finish relieving myself despite the humiliating circumstances.

He uses his free hand to brush my hair out of my eyes with a look of almost adoration on his face. Those eyes of his start running up and down my naked form making me blush once more, hasn't he seen enough of me by this point.

"You're quite the mess my little one; such a filthy boy." I cringe at the innuendo behind his phrasing. "I suppose as a good Master I should get you cleaned up before we start on your education." However, before he could start anything both our stomachs growled out interrupting him and demanding food. At this Ghirahim laughed out loud, saying that even our stomachs had become one.

He then bent down purring into my ear, "I'm afraid sustenance will have to wait until we get you cleaned up and then go over the rules." He picked me up again and painfully set me down on a stool near the huge bathroom vanity. I was turned around to face the mirror and about fell off the stool now that I could see just how awful I looked.

My left eye was blackened and swollen almost shut. There were bruises and small cuts littering my face and body. My entire face seemed swollen slightly as did my lips. Bloody scratch and bite marks were prevalent on my chest, sides, arms, and what I could see of my neck. The worst though was seeing my neck at all. I couldn't see the wound but I could see the very bloody bandages wrapped around it. Blood was all too prevalent on me with both fresh and dry trails littering what I could see of me in the mirror. Looking down I nearly cried seeing the amount of blood and semen staining my thighs.

I just sat there in disbelief unable to comprehend that the reflection in front of me was me. I couldn't believe what he'd turned me into over the course of one evening. He started by combing my hair trying to get it to behave before he recognized it was a lost cause, my hair always fell back to the same place forever looking messy no matter what you did to it. He then told me to open my mouth, sincerely hoping that I wouldn't have anything foul stuck in my maw this time I obeyed opening my mouth just a bit. He stuck a tooth brush in and began brushing my teeth for me being very thorough about it and making me gag painfully several times.

I can't believe how pathetic I felt like some little kid incapable of taking care of myself. He then took ahold of my hair and forced my head down toward the sink telling me to spit. I did so then tried to rise but his grip remained firm as he told me to stay. He turned on the faucet forced my face towards the flow telling me to drink and swish. I tried to do as he said but the water was running by my nose too cutting off my air. I managed to rinse my mouth some before I had to spit it out to breathe.

Next thing I know I am becoming reacquainted with my new found friend the floor. Ghirahim had backhanded me hard across the face as I rose from the sink slightly. "Did I tell you to spit it out, no I did not! When are you going to start learning how to obey properly?" He spit out all this at me snarling in his sudden rage.

I couldn't believe how quickly he could change his mood and turn violent. I was beginning to suspect he either had bipolar disorder or he had mood swings to rival the most hormonal teenage girl, at this point I wasn't sure which to place a bet on. Deciding I didn't want to be around for this temper tantrum I tried to get past him and find some way out, like maybe the windows.

My weakened condition betrayed me again for as soon as I stood up and tried to take a step a sharp pain in my rear that climbed up my spine making itself known causing me to immediately drop back to the floor. The resulting fall sent even seemed to jar every bone in me and reawaken every single injury that I had thus far sustained.

Glancing up from my crumpled position I see Ghirahim narrow his eyes dangerously at me; I'm sure he knew I had made another, no matter how feeble, escape attempt. In one swift stride he comes over to me and starts dragging me to back to the bedroom. My first panicked thoughts are that he is going to put me through another session like last night, turns out I was wrong about that.

I hadn't really taken in any part of the bedroom other than the bed itself and the window last night but now I get a first-hand experience at some of the other 'fun toys,' as Ghirahim put it, that can be found in here. He takes me over to a set of bars that connect to the ceiling. They are spanned about arm's length apart with cuffs set facing each other. He drops me here then proceeds to lock each of my hands in a cuff.

I immediately begin struggling trying to break out of the manacles and prevent further damage to me. He backhands me across the face again causing me to taste a salty substance I assume must me more of my blood caused by the hit. He proceeds to wrap something tightly around my knees tying them to the bars effectively spreading my legs and keeping me in place for him. Once my legs are restrained he moves the cuffs upwards stretching my arms above me, I can't see how he is able to move the shackles up and down but then again it doesn't really matter either.

I am now sitting on my knees with my arms stretched painfully above me unable to move and scared of what is in store for me. After looking down at me while he walks behind me out of my field of vision as I begin to quake. Several tense minutes go by as I wait for the pain I am sure is to come.

I'm not disappointed as a burning stinging sensation rips across my shoulder blades with a crack. Understanding comes quickly as does the second crack, Ghirahim is flogging me. Several lashes follow the first two and I'm quivering in the restraints wishing I could release some of my anguish in a scream.

"Now my dear, we are going to go over the rules since you seem dead set on defiance." He then starts listing his 'You Will Rules' as I dubbed them starting and ending each one with a crack of the whip against either my back or my thighs.

1. You will accept that you are mine to do with as I please.

2. You will realize you are nothing more than my pet.

3. You will obey me without hesitation.

4. You will not escape.

5. You will bring me any pleasure I desire any time I desire it.

6. You will fulfill all your chores to perfection.

7. You will learn everything I teach you, quickly.

8. You will be grateful and happy.

9. You will not cry.

10. You. Will. Love. **ME!**

He cracked the whip across me with every word on that last rule. I just shook my head yes trying in vain to hold back the tears as a fire spread throughout my back, legs, and behind. I didn't care what I had to agree to I just wanted the pain to stop. Even if I didn't mean it I was willing to pretend so I could ease some of my suffering.

"I have claimed you as my own marking you here," he pressed a hand to my hip, "and here," this time his fingers press at my entrance both touches causing me further pain. "We have accepted each other's fluids willingly and now are bound together as one for the rest of our days. Nothing may ever separate us."

I shudder at the thought of spending the rest of my life living in this Demise's Fire and I don't get where the willingly part came in, for me at least, I may not have voiced it but my actions have clearly said I didn't want any part of this.

Without warning something hard is thrust into me causing me to arch my beaten back and sending a new wave of agony surging through my nerves that deliver the message into my brain. I don't know what is inside of me but I do know it's manmade and I'm pretty sure it's purpose is not what it is being used for now. That sick bastard is shoving it in and out of me hitting that damn spot forcing me to grow hard.

I feel I'm close to my forced peak when he stops letting out a very evil chuckle. He comes around to my front throwing something I don't see on the floor. He roughly grabs my now throbbing throbbing member as I close my eyes not wanting to see whatever torture he has in store for me. I feel a pressure added to the base and then the monster releases his hold on me. Shocked that I hadn't received any pain I open my eyes and look down only to see a bright red ring now encircling me. He starts fondling me as he explains.

"Well my precious, you must learn to hold your own wants and desires back to be able to endure for longer periods and give me more pleasure. You must also learn to obey and behave so I am going to help you with that. I will allow you release if you can behave throughout breakfast and make it without incident. That sounds fair doesn't it, my sweet?"

No, it doesn't sound even remotely fair but I'm in no position to argue either. Besides, my stomach feels like it is about to eat itself so my choices are limited. I hadn't had anything since breakfast yesterday and the thought of food was glorious even if I wasn't sure how well I could swallow. I just nodded my head again hoping he'd let me out of the cuffs.

My hope was once again in vain as he ran a hand down my cheek cooing softly, "Such a pretty boy, mmmh just lovely." He captured my lips against his in another deep tongue locking kiss and as much as I didn't want to I kissed back trying to appease him so he wouldn't hurt me more. After several seconds he broke away licking his lips as I tried to catch my breath.

As I hung there breathing heavily I feel a warm slightly wet thing press against my lips. Opening my eyes, I hadn't noticed I closed them again; I am greeted by the now all too familiar sight of his erect and weeping penis. As soon as I had opened my eyes he thrusts himself into my partially open mouth using his hands to rock my head as he moves his hips against my face.

I instantly want to bite down again but the beating I took is still fresh in my mind along with his warnings from just a minute ago so I give in. I find I'm more disgusted with my submission than the act as I start using my tongue and mouth in an attempt to make him happy. I don't know what I am doing and all I have is instinct and the noises coming from him to guide me. I must have done okay because within minutes his revolting seed is spilled into my mouth. I already know what his demand will be, though just the thought brings me pain. I somehow swallow the liquid as best I can though some drips from the edges of my mouth.

I can't believe how dirty and pathetic I have become. It hasn't even been twenty-four hours and I'm already giving into the demon man's demands. I'd always hoped I was made of tougher stuff but then again you never know how you'll react until you're actually put in a situation like this. Anyone who brags about how long they'd hold out is only fooling themselves.

Pain, fear, exhaustion, and confusion they all mess with your mind in these situations and you find yourself doing what you didn't think you'd ever do. You find yourself giving in if only for a moment of relief. After he finishes with me he releases me from my binds. I immediately fall to the floor not having the strength to hold myself up.

Immediately he picks me up like it's nothing and now we're off to the kitchen. Seriously, how strong does he have to be to act like carrying me around all the time is like picking up a sack of potatoes? He doesn't look that strong, toned yes, but strong no. He sets me down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar then goes to the kitchen. I squirm around a bit trying to find a comfortable position since it hurts to sit for a variety of reasons.

As I'm trying to find the least painful position without drawing attention to myself I hear something being set down in front of me. It's an ocarina; far more beautiful than the school one I play. I don't reach for it though because he hasn't told me to; even though I want to run my fingers across the striking blue finish.

"You will play for me while I am cooking." With that said he turns back to the kitchen and I hesitantly pick up the porcelain instrument.

I don't know what to play so I just pick a song hoping I make the right choice and begin to play. He is still working in the kitchen as I finish the song and I lower the mouthpiece to get a breath only to quickly bring it back up with a look from him. I hurriedly start another song and am about halfway through a third when he brings a plate over and sits beside me. Finally I think I can stop since it is impossible to eat and play at the same time, wrong again.

"Did I tell you to stop playing," he snaps. I swiftly pick back up where I left off.

As I continue to play he begins eating what looks like egg whites, some Deku fruit, and two pieces of what I think are whole wheat toast. The Deku fruit is the only thing I really like on the plate but at this point I'd eat every last bit of it if I could. He continually stares at me, barely blinking, as he eats; I silently whimper as my hunger grows watching him fill his gullet. I decide to close my eyes not wishing to see food at this moment. My eyes swiftly fly open as I feel the cold metal of a fork on the underside of my eye.

"Keep your eyes open Sky Child, I wish to gaze into those pretty blue orbs of yours." His voice is lite but there is no mistaking the dangerous implications behind the words.

In order to avoid thinking about the food I'm watching but unable to eat I let my mind wander. As I do a hopeful thought strikes me. I've been missing for quite some time now, which means someone must have noticed my absence. The Sister's would have reported it when I didn't come back last night since they do bed check every night. Somebody has to be looking for me by this point, and everyone knows the first place you look for a missing person is the last place they were known to be at.

The last place I was at was school specifically Ghirahim's class; so naturally they'll come here to question him, right? When the police do come they'll find me here being held against my will and I'll be safe. Truthfully the trail is blatantly obvious, at least to me, so someone should be able to follow it. That means by the end of today I will be out of this Demise's Fire and probably in a comfy hospital bed. My newly realized hope fills me surges through me giving me a bit of energy and allowing me to put a bit more effort into the song I'm playing.

He eats so slowly that I am almost out of songs I know by the time he finishes. Finally he sets his fork down and then slowly pulls down the ocarina from my mouth, taking it and placing it on the counter. He leans forward and kisses me; I can taste the juice of the fruit on his lips as well as the tastes from the other food and unconsciously my tongue goes in deeper seeking anything to try and end the hunger in my gut.

I feel him laughing into my mouth and I become conscious of what I am doing; horrified I go to pull back only to have his hand fist into my hair and push us closer. He then yanks back on my hair effectively breaking the kiss to my immense relief.

"You seem a bit needy my pet. Are you already that desperate for your Master's taste? It has after all only been a short while since our last." I'm horrified by his implications but I don't dare disagree either so I just sit there as my stomach again voices its displeasure. I'm struck by an odd moment of jealousy, my stomach still has voice but I don't this is just so unfair.

Ghirahim chuckles again before saying, "I suppose I have teased you long enough my pet and we should get something in you." At that he walks up to fridge reaches in to grab something I can't see then returns after getting a glass from a cupboard. He sets down a bottle of Lon Lon milk with a blue label on it along with the glass.

He has Lon Lon Milk?! Wow, that stuff is the best. It is supposed to be incredibly nutritious and delicious but it's also incredibly expensive. I've never tried it before because well it's expensive and it just isn't worth it in my opinion to waste rupees on specialty milk, not that I have the rupees to waste mind you.

He carefully pours some into the glass only filling it halfway. "Since I doubt you can swallow solid food yet this is the best option for getting some nutrients in you. However, you should know this is high quality milk, I don't want to see you wasting this delicacy."

I really don't care at this point anything is better than what I have, which is nothing. I go to reach for the glass but he grabs it and stands up. I am disheartened I'd hoped he was done with the games. He comes around behind me leaning his head over my shoulder as the hand that isn't holding the glass begins playing with one of my nipples before placing the glass with the cold liquid against the other nipple on my chest making me jump slightly. Ghirahim smirked at my reaction while slowly licking a wet trail up my cheek, I'm repulsed but try to hold still hoping he'll stop soon.

Chuckling he removed the cold glass from my chest and came back around to sit in front of me. He then proceeded to dip a finger into the milk bringing it to my lips. He pushes his finger against my lips until I open them. I can taste a hint of the milk but more of Ghirahim's finger as he moves the digit across my tongue. "Suck my darling; show me how much you want this from me."

I am fed up with the games but I have to play along if I want that milk so I comply sucking and slurping on his finger. He pulls it out slowly grinning again at my obedience and then finally brought the cup to my lips. I wanted to guzzle down the whole thing in seconds but I doubted my throat would let me; so I tried to drink the blissfully cool soothing liquid slowly.

Ghirahim had a different idea though and kept pouring it into my mouth faster than my abused throat could manage to pull it down to my stomach. I tried to swallow it quickly, but fate once again decided to show how much it hated me. The milk seemed to get stuck and I just couldn't help but start choking on the liquid. I tried to suppress the coughs knowing it would only bring pain and more than likely my captor's wrath if I didn't hold back the urge, but I just couldn't keep them in.

As milk sprayed from my mouth and onto him the coughs tore at my throat. Of course, this pissed 'freak show' off and I was soon meeting my dear friend the floor. He started raging on about the waste and my ungratefulness but I was too focused on trying to catch my breath and stop the fire inducing coughs that were tearing open my esophagus to pay attention to his ranting. During this I felt several blows mainly to my midsection that only made the hacking and my lack of air worse.

It finally seemed to dawn on him I wasn't doing this on purpose, really idiot you think I would forfeit the closest thing I've had to food in the past 24 hours just to be obnoxious? He came down to my level trying to rub soothing circles on my back but only succeeding in lighting my back on fire from the previous wounds he'd inflicted. His other hand found its way to my still aching member, that I was trying desperately to ignore, and began to rub it.

"I guess it's a bit difficult for you to swallow, my dear sweet Sky Child." I just nodded my head still gasping painfully as the coughs had eased some. "Well perhaps this is for the best. We'll just make sure you have only liquids for a time until we're sure you're healed up. At least you'll be able to lose a few pounds because of it. We can look at it as a benefit to getting you to a healthier weight."

A healthy weight, he thought I needed to lose weight, really? At my last physical the doctor actually told me it wouldn't hurt to eat a bit more and put on some muscle too. "Well now that we're done with breakfast what say you start on your chores?" I look incredulously at him and then down to my slightly weeping member as he continued caressing it adding to the pressure.

He just shook his head and said, "Our deal was if you made it through breakfast without incident and even if I overlook the milk fiasco you stopped playing twice without being told to. So you must endure a bit longer, my silent little lamb." Oh how I wish I could clock him and wipe that smirk off his face, but I knew I'd never be able to out muscle him especially weak as I've become since being brought here.

He tells me to stay and then goes off out of my line of sight. I'm sorely tempted to remove that stupid ring but I am willing to bet any relief I get will not be worth the penance so I just stay still. He returns a minute or so later with a bucket full of steaming water with some chemical in it, by the smell of it, and a rag. After setting it next to where I am sitting he explains I am to clean the entire floor throughout the whole apartment. It's not the worst punishment or chore I've ever had so reluctantly I set to work deciding to start out at the spot I am currently occupying.

I drop the rag in the bucket but as I go to retrieve it I yank my hand back. The water is scorching hot! I look up at him; he can't really expect me to use almost boiling water can he? Apparently he does since he takes both my hands and dunks them into the scalding liquid. He holds my hands in there a moment as I try fight against him to get free managing to kick the bucket over in the process.

He promptly starts cursing me while slamming my face onto the floor right into the spreading puddle of liquid fire. My eyes scrunch closed from the pain and chemical fumes causing tears prickle at the edge of my vision. The water is still hot but no longer scorching as it is spreads along the floor. My hands still feel like they are on fire though from the short time they were forced into the liquid.

"Don't you dare start crying now you pathetic, worthless, little shit or I will grind my heel into you so hard you will never be able to pick yourself up off this floor. I have been beyond patient with you and shown you clemency you didn't deserve. I have half a mind to make you clean this entire floor with your tongue. Now I want you to listen very carefully and let my words sink into that obtusely thick head of yours so that you will remember them in their entirety.

**I…Own…You… **You will do what I tell you when I tell you it without hesitation. You will not stop just because you think you're tired or that I'm not paying attention. I am going to get you another bucket of cleaner and Demise help you if you waste it this time. While I am gone you will stay just as you are but you are also going to continue to stroke yourself like I have been kind enough to do for you. You are going to show me just how bad you want your release, am I clear?"

I nod my head the best I can trying not to let my tears fall and moving my one aching hands down to start stroking myself. He watches me for several long moments, to make sure I'm going to obey him, before picks up the bucket leaving me alone for a few brief seconds. I want to take this opportunity to get up and run; to make some escape attempt, but I'm too scared of what will happen if he catches me again. So instead I just lie there stroking myself doing just as he commanded like the pathetic pet I've become. I know I don't know what I'm doing but even my pitiable motions on my own member are making the ache between my legs almost unbearable.

I have to be the most pitiable creature in all of existence right now. I can't believe what I've been reduced to in so short of a time period. Maybe that's why I'm here? The Goddesses must have seen how pathetic, weak, and unworthy I am and so they've turned their backs on me. Why else would they leave me to the whims of this madman?

It seems to take him longer than it did the first time to get the bucket of cleaner and at one point I'm sure he is just standing behind me watching his 'toy' lay with itself. He places bucket near my head allowing me to feel the heat radiating off of it. I cringe thinking of the pain I am about to put myself through. Even though he has returned I continue to lie there waiting for him to tell me to move having learned my lesson after the breakfast incident.

"Very well, Sky Child, you seem to be in a bit more of an obedient mood now. You may start cleaning up your mess but while you do so I will be pondering your punishment for your disobedience. Let us hope I don't have to pound it through your thick skull every time I ask you to do something."

I just hang my head and shake it no acting like a dog that just got scolded. With trembling fingers I take the rag off the floor and gritting my teeth plunge it into the bucket. The pain is worse this time but I try to ignore it and scrub. It takes me a long time but I finally have managed to get almost the entire floor cleaned to his very high standards.

While I was cleaning he'd comment each time he felt I missed a spot or if some of the blood from one of my wound dripped onto the floor making me go back and scrub the area until he was satisfied. He also would change out the water whenever he felt it was too dirty, which was coincidently when it actually would be cool enough to use as well. During those times I had to stroke myself while he was gone refilling the bucket until he told me I could start cleaning again.

After a while I started losing feeling in my hands making it hard to take hold of the rag, but oddly enough the pain never lessened and the throbbing between my legs as well as the other pains in my body continually plagued me.

Several times he'd stop me just to play with me in some fashion and/or rape me again. My knees, arms, and hips ached from crawling around on the hard floors, but at least it wasn't carpet; I'd have never gotten the blood stains out of carpet.

The entire time I was cleaning the floors all I could think about was that at any time I'd hear a knock on the door and I'd be rescued. With desperation I clung to that hope like Agitha, Beedle, and Stritch clung to their bugs. I was cleaning the last bit of floor near where he slammed me into the wall last night and I notice some blood higher up on the wall. I think maybe if I try to do this little extra bit maybe he'll be happy with me and forget about my 'punishment'. I stand up so that I can reach the stains only to find I am forcefully meeting the floor I just cleaned seconds later.

Ghirahim is leering over me looking like he is about to explode but I'm confused. I was just doing as he told me, wasn't I? My confusion is remedied a few seconds later by his words.

"Did I tell you to stand up? You are a **pet** that means you stay on all fours groveling at your Master's feet. I am the only one allowed to stand and walk around like an intelligent being as I am the only one here who is. **You**, my disobedient little bitch, must prove your worth in order to earn the right to stand. I thought I made that plain to you earlier with my rules?"

How was I supposed to know this? He never said I couldn't stand. True he hasn't let me walk anywhere but I just figured it was either his sick fantasy or he didn't want me trying to escape again. While he was talking I curled myself into the tightest ball I could manage and waited for the beating I'm sure is to come, but a few seconds go by and nothing so I hesitantly raise my eyes. He still looks angry but there is a calculating look there that I know spells trouble for me.

"I believe I have decided on your punishment, but I want you to finish your chores first. Wait here until I call you then come to the bathroom. While you are waiting you will carry on as I have instructed you previously. I feel my bottom lip trembling at the thought of adding more pressure to myself and over whatever awaits in the bathroom since I've already cleaned the floor in there.

I sit on the floor with my painfully stiffening hands giving myself both pleasure and pain as I wait for the new round of torture he has in store for me. I hear him call for me and knowing walking wasn't an option I crawl; this has to be the most debasing position in the world I decide as I near the doorway.

I move forward as quickly as my poor battered body will allow too find him standing next to a large metal tub with something made of metal and wood sticking out along with a pile of linens beside it to the right and another bucket to the left. The large tub is giving off steam and I tremble knowing the water is probably gonna be just as hot as the water from the floor.

"Sit with a leg on either side," Ghirahim demands as soon as he sees me. I crawl over and do as he instructs trying to avoid touching the metal of the tub. Apparently this isn't allowed since he kicks me in my already throbbing lower back to move me closer to it then begins tying my legs to the handles so I can't move away.

Tears again sat at the edges of my eyes as I was forcefully held against that hot metal burning the sensitive skin of my inner thighs and my aching member. I couldn't think all there was, was the pain but of course I'm not allowed to dwell in my own misery I'm here for him as he has repeatedly reminded me.

I can now see that the item in the water is an old fashioned washboard, how am I supposed to use that? He kneels down by me placing a hand on my cheek and then rubbing his thumb over it then moving lower rubbing over my trembling lips.

"I am going to guess you have never done laundry like this before, love, though it is the only way to get things truly clean. So let me explain how this will work my pet then you can finish out the last of your chores."

He went off explaining about how to clean the linens using the brush, soap, and washboard he provided. It's actually pretty simple once he explained it but I had a feeling it was gonna be a lot harder than it sounded. According to him I should only have to use the brush for tough stains and hopefully there aren't too many of those. After that he sets me to work as he leaves the room.

To my dismay he returns shortly with what looks a glass of wine then just sits there watching me seemly fascinated by the scene, occasionally sipping at his drink. I try to ignore him as I work, but it is hard knowing those eyes of his are on me at all times probably imagining new forms of torture for me. Another eternity later and finish the last item, which is a bed sheet, and as I do I silently pray he's done with me for now so that maybe I can rest for a bit.

I really need to stop hoping and wishing for things I just keep setting myself up for disappointment. By the time I finished my hands are stiff and swollen from all of the blistering hot water and the fact I missed a few times on the washboard and caught my own fingers on it. He takes the laundry away leaving me in place. Returning with another cup of wine and a plate with some fruit and cheese on it.

My stomach instantly starts growling, but I don't even bother to hope this time. I know he isn't gonna give me any real food anytime soon, if ever. Hopefully I won't be here long enough that this will be an issue. He turns on the water for the bathtub and pours some kind of liquid oil in.

The air is soon filled with a strange scent I can't identify but it quickly becomes overwhelming making it hard to breathe. He then turns to me and unties me from the tub lifting it away and tilting it into the shower. Okay I know I've wondered this before but how strong do you have to be to lift a tub full of water like that?

He takes the tub elsewhere in the apartment while I remain where I am hardly daring to even twitch because it might enrage him. Suddenly I'm picked up from behind awakening all the pain in my body both old and new, roughly I'm set down by the rim of the tub. Almost happily he turns off the water before turning to me, "I'm feeling generous my sweet angel so I'm going allow you feed me while I bathe and I believe I may even allow you to wash my hair."

Oh how privileged am I? I get to feed the sick psychopath who has made it almost impossible for me to eat and I get to wash his hair after having washed his floor of my blood that he spilled, his sheets of the semen he forced out of and into me, and his clothes. Yep, I certainly feel special now. The only problem with my sarcasm is I'm the only one who can hear it so it isn't quite as entertaining or effective but at least it helps me smile inwardly a bit.

He slips into the tub right after he tells me this. Since like me he has been naked all day he had no clothing to remove and could get right in. The only difference is his lack of modesty is his own choice; I haven't had a choice in the matter. At least now the water is covering him; I was really tired of looking at him after having felt far too much of him.

* * *

**A/N:** Good news all around folks I've updated again and since I have a few days extra off from work this week you could see updates from me as late into the week as Wednesday.

I've only had one review thus far to answer for this story and I'm not quite sure how it was meant to be taken but that's the glitch of technology, intonation gets lost in the mix. While I do realize this is a riskier venue especially compared to my other stories, I do not think it is out of line with others found on this site and I believe it is appropriately rated not to mention both the summary and the author's note in the beginning give an adequate heads up for what can be expected. I also appreciate that this story isn't for everyone like I said in my beginning notes there are other stories out there and I'd hate for you to read something you didn't like. There are those that do enjoy this genre though, I myself prefer reading and writing in a large range of subject areas, kind of like food you should be willing to try new things even if you find you don't enjoy it in the end.

I thank you for the warning but I do have full intentions of finishing this story. Unfortunately while some others and I may be okay with this story I do realize that the ratings criteria is subjective depending on the reader/writer. Therefore, as a precaution, because I would hate for any of my loyal readers to not be able to read one of my stories, I have come up with a solution. I will **slowly** be posting my stories to my deviantart account so the same stories are on both sites. If by happenstance you can't find one of my stories here, i.e. I accidentally hit the delete button or something, it will also be there. The updates to that site will be slower because in truth I don't care for that site. My screen name can be found on my profile page towards the bottom.

Next I want to say thank you to those who are reading this story, rather you review or not just knowing there are those reading not only this story but any of my others helps keep me going. I also want to put in a very big thank you to everyone who has this story on their follow or favorite list, as well as to everyone who has followed me or any of my other stories. Knowing you guys are out there and liking what I post gives me the inspiration to finish these stories that otherwise would be sitting on my hard drive collecting cyber dust bunnies. I also need to say thanks to . , Kratz, BlueStar29, Link is awesome, and Indilwenlily who have put this story on their favorite/follow list since my last update.


	6. Burned and Frozen

**6. Burned and Frozen**

Ghirahim sits in the bath and just talks on and on about himself, his plans for us, and his loathing of others. He interjects here and there asking for a piece of food or a drink of wine from me. He has me wash his hair and I try to do just as he directs even though my fingers are painfully protesting any and all movement. I really want the stupid ring off me and the only way that is going to happen is if he is happy, and he'll likely only be happy if I obey him perfectly. After washing down he just sits in the tepid waters soaking with his eyes closed continuing his endless monologue.

I think I have discovered yet another reason he took my voice from me; he enjoys hearing his own so much he doesn't want the competition. After about an hour of him bathing and trying to arouse me with his wet body and several not so subtle innuendoes, he gets out. Dripping wet he stands in front of me telling me to dry him off while pointing to a towel on the rack. I oblige him thankful the towel will be between my hands and his skin; I don't want to feel him any more than I already have.

I start at his head, which I have to get on my knees to reach, drying carefully as he extended his arms out and turned around as needed. He stuck each of his legs up so I could reach them striking what I guess was supposed to be a dramatic sexy pose each time. It didn't do anything for me since I had no interest in guys especially guys who were twice my age, kidnapped, tortured, and raped me. He really should have tried for my friends Purlo or Keet they might have been impressed with his body, but probably not his personality.

The thought of my friends just hurt more thinking about how they might be spending the holiday versus how I was being forced to spend it and unconsciously I slowed down in my drying a bit not even thinking of where my hand was. Suddenly I feel his hand on mine moving mine upwards as it had been slowly drifting down his leg.

I snap back to focus and see where he has guided my hand to. I gulp trying to dry the area without getting him in the mood, I don't want any more of that. When I think he is dry I go to remove it but he stops me and gives me one of the most dreadful options I've ever received.

"Sky Child you can either finish with your hand or your mouth I'm not picky but either way you need to finish what you started." Cringing I choose my hand and begin rubbing him in what I hope is the correct manner through the towel hoping that will suffice. It doesn't apparently because he yanks the towel out of my hand, forcing me to have direct contact with him, then moves his fingers over mine showing me what to do. Eventually he removes his hands from mine grabbing my shoulders while his hips press forward eager for more contact. Moans of pleasure echo in the tiled room and how I wish I could block them out.

He is soon releasing his disgusting seed all over my hand, chest, and face as he arches back howling out in bliss. Yuck, was all I could think as the repulsive cum coated me. I wanted nothing more than to wipe off his filthy fluids, but I'm pretty sure he'd just get pissed off again so I just sit there like a good obedient pet.

He smiles as he takes a finger running it through a glop on my face before running it over my tightly closed lips. Lucky for me he doesn't force me to open my mouth and just looks down at me in a way I've come to associate with pain. Grinning madly he swiftly grabs my ankles pulling me towards him, then he turns me around with my legs now dangling down the side of the tub and my chest pressed down onto the raised back of the tub. He starts slowly this time, like he want to prolong my suffering, pushing himself against me, how did he get hard again so fast? I silently cry out in pain as his fingers start digging into one of the wounds on my back. I can't hold back the tears but lucky for me he can't see them.

He is too impatient to keep up the slow torture though and in an instant he's inside of my very sore and abused hole again. All I can do is pray for it to be over soon as he mercilessly slams into me. With each thrust my body is forced against the sharp edge of the raised platform digging harshly into my flesh each time. He gets a second release but to my dismay it took him longer this time, but at least it is inside my body instead of outside, though that's hardly an improvement at this point.

How I wish I could bathe, to be able to scrub off the filth that is covering me inside and out. I hear his sigh of relief as he pulls out and flips me back over causing me to silently groan from the pain. I also wish he'd quit manhandling me all the time every movement was making me see stars from the amount of pain it caused. Really I wish he'd let me go or someone would burst through the door and save me, or better yet I wish none of this had ever happened. Of course, it's a waste of time to wish to change the past and wishing isn't going to stop any of this from happening either.

As I'm lost in my depressing thought I feel the pressure around the base of my member removed causing me to sit up in stunned disbelief. However, as I sit up he is going down engulfing me. I instantly lay back again trying to ignore the guilty feeling of pleasure I am getting from this, but Goddesses after having felt that burning pain all day I can't help but revel in the relief. At long last I'm allowed to cum, it is a pained bliss.

It had taken very little time to reach my peak thankfully but having his hot salty mouth over the area that had already been burned by the tub of hot water was painful made worse as his hands kneaded into my burned thighs. I had screwed my eyes shut and clenched my fists at the pain I felt even as the wave of pleasure took me over.

When he finished humiliating me he stands licking his lips as he begins running his fingers along my temple thru my hair. "Now my Sky Child, I am afraid it is time for your punishment for your earlier disobedience. It pains me to do this to you but you must learn your place and how to behave. Hopefully after this you will remember your lesson and we won't have to repeat this."

I was quaking in fear as he played with my hair brushing my sweaty dirty locks out of my face and behind my ears. I had managed to stop crying earlier but I now found myself trying to hold back my tears again knowing they only fueled his anger, but by Din it was hard.

What did he expect?! That I would enjoy this? That I wouldn't try to get away? I wasn't even trying to be disobedient, at least with the ocarina part, he didn't tell me I couldn't stop. Now I was facing a punishment and I trembled to think what he considered a punishment after everything he'd already put me through. Because by now I was fully aware of just how creative he could be and I didn't want to know what he had in mind now.

Picking up a towel, unfortunately the same one I'd used to dry him with, he blindfolded me so I wouldn't see what was coming for me. That made it so much worse and the tremors I'd been trying to stave off now racked my body making me shake like a recently rung gong.

I felt the all too familiar sensation of him picking me up, bridal style as was his custom, and heading to another room all the while cooing gently into my ear. "Shush now child, just relax and it will be all over soon. I'll be right here for you when it's over and I'll take care of you. The pain that is coming was your own doing I know you know that, but we can take heart that you will learn your lesson today."

I don't know why but I found myself agreeing with him and somehow believing he would take care of me afterwards. I think by this point the lack of food and sleep coupled with my injuries and blood loss must me messing with my head, at least that's what I'm going to blame it on. I was starting to find a slight comfort when he spoke softly or treated me kindly since I knew for just that small space of time I wouldn't be hurt anymore. This realization scared me more than anything, that I could find comfort in the very person who was making my life less appealing than the idea of being thrown into a pit of yellow chuchus.

I was set down in a chair that felt like it was made of heavy wood. My arms were tied down to the armrests while my feet rested in something cold and metal. I started shaking again as I realized it was likely the tub that I had washed the laundry in earlier. Ghirahim then proceeded to tie my legs to the chair so I wouldn't be able to lift them free of whatever was coming. I knew then he was going to do something to my feet and the tub was there to prevent a mess.

This punishment was probably designed to make it impossible for me to walk afterwards. Just what his plan was I didn't know, but I started praying to the Goddesses or anyone who would listen to let my rescue come now. Please before it was too late since whatever his plans were I would be seriously injured this time, not that I already wasn't but still if he crippled my feet in some way I'd never escape. Considering what he has already done to me the possibilities seem infinite for the twisted demented psycho.

He could pour something on me that would make it too painful to walk, he could slice at my feet cutting them open so just walking left me in agony, or he could just go for the whole hog and stop me from ever walking again by cutting off my feet entirely. There were probably other things someone like him would think of doing but I was too scared to think up more horrors. It didn't matter really since I'd be living at least one of them in mere moments.

He'd left shortly after he'd tied my legs and kissed me on the temple. The demon left me quaking in the fear of anticipation for a good ten minutes. I could hear a sloshing sound as he returned making my stomach curdle. Turns out one of my three guess had been right, which is disturbing all on its own that I could have anticipate one of his torture methods. Option one was his choice of punishment for me, this time.

The fire started seconds after I heard the sloshing sound as he poured a boiling hot liquid, more than likely water, into the tub engulfing my feet in the scorching liquid. I tried to break loose from those damn ropes with everything I had left in me but it wasn't enough. It burned so much more than the water in the bucket only this time I was helpless to pull back. I was forced to silently sit there and take the fire as it tore through my skin.

I don't know how long he made me sit and endure my punishment, but I had long since lost the will to fight before he put an end to it. There were tears were pouring down my face and mute sobs were afflicting my body but otherwise I was limp in my restraints willing it to end in some fashion.

I felt a cool hand brush in my hair and I jerked away on instinct afraid of more pain but then my heart stopped. What would the repercussions be for pulling away? But soft chuckle followed, with no underlying anger lacing it, as hands began untying me from the chair. I more or less just slumped over and would have fallen out of the chair had he not caught me. He again lifted me up carried me a few steps then sat down cradling me in his lap. The towel was removed from my eyes then and he started rocking me making soft shushing sounds, like one would for an upset baby, as I continued crying.

I could now see my feet and it made the tears flow even faster. They were red as lobsters and very swollen, and now like everywhere else on me they were throbbing in pain with blisters already forming. There would be no way for me to walk on them anytime soon.

I am ashamed to admit it but I was holding on to Ghirahim for dear life. After everything else today this kind and comforting side of him drew me in like Malo Mart draws in customers during a sale. I was so desperate for any kind of security and tenderness that I didn't care who was giving it. In truth I'd never really been comforted like this.

The Sisters weren't big on warm tender moments or making us feel secure even when we were little. I remember one time when I was around four and still in the little kid's room. I'd had a nightmare and found one of the overnight Sisters who were watching us. I was sort of crying and was trying to tell her about it. She never even let me finish before she informed me that if I didn't get my butt back to my mat and go back to sleep she'd give me more than nightmares to be afraid of. I never got back up for bad dreams again. If they woke me up I'd just lay there awake the rest of the night and pretend to be asleep when they passed by to check on us.

So saying that I was starved for affection was a bit of an understatement. Now at my lowest moment when I just needed some reassurance, even if it was a false one, I was more than willing to take it and pretend it would last forever. It didn't take long for my eyes to run dry; I was just too tired to keep up with the sobs. Once the tears cleared I noticed that during my punishment Ghirahim had gotten dressed for some reason. After I'd settled down he started speaking again; actually I was quite surprised he hadn't gotten angry at me for crying, but as they say you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"There now my love, it's over, it is okay and I know you'll do better from now on. I think it is about time we got a few of your wounds treated. I have a method that will help slow any bleeding and help alleviate the bruises and burns you earned yourself. Now shall we get you taken care of, hmm?"

Without waiting for a response he kissed each of my eyes, then my nose, and finally my lips before picking me up and taking me into the bathroom and putting me into the tub. Suddenly I was very short on breath; just thinking of what happened last time I was in this tub made my throat burn and seemingly close up. He then proceeded to lock my arms and legs in the chains once again making my panic attack that much worse.

However, all he did after that was turn on the water and leave. I'd expected hot water like he'd been using on me all day but instead the water was straight cold. I shivered as it started encircling my naked frame. He was back before the tub had filled halfway carrying two large bags filled with ice. Without an explanation he dumped both bags into the tub on to me making the water and subsequently me even colder.

"There now love, if you soak awhile in this nice ice bath it should help treat some of those wounds. While you're soaking I need to go out and run a few errands. I'll be back a little later." With that he kissed the top of my head turned off the water and left.

The tub was filled up to my neck so if I bent over I could actually put my nose and mouth underwater. I'd have to be sure not to pass out or fall asleep since doing so would mean I'd drown. I could see ripples in the water due to how hard I was shivering from the immense cold. The coolness had felt good on my numerous burns at first but after what I'd guessed was about a half hour I was just numb, cold, and fighting to stay awake.

I was so tired and the violent shivers coursing through me were making my body tense up increasing the ever growing aches that not even the numbing cold seemed able to remove. I'd only found one benefit from this and that was since I could get my mouth to the water I was able to drink. While it was a bit repulsive that I was drinking the now slightly pink, due to my blood, water I was sitting in after being covered in Ghirahim's and my own fluids I was too thirsty to really care. I found as long as I took small sips and gave my throat a break in between I could manage to get the water down without choking. I was sure drinking cold water while being submersed in it was not good and probably making me colder but at least I got something in me and felt sort of full.

I was trying to think of things to keep me awake as I sat chained in that frigid water. My first thought was of my impending rescue. How long would it take them? Would they come while Ghirahim was gone and I was chained in here? What then? Would they try again later or catch Ghirahim while he was on the street instead of in here? These thoughts were not helpful so I let them be for now.

Part of me wondered how Ghirahim could delude himself into thinking I wanted to be here but yet kept enough of his facilities to know he had to keep my tied up or with him. I didn't have an answer for that question so I ignored it too.

The next errant thought that crossed my mind was that Ghirahim had gone to do errands, which meant he would be among normal people. Would he act differently around them? Could they tell he was a monster? I'd always known Ghirahim was weird and creepy but I'll admit I never once saw this coming. None of my friends except Mikau had paid attention to how eerily Ghirahim behaved, though they knew of it from Mikau's teasing of me, so I doubted complete strangers would notice. The only reason I'd probably noticed was because his behavior was directed at me.

So if you only noticed things like that when it affected you how much did we miss daily? How many people were hiding what was being done by or to them? I swore right then if I ever managed to get out of this alive I was going to do my best to take better notice. No one deserved to go through this kind of torment.

Despite my best efforts to the contrary my mind was getting fuzzier by the second and it taking more for me to focus on any one thing; I couldn't even really feel the cold or the pain anymore I just felt tired. No, I tried to shake myself awake. I had to stay alert; I just had to, I'd drown otherwise. This was my last thought before I heard some clicks, then a splash as I felt water flooding into my nose and mouth.

Ghirahim's POV

I walk back into my apartment and am relocking the numerous locks, I have installed on my door to protect my work of art and keep him safe, when I hear a splash. Thinking my Sky Child is being defiant or some other such nonsense again I rush to the bathroom. I don't find him trying to get out of the chains or even throwing a tantrum. Instead he's face down in the water and doesn't appear to be breathing.

Well shit, I forgot to add a chain to stop his face from reaching the water and either he has passed out, is playing some stupid juvenile prank, or he is trying to kill himself. As quickly as I can I pull the stopper on the tub and pull his face out of the water. He is almost entirely blue due to the cold water so I don't know how much is due to lack of oxygen, but if the splash I heard is any indication he hasn't been under that long.

Now that the water is drained I get to work unlocking the cuffs and then hoist him out of the cold basin. I lay him down and immediately begin CPR to try and force some air into him and hopefully bring him back. After all I've only had my pet for two days and it would not look good if he died quicker than most goldfish do.

I keep up the compressions on that exquisitely shaped chest of his and blowing air into those beautiful luscious lips, that taste just so…, focus Ghirahim you won't be tasting him anymore if he dies. Finally he gives me a cough and I turn him on his side so he can get all of the water up. He continues coughing up the liquid and as I kneel next to him rubbing soothing circles on his back I take notice how cold his skin is.

It is sending this wondrous sensation through me and I have the sudden desire to feel the entirety of his ice cold body against my warm one; I am sure the feeling will be sensational. He has finished coughing now but it looks as if a bit of blood from his throat came with it. I will have to watch that and make sure he doesn't keep coughing up blood.

Without wasting a second I scoop up my delicate flower before his body can start to warm, or he can regain his senses, and place him on our bed. I can tell he is far too out of it to protest so I don't bother with tying him, besides I will be right here. I strip down as quickly as I can and pounce on that dazzling boy.

I was right his cold skin sends a rush right thru me and I am already hard, not that it takes much with him around. Not willing to lose a second of this new discovery I get him into position and indulge myself fully. Oh what bliss this is; I would have never guessed how joyous this feels. This reminds me almost of dipping French fries into milk shakes; the sweet and salty mixed with the hot and cold, yum. Two polar opposites combining in order to make a new and phenomenal sensation.

His insides are slightly warmer than his skin but it doesn't matter; all that matters is what my angel's body is doing to me. I start kissing, biting, and tasting him everywhere I can reach to fully indulge into that blue ice cold skin of his. I look at his sweet, gentle; loving face and that only drives me to go harder and deeper.

His eyes are watery and the dim light in the room is creating a dazzling sparkle making his orbs appear to be twin blue diamonds, how lovely. His shining orbs speak everything he is no longer capable of saying. They show me his fear and pain but also the pure love that fills him and those feelings are all for me so I devour them greedily.

His perfect lips are parted slightly as he tries to bring air into his lungs. I bend down further and nuzzle my own perfect face to his whispering sweet nothings in his ear before briefly capturing his blue lips. He shivers as he feels my warm breath on his cool skin. I then notice his hands clenched into tight fists doing nothing, well this simply won't do.

I tell him to put his hands on me but it takes him too long to comply so I do it for him as the urge is driving me wild. I feel my peak is close and see the boy though panting hard, well wheezing would be more accurate, is still limp. He must be too cold, which is fine by me since I only need fulfill my desires then.

A few more hard thrusts and I spill within the boy's hole claiming him once again. After my finish I collapse onto his still cold chest to rest a moment while drawing random patterns on his skin just to feel the exquisite sensation. He is still wheezing from the almost drowning and the subsequent workout, but slowly his breathing begins to even out. I decide to have some mercy on him and give him a quick peck on the lips before pulling out.

I go and clean myself up and pull on a pair of loose silk pants in a deep vermillion. I walk back to my pet delighted to see he has behaved himself and is still lying right where I left him. He is looking away from me towards the window, why I don't know since it is now dark and he can no longer see out. His breathing has eased but he is still shivering and his skin is very pale but losing the bluish tint, I may have left him in there a tad long.

I take the towel I'd used to clean myself and clean away the blood and seed that is still dripping from him. He flinches from the touch, still quite tender but he will get used to this eventually. I then pick him up and take him to the living room setting him on the couch. I enter the kitchen to fix a cup of cocoa, a guilty pleasure of mine among other golden haired things, taking hold of my now warm cup I go back to my Sky Child.

He is sitting where I left him but he has that beautiful body of his all curled up obviously trying to get warm. I sit down in the corner of the couch and pat the area next to me urging him to sit by me. He sees my gesture and bites his lip a moment before crawling over to me obediently if not quickly which tells me he is still stiff. I curl him onto my lap with an arm draped over him, his back to the couch, and head on my lap. I turn on the television once we're settled since I want to catch the news this evening.

Once I find the appropriate channel I sat down the remote and pick up my mug sipping it quietly while listening, absent mindedly running my free hand down my pet's curled body causing him to shiver. The news finishes just before the hour is up and I turn off the set. There were several stories but none were of interest to me, but the lack of one story does pique my curiosity.

Normally when a child is missing it is a top story, yet my Sky Child's story wasn't on the news at all. I would have thought even those Gerudo whores would have noticed his absence by now but apparently not. However, this will only help me bend my dear sweet Sky Child towards me even further.

If he is of the belief that there isn't a soul who cares about him or is looking for him he will turn to the only one who does care, mainly me. This means, that I must make sure he continues to watch the news so he can become even more despondent and in need of the affections only I can provide him.

How hard he clung to me earlier after his punishment when I was consoling him just shows how desperate he is for any kind of warm feelings. With my new weapon in mind I begin to point out the unfairness of it all.

Link's POV

I really don't have any words for today. I'd love to say this is the worst day of my life, but I'm afraid I might get proven wrong, which, right now seems like a real good possibility. I just couldn't believe everything that had happened to me in the course of one day. Beatings, rape, torture, molestation, mental abuse, freezing, burning, drowning, and Goddesses know what else that I've forgotten because I can't keep up with the constant assaults. Now I'm lying still cold, wishing for even a taste of the hot chocolate Ghirahim is drinking, on his lap being petted like a dog.

As we watch the news the most devastating blow of my day is struck. No one is looking for me?! It has been over 24 hours yet it appears as if no report has been made. I can't begin to explain this overwhelming feeling of abandonment and isolation. The idea that there isn't anyone in this world who cares that I am not where I am supposed to be cuts deeper than anything Ghirahim could use on me.

I mean I always knew the Sisters didn't care much for us and we all know the orphanage was just a façade, but to just let a kid disappear! They can't do that, can they? As I start drowning in my despair and fear Ghirahim adds in his two rupees which only makes my downward spiral turn into a free fall.

"Sky Child, as harsh as this may be for you to take you need to face the reality of your life. There is no one besides me who cares for you. In that world you were, like those you shared that shameful home with, a nonentity. There you are not one in a million but one of millions, just another face easily forgotten. The chances of you ever rising up to accomplish anything in life were slim at best. I have done what I have done for one reason, you. You are very special to me and I want us to be happy together. You need to understand just how important you are to me. I know it has been a difficult transition but once you accept that this is your home and you acknowledge that I know what is best for you things will be easier. Now my beautiful little bird I know it may appear that I have clipped your wings, but in truth all I have done is sheltered you from the unloving and unforgiving world you lived in. You will now be able to fully spread your wings in all your glory. Tomorrow will start a brand new day and now that you understand the truth of what your previous life wasn't, we can truly begin down the path to our new life together as one."

As much as I don't want to admit it I feel he is right. I was and am a nothing and am only made a something by him. I try hard to think of anything that might rebuke his statement but I can't think of even one small glimmer to give me a light of hope.

The Sisters really never cared and that is even more obvious now. My roommates won't think anything of it and even if they do they won't question the Sisters. My school friends might think something is up when I don't meet up with them for the holiday but they'll just go about their days thinking I got busy.

When school starts up again will they or the other teachers take notice I'm not in my classes and possibly call the orphanage, but what then? Will the Sisters tell them they haven't seen me in a week, will they tell some sort of lie; I just don't know the answer and I'm scared as the worse possible truth makes itself known to me. I am stuck here with Ghirahim for the rest of my life, which will probably be a short one if this keeps up.

As I thought about being stuck here forever; being nothing more than a play thing, a sex slave to this sick perverted demon, I suddenly felt ill. My stomach heaved and I was forced to clamp my mouth shut while I tried to indicate to Ghirahim the immediate problem.

At first he didn't get it, but as another heave came and I put my hand over my mouth he caught on. He picked me up with even less finesse than usual and rushed us to the bathroom. I was almost at my limit for holding back when he bent me over the toilet. The water I had drunk earlier mixed with some blood and stomach bile came pouring out of my system. My poor throat that had barely allowed anything down was voicing its displeasure just as loudly about things coming the opposite way.

This was so not what I needed since it made every pain I received that day start screaming at me and I was losing my only sustenance. Dry heaves started coursing thru my body, since I had nothing left to give, making my aching muscles throb and shake. My burned feet and hands were supporting me, while I was bent over the toilet, making the skin there feel as if it would peel off at any second.

My stomach hurt not only from the vomiting but from the loss of the only thing it had. To make matters worse Ghirahim was pulling his fingers through my hair trying to comfort me. Finally my stomach calmed down allowing me to draw a shaky pain filled breath.

I hear Ghirahim ask me, "Are you done now, my poor sweet lamb?" I nod my head only to instantly regret it as a wave of dizziness envelopes me forcing me to close my eyes. Ghirahim pulls me to his lap rocking me and brushing the hair out of my face. I open my eyes as he starts talking.

"My poor sick little Sky Child, what got into you that you became so violently ill so rapidly?" I have no way to respond to his query and just sit there. "You know we should check and see how your neck and hip are healing my pet. I don't believe I've checked on them today."

With that his hands find their way to my hip and undo the bandage that has somehow survived the day and still remains intact, albeit very a bit tattered and dirty. Quicker than I could have said 'ow' he rips off the bandage revealing the design he carved into my thigh.

This is the first time I've seen it and the sight almost makes me throw up again. There on my right hip in an unhealthy looking fiery red mark identical in shape to the one on his left hip. I can't get over the fact he has gone this far to possess me, carving designs into my flesh.

"Well dear, it seems to be healing just fine but let me get a fresh bandage and some more paste for it since we want to be sure that mark stays permanent."

And once again there's that plural as if I somehow have a choice in all of this. I also wonder where he got his medical knowledge, because last I knew it wasn't a good thing when any injury was red like that.

He moves me from his lap to the floor as he rises to rifle through some drawers. He comes back and tells me to lie on my left side and I immediately obey the command without thinking. A cool wet cloth makes contact with the steaming mark on my hip and I flinch from the abrupt coolness but otherwise stay still especially since it feels good. He then smears something on the mark that undoes all the relief the cloth brought brings the fire back tenfold.

Before I can do anything he applies the bandage then rolls me onto my back moving to sit on my aching stomach. His hands go to the wrappings around my neck and I stop even breathing afraid that any sudden movement will end it for me. The look on his face isn't a good one when he unveils the cuts. With a deep frown he reaches for that same cloth he used on my hip carefully wiping the incisions on my neck.

Even though I can tell he is trying to be gentle it still hurts far more than what I would think possible but I try to avoid squirming around. He then applies some cream to the wounds but this doesn't burn like the stuff he put on my hip, instead it feels oddly soothing. He rewraps my neck before standing up to put away the materials he used on me.

Looking down I see the wrappings from my neck on the floor before he snatches them up. They have large red and reddish-brown stains on them, which, means the wound hasn't stopped bleeding or is being reopened, probably a mix of both. After that he washes his hands, combs his hair, and brushes his teeth while I just lay there like a 'bare skin' rug. Once he finishes his grooming he tells me to sit up and I obey as quickly as my body allows.

I am once more swooped into his arms as he carries me to the bed. My hands are immediately tied above my head and one of my legs is tied to the foot of the bed. No, hasn't he had enough of this today, I know I have. My body tenses even more at the thought of what is about to happen and the pain that is coming. The added tension to my already taught muscles sends new waves of pain through me and I feel like one touch will cause me to snap in half.

Of course, whatever previous concern and tenderness he showed me is gone and he now he only seeks to fill his own lecherous desires all the while forcing my body to react to the unwanted ministrations he gives it.

That night is more painful than the others for some reason that I can't pinpoint. It could be I am already hurting so much or that I hadn't any time to heal from the previous assaults or because all my muscles are so tense and haven't had a chance to relax. Whatever the reason is, it doesn't change the pain levels or the degradation of it all. He again falls asleep in me, but this time I fall asleep even before he has finished with me; I am just too exhausted from the turmoil of the day.

I awake to daylight and the feeling of movement both inside and outside of my body. I find that I slept through the night and now Ghirahim has awoken before me and has me propped on the bed head turned to the side with pillows beneath me so he can rape me as my apparent wake up call.

I try to just ignore the feeling of his length gliding in and out of me but he keeps hitting that spot so that despite my hatred for the man doing this to me, my body is still reacting to him and heating up quickly. I'm close to my peak when he releases inside of me and pulls out.

Lying down at my side he turns to smirk at me. "Good morning, my pet, are you feeling a bit better today?" I just lay there trying to ignore the pulsing in my groin. "You know, my sweet, I can help finish you off, but you must do two things for me. One you must agree to play a little game with me this morning and two you must show me how badly you want your finish. So what do you say my love?"

I think over what he has said and I know rather or not I agree to it we're going to be playing whatever 'game' he has in mind so I might as well get something out of it. Same goes for showing him since either way he'll make me do it. My best hope is that I can perform well enough that he is in a good mood and will maybe give me something to eat.

Goddesses did I just think about performing well for this psychopath?! Despite my disgust with myself I just nod my head to show that I agree to do whatever he wants and he begins to untie my hands.


	7. Alone

**7. Alone**

Ghirahim's POV

I have given my sweet little cherub directions on what I want him to do and he now is on top of me attempting to follow my orders. I must say my pet is a fast learner, not that I would expect anything less from someone I chose as my mate, and his hands and mouth are working magic on my body. At the rate he is learning it shouldn't take long to get him properly trained to serve me. Though he is hesitant at first he soon becomes bolder going farther than I instructed, but I let him.

This is what I want after all; I want him to enjoy bringing pleasure to me, for his lone desire to be my happiness. I want him to crave not only my touch but to touch me in return, yes right now he only obeyed out of fear but he is already doing beyond what he is told so this is progress.

The euphoria I have felt in having this rare desert bloom as my own is indescribable, being able to satisfy my cravings daily has been heaven here in Hyrule. I'd known from the first time I saw him that he would be special and magnificent but I find those words seem paltry compared to how I truly feel having him here obeying and indulging me. My eyes roll back and a moan of pleasure escapes me as his hands and mouth administer to me in a firm but soft manner. My body gives an unintentional jerk causing him to gag slightly but a mere push is all it takes to get him started again.

I find myself getting lost in the fantasy I have so long held since I decided to rescue my lost little lamb. We'll be living somewhere far removed from this dreary city by then. I'll come home after a hard day's work and there will be my pet greeting me at the door of my home by wrapping me in a tender embrace and a deep passionate kiss. His steady ever silent presence telling me how much he loves me without the need of harsh words.

He'll lead me back to the bedroom touching and kissing me, all the way while stripping me of my garments. Once we're there his hands will knead away at my knotted muscles releasing all the tension I had from the day while he plants butterfly kisses all along me. Then his mouth will engulf my more than likely already hard girth and bring me to ecstasy gladly swallowing my seed as he gently caresses me.

Then once I am fully relaxed he'll bring me to the kitchen and feed me the gourmet dinner he made especially for me that day after he'd finished cleaning my home. I can just see him with nothing but an almost nonexistent apron on running about my home as he makes everything perfect for me while I sit back and to enjoy the beautiful view.

He'll be sure to maintain his lithe form with yoga and daily exercise, and by only eating one meal a day, after all if he is home all day he will hardly need the extra nutrients. Then after my succulent dinner we'll have some sweet cuddle time on the couch followed by a bath where he will again run his hands over me delicately washing away all my troubles. Lastly back to the bedroom where he will lay down and willingly give himself to me, holding onto me tightly silently begging me for more with his body. There will no longer be the need for restraints, unless of course we want a bit more fun.

My delectable fantasy fuels my passion I can't help myself as I start running my hands over his body stopping when I find his tight, supple, creamy, little ass. I shamelessly grab on tightly to his posterior making him jump slightly but continuing his ministrations like a good boy.

I am enraptured by the emotions this small orphan child can bring out in me. My only needs have been to have him as close to me as possible as often as possible. From the moment we became one together I have had little thought or desire for anything more than to be with him in every way conceivable. The feeling of elation I had from the first time I was inside of him is still just as strong and I don't see how that will ever change.

By Demise he was incredible that night and he has only gotten more amazing with each passing time as we share our most intimate moments together. As I feel the child's hands working on me all I can think is that he is mine. This precious, delicate, and rare flower is all mine to keep and no one else shall have him from me now.

After some time I regrettably stop him, and I immediately see the fear in his eyes that he has done something wrong and incurred my wrath. I just smile at him and gently caress his rear cheeks to try and reassure him that I am far from angry, my movements cause him to wince slightly as my fingers play near the entrance to his hole.

I then tell him to lie on his back while I consume him to help take care of his problem like I promised. He did do quite well after all and I want to encourage that good behavior. It isn't too long before I get to taste the deliciousness that is my Sky Child. I untie his ankle which I had left as a security measure though I am certain he is far too injured to attempt an escape at this point. Picking him up I carry him to the bathroom so he may relieve himself and so that I can clean him up for the day ahead. I have planned a relaxing day for us since yesterday was so trying on us both.

After I help him relieve himself I take him into the shower and sit him on the stool in there. I remove the shower head extension from its holder turning on the water to begin getting the filth removed from him. After about ten minutes I deem him clean enough and begin drying him off, while he sits there staring off to the side.

Like when I was spraying him down I steer clear of his neck. The wound there isn't healing well and I may have to get some stronger medicine for it if it does not start looking better soon. I take him and place him in front of my vanity mirror in the bathroom and begin combing out those perfect locks of his pulling out the tangles as I go, I love playing with his soft golden hair. After his hair is knot free I get his teeth brushed and give him a final wipe down with a wet cloth.

I then proceed to undo the bandages around his neck so I can treat it again and see if it is looking any better. The incisions are still red but I think maybe less so than last night. It at least doesn't seem to have bled more. I carefully wipe the cloth along the stitched marks removing the dried blood. He winces at the touch but doesn't pull away, what a good boy.

Once done I apply more ointment and wrap his neck in fresh bandages. I then put my hands over his shoulders and have him look into the mirror at our lovely reflection. Honestly I do not believe there has been a more gorgeous couple in existence and that is even with the Sky Child's bruises, though in a way they add an intriguing note of contrast to our reflection.

It makes me so glad that I installed those hidden cameras throughout the apartment to capture all of our beauty together. True he is not aware of them and the snapshots plus video they have taken, but one day we will have all those wonderful moments to look back on. Once he no longer needs training and has healed; our combined beauty may just break the mirror in this bathroom and the lenses in the cameras. I decide to point out our united splendor to my love since I'm not sure he has seen it.

"Look, my love, look at how exquisite we look together. There can be no doubt we were meant to be together, forever bound by a thread of fate. You know my love," I say as I gently stroke his cheek, "I am so proud of how far you've come in a day. You're learning everything so quickly that it won't be long and I'll be able to let you wander the apartment at your leisure. Won't that be a nice goal to work towards, my dearest?"

Link's POV

Ghirahim is talking and leaning over me as he has us looking in the mirror. The sight I see only repulses me. Not so much the sight of Ghirahim, as revolting as he is, but of myself. I'd been held here only a day and a half and already I'd given up and given into him, just like he so kindly pointed out. Now here I was obeying him and cowering just like his own Demise be damned little puppy, it was sickening.

What was even worse was that even though I knew I was giving in and even though I didn't want to I wasn't about to stop either. The pain was still very fresh in my mind and even now it hurt to have him touch me or even just to sit on this stool. Ghirahim started getting himself ready as I continued to sit there, just as he'd positioned me, in front of the mirror looking into the face I was growing to loath.

After he'd deemed himself ready he carried me back to bedroom and to my dismay he went back to the poles he'd used yesterday. The only difference was this time he tied my hands behind my back and shackled my feet to the poles so now I was hanging upside down. He then proceeded to explain the rules of the 'game' to me.

I would have three chances to raise my body up and get his already slightly erected member into my mouth and suck him off. If I was able to bring him to his climax by the end of the third time we could have a nice quiet day. If not we'd be spending the day here in the bedroom exploring his other interesting toys. I really wanted the day to relax after all the Demise's Fire I'd gone through yesterday, even if relaxing meant being with Ghirahim I'd take it. I just hoped I could accomplish this by the end of three times; it would all depend on how long I could force my battered body to remain pulled up like that.

I was in good shape and had top marks in Phys Ed but I was also weak from hunger and everything he'd done to me so I didn't know if I could do this. I took a deep breath, making my throat and ribs ache, while Ghirahim positioned himself within my reach. I dearly hoped he wasn't planning on cheating by stepping away or something like that at the last second. My first try was a complete miss that only netted me pain everywhere, especially in my lower back.

My second shot was better and I managed to get him to a full erection. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath knowing I'd have to make this shot my best one. With all the strength I possessed I thrust my body up and tried my hardest to finish. I was so close when my body gave out slumping back as I could no longer stay in that position. As I fell back exhausted by the struggle dismay set in that I had failed again, I hadn't even been able to do this well enough to help myself. Tears were pricking at the corners of my eyes as I hung upside down the blood rushing to my head. I didn't want another day like yesterday, I needed to rest I just couldn't take any more pain.

"Oh my sweet little Sky Child, it seems you lost and you were so close too." Ghirahim started to coo at me while rubbing my inner thigh. "You seem terribly distraught about it."

No kidding genius, cause now you get free rein to torture and rape me all day. Not like you can't already do that anytime you see fit, but still.

"I'll tell you what Sky Child since you put up such a valiant effort and since you were so close I will be merciful and give you one more chance."

Really! He's gonna have pity on me and let me try again. I am so over joyed tha… wait! What am I thinking I'm excited because I get to suck his cock again! Eeeww, I can't believe I'm happy about 'getting' this opportunity but then again the alternative of where and what that thing will get up to is about a thousand times worse so I'll take any option with the lesser of the two evils.

I mentally psych myself up for what is coming and hurry to finish him off before my body gives again. Lucky for me he was already close, all that he had forced me to do already had taught me how to drive him over the edge quickly, and within seconds he releases before my body slumps back again.

I try and swallow knowing that is what he will want but my throat is tighter than it was yesterday and with hanging upside down it is almost impossible. I tried desperately to get my throat to work for me; I didn't want to ruin the chance that I might actually get to rest today. Finally I managed to get the viscous foul liquid to go down my throat panting as I while regaining my breath as some of the fluid that didn't go down dribbled out of my mouth.

Ghirahim was rubbing his hand along my inner thigh again going nearer each time to my member while chuckling darkly. Ghirahim then went over to his dresser putting on a pair of what looked like black silk lounging pants before coming back and suddenly I am meeting the floor again. Oh, good I'd been wondering how long it would be before I got to meet up with my friend today.

I just laid there in a heap trying to remember how to breathe as Ghirahim loomed over me. Abruptly he untied my hands and I find myself being carried in his arms again. I wonder, if I am ever allowed to walk again, will body remember how or will I be stumbling around like a little toddler? He sat me on the same stool as yesterday and I am again handed the ocarina.

Already knowing what he wants I start playing and continue while he makes himself breakfast and proceeds to eat it in front of me just like yesterday. I've played through all the songs I know twice and am starting on a third time despite the protest in my throat and dry mouth when he stops me. He has set down the glass and the milk on the counter just like yesterday as if to taunt me.

"I am going to give you another chance at getting down this milk, love. However, if you waste it again you will only receive water from now on until you are healed enough to eat solid food. Am I clear?"

I am fully aware just how real his threat is and I doubt I'll survive on only water if things continue as they have. I nod my head in agreement hoping he slows down how much he pours in my mouth at a time. After filling the glass halfway he begins tipping the liquid into my mouth again going too fast.

In desperation I hold up a hand in a stopping gesture trying to communicate that I need a minute to get down what I have. I hadn't really thought it would work so I'm stunned when he does stop and give me time to get the refreshing liquid down my parched throat. After a bit it reluctantly and painfully slides down my abused throat; I nod to him to show he can resume. It takes three times to finish the milk but I do finish it without coughing any of it back up.

"See now my pet, that wasn't so hard now, was it? You simply must remember to communicate with me and I will do my utmost to fulfill your needs and desires."

Ha, now that's a laugh. What I desire is for him to let me go. What I need is to be in a hospital with proper medical treatment, especially after his little operation. When I'd seen how red and bloody those slices in my neck were this morning I nearly fainted. I may not know much about anything medical but I knew I was heading for serious problems if I didn't receive adequate care and soon. Ghirahim may talk big, but it's clear his medical knowledge is negligible at best.

After breakfast he informed me of what our day will consist of. He is gonna work on some paperwork for school while I learn a new song using the harp. Oh joy another song to serenade him while he eats in front of me. After a few hours of my music lesson he has a 'special project' in mind for me to work on. Once that's completed it will be time for my education and his bath, then dinner, the news, and finally bed.

Of all of the plans the ones that disturb me the most are the parts about a 'special project' and the bed. I already know what will be in store for me with the bed; just thinking of being violated like that again, forced to participate in my own rape, makes me sick to my stomach. He pointed to a small, armless; wooden chair and told me to head over that way while he got the music and the harp. I crawl over in that direction after sliding off the breakfast stool. I have to move slowly and carefully or the shooting pains will make me either fall or pass out.

Finally I reach the chair and pull myself up into it without ever once standing on my burned and blistered feet. They look so much worse now with the only treatment they have received being the deadly ice bath. I'd swear several of the blisters are as large as cucco eggs while others were popped in the night and now burn slightly.

Ghirahim returns almost as soon as I sit down holding a music stand and a small harp that is again much nicer than any I've ever played; he flips through the sheet music until he finds the song he is looking for. "There you are my sweet, a new song for you and a couple of hours to learn it in."

I feel the pressure on me already as I look at the song; it's a bit on the complicated side so it is gonna be tough. Yes, I'm fairly good at music and I can absorb new songs with some ease but the fact is he is going to want perfection and I just have to hope I can do it in my time allotted. Of course the circumstances in which I'm being forced to learn it aren't helping matters either.

Ghirahim sits down on the couch and begins working through a pile of paperwork once he has given me the harp. The time passes quickly as I work on the song and Ghirahim goes through the papers. I can almost pretend that I am back in school and everything is normal with the quiet sounds of the harp as I strum and the soft rustle of papers. The respite is too short lived for my taste and he soon comes over telling me to play the song completely thru as he takes the sheet music away.

I am quaking on the inside praying to Nayru to guide my fingers as I begin. I do okay it's not as fluid as it could be but at least I hit all the right notes. Ghirahim contemplates my performance and has me play it through twice more before he seems satisfied with my short recital, but of course nothing goes without some criticism.

"Not too bad pet, though you're still hesitating quite a bit. You need to work on playing with more confidence to really give your music an edge. I expect a better performance next time and you will start with this song tomorrow morning at breakfast." I inwardly cringe at playing it on the ocarina tomorrow since I haven't practiced this song on it. "Also if your performances do not improve I will start leaving you with reminders of what you did wrong," he says the underlying threat did not go unnoticed by me.

I wince at that thought as Ghirahim removes the music stand and the harp returning with a low plastic table like you'd see in a little kid's room. He leaves again only to return with a box of art supplies. I have no idea what his intentions are with this, hopefully it doesn't involve me being used as a papier-mâché mold or anything like that. Before my mind can begin a tumult into the horrors Ghirahim can inflict with seemingly innocent art supplies he explains that this is my 'special project.'

"You see Sky Child, tomorrow is Nayru's Fête, our first one we get to spend together. I want it to be especially memorable for the both of us so I got you something that I feel symbolizes our love in all of its unrestrained joy and beauty."

So, I think, in other words it's something akin to a like-like. A slimy repulsive thing that causes pain, steals whatever it wants, and no one really wants it around. Yep sounds about right.

"I thought since you were probably unable to get me anything; it would be nice if you made something instead. I've heard you can be somewhat creative and so now is your chance. Oh and don't worry love, I won't peek. You can put it in this when you're finished." He indicates a gift bag then goes and sits down with a book when he's finished and I'm stuck trying to come up with some kind of gift to make for the deranged psychopath who has kidnapped, raped, molested, tortured, beat, and starved me all within the last 48 hours. Yeah, this won't be hard at all.

Okay Link, think! What do you know about this guy that could help you, I asked myself. Ghirahim what does that name mean to me? Monster, deranged, demon… No, those thoughts aren't helpful now. I try to think past what he has done to me, to think of him as a person and not a monster, not the easiest thing to do even before I found out just how sick he was. I have to do this though because if I don't well I don't even want to think about it.

Hoping for some inspiration I start looking around the room thinking of the man and not the monster. Colorful is the first word that comes to mind since I'm surrounded by many bright hues. I look at Ghirahim himself and how carefree he is sitting there half naked. Well that's something else, he is confident in himself and as I have learned he is also quite the narcissist. So maybe something he could use to look at himself or that would show him how great he was but what?

Looking around I notice there is still quite a bit of my blood on that first wall from my initial beating. I wonder why he hasn't cleaned it since you can see it just as you walk in the door. Maybe he doesn't have a lot of visitors, that wouldn't surprise me. There is also the chance that being the narcissist he is he doesn't think anyone would be intelligent enough to notice. Then I see the object that acts as my muse hanging near my bloodstains; an oddly shaped mirror but it doesn't have a frame or anything. It is suspended on the wall by what I assume is a wire. He probably looks in it before leaving and as he enters judging by the position of it.

What if I could make a frame for that mirror? It will be difficult though without knowing the dimensions. Maybe I can get him to let me use it for a second. I get Ghirahim's attention beckon him over and point to the mirror trying to get what I want across to him. He looks at me strangely for a moment before replying.

"Sky Child that mirror is very important to me and I do not wish to see it broken. You are not going to use it and possibly damage it in anyway."

I shake my head before taking a piece of paper and a pencil, hoping this isn't against the rules, and write; _I just need to outline it for its shape. Then it can be hung back up. Please, Master?_ The last word about kills me to write but I hope it will put my request over the edge because I really have no better ideas. I watch his face as he reads my quick messy scrawl and I see his lips twitch then mouth the word 'Master' before a full smile breaks onto his face.

"Very well, my pet, since you were able to ask so sweetly I can let you borrow it for just a moment." With that statement he removes the mirror from the wall and sets it gently on the table. I noticed he handled that mirror with more care than he usually handles me, he must like it better.

Trying to rid my thoughts of not only him handling me but also of calling him Master I quickly trace the outline of the mirror onto the paper and take a few measurements on depth to make sure I get this right. I nod to him that I am done not wishing to touch the mirror more than necessary and take a chance of hurting it.

Instead of picking it up like I expect him to do he turns me toward him and presses his lips to mine forcing his invasive tongue into my mouth as his hands start to wander down my chest. I force myself to kiss him back just praying it will be over soon and he'll stop touching me. After what was likely only a minute or so but felt like hours he ends the kiss but then starts putting his lips everywhere else from my cheeks to my jaw and even my sensitive neck with his hands still roaming freely. A humming is building in his throat as he continues to taste me now biting and sucking on my ears.

Thankfully the pervert pulls away whispering huskily, "You know love, you look so delectably tempting that I am having a hard time not just forgetting this project, taking you to our love nest, and spending the day ravaging your beautiful body."

A shiver runs down my spine. No Goddesses, please if you have any feelings left for me at all you will at least give me a few more hours of peace, please. I don't know if they hear my wordless pleas but Ghirahim takes the mirror and again positions it on the wall before returning to the couch. Breathing a sigh of relief I return to my work as he begins rambling on.

He tells me his plans to buy a little house for the two of us where we can live away from the ignorant fools, as he puts it, that make up society. I can't imagine that I will survive long enough for him to buy a house and lock me up there. However, if he ever does manage it I know my chances of ever being free will become nil since he will make sure it will be far away from anyone, not that it matters since no one seems to be looking for me anyway. That thought causes a painful lump to rise in my throat and I have to force it down while trying to focus on my work.

After he is finished telling of his future plans starts talking about history; mainly demon lore and how the demons used to be just as abundant as any of the other races. His obsession with demons is one that could rival his obsession with me. He even says that he changed his name to be that of an ancient demon lord that the Hero of the Skies apparently fought. He grins as he tells me that the Hero of the Skies was also named Link and it appears that now the once two great enemies have become lovers, I shuddered at that statement.

He has also, according to him and whatever research he has done, fashioned his own appearance and tastes after this demon. This demon lord was one of the more powerful of his kind and was second-in-command to the evil Demon King Demise. This is where the phrase 'Demise's Fire' comes from he tells me, good to know that he likes it there because if I had it my way he'd be sent to that fire pit already. I know a little about that time period, thanks to history class. According to my teacher, the events of that era have been lost to time and little is known and even less can be verified.

He never mentions what his original name was and I get the feeling he does this on purpose as if he is hiding some great secret. I just continue working on fashioning the frame and trying to decorate it in the colors and shapes he enjoys. I even went so far as to make small models of his rapiers and add them to the overall design. After it is finished I have to say I am proud of what I've done with the materials available and time limits. More praise can even be said for the pressure I'm under while creating it and knowing at any moment he might choose to either rape me or beat me depending on his mood. When I'm done I carefully wrap it in the tissue paper and place it inside the gift bag he provided.

Once he sees I have finished he is instantly at my side, again stealing a kiss before he begins clearing the table. After the art supplies are cleared he sets down a heavy looking book that I could swear made the table quiver. I see the title Hyrule Historia; so it must be time for another history lesson. Great my least favorite subject and that's where we're starting.

I'd thought Ghirahim was a strict teacher when I was in school; turns out I was dead wrong on that. The teacher Ghirahim is at school is a fluffy pink bunny compared to how he is at this moment. His demeanor is similar to that of a drill sergeant in the Hylian Guard. I'm required to keep up and take notes as he talks at an absurdly fast pace about the History of Hyrule. We are starting at his favorite era the epoch of the Sky People. I don't know how much of what he is telling me is fact or merely his over active imagination and fantasy but even if I could I wouldn't question him.

Any time he thinks I'm shirking on my notes or not paying attention I get a harsh rap on my knuckles with a ruler. He is using overly dramatic poses as he talks bouncing from one area of the room to another so fast I'd swear he had teleported there. After History come Math, Hylian Writing and Literature, and finally Science; quizzes followed at the end of each lesson. By the end of my schoolings it feels like my brain must have turned into a goopy mess and if I were to tilt my head it will all pour out from my ear.

My knuckles are red and bleeding slightly from the number of times he hit me with a ruler. After 'school' was over he again cleared the table including removing the table. He then picked me up and set me on the back of the tub filling it with steamy water and adding in that bath oil he'd used before. Ghirahim then left returning soon with a plate of food and a glass of wine, he was just in time to stop the water.

He removes his pants and slips into the water sighing as it envelopes his form. I feel an urge to lock the shackles around him and see how he likes being trapped but I don't. I know full well I'm no match for him. His bath goes much like last time with him making demands that I feed him or wash him. The change comes when he tells me to quit using my hands to feed him and instead I'm to use my mouth. Does he really think forcing me to do this makes it romantic? The answer apparently is yes as I attempt to keep my balance and bend over to feed him. The angle I have to turn my head in is awkward especially with my stiff sore neck and the fact that every time he wants something he pulls my head farther down into him forcing our lips to connect makes me feel like the stitches are being pulled out one by one.

At one point near the end of his bath he yanks on me so hard I gasp dropping the piece of fruit from my mouth into his bath. I watch my good day sink faster than the orange slice I'd held in my mouth just moments before. When I look into his eyes my fear is confirmed; that hateful dangerous look I have come to associate with pain is back. He doesn't say anything at first just gets out of the bath and has me towel him off.

I'm shaking so bad, imagining the pain I am about to experience, that I can hardly hold on to the towel. I was assuming once he was dried off and slipped his pants back on he'd start in, but instead he just picks me up and we head to the kitchen. He has me play for him while he makes dinner and eats, including the new song I learned and since I'm nervous I miss two notes. He gives me some water after he finishes and I swear it felt like the last meal of a condemned man.

He then curls up with me on the couch petting me a bit harsher than normal, his fingernails leaving white trails but not quite drawing blood. We watch the news and this time they do have a report of a missing teenager, but it is a girl I don't know named Orielle. Her parents and brother are shown asking for anyone with information to please come forward.

I wonder what is happening to her, is she too in the hands of some sick freak like me, or has something different befallen her? At least she has people who are looking for her; who actually care about her well-being, that's more than I've ever had apparently. I also wonder if those who are looking for her actually care or are their tears just a superficial show for the public, for her sake I hope not. During the news cast Ghirahim had started to calm down and I no longer feel the anger emanating off him in waves. I was starting to think my mistake might be overlooked, but I am again proven oh so woefully wrong.

After the news is over I am taken in his arms to the bedroom but he doesn't set me on the bed instead I'm put on the floor while he goes over to a closet and pulls out a rolled up mat thing. He unfurls it on the floor at the foot of the bed. Once it is unrolled I can see it is a large rubber mat with something like cucco wire attached to it. Wrapped inside this was a small cloth which he unrolls as well to reveal several long wires some with pincher like attachments of varying sizes on both ends similar to jumper cables and a couple with rods on one end.

I hadn't a clue what he was planning on doing to me but the sight of all the metal, wires, and attachments left me with the unmistakable feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. After he finished setting out everything he walked over to me and I shrink into the smallest ball I can manage but it does me no good.

A swift kick to my side leaves me sprawled out on the floor, and before I can do anything else he yanks me up by my hair so I am now on my hands and knees. His fingers dig into my hips as he rapes me for several minutes. He makes sure to hit that spot inside of me that forces my own member to harden. While he gets his own finish inside of me I am not allowed a release and he again puts that infernal ring on me.

Once he is done he grabs my hair again and drags me over to the mat. At this point I have lost all reason and begin fighting back. Yes I know it's hopeless to fight at this point, but the logical part of my brain seems to have hidden in the back recesses of my mind leaving me to the whims of panic and confusion.

My struggles only increase his anger and he more or less hurls me next to the mat. I try to get up to move away, from what I am sure will be the instrument of my next torture, but as soon as I try to stand my feet give out under me. I try crawling but he is already on top of me pinning me to the mat. Somehow through my struggles he manages to get my wrists wired down to the mat then proceeds to my ankles. I am now held down to the mesh covered mat by metal wires my arms are at my sides slightly away from my body and my legs are spread wide. I am in a very vulnerable situation and there is nothing I can do about it.

Once he is done binding my ankles he begins checking the tightness of my restraints; tightening them to the point I swear he'll cut off my hands and feet. He also adds additional restraints to my thighs, upper arms, and my forehead. Now done stands above me breathing heavily from the exertion due to the fight I put up. I notice I have managed to scratch his face and give him a decent shiner during the fight and I'm semi-proud of this. Not enough to make me gladly take whatever is coming, but at least I fought back and got in a few hits. Of course the murderous look on his face makes me want to crawl under a rock too.

"You wretched, ungrateful, little shit! You stupid bastard child just look at what you've done to my perfect face! You are going to regret having raised even a finger to me you pathetic whore."

Without another word he begins attaching the wires from the cloth to my body and connecting them to the mat. The first two added are to the nipples on my chest, one on each. Another pinches onto my tongue while holding my mouth open. Others are added to the tips and lobes of each of my ears and then my fingers are wrapped into the wire on the mat so I can't even make a fist when the pain comes, because there is definitely going to be pain. The parts of my body that have the devices attached quickly begin to throb from the pressure of the clamps, but I can do nothing for it.

Ghirahim then takes up one of the two rods smiling in the most sinister way I have yet to see. The rod he has seems to be the thicker of the two and as he kneels between my legs I get a feeling I know where it is going. I can't believe how much it hurts and burns to have the unyielding metal shaft inserted into me; following the instant he mercilessly shoves it into me, my vision goes white from the pain.

By the time I can see again Ghirahim is holding the other rod running and twirling it between his fingers in a sadistic fashion. This rod is much thinner than the other one that now resides within me. I don't know what his plans are for this one since the demented psycho was out of places he could stick things on or in me; at least that's what I thought.

Ghirahim grabbed my weeping member and brutally inserted the thin rod and I again saw a white flash. He…He just…no he didn't…he couldn't have…why? I couldn't think coherently through the pain; couldn't figure out why he was inserting and attaching all of this to my body.

Rapidly he connected the wires, attached to every implement that was connected to me, to the mesh I was lying on. He then crawled over to my head stroking me along my temple in a comforting gesture that was wasted considering my current predicament.

"Now my defiant little bitch, know that it pains me far more deeply than this will hurt you to have to do this, but you must learn. Your behavior today was inexcusable especially this evening. Originally you would have only had to endure this for an hour or two and I would not have used the rods. However, the insolence you displayed and the disrespect you have shown for me has made it clear that your lesson must be harsh. You must come to understand that my own intelligence supersedes your own by a wide margin so I do these things only with good reason and they are to your benefit. Therefore, I have decided your punishment will last the entire night and hopefully come morning you will have come to accept your place and cease with these foolhardy rebellious acts."

With that he stood up and walked beyond my field of vision. Isn't he even going to explain what my punishment is?! I heard a click and then I felt the pain of the penance for my actions. I figured out pretty damn quickly why I'm lying on metal mesh cushioned by a rubber mat and why all the restraints, clamps, and rods are metal. He is electrocuting me and any part of me that is touching or attached to metal receives an even stronger burning jolt.

The shock only lasts a moment but it is enough to take my breath away. I'd gotten zapped a few times in my life like any person but this was on a whole different plane of existence than those mild short lived zaps. Here I couldn't pull back from the charge and to make matters worse extra charges were added to some of the most sensitive areas of my body including my insides. Another electrical current courses through me and all I can do is ride out the pain and wait for it to end.

When it does I notice Ghirahim, now naked, standing above me. "The shocks will come at random intervals and for varying amounts of time. The device is designed so it will not kill you but it will hurt, similar to a Taser. Sleep well, my worthless slut." He doesn't even finish that sentence before I receive another dosage.

The night went on just as he promised, intermediate shocks for an indiscriminate length of time. In the beginning I tried to scream arching away as much as possible; this only made things worse. My throat was dry and felt like it had glass shards in it thanks to the device holding my mouth open, and because of the shocks I had no saliva to help ease the pain.

By the time morning comes I no longer know anything but the moments when I can't breathe for the pain and the moments when I can get in a few short raspy breaths. I don't notice when the shocks stop coming or when my restraints are removed. Suddenly I'm being moved and my body argues in the most excruciating way possible. My muscles, that had been restrained for so many hours while having jolts of electricity sent through them that caused them to tense and twitch every time, would not obey my commands.

I was sitting now but I had no strength to hold myself up; as I start to slide I hear a sharp voice and feel a stinging pain on my cheek but it does nothing to bring me out of my stupor. Whatever was supporting me is removed and lifelessly I crumple downwards sending more sharp pains through me but I can't bring myself to care.

I don't know how long I laid there but gradually reality returned along with the ability to move. I noticed I could twitch a finger and then slide a leg bit by small painful bit. I was also becoming aware of other feelings besides just the hurt running through me. I was cold, very cold, and could feel I was lying on a surface that was similarly cold and smooth, the floor of the bathroom I realized.

My hearing was back just in time to hear a sound that made my heart leap from my chest, a knock on the door! I could hear Ghirahim unlocking the door; now was my chance, my mind screamed at my useless body. If I could just get up and make it into the living room I'd be saved. I struggled with every fiber in me to make my uncooperative body raise me off the floor and move.

I tried to ignore the protests of my trembling muscles as I forced them to work adding to their agony. It would all be worth it if I could just get out of here. As I was struggling to move I could clearly here the voices in the other room.

"Hello, Mr. Drol Ghiham?" That was a voice I didn't recognize obviously the visitor.

"That's Ghirahim, Drol Ghirahim, and how can I help you?" Ghirahim's voice was like chocolate coated acid.

"My name is Lieutenant Mido Bullas of the Hyrule Police Department, Missing Children and Teen Division. I'm here regarding a student of yours whose last known whereabouts were in your class last Thursday, a Link Forester."

A police officer and even better one that was looking for me! Surely he'd find me the blood on the wall was plain as day and then there was Ghirahim's black eye so he'd notice something was off, right?

"Yes, is something wrong with the dear boy?" Ghirahim's voice was all faked innocence, the bastard.

"Well I'm sorry to bother you on the holiday and all but the boy was just reported missing today and while we suspect he is just another runaway; we have to go through the formalities. You understand, right?"

What no, why would they think I'm a runaway? I've never run from the orphanage in my life.

"Really he hasn't been seen since my class on Thursday and he was just now reported missing?"

For once I agree with Ghirahim I've been here for days now and the Sisters just now got around to reporting it.

"Ah, well you know how it is with these delinquent teenagers especially those from that group foster home. Always have it in their heads they know better than everyone else and can't be grateful for what they have. I mean if it weren't for that group home a lot of those kids would have been dead or on the streets. But I suppose you can't expect much from a bunch of ungrateful urchins without a proper family to teach 'em, and who only get by in life by milking the system for all its worth. It's too bad cause all the rupees that goes into caring for them might actually put to some good use for kids who actually deserve it. I tell you some days I think it would be better if they were just to round up the whole lot of these kids who get themselves into these situations and send 'em off somewhere to work in some camp or something. At least then they'd be useful instead of spending their whole lives as a drain to the economy. I mean they're never gonna amount to anything and once they get knocked up or go to jail, like their kind always do, they'll just become an even greater burden on us hard working folks. Just look at the waste this kid is causing. Here I am away from my family on the day of Nayru's Fête wasting my time and yours when he'll probably turn up in a day or two cold and hungry or he'll have ran off with one of his buddies and didn't bother to tell anyone. The Sisters at the group home tell me these kinds of things aren't uncommon."

That's a lie, and am I the only one who noticed he didn't really answer the question about why it took so long to report me missing.

"Yes, I see what you mean, but I'm afraid I can't help you. The last I saw him he was leaving my classroom."

Freaking liar I yell out in my head, and since when have I not asked permission to go somewhere! But I just have to make it out and I can prove I didn't do any of that. My arms are shaking badly though and I'm afraid they may not hold me up much longer; please I silently beg them just a bit farther.

"Ah, well like I said I didn't expect much I wa…"

The officer's sentence was cut off by a loud crash, mainly me. I had collapsed from exhaustion into a stand in Ghirahim's bedroom just next to the bathroom door. No, I had to get up and get out of here, but my body just refused to move. Surely they heard the clatter and that man, Mido, he'd think it was suspicious wouldn't he?

Apparently not, the Goddesses must either have forsaken me or hate me because he doesn't become suspicious. He buys Ghirahim's lame excuse of an old pictograph frame that has a tendency to give way and with that he is gone as was any hope or will I had left.

I feel warm liquid running down my face a mix of blood and tears. The blood is from some object that fell on me and broke when I collapsed into the stand and the tears well why wouldn't I be crying? I was in so much pain both physically and emotionally and my best hope of escape had just left and it didn't sound like he or anyone else was too bothered by my disappearance in the first place.

Now I could hear the locks being secured trapping me in Demise's Fire with the demon once more. I could hear the sound of someone coming towards me and I managed to turn my head in time to see Ghirahim stalk up to me with fire in his eyes. I don't even care what punishment he has in store for me this time, it doesn't matter anyway my life just ended with the closing of the door.

I've had so much done to me in so short of time and now to be abandoned; to find out that there is no one who really cares what happens to me it's just too much with everything else. This is far worse than seeing the news; this is confirmation, no one is going to be looking for me ever.

It feels as if I'm alone in the middle of the ocean during a raging storm with no hope on the horizon and nothing to hold on to keep me from drowning. I'm going to die at the hands of my tormentor sooner or later, preferably the former. Because at some point this maniac is either going kill me accidently from one of his sick games or cruel punishments, or he'll just get rid of me because he has grown bored of me.

Maybe one day I might be lucky and someone might find my bleached bones poking out of the ground then I'll be stuffed into some drawer in a morgue with a tag labeling me as John Doe 516 or something like that; forever doomed to just be another nameless Hylian that no one will care to look into.


	8. Short Days and Endless Nights

**8. ****Short Days and Endless Nights**

To say that this was the worst Nayru's Fête I'd ever experienced was an understatement. True the holiday never held much meaning nor had it been very special for me because the Sister's really weren't into celebrating holidays other than those involving the Goddess of the Sand; even then they didn't allow us to participate. So usually for me the holidays like The Coming of Farore, Farore's Departure, and Din's Saturnalia weren't that big of a deal; the last one especially since it was held during summer break anyway.

However, apparently for Ghirahim it was a big deal and according to him I'd ruined it. He'd given me another beating when he'd found me just outside the bathroom door making sure to use pieces of the stand I broke. He then sat me on the floor near the breakfast counter; I had apparently lost my furniture privileges.

He wanted me to play for him but I was still having trouble with my fine motor movement. He burned his breakfast and since this was again my fault due to my horrid playing I got another beating. Turns out he didn't like the frame I'd worked so hard on and I am once again on the receiving end of his anger as the frame is broken over me.

He decided I am not deserving of the gift he got me and changes it out for something else he has lying around, a collar, really he just happened to have that lying around I'd have to be dumber than a bokoblin to believe that. It's a bright red color with black metal studs and has some sort of combination lock, also of black metal, so I can't just take it off. He locks it tightly around my neck cutting off my air slightly and putting pressure on the wound there.

I immediately feel the irritation from it despite the gauze protection. His terms of endearment have changed to degrading vile names; the nicest of which is still pet. He has also become increasingly more neglectful of my health and even more violent than before. Now as I crawl on the floor to clean or do laundry and dishes he watches me, and anytime he thinks I'm slowing down or not being mindful enough he whips me. The lashes can strike anywhere and the frequent number of them make finding a position to lay down in without bringing more pain impossible.

The bandage on my hip fell off a few days after Nayru's Fête and he hasn't replaced it, luckily it doesn't seem to be developing too much of an infection. The same can't be said for my neck though, he hasn't changed the bandages since before the holiday and they are covered in filth. It is almost impossible now for me to move my neck and every time I do the pain increases tenfold.

He creates new wounds on me daily and has taken to sucking my blood at night during our intercourse. It is beyond sickening and it is painful as well since he also tends to bite at the wound to increase the size and draw out more of my ruby colored essence. This is also the point my days started blending together and they were all just repeat occurrences of the same tortures.

Mornings start off with sex in whatever various fashions he wants from me that day. Then we go to the bathroom where he gets ready and I now have to sit on the floor where I can still see myself in the mirror. During this time he repeatedly tells me just how worthless, stupid, and ugly I am repeatedly mocking my inability to learn or to abide by his few simple rules.

He no longer washes me down so I'm covered in my own blood, both our body fluids, and other filth from all the time I spend on the floor. I then have to crawl to the breakfast area sit under the counter (I'm not allowed on the stools anymore) and play the ocarina for him while he cooks and eats. I am forced to beg for my breakfast by kowtowing low before him placing kisses on each of his feet then keeping my face to the ground until he tells me to look at him.

Once breakfast is over I'm set to several chores of washing and cleaning anything I can reach while remaining on my knees. I wash dishes now in the same tub I do laundry in, as with the floor and laundry water, it is always scalding hot worsening my burns to the point I can barely move my fingers. Then it is time for his bath where I must carefully feed him using only my mouth. Next are my lessons where I'm actually allowed to sit in a chair but only because it's easier for him to hit me. Though before I can sit down he shoves something in me that will vibrate at random intervals, sending waves of both pain and pleasure through me making it hard to concentrate and painful to sit.

Following that is dinner where I again play for him only the harp this time and must beg for a glass of water like I did the milk. Next we watch the news together, I have to curl up on the floor while he uses me as a foot rest. That girl that was missing, Orielle, was found. Turns out she had left with some of her friends for several days of the break and hadn't told anyone where she was going or how long she'd be gone.

Next we go into the bedroom for my final lesson of the day. I have to practice pleasuring him however he desires. I can't even begin to describe the loathsome feeling of being forced to touch him like he makes me do. Then it's time for our bedtime activities I'm tied to the bed and for hours, or at least that's how it seems, as he abuses my body mercilessly and has me do things for him in return for the 'favors' he has bestowed on me. Apparently the earlier lessons are more for my benefit than his and they don't count towards favors.

Everything hurts now always, with no respite the pain even follows me into my nightmares as I no longer have pleasant dreams. Nothing matters anymore and I just live from day to day hoping every time I fall asleep I won't wake up the next day. I no longer fight anything and just obey like the filthy disgusting little slut I've become always begging at my Master's feet to pleasure him.

I've learned to come to any of the names he calls me now, I think the only name I haven't heard him use is my real name. It's funny because now I would give almost anything to hear my own name yet before this I hated that name. Now I have no name, I'm just a piece of ass that is all too willing to please the man who is holding it prisoner. The worst of it is how much my body enjoys those acts; I've truly become nothing more than horny repulsive whore.

Sometimes he keeps me tied in the bed next to him all night; while other nights I'm thrown out of the warm sheets once he's done with me and chained to the end of the bed by my collar to sleep on the bare floor with no blanket, like the pitiable pet I've become. The chain is short just long enough for me to lie down with.

At any time during the day's routine he could throw in a punishment or a game, though they're virtually the same thing to me. Punishments are painful but tend to be short lived, though not always. Sometimes it's obvious what I've done to earn my punishments like when he burns the tips of my fingers for missing notes on the ocarina or shoves thin strips of metal under my fingernails when I mess up on the harp. Other times I don't know what I've done to earn them and all I can do is try to do better next time.

Games are equally as painful but they are also degrading and always long lasting. I still try hard in them trying to win his favor like any good slave would. One of his new found favorite games is the ice bath, which unfortunately has yet to kill me. I don't know how he gets enough ice for these but he'll put a layer on the bottom of the tub, have me sit on that layer, chain me in; then buries me up to my chin in ice. By the time he lets me out my skin is blue and I can no longer feel most of my extremities, I'm kind of shocked I haven't died from hypothermia truthfully.

Sex always follows the ice baths since he enjoys feeling my ice cold skin against his own warm skin not to mention I can't move afterwards. Each time before he even has me sit in the tub he forces chunks of ice into my already abused entry to make every inch of me as cold as possible further lowering my body temperature. This is definitely not helped by the fact I eat some of the ice too, just to get something extra in me.

His favorite toys to use on me include the whip, some rods (both for beating and sexual torture), the electrical mat, a cattle prod, and that onyx dagger. Though there have been others those are his go-to items depending on his mood. The pain has clouded my mind so much so that the only thoughts I seem to entertain are the facts that I must obey and behave, at least in his presence.

Blood is always oozing from some part of my body now, leaving ever drying crimson trails along my skin. I want to wash it off, all of it, from the blood and other fluids to the feel of him and his lurid touches over every inch of me. I can't though and must instead wallow in the filth I am covered in further highlighting just how far I have fallen.

I finally manage to get a bit of a respite when school starts up again and he must go to work. Now after breakfast he ties me to the bed by my hands and one ankle, believing I could more easily get the collar off. When he gets home I am now required to give him a massage, even though I can't really move my hands any longer, and must listen to his woes of the day.

Hearing about the daily school drama makes everything so much worse, because I want my life back; I want to be there with my friends. I'd even take his creepy advances, which seem so much tamer now in comparison, over this.

When the massage is over we follow a strict schedule of dinner, news, bath, bed, sex, and repeat. He also turns down the heat to almost freezing temps during the day when he isn't here and again at night when we go to bed. Because I am no longer allowed blankets I am constantly cold, and it seems that coldness has settled into my chest. About a week ago I'd noticed I was much colder than usual even when Ghirahim was home and had the heat on. A few days after that a slight cough started that I had to try and repress around Ghirahim since it infuriated him for some reason, not that it took a lot to make him angry anyway.

I was getting sick but Ghirahim ignored my symptoms even though with each passing day they seemed to get worse. I knew if he didn't start taking better care of me soon and start treating my developing illness it would likely end me before he could. I could only hope that if I couldn't get out of here whatever sickness I'd contracted would take me soon, before I'd have to endure much more of this.

During the days when I am alone I try to work loose out of my ropes, but he always arrives home before I can manage it with my stiff cold digits. It doesn't help that I'm growing weaker by the day with only milk and water sustaining me I have almost no energy left in me. The constant torture, pain, and illness are all draining too much energy from me without getting enough sustenance and rest to replace it with.

When I have grown too tired from struggling with the ropes I think about everything that has happened, not a great past time, but right now it is all that fills my head and there's not much else I can do. One thing that really bothers me is the number of first time experiences he has taken from me that I'll never get back.

Like any teenage boy I've dreamt about whom my first kiss would be with, my first blow job, or first time of having sex or even the first gift I'd receive for Nayru's Fête. Okay I know that last one is pathetic but it is honest. I've never received a gift for the holiday and by Demise's Fire I never imagined it would be a collar! I also never thought all of those first times would be with my flamboyant male music teacher who is twice my age. It confuses me when Ghirahim can make my body react like it does with the lewd touches he places on my body since mentally I feel no attraction to him and I can honestly say I hate him but yet my body is always more than willing to respond for him.

Just thinking about everything that has happened can make me want to just give up and die to let it all end; I probably deserve death for what I've done. Yet for some reason I can never fully give in, there is always a small spark that prevents it. Just as I think I'm beaten past what I can endure it's like there is this inner voice in me; encouraging me to last another minute, another hour, another day, and so forth.

It is because of this voice or feeling or whatever it is that I try every day to get free of my bonds and find a way to escape. This is another thought that consumes me during the days, if I do get free from the ropes how will I get out of the apartment? Breaking the window is out; I learned that one the hard way. During one of my beatings on Nayru's Fête I managed to throw a chair at the window thinking that at least the breaking glass and the fact furniture was flying out of the apartment would draw attention. Wrong again.

I'm informed during my beating that the glass is a specialty kind made not to break unless under more pressure than I could put on it. It also doesn't allow anyone to see in so I can't get anyone's attention that way either. The only chance I have is the door but that has several locks on it. I can pick locks but it takes time and since they're dead bolts I may not have enough time.

I'm broken out of my ever depressing musings when I suddenly feel that the ropes are almost completely loose, I'll be free soon. That thought is immediately dashed by the click of locks, Ghirahim is back and my window of opportunity just evaporated.

It takes a few minutes but I realize something is off tonight. Ghirahim doesn't come and get me like he usually does. I hear him stomping around in the other half of the apartment. I can smell food cooking and oddly enough cigarette smoke, he's never smoked before? I hear the television turn on and stranger still it stays on for hours, Ghirahim usually prefers reading only turning on the TV for the news at night. Something is definitely wrong and I am dreading the moment he remembers me because it doesn't matter who has upset him this much, I'll be the one paying the price.

After a long wait I watch as he makes his way to the bathroom and I can hear the shower running. When he comes out he looks at me snarling out, "What do you think you're looking at you little fucker." This statement is followed by a stinging back handed slap to the face.

"You're a worthless little bitch, you know that. You are nothing without me I could kill you anytime I'd like. Then all I'd have to do is throw your filthy body out with the rest of the garbage where it belongs and no one would be the wiser." He picked up that dagger of his staggering a bit, possibly drunk.

"By Demise's Fire, no one has even missed a bastard like you, even your pathetic friends have forgotten about you already." What my friends don't even miss me?! I thought for sure if anyone might be curious about my disappearance they would.

"No one would bother to mourn the death of such a groveling pathetic slut that begs to get his brains fucked out every night. Even if they found your body they wouldn't even bother with a tombstone you'd be forgotten before your body turned cold. You fucker! They'd just leave you in the dump so they wouldn't have to make a 'Y' shaped coffin for you because of how your legs would set in rigor mortis with as much as you spread yourself." He is swaying and stumbling his words slurring slightly.

"Do you know how many people would be happy to see your cold dead corpse lying amongst the other garbage?! Even insects would rejoice because you'd actually be useful for once, as food for them. Filthy disgusting whore," he spit on me right in my face right after slapping me and I can't even wipe it off I just have to let it slide down my cheek.

"Tell me how many others did you sell yourself out to before me?" He straddled me at this point still holding that very sharp dagger albeit a bit limply. I work on holding back a cough I can feel building in my chest knowing now is not the time to further enrage him. He started running it broad side down my face; I shiver at the feel of the cold metal and the realization that what he just told me is very true. No one would ever find my body nor care to look and there isn't a soul in this world who'd mourn my death.

"Go on tell me my little two rupee slut how many have you opened yourself for, you're so pretty after all. I bet I could make a killing pimping out your tight little ass especially since you can't talk, isn't that right my bitch? How many do you think would pay to fuck your creamy ass senseless knowing you'd never be able to rat them out, hmm? You know no one will admit it but every single person given half the chance would do that to you."

He had bent down real close to me while he was talking and I could now smell the liquor and smoke on his breath. I don't know how much he'll remember of what he is threating tonight, but what if he does start selling me out? Ghirahim is bad enough but Goddesses know what having to be with others similar him would be like.

I couldn't take it; I'm barely surviving Ghirahim as it is, and what if I get something from them? Demise's Fire I don't even know if Ghirahim has anything or not! If he starts selling me around to any low life that is willing to pay him I'll most defiantly contract some STD or possibly something even worse.

Ghirahim suddenly captures my lips with his in a very sloppy wet kiss and I can now taste the cigarettes and alcohol, making me gag releasing the cough I'd been suppressing. When I end up coughing in his mouth he gets angrier, if that's even possible, biting my lower lip drawing blood while using a hand to punch me in the gut forcing out what little air I had.

He sat up eyes glazed over and without a warning plunged the dagger into my left side. The pain is quick and worsens as soon as he pulls it out twisting it as he does so. All I can think is he's finally done it; I'm going to die now. Without another word he positions me on my side and begins the routine that signals the end of the day. It is slightly depressing that the last thing I will feel and hear will be Ghirahim but at least it's over now.

That night he is rougher than usual and anytime he gets frustrated, which is frequently, he hits me while shouting every obscene name at me he can. At last he's asleep and I too am able to fall into an exhausted slumber, partially due to the blood loss from my stab wound, my last thought is a happy one that now I'll never have to wake up here again.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright three chapters today, albeit the last one here is rather short kind of a filler chapter. I'm not sure if I'll get more up today. I have a few things to take care of and I'm starting to go cross eyed during editing so I need a break.

As usual thank you to all who have generously taken their time to read this story. And to my couple of reviewers thanks for the feedback I love hearing from you.

RedPoppyEnkai: Thank you and yes this story did give me a touch of difficulty glad to know you think I did well on it. I'm also glad the psychological part seems to be working, I wasn't sure if it would but apparently the few psychology courses I've had coupled with years of watching "Forensic Files," "Criminal Minds," and many shows about actual crimes seems to have paid off finally. Glad I'm keeping you guessing and getting your imagination working. Really that's how many of my stories are born. They were inspired by others and managed to branch off to become their own tale.

Link is awesome: Oddly enough this is not the first time those words have been used to describe me, so thank you, and glad you like it. I know I wasn't that thrilled with Link being a mute but it was kind of necessary for this story and seemed to add something to it. I have no intentions of doing that kind of thing again because it is a pain in the gluts to write a silent character. That's actually why this story got put into first person perspective, which sucks to write in as well but it is worth the problems I've had because I like this story. I'm glad you like my writing style and Ghirahim. Hopefully this wasn't too long of a wait.

Now I need to give my thanks to those who have added this story to their follow/favorite list. First the legend of devi, I have tried twice now to mention you in my thanks but it keeps erasing your name, sorry not sure why, so we'll try it without the periods and see if that works. Next and last for this round is neko-neko-aishizu, thanks for reading and adding my story.

That's all for now folks, thanks for reading and Later


	9. Trying Escape

**9. ****Trying Escape**

I'm vaguely aware of pain again but that doesn't make any sense, I should be dead. Ghirahim stabbed me and pain doesn't exist after death, right? I should have at least bled out by now from that stab wound so what is going on?

Ghirahim starts to stir before I can put much more thought into it and he immediately picks up where he left off last night. His mood and behavior isn't any better this morning than it was last night but at least my time with him is shorter. When he's done he gets off me and goes to the bathroom. I slowly and painfully roll over in order to look down at the side I was stabbed on; I now see why I'm not dead.

One the wound wasn't as bad as it felt last night and two the blood is now just a trickle. Seems when he put me on my side the sheets acted like a compress stemming the flow. By Farore why won't the Goddesses at least grant me death? Do they want to see me suffer even more than I have for some reason, what did I ever do to them?

Ghirahim's bad mood, that hasn't abated, is still making him neglect the routine he set up so carefully. Before I know it he is dressed, had his breakfast, and then I hear the door closing signaling his departure. I've now missed out on the water from last night and the morning milk so I'm starving not to mention I wasn't allowed my bathroom time and I really need to go. I've also lost quite a bit of blood; rather the Goddesses like it or not I won't survive much longer under these conditions.

It's not like him to be this neglectful of me something is really eating at him. Then another thought hits me like an avalanche of Gorons erasing all other thoughts from my brain. He never untied me last night and never once checked the restraints. I had them almost off yesterday when he came home, now is the best and only chance I may ever get.

I work at the ropes with new a found vigor and they are soon off. I sit up reaching to untie my ankle as black spots dance in front of my eyes from moving too quickly, lack of oxygen due to a sudden coughing fit, and the pain running through my side. It takes another few minutes since my hands are stiff and sore but I manage to get my foot untied. I shift over determined to walk out of this Demise's Fire of a room but my feet don't want to cooperate with me and I fall to the ground. Undeterred I start crawling; I've spent weeks crawling around this place for him, now I can do it for myself. I will work through this pain and I will escape.

I make it to the kitchen dripping blood from my many wounds though none more so than the knife wound, which reopened slightly thanks to Ghirahim and the fall. With each movement I feel all the injuries I've been given and the throbbing in my lower back that has been a constant ache since I got here and seems worse today.

My chest feels so tight and each breath is a struggle to draw in even the tiniest amount of air. I am still trying to hold back the coughs that continuously plague me even though Ghirahim isn't here. I've found it is best to pretend he is here and not develop any bad habits that will get me hurt. Every time one rips through me it steals away what little air I manage to get into my lungs, causes my ribs to ache so much I swear they are gonna puncture my skin for the pressure, and what they do to my throat well to put it mildly they make swallowing or vomiting seem like a cake walk.

I do my best to ignore all of this focusing on finding the tools to pick the locks and get out of here. I decide my best option is to see what kind of locks I'm up against then I can find the necessary tools. I make my way to the door and use it to support me as I stand.

My legs are shaking and my feet cry out for me to remove the pressure on them. Ghirahim hadn't wanted to give my feet the opportunity to heal and allow me to walk. So only last weekend he'd taken the dagger to the bottoms of them and now standing was not on my top ten list of favorite things to do but I had to if I wanted this to end. I was determined no more, if I couldn't get out of here today then I'd finish myself off, but I wasn't gonna spend one more night with the debauched teacher.

When I saw the locks I nearly cried but ended up coughing instead no longer able to restrain them. Each lock was different and all were formidable. I'd be lucky if I could get two undone before he got back. I sank to the floor in despair trying to regain my breath as I tried to find the courage in me to end it.

I knew I couldn't live another second with him but that didn't mean I wasn't scared about what would happen after I was gone. Giving up had never came naturally to me, I always felt a need to rise and meet any challenge I was presented with no matter how fool hardy. It was even worse knowing that Ghirahim would never be brought to justice. He would still be loose able to do this to some other kid. That thought alone was enough to make me sick, and if I'd had anything in my stomach it would have come back then and there.

The weird part was there was more holding me back than just those thoughts. I couldn't quite put my finger on it or find the right words because truthfully I had every reason to end my life. There was nothing waiting for me should I get out of here and no one would miss me rather I died or stayed here. The only one who would even care that the little cock sucking whore was no longer among the living would be the depraved psycho who forced me to see just how empty and void, of anything that mattered, my life was. I didn't even have anything to give me any self-worth anymore as Ghirahim had stolen that too. Not even my body was my own anymore having been invaded and taken all for his pleasure; so what was this feeling holding me back?

As I sat there wallowing in my self-pity I heard a faint sound beyond the door, something like footsteps. Without even thinking I begin pounding on the door, with every ounce of strength I could muster, not even caring who it was as long as it wasn't Ghirahim.

I keep pounding until I hear a voice that sounds male speak up, "Is someone there?" I pound again frantically since I can't call out to them. "Do you need help?" I don't know why they expect me to answer with anything other than pounding but I answer with that again never the less. "Okay let's try this. One hit for 'Yes' two hits for 'No'. How does that sound?"

Unsure of why he is wasting time with this silly game I humor him willing to do anything that might get me out of here, I hit the door once.

"Well at least I know it's not just some pet destroying the place." I wince at the word 'pet' but wait for his next question. "Do you need help?" I give one hit. "Can you talk?" I respond with two hits, no. "Okay let me see here; wow that's a lot of locks. Okay listen I'm gonna go and get the apartment manager maybe he has the keys. I'll be right back, promise."

With that I hear footsteps receding from the door. I start panicking almost immediately. Can I trust this person? I'm putting everything on the line but what if this guy is just like Ghirahim is or possibly worse? I can't imagine worse but it's possible I mean I never thought what has happened to me was possible so therefore in my book anything is possible. As my mind starts spiraling down at all the possibilities, getting progressively worse another small part of my mind wonders how many more times I can use the word 'possible'.

Suddenly I hear the footsteps again with what sounds like arguing. "There can't be anything in there I saw him leave this morning and he doesn't have anyone else living there or any pets."

I wince again thinking just how wrong that person is. "I didn't think so either but I'm telling you someone's in there and it sounds like they need help. Just listen for a moment. Hey in there," the voice is right next to the door again, "are you still in there? Do you still need help?"

I answer with a 'yes'. "By Din's Power you're right Rusl." Apparently this guy is easier to convince than the first one. "Okay let me see here." There is a pause and then my heart drops at the next sentence. "What is with all the locks? I didn't authorize this, and I certainly don't have keys for these."

I'm doomed I'm never getting out of here. They'll just give up and leave like that stupid police officer. "Okay whoever you are, are you in danger?" I respond more out of habit since I'm drowning in despair. "Alright I think we'll just have to breakdown the door. I can replace it later but I don't see that we have any other choice."

The men are talking in quieter voices and I can just barely hear them but I can't make out the words, then in a louder voice, "Okay in there you need to get away from the door and let us know when you're clear."

In disbelief I scramble to get away from the door before it comes crashing in. I hit the wall once with what little strength I have left and wait. "Okay they're clear, on three, one, two; three." I hear a loud bang. Then a count again and another bang followed by a splintering sound. Two more hits by the men bring the door crashing in splinters flying in all directions.

I stare in shock as two men are now silhouetted in the door way. I use the wall to pull myself up again, the door is open and all I have to do is get past these two and I'm free. I know they got it open for me and I'm grateful but there is still the chance they could be like Ghirahim and I'm just too scared to take that chance.

My body decides to mock me once again though and I no more get on my feet with the help of the wall when I collapse in a heap meeting my dearest and only friend here, the floor. I inwardly curse as my outer body screams out in agony from the fall, what can I do now? I'm too weak to fight them off and they are obviously a lot stronger than me.

The sound of my fall draws their attention to me and they walk over. All I can do is try to curl up and press against the wall and wait for them to decide what to do with me. Maybe I'll be lucky and they'll only hurt me for a short time and then grant me the death I've wished for. Why didn't I just kill myself when I had the chance?

One of the men is impossibly huge with an upturned mustache similar to tusks. I don't know why but he reminds me of a walrus with his bald head, round belly, and mustache. The other man is smaller but the air about him is more intimidating for some reason. He is very purposeful in his movements and all I can think is military training. He has blond hair and a dark mustache or beard? I'm not really sure which it is supposed to be, quite possibly both.

They look at me in shock and the larger man goes a little green while the smaller just goes white. It is about then that I remember I'm naked, sans the collar and bandages around my neck, like I have been from the first night. I can feel a slight blush from this, though how I can manage to still be embarrassed after everything is beyond me. Maybe because it has only been Ghirahim that I've seen for the past three weeks and I've become accustomed to him seeing me naked and vice versa, not like I had a choice in the matter.

Now I'm wishing for something to at least give me the appearance of preserving the dignity I no longer have. The two men look around for a second before their eyes come back to me then the smaller man talks, "By the Three Golden Goddesses what happened to you boy?" I can't answer and I just shrink back as yet another round of coughs takes hold and he kneels down in front of me.


	10. Caged Freedom

**10. ****Caged Freedom**

Rusl's POV

I have seen a lot of things in my lifetime. I was a part of the Hylian Loftwing Core, a specialty division of the Hylian Military; I was also a part of SITECA (Special Investigative Team for the Exploitation of Children and Adolescents) for several years in the town of Kakariko. Through both of those lines of work I saw some of the worst things living beings can do to each other, especially to kids. I really thought I was past having things like this affect me, but this sight has got to be one of the worst I've seen and it will be a memory that haunts me to my dying day.

When Bo and I crashed through the door I didn't know what to expect other than someone needing help. I almost had myself convinced I'd find my neighbor being overly dramatic like he has a tendency of being. Instead we find a scared half-starved kid who by the looks of him is only alive out of sheer grit and will power.

At first when we broke down the door we didn't see anything but an average apartment. Then there was a loud thump, that's when I saw this poor kid crumpled in a heap on the floor by the wall with this terrified look like we were some kind of predators. My face went pale at the sight of all the injuries on this boy and Bo's face is a slight shade of green at the atrocious sight. The kid, who seems to be in his mid to late teens, is covered from head to toe in bruises at various stages of healing, blood, and just overall filth.

His face is swollen and it looks like he has had more than one bloody nose recently; both eyes are also blackened. Anywhere that you can't see a bruise has lacerations. His hands and feet are so red and swollen I'd bet he can barely move them. It's all too obvious someone has beat and tortured the living daylights out of this poor kid and by the looks of him he has got to be in unimaginable pain. The worst part of it all though, is that he's absolutely naked except for a red collar and some very grimy bandages around his neck.

The anger flaring through me, that had started burning shortly after I saw him, becomes an inferno at the moment I realize this. I find it's almost impossible contain the rage coursing through me now, because there is only one reason this kid would be here in this kind of shape and naked. So help me if I ever get my hands on that depraved son of a bokoblin I'll… no stop I tell myself you need to focus on helping this kid that's what is important right now.

I look around the room as if seeing everything again for the first time and now I see the blood on the wall, and I have a good idea of whose blood that is. I know I muttered something but I am just so appalled by everything that it is gone from my memory before it finishes leaving my lips.

Taking a deep breath through my nose to calm myself I'm assaulted by a foul smell wafting from the pathetic looking teenager. I kneel down and reach for the kid, but he immediately pulls back coughing deeply at the same time; he acts as if I am going to hurt him. I am not but he, understandably, has good reason to think otherwise. I pull my hand back and instead try talking to him in a soothing voice; we need to get him help. He is obviously very sick and very hurt, but I don't want to scare him anymore than he already is by moving too quickly.

"It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you. My friend and I want to help you. My name is Rusl Lane-Smith and this is my friend Bo Starosta." I make sure to indicate both of us to the boy and his eyes follow my movements with an acute wariness. "Can you tell me who you are or how you got here?"

The boy shakes his head no with as little movement as he can get away with and still make it perceptible. I'd bet it hurts for him to move his head if the bandages are any indication.

Abruptly I here Bo speak, "What has that fruitcake been doing in here?"

I look up to see him walking towards another room; I call out to him immediately, "Bo stop, we have to get this kid out of here and call the authorities. Don't touch anything we don't want to contaminate the area any more so than we already have."

Bo stops instantly turning to scrutinize my face before nodding. "Let's get him into your apartment since it's the closest," he said. I nod before turning back to the boy; I very much doubt he can walk or I'm sure he would have run by now if his face is any indication. He isn't going to like this but I need to get him out of here.

"Okay we need to get you out of here," I tell him trying to keep my voice soothing and steady. "I don't think you can walk so I'm going to have to carry you but my apartment is right across the hall so it will be for a short distance, okay?"

I see his eyes start to tear up a bit but none of them fall. He just bows his head slightly nodding minutely again. I turn to Bo throwing him my keys. "Can you open my door while I carry him?"

Bo nods his head and hurries off. I approach the boy slowly and as gently as I'm able lift him in my arms. He's a lot lighter than he should be for a kid his age and size. I can feel him shaking rather from fear or pain I don't know but probably both. His skin is like ice; he's freezing and that is when I notice how cold the apartment is, geez what hasn't been done to this kid?

As quickly as I can I take him across the hall to my own heated apartment and then gently set him on the couch while Bo brings a spare blanket for him. Bo is an old buddy of mine from Kakariko where he was a champion sumo wrestler. He has been up here many times and he is also the apartment manager so he knows the layout and where I keep everything in the apartment. We wrap the blanket carefully around the kid and he clings to it like it's his sole life preserver in the middle of the ocean. The entire time the kid is scanning the room like the shadows might hold a monster.

"Would you like some water," Bo asks him. Another infinitesimal nod and Bo is gone and back before you can blink, for a large man he sure moves quickly. Bo hands him the plastic cup and the boy tries to take it but his hands are so painfully swollen he can't keep a decent grip. Bo then helps him by putting it to his lips tipping slowly. It's weird the kid looks like Bo's actions are scaring the shit out of him and a single tear manages to escape his eye.

He holds up his hand in a gesture for Bo to stop after a mere sip of the water, but Bo complies even though it's obvious it wasn't a full drink. I watch the boy and his face contorts as if he is struggling with something painful until finally he manages to swallow the little bit of water he had.

What is wrong, he acted like the ordeal of swallowing the liquid was almost impossible, that's when my eyes flicker to his neck again. The dirty bloody bandages under that collar may have something to do with the problem. I decide to ask him a couple more questions to see if we can find out what is wrong. "Does it hurt to swallow?" A nod yes is my answer but that move was the smallest yet and it looks as it is really beginning to hurt him to move his head so I change tactics.

Glancing around my apartment I find what I'm looking for, a notepad and a pencil. I quickly write a 'Yes' and 'No' at the top of the page and bring it over. Who knows maybe he can even write a bit to tell us who he is.

"Okay it looks a bit painful for you to move your head so how about just pointing to the answer," I ask him indicating the words I've written. His mouth twitches and I'd swear he almost smiled then points to yes. "I think if you're okay with it I should check out your neck. I've had some medical training and I can see if there's anything I can do."

He bites his lip like he is debating something but then slowly points to 'yes'.

"Alright I'm gonna be as gentle as I can but let me know if I hurt you, the last thing you need is to be hurt anymore."

The first thing I try is to get that degrading collar off him but it has some weird combination lock on it and I'm not willing to try cutting it off right now and possibly spooking or injuring him further. I try working around it instead pulling at the wrappings around his neck to see what lies beneath. I get the bandages partly unwrapped and suddenly what I see has me freezing unable to move. I can feel the bile rising in my throat but I manage to push it down; Bo isn't as lucky and makes a run to the bathroom dropping the glass in his haste.

This is just too much it looks like someone cut into the kid's throat and then tried to stitch it up again in a crude macabre fashion. The wound hasn't been tended to well either and is now a flaming red with yellow-green pus seeping out beneath the stitches along with blood. It looks like the wound has been torn open a few times and there are areas you can see into the wound. A few of the stitches have torn right through the skin they were holding together creating jagged edges along the incision. The stitches that are still in place are pulling on the skin showing they needed to be removed some time ago.

How this kid isn't dead from either the infection or blood loss is beyond me but he needs serious medical attention now; much more than I can provide. "Bo, call for help this kid needed to be in a hospital yesterday."

I then turn to the boy only to see his tears finally broke loose and are running down his dirty face. In an effort to help him in some way, because at this moment I feel completely useless I decide to distract him.

"Hey now, it'll be okay. You're a tough kid and you'll be just fine." I don't know this, I could be lying to him but right now he needs the lies more than the truth. "Now I don't believe I caught your name. Think you can write it down for me," I ask holding out the pencil to him.

He has a bit of trouble making his stiff digits cooperate with him but he manages to get a hold of it and write in a childish sort of way, that is probably the best he can do, 'Link Forester'.

"Nice to meet you Link, but I wish it had been under better circumstances. Can you tell me if the man who lives in that apartment, Ghirahim, is the one who did this to you?" He indicates yes again and I pinch the bridge of my nose to keep my temper in check.

"How long have you been in that apartment?" He holds up three fingers but I'm not sure three of what so I start guessing based off of the extent of his injuries. "Months?" He points to no. "Weeks?" A yes this time.

"You've been in there for three weeks?! Din help me, I swear to you I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure the sick pervert who did this to you is brought to justice." If there is one thing I don't take well it's child abuse, and this magnitude of it is just sickening. My hatred of this is what spawned my spontaneous declaration just now.

Thankfully I hear Bo coming back in talking on the phone giving the address, at least Link will get proper care soon, and we'll be able to start hunting down that rat bastard. Bo then says to me covering his hand over the mouth piece of the phone, "Was that stain always on that blanket?"

I look to where he is pointing and notice a growing red stain on the left side that most defiantly wasn't there before, shit! Not thinking I go to grab the blanket and pull it out of the way but Link instantly jumps away from me and my sudden movement.

Cursing my stupidity I talk to him in a reassuring soft voice, "Sorry, I didn't mean to grab at you and frighten you Link but it looks like you're losing a lot of blood and we need to slow it down until the paramedics can get here."

He slowly nods since I accidently dropped the pad in my haste and it is now out of his reach. I pull back the blanket and then yell at Bo, "Get the first aid kit and some cloths and water he's got a deep wound that's bleeding out."

I hear Bo yell into the phone for the medical help to hurry and then he dashes off to get what I requested as I press the blanket to the wound. I look up at the kid and see his eyes are half lidded now, how did I miss that he was growing more lethargic. I need him to stay with us until the paramedics arrive, though, so I start talking trying to make him focus.

"Link, what happened here on your side?" He languidly raises a hand and forms a loose fist like he is holding something then makes a swift movement to his side. It takes me a second to recognize the movement as a stabbing motion, but who did the stabbing? I really hope he wasn't trying to kill himself, though it wouldn't be too hard to understand why.

"Do you mean Ghirahim stabbed you," I ask hesitantly hoping that is the case. He nods just as Bo brings the supplies and we begin trying to stop the bleeding. While we work I tell Bo what I've found out so far. When I tell him Link's name and mention he has been in there for three weeks Bo sits up ramrod straight.

"Wait a minute, there was that police officer that was asking about a Link Forester and actually went up to Ghirahim's apartment to talk to him a few weeks ago." Link stiffens at the mention of the officer and gets this dark look on his face but before we can ask about it there is a knock on the door with someone yelling out that they are the police and paramedics.

Bo jumped up to let them in then leads them over to where Link and I are. The look on their faces is what I imagine my own face must have looked like when I first saw Link. Their training kicks in almost instantly though and they move to examine him making poor Link jump about halfway down the couch.

I move to block him from them while speaking sternly, "You have to warn him when you're about to touch him. His name is Link, Link Forester he can't talk but he has been severely injured as you can see, you need to take it slowly with him." I don't know why but I feel the overwhelming need to protect him.

"Right, sorry about that son, but we need to take a look at you and get you to the hospital," one of the paramedics said. Link is positively quivering now but he manages to nod though it is so small it's almost nonexistent. With that the paramedics begin working on him trying to stabilize him enough for transport while one of the officers started asking Bo and I questions. I am trying to focus on answering them, but I keep concentrating on Link as they get him loaded and strapped onto a stretcher after applying temporary bandages to his more grievous wounds. I notice they don't touch his neck either. The fact is that wound is bad and it's too dangerous to mess with it until they get him to the hospital.

Before they take Link away I go over to him I don't know what to say but I feel I need to say something to help him give him something to hold onto. "Hey Link, take care and don't worry it will be alright. I'll stop by the hospital to see how you're doing some time soon, promise." As I say the last part I hold up my hand to clap his in an old gesture from my military days before I remember he doesn't like to be touched.

Amazingly though he lifts his hand to meet mine and though his grip is weak I can almost feel the strength of his spirit and I know then he'll be okay. With that they take Link out and I turn back to the officer who was questioning us and pose a question to him. "A lead hasn't been chosen yet for this, am I right?"

"No sir, it's too early for that since we're still trying to work out the details of what is going on."

I smile at that before speaking again, "Excuse me officer but what is your name?"

"Pipit, sir, Officer Pipit Ward and this is my partner Karane D'Amore."

I nod to the two before asking my next question. "I have an old friend who works in the Hylian Police Department; I'd like to call him if that's okay with you. I mean no disrespect I just swore to the Link that I'd do everything I could to help him and my friend owes me a favor."

The two officers look at each other before Karane responds, "Actually sir, if your friend is a more experienced officer we'd appreciate the help. I think we're in a bit over our heads neither of us have dealt with anything like this before." I smile my thanks and pick up the phone hoping one of my oldest friends can help my newest one out.

Link's POV

I am positively terrified right now. Ever since the paramedics took me out of that apartment building it has felt like I've had hundreds of hands poking and prodding me, touching me without my consent.

As I was wheeled out of the apartment strapped down to the stretcher there were several people standing about drawn in by the commotion from the ambulance and the police car. As the paramedics head toward their vehicle I can see several phones out snapping pictographs and taking videos.

Why would anyone want a pictograph or video of this and who would do that? Shouldn't there be some morality rule that doesn't allow people to be further degrade someone during a moment like this. I close my eyes trying not to think about where the videos and pictographs showing me naked, bruised, and bloodied will inevitably end up.

The coughs had gotten worse once I was outside in the cold air but there is little I can do strapped down as I am. Once I'm in the ambulance and secured they take off siren blaring. The paramedic sitting with me is talking to me while she works over me poking needles into me and connecting tubes. I don't really pay any mind at the moment I am just so tired and scared, all I want is to fall asleep and never wake up, but she doesn't let me.

When we arrive at the hospital there is a crowd of people in white to greet us as we enter the doors. More talking and voices and I think at least one is talking to me so I try to make an effort to focus and I hear the questions but I don't know who is asking them. I try and answer them as well as I can but every time I move my head I get dizzy and my neck is hurting more and more with each tiny movement. All I can really comprehend are hands all over me and how much I want them to stop touching me. One sentence manages to break through to my consciousness and it fills me with relief to hear the words.

"We need to get him into surgery and get him under now, there's no time to waste." Soon after that there's a mask over my face and I find myself blissfully slipping off into the world of sleep.

When I wake up I seem to be alone in a small featureless little world. I don't see or hear anything near me and strangely I feel relieved. I can't remember what is going on or where I am, but at the moment I can't seem to find it in me to care. The world was warm, comfy, and pain free. I knew I should be in pain though I couldn't remember why, but I was enjoying this little utopia and wasn't about to question it.

Gradually harsh sounds start intruding into my perfect little haven. I can't figure out what the noises are, they sound sort of like voices, but I can't make out the words. The only sound I can make out clearly is a loud and very annoying beeping coming from somewhere nearby. I wish the noise would stop, it is drawing me farther and farther away from this peaceful place that I want to stay in. The longer it goes the more I can make out the words that are floating through the air into my brain in a disjointed fashion.

Rest…need...critical…what…long…Ghirahim. That last one sends shards of ice through my heart stopping it cold. I know that word and it scares me; I can't remember why I am frightened but I am. The voices stop as the beeping noise increases; stupid beeping, it ratted me out.

I feel a presence next to me now and for some reason I'm worried. Now I wish the fog in my brain preventing my memories from surfacing would lift then I might know what is coming for me. Just as I think this I feel a hand on my right shoulder and I finally break free of the fog keeping me from moving.

My eyes snap open and I jump as far away from the touch as I can; I hit what think is a floor and start scuttling away and smacking into a wall. My vision is just as foggy as my memory is and I can't make out anything but blurred figures plus my hearing still isn't fully back.

One of the figures approaches me and I hear more words that don't make sense to me, "…-nk ... reas- ... scared… we ... going ... hurt ... you-… sa-." What? What is going on? That sounded like they were gonna hurt me; I curl into a ball using my arms which are strangely stiff and use them to cover my head.

I hear more words as I attempt to dissolve into the wall "care … y-'re … pan-ing … calm … dow-." Peeking through my arms I find I can make out a little more of the figure or at least a color, which seems to be green. Then the figure reaches for my arm and I flinch but am too weak to pull away and then I feel a prick. Almost immediately everything starts fading and I am thankfully back to that little world all alone and then there's nothing.

I find myself waking again, but this time the fog isn't accompanying me and I can remember a bit more, though not everything. I open my eyes and find after a few times of blinking I'm able to see clearly. I'm sitting up slightly on what seems to be a hospital bed in a small mostly white room with a blue tile floor. There's a window to my left though the curtains are drawn there is enough light poking through for me to guess it's day time, though what day I don't know. To my right is an open door that is looking out towards a long sterile looking hallway.

I find that my body is incredibly stiff and I can't turn my head to look around so I either have to move my body, not an easy option, or be satisfied with what I can see from where I am. Looking down at myself I find I am mostly covered by a couple of blankets but both my arms are covered in bandages. My left arm has several tubes and needles sticking in it and my right seems to be in a splint type of thing. I pull the blankets away and see I'm still naked but I am now covered in gauze and bandages.

Annoyed at the fact I can't move my head I reach up and feel a soft brace around my neck. Finding a Velcro strap I attempt to undo it but my hands are clumsy with the thick bandages now wrapped around them and when the effort puts a slight pressure to my neck I feel a jolt of pain. It is dull but still there and as if I had pressed a button to release the floodgates my memories return.

Ghirahim cutting into me, the beatings and rapes, my escape attempts, and my rescuers Rusl and Bo; then the fainter memories returned of the ride to the hospital and the blurry figures and finally nothing. I feel the panic rise and as I try to breathe I take notice of a tube running up my nose making it harder. I try to grab for it but my again my heavily bandaged hands are uncooperative and cannot get a good grip on the tube.

As the memories are returning and I'm trying to free myself of the tube a woman comes into my room. Her gasp brings my attention to her, "Oh you're awake, but honey you need to leave that tube in," she says approaching me. "I know it isn't very comfortable but if you calm down it'll be easier to breathe normally."

I'm still scared but unable to get a grip on the tube I try doing as she says and amazingly it works. "I'll get the doctor just wait here." With that she is gone. Wait here?! Really where does she think I can go? Very soon two people appear in my room looking about as different from each other as it is possible to be.

The first one is a very small young woman with green hair and blue eyes. She has a kind childlike face and what I would guess is a permanent smile if the lines are any indication. She is dressed in a doctor's coat and a t-shirt with pants underneath, weird thing is all of them are in various shades of green. I thought doctors had to where white? The colors remind me of the blurry figure from when I first woke up and I get the distinct impression they are one and the same.

The man who enters behind her is tall with a slightly rounded belly and thick eyebrows heavily overshadowing his eyes and climbing up over past his head. He also has a thick mustache that completely covers his mouth. He looks completely serious like he has never smiled a day in his life. His entire demeanor and looks are so somber that he is reminiscent of an owl. What is with all these big guys looking like animals lately? He is wearing an orange shirt with a deep red vest with a gold pattern on it and brown pants. I don't know who either of these people are, but I'm guessing they are doctors of some sort since I'm clearly in a hospital.

Truthfully I don't care who they are; my only concern is how soon I can get out of here. One of the things I'd decided, in the idle time I had lying tied to that accursed bed, was that if I ever got out of there I was going to prove Sister Aveil and that Lieutenant Mido right. First chance I got I was running for it and I really didn't care if I had to live under a rock just so long as I would never have to see anyone who would remind me of this time in my life again.

The woman is the first to speak somehow managing to continue smiling with every word. "Good afternoon Mr. Forester or do you prefer Link?" Did she really expect me to answer? "Just hold up one finger for your first name and two for your last name." I held up one finger since Mr. Forester just sounded weird. "Alright Link, my name is Dr. Saria Green, you can call me Dr. Saria, I've been your primary doctor since you came in three days ago." Somehow I am not at all astonished by her last name. It's like it was a requirement.

"This is Dr. Dabir Gaepora; he is a Psychiatrist here at the hospital that specializes in children and adolescents." I narrow my eyes at the two of them, if they are expecting any sort of cooperation they can forget it. I had put my trust in a lot of people who were supposed to look after and care for me and look where it landed me. I mean just looking at the track record isn't even encouraging.

Ghirahim, my teacher, was someone who I should've been able to trust and he both did things to me and had me do things I didn't even know it was possible to do to another living being. Sister Aveil and the others at the orphanage are my guardians; I should be able to rely on them to protect me and do everything in their power to help me when I need it, but instead they didn't even bother to pretend to care. The police whose job it is to protect and serve all citizens wrote me off as just another delinquent kid just because I didn't have a proper family.

True those men, Rusl and Bo, helped me but they just didn't know what else to do with me. If they'd known I was just some worthless orphan/slut they wouldn't have bothered. I already knew Rusl would never keep his promise to help me or visit, in fact he'd likely already forgotten me unless he was swearing at the stains I left in his apartment.

"Link, you still with us?" Dr. Saria's voice breaks me out of my dark reverie and I look back to the two of them again. "Alright I'm just going to give you a rundown of everything we found when we were treating you and then go through the plan to get you back to a physically healthy state. Then Dr. Gaepora would like to speak with you for a bit after I'm done. After that we'll let you rest since right now you need it," and again she's smiling and talking like she expects me to answer but they have to know that's beyond me now. I just sit there and wait for her to continue and at last after a long awkward silence she does.

"Well as I'm sure you are well aware you have bruises and shallow lacerations covering almost every inch of your body. Most of those weren't too serious and most we treated for infection and bandaged; we had to stitch a few but nothing major. You also have several severe burns from both heat and electrical sources mainly to your legs, back, hands, and feet. Some were older and some fresher so we treated those as best we could but they were all at least several days old so there isn't too much we could do.

Your feet were torn up badly as well and because of that you're going to have to stay off them for quite some time in order for them to heal. Your right arm had a minor impact break but due to the number of cuts and burns we couldn't put a complete cast on you so we had to settle for a splint that will enable us to get to and treat the other wounds. You also had several fractured ribs on both sides. We closed up the stab wound in your side after we managed to stop the bleeding.

You're also suffering from the effects of malnutrition and dehydration from the obvious lack of substance you have been able to get. You were showing the beginning stages of pneumonia but that has been taken care of by antibiotics for the most part, though you'll likely still feel tired from it. Also due to the vast amount of infection in your body you were likely feeling very ill. Then there is your most serious injury the incisions on your neck."

Really, no friggin duh! I could have told them that, and she's a doctor? At least the pneumonia thing explains that stupid cough but I knew I was getting sick just from the tightness that had been growing in my chest. Not that I cared though I had other problems to deal with at the time.

"It appears the purpose for those wounds were to disable your voice box and if that was the case they succeeded and then some. There is severe damage to your esophagus and not all of it is to your voice box. This is why you've had trouble swallowing and likely little of what you have been allowed to intake has been making it to where it should be. It seems these wounds have been reopened forcibly several times and the rudimentary attempt to heal it was anything but sufficient. Actually everyone who helped work on you was amazed that you could live through that type of injury. The blood loss must have been quite substantial not to mention that it hasn't been well cared for and the amount of infection was inconceivable. We removed all of the stitches that had been in place and managed to put in new ones. The damage being what it was we decided it would likely only make it worse if you were to attempt to take in even liquids normally; therefore we are feeding you through the tube that is in your nose. We decided the neck brace was necessary because that wound cannot afford to be opened again, as it has repeatedly been already. We've had a Specialist come in and help repair the damage to your throat and to your voice box. He did the best he could but he said it is likely you'll always have a slight bit of trouble swallowing and you won't speak again I'm afraid. It would be in your best interest to start learning sign language once your hands heal and you will have to carry writing utensils with you anywhere you wish to communicate."

Well that should be simple enough since I don't want to nor do I have any intentions of 'communicating' with anyone ever again.

"I'm afraid with all of your injuries and how sick you are, you're going to be with us for quite a while. We have you on a few medications including some strong antibiotics as well as morphine to help with the pain and clear away the infection. Currently you are in the intensive care unit Fairy's wing here in the hospital. There will be nurses and myself checking in on you frequently."

She paused for a moment chewing her tongue as if she were choosing her next words carefully. "Lastly you showed signs of being subjected to both repeated and violent sexual abuse."

No, they know about that! They can't know about that. What I did and just how disgusting I am has to stay quiet, no one can know about that. Unable to tell her to shut up, I just turn my now red face completely away from them doing my best to ignore her words, yet failing miserably. She continues on like she hasn't seen my reaction and doesn't notice that I don't want to hear about this.

"Most of the physical injuries from that are not severe and will heal in time with no permanent damage however that kind of violence more often than not leaves deeper wounds to the psyche than on the body. Dr. Gaepora is here to help you work through that part and I'm here for your physical well-being. So in short you're a real trooper to still be alive with everything you've been put through but you're health is still on the cusp so you won't be getting out of here any time soon. Despite all the bad news there is some good news. Your chances of making it through all of this and having an almost completely normal life void of complications is pretty high. Now we're here to help you through it and we're going to be with you every step of the way. All you have to do is let us know what you need or what the problem is and we'll do our best to assist you in a remedy, okay?"

Wow and I thought Ghirahim could talk a lot but at least she wasn't talking about herself like he usually did. As for helping me and being there for me that has about as much of a chance of happening as that of a Zora winning in a sumo wrestling match. The only reasons they were here now is, one, I was here at the moment and there was no way to ignore me and, two, this was their job so they were getting paid. So paying attention to me was to their benefit as soon as it stopped being a benefit or became too difficult they'd be gone, after all no one would willingly help someone like me unless they were getting a lot more out of it then they were putting in.

Those were the only reasons anyone ever bothered with me or anyone else I'd imagine. By Demise's Fire even the Sisters who on the outside looked good and charitable made sure looking after all those kids was well worth their time. Besides it's not like there was any other reason someone would have for putting up with a whore. I was far from special; I was just a disgusting stain/drain on society. A worthless little flea bitten stray that had to beg at the feet of civilization just to survive, as Ghirahim had put it at one point. Who in their right minds would ever want to help someone like me unless there was something better in it for them?

Dr. Gaepora started speaking then telling me that he will be coming by to see me daily. He then hands me a note pad and a very thick pen before explaining that the pen should be easier for me to handle with my hands as they are. He then asks me if I have any questions. Actually I have a ton of them but I'm not about to ask and have them start thinking I plan on playing their little game, I've had enough games to last me a lifetime. So instead of answering them I just sit there and stare at the ceiling completely ignoring them.

They get the hint, "Very well Link, I can understand your reluctance. If you should change your mind or if you need anything just push that button and someone will come," Dr. Gaepora says this in a way like he really didn't expect any different reaction. They both then leave me to my musings.

As I'm sitting thoughtfully the idea strikes me that I may have gained my physical freedom from Ghirahim but I am still just as trapped. Trapped in this hospital, trapped in a world that hates me, and trapped within my own mind. I was starting to get tired again despite the fact I'd woken up not that long ago and apparently been asleep for days. With nothing better to do since I was confined to the bed anyway I let sleep take me.


	11. New Friends and Fresh Starts

**11. ****New Friends and Fresh Starts**

Dr. Dabir Gaepora's POV

It has been six days since my newest patient arrived, though he has only been awake for three of those days. So really three days but still I hadn't made an ounce of progress with him, no one had really. The only real progress made was that he'd stopped fighting Dr. Saria and the nurses when they needed to change his bandages or check his healing, but only because he was afraid of the consequences otherwise.

The first time they had gone to do it he had fought like a wild beast and managed to tear some of his stitches. Dr. Saria had had to sedate him and afterwards explain to him that they were sorry but they had to do these things to make sure he was healing properly. If he wished she could give a small sedative beforehand to make it easier to cope with. He got this scared look in his eyes at being sedated and just shook his head no.

That has been the only time he communicated with anyone. Now when they needed to work on him he just sat there and acted like a lifeless rag doll waiting for them to finish, actually that was how he acted when anyone came to his room now. He just laid there completely unresponsive though there were times he would react to what was said with a flinch or turn away from the speaker and change from staring at the ceiling to the wall.

The most difficult part of this was that he couldn't speak or even communicate effectively therefore he couldn't suddenly decide to ask a question or comment on anything we said. Not to mention the muteness left him isolated and trapped within his own mind, and I'm sure that right now that was not a pleasant place to be. Writing wasn't much of an option either, he could write a little, I was told he'd done so when he'd first been rescued, but his hands were still heavily bandaged and stiff from the apparent burns making it painful and difficult to hold a writing utensil for any length of time.

The other problem with writing is people tend to think before they write so it wasn't as likely I'd get the spontaneous answers that I usually use to start building a rapport with my patients. It would be different if he could use sign language since that has the same effect as verbal speaking in which a person will often speak before thinking. I doubt he would willingly learn the language right now even if he could though. Sadly we must wait a bit before we begin even discussing him learning for the same reason writing is difficult; his hands are just too badly injured to allow him to make the gestures needed.

I couldn't even use my last tool of bribery with something like a candy bar or another treat that wasn't hospital food with him since he couldn't even swallow at this time and I had no idea of his other preferences. None of this deterred me from trying but I just got this feeling the longer he stayed isolated within himself the less chance we would have of ever helping him.

It was times like these that made my job difficult; it wasn't that I was angry with Link for his behavior far from it. His behavior was well within the normal range for what had happened to him. However, I was angry at the person who had caused him to be this way and put him in this position where he was unable to communicate in any way shape or form. While I am often disgusted by the things that people with do to children it is rare for me to ever wish to become physically violent against those same people. Usually I can take comfort in the fact that the justice system will mete out a decent if not wholly fair punishment for their actions.

However, when I see rare cases like Link's that the adult went to such extremes; it is during those moments that I feel no amount of punishment the justice system could ever deal out would be appropriate enough.

Thus far we've only seen two other reactions from him besides the small ones like turning away and flinching. Both incidents have involved him becoming violent by throwing things, which since he can't get out of bed and can't communicate is probably the only option he feels is left for him to vent his feelings.

The first happened a couple of hours after Dr. Saria and I had first spoken with him. He somehow managed to get the receiver of the phone unhooked from by his bed, despite the heavy bandages around all of his fingers, and threw it at the mirror. While the mirror hadn't been directly facing the bed the angle must have been enough for him to see his reflection.

Some janitorial staff came in to clean the mess and I explained to Link that if he had wanted the mirror removed he could have asked someone to do so instead of destroying it. He didn't acknowledge my statement in anyway; didn't even seem happy about the mirror being destroyed like I would have expected, just laid there waiting on us to leave. Later we found him curled around his knees in the bed shaking like a leaf. I had sat with him trying to comfort him and find out what was wrong but he hadn't responded, I left only after he finally fell asleep still curled around himself.

The other incident had happened just this morning shortly after I came in. Link had apparently been playing around with the remote attached to his bed, probably out of boredom, and figured out how to turn on the TV. I wished I had remembered to have it unplugged. He had found the news channel and at the moment his story was all anyone in Hyrule was talking about. The news stories were littered with many vicious rumors and theories about what had happened.

The police had yet to release a statement, there was something going on at the department and they wouldn't be releasing anything until they had more facts. Whatever had been broadcast during that hour had apparently set him off and while he hadn't been able to harm the television, because he hadn't been able to throw anything hard enough to cause it damage; he had managed to destroy the remote.

After that anything that could be thrown was moved clear out of his reach. His periods of apathy along with these bursts of anger told me he was probably somewhere between the stages of anger and depression in the five stages of grief. It's funny but that model while designed for when a person loses a loved one can also be applied to more personal losses. People also do not necessarily follow the order that was set and they can jump back into a stage even if they have already been through it.

This explained why Link seemed to be in between Anger and depression. Rather he had gone through denial and bargaining yet I didn't know. I could envision denial but I wasn't sure about the bargaining. I am currently headed to his room for my midafternoon checkup. I try to visit all of my patients in the hospital at least three times a day. It tends to help the kids I work with feel like they have someone there for them. It is for this reason I am on my way to Link's room before a meeting with the officer in charge of his case. They needed to interview Link and everyone who was in charge of dealing with him was to be there to try and come up with a solution.

Link is currently staying in a room closest to the nurse's station with strict orders that only authorized personnel are to enter and that is why I am shocked to hear a voice coming from his room.

"You sneaky little shark! You played me in that first round didn't you?" I step in and see a sight I hadn't thought possible. One of our volunteers is sitting there playing some card game with Link. How she convinced him to play is beyond me but this particular volunteer does have a knack for getting what she wanted. That was how she probably got into Link's room in the first place since she should have been barred, but for once I am ecstatic that the rules got broken.

The volunteer notices me at the same time Link does. His face instantly turns back into the lifeless cold mask he usually wears around me and the other staff members. The girl's face is the polar opposite, however, and lights up before speaking to me. "Oh, Dr. Gaepora did you need to speak with Link? I can come back later if you would like?"

"Actually Zelda dear, I do need to speak with him and you, but it can wait. I have a meeting I need to attend but I just wanted to catch you before I go to ask you if you could come to my office before you leave today. The nurses had told me you were here and since I wanted to check up on Link as well it seemed a prime opportunity," I had to make up the part about the nurses and I felt bad for it but I needed to speak with Zelda and I didn't want Link to know why.

As soon as I had seen him interacting with her an idea had come to me that I wish I'd thought of sooner. "Sure, Dr. Gaepora I can do that. I'll be by your office after I finish my rounds and after I finish beating Link one more time."

She turned a mischievous smile to Link and I smiled too taking my leave since I didn't wish to intrude on the pair anymore, especially when something so positive was coming from it. Before going to my meeting I stopped by the nurse's station to give them a heads up and advise them to let Zelda into Link's room whenever she wished to go baring any medical necessity that might intervene; since we desperately needed the boy to break out of the inner world he had been confined to.

Link's POV

I was sitting in my room bored out of my skull since I had absolutely nothing to do but stare at the ceiling or out the window at the gray stone wall of the hospital. It actually reminded me of the days I'd spent tied up in Ghirahim's bed unable to go anywhere or do anything just lay there and wait for…, no I stopped that train of thought right there.

I was never gonna think of those three weeks again. As soon as I got out of here I would lock away everything in my past and I wouldn't allow myself to think of it again. However, that didn't change the fact I was still bored. My TV privileges had been removed since I'd lost my temper at the news and all those idiots who thought they knew what had gone on, of course breaking that mirror might have contributed to my loss of privileges a bit.

I'll admit that breaking mirror was deliberate I never wanted to look into a mirror again, and I didn't really care about the seven years bad luck I might get either, but truthfully I hadn't intended on breaking the remote. I had just wanted to break the monotony of just lying there since I couldn't get up because they had me attached to so much stuff and most of my body was stiffly wrapped in bandages unable to move.

So in order to entertain myself I'd started pushing buttons at random and found the one for the TV. I was flipping through the channels with no real destination in mind, since I didn't often have access to television I didn't know any of the shows. I stopped dead on the news though when they said my name. As I watched and listened to multiple people, supposed experts, give their opinions of what was going on my anger started creeping up. The worst part of it all though was when they showed interviews of a few of my teachers, the school principle, fellow students, but the final pitch that struck me out had been the interviews of my one time friends.

The rumors flying about were incredible especially since no official statement had yet to be released. There were those who believed that I had been kidnapped and held for the past three weeks against my will which was basically true, though missing all the fun details. Then there were the rumors that it had started out as a kidnapping but turned to lust/love on my part that one was just sickening to think about, really how could anyone fall in love with the creep who kidnapped them.

The rumor I hated the most by far, though, also seemed to be the most popular. According to that one I had intentionally went with Ghirahim, a willing participant in my own disappearance, and that I had thought I had known what I was getting into. When things became rougher than I wanted I left and was now crying wolf. The story was only made worse when they had shown the interviews with several words jumping out at me like slaps to the face; the words twisting up my stomach.

My teachers and principal said I was a quiet **loner** of a kid (strike one), my fellow students had stated how I'd always received **special attention** from Ghirahim and how I seemed to **enjoy** it (strike two), and then my friends, the people who I had stuck up for and helped on numerous occasions, spoke up and sealed me into a cold dark tomb alone without a single ray of light to give me an ounce of hope that things would be okay.

My 'friends' stated, Ghirahim had a fascination with me that was **reciprocated** on my part. According to them, not only did I **enjoy** the attentions I **encouraged** it and the day I disappeared they felt I had intentionally stayed behind and must have been planning all of this (strike three I'm out). Even Mikau and Darunia my two best friends were there agreeing with them.

The police hadn't released an official statement yet and they said the orphanage couldn't be reached for comment. That was probably the only thing preventing me from being burned at the stake, figuratively. It didn't matter though, in the public's opinion I was a little whore who'd gotten in over his head and now wanted sympathy. No matter how this all turned out, I would always be the one to blame.

Throughout the entire broadcast they showed pictographs of Ghirahim and me. Ghirahim's was always the same but they kept changing mine from my school pictograph to other shots of me being carried out of Ghirahim's apartment, some even got really close up and I cringed seeing how bad my face looked.

I saw red then and anything in arm's length was up for destruction at that point. How could they, my friends who I'd known since we started school together, turn on me like that?! How could they stand there and say those lies about me?! I hadn't done anything to ask for or encourage this like they said, had I?

No, of course I hadn't done anything but then again everyone was saying I had done something and Ghirahim repeatedly said I was always tempting him, so maybe I had? Had I really brought this on myself and encouraged his advances? Now I wasn't so sure I hadn't and that meant I really was nothing but a lusty little slut just like Ghirahim always said I was. I had never felt so alone nor had I ever felt such a strong desire to leave and never look back.

I vowed then and there as soon as I could walk I would be gone. I didn't know where I would go and decided to start making plans. Death Mountain and Zora's Domain are out because for one I'd stick out like a, well like a Hylian amongst Gorons or Zoras. The Lost Woods, Faron Woods, and Gerudo Desert were probably out too. I had no desire to live in the area where the Sisters hail from and though I liked the idea of the woods I'd never learned how to survive in them, plus the Lost Woods were named that for a good reason. Kakariko and Ordon wouldn't be bad but they were too close and had probably heard the story so I'd find it harder to hide what I was there; I'll probably have the same problem with any town throughout Hyrule.

Therefore my best bet is to just leave Hyrule altogether and settle down in a different country far away, where they barely know what a Hylian is. Once I healed no one would recognize me for all the weight I'd lost, I could easily take on a different name, and I had all those rupees I'd saved back hopefully that should be enough to at least get me to my destination, wherever that ended up being.

I had one other reason for wanting to leave Hyrule and it had been the reason after I had thrown and broken the remote that curled up into a ball scared and was trying hard not to cry. Ghirahim was still on the loose. They hadn't caught him that day since he had inexplicably left school early.

According to the news, which Goddesses know how reliable that is; he had told the staff he wasn't feeling well and left early. If the timing was to be believed he left before the police had been notified but didn't make it back before they had shown up at the apartment. I had a suspicion he may have realized he forgot to check my bonds the night before and was coming back to prevent my escape only he was too late.

It was weird to think just how narrowly I'd managed to get out of there. Even a minute later could have meant I'd still be there or I'd be dead like Dr. Saria had said, not that my death would have made any difference.

The news went on to say that the police were having trouble tracking Ghirahim down because there had been no record of a Drol Ghirahim until he came to Hyrule a few years ago. Before then he never existed; I thought about how he had told me he had changed his name. I wonder if they'll ever figure out who he really is or even catch him. That wasn't my concern or my problem now though, my only concerns and problems were getting out of here and going so far away not even he could find me.

I was so focused on my plans that I hadn't noticed a girl enter my room until she chirped out in a voice far cheerier than I was willing to stomach. "Good morning, sleepy head."

What sleepy head I hadn't been sleeping, dozing maybe, but not sleeping. She Goron rolled right on not even waiting for a response, which I wouldn't give anyway. "My name is Zelda and I'm one of the volunteers here at the hospital. I go throughout the different rooms trying to cheer people up and help them pass the time by playing games. There's nothing like a little competition to light a spark in someone and get them feeling better. I have a cart here with various board and card games we can play. So which game would you like to play?"

Board and card games really that's what she does all day?! Do people really respond to her or maybe they just do it out of pity. I go to scowl at her and discover another reason people might be willing to play her silly games, she is very pretty. It's not the drop dead gorgeous model kind of pretty more of the perfect girl next door you'd take home to meet the folks pretty, yeah I know dorky description but that was my first thought and since I no longer have to worry about saying them out loud I just let them roll.

She's around my age and about as tall as I am maybe an inch shorter at most. Unlike my dirty dishwater blonde locks her hair color is that sunshine yellow many girls in my school would give their left arms for. Her eyes are a deep violet blue that seem to smile just as much as her pretty peachy colored lips. She isn't overly thin or curvy just a nice middle ground. She definitely has a lot of Hylian in her blood with those ears of hers and her overall features have that distinctive elfish look indicative of a strong lineage. Her outfit is simple but nice, pink shirt with gold edging around the collar and a pair of blue jeans and a white sweater wrapped around her waist for when she goes outside since it is warm inside the hospital. She is actually really cute I think to myself before I can help it.

Whoa slow down there cowboy, you don't need to be thinking about cute girls you need to be forming a plan to get out of Hyrule and soon. I decide to do as I have done to everyone else who has gotten overly friendly. Scowl and ignore them, and make no move to answer putting on a stubborn teenager act.

It's worked every time now; people just go away not bothering to even attempt to make me interact. Of course this doesn't work when you meet up with another teenager who is more bullheaded then you are. Whatever part of her I'd thought was cute before vanishes with her next words.

"Sorry, the silent treatment won't work on me, and ignoring me doesn't do it either. I have an agreement with the nurses that unless you're dying they won't kick me out so I'll stay here until you play." With that she plops herself down on a chair and starts shuffling a deck of cards looking like she had every intention of keeping her word.

What! No way, there were visitor hours and all, besides my room was to be off limits to everyone who wasn't a staff member. When they'd mentioned that rule to me yesterday it had confused me, but I now knew why that rule was in place. Deciding it might just be quicker to play a game with her and get it over with I give in and motion her over pointing to the deck in her hands. She seems a bit confused by my lack of speech before guessing that talking is beyond me.

She brightens more, if that is even possible, before making some weird gestures with her hands. I just stare at her blankly I don't know what she expects me to do or what that was so I wait. I'm getting real good at just waiting and as a bonus it tends to fluster people so you find out more than you would have otherwise.

Her face goes Sheikah eye red before she stammers out sounding like she is on the verge of crying, "I-It's sign l-l-language. I-I thought since, since you ca-n't se-seem to speak you'd understand it. But I-I don't have a l-lot of people to p-pr-practice on so, so it's p-p-probably r-r-really b-b-ad."

Towards the end she's sniffling and I can see the tears forming. Oh for Farore's sake now I'm gonna have to use the pad and pen Dr. Gaepora gave me if I want to stop her from breaking down, I can't handle a girl crying especially if I'm the cause of it. I take up the items and for the first time in days write out words to communicate with someone.

_Don't cry. I didn't know that was sign language nor do I know how good it is; I don't know any. My name's Link. You said you were here to play a game do you know any of the versions for Hand of Hyrule?_

I hope this will stop the waterfalls from coming and lucky for me it does as she reads my short note, which gets messier towards the end since it hurts to hold even the large pen Dr. Gaepora gave me.

"Oh, well that makes sense but how can you not know any sign language if you're mute?" I just shrug my shoulders I'm not willing to go into that story even a little bit to satisfy her curiosity. She merely nods like she understands I don't want to discuss it she then changes the subject to my game suggestion.

"I know all six versions for 'Hand of Hyrule': Hylian's Magic, Goron's Roll, Zora's Dive, Gerudo's Saber, Sheikah's Eye, and Hero's Spirit but I have a rule when I play it, always best two out of three," she rambles the names out incredibly fast and amazingly just as cheery as when she got here. Talk about one-eighties on mood swings.

Although I have to say I'm grudgingly impressed most people only know their native version and sometimes one other. It's rare to have someone know all six and I kind of smile at that because I too know all six versions. I write down two words for my choice, it's my favorite and I rarely get to play it, _Hero's Spirit_.

She looks at my two words and a smirk crosses her face. "Wow, 'Hero's Spirit' you sure you want to play that one? It's the hardest one and I'll warn you now I haven't lost a game in over a year."

Oh, this just keeps getting better and better because now she's issued the challenge I plan to let her play around a bit before I reel in the line so I simply nod. The first round she wins as I knew she would. I hadn't been trying to win only giving the appearance of it so I could flesh out her skill level, amazingly she's a really good player and it hadn't been hard to lose but I didn't let her get a large gap in points either which made it a bit challenging. Round two and I give it everything I have and this time I win though surprisingly it is by the same number of points she beat me by last time which means we're tied. Just as Zelda starts calling me a card shark, she must have figured out I hadn't really tried the first time; Dr. Gaepora walks in for his afternoon visit.

I can see he is stunned that I'm actually doing something other than sleeping or staring at inanimate objects (or throwing them). He starts babbling about having been looking for Zelda and wanting to check on me before a meeting. I'm not sure but it seems like it was forced and I think maybe he is lying, but he leaves before I can decide.

Zelda shrugs it off and we move into the tie breaker round. Unbelievably we manage a tie this time and since neither of us have ever tied we just stare at each other before she starts laughing hard and it is so infectious I feel myself laughing hard too only to discover that it really hurts to do so.

I don't care though and keep laughing because it has been so long since I've had any fun or heard anyone laughing. My fun is short lived though as it feels like my throat is closing up and now I can hardly breathe. As I grab for my throat despite the brace Zelda looks a bit alarmed. I try to wave her off but she calls a nurse anyway and explains that we were just laughing then I seemed to have problems.

The nurse, which is the same one I saw when I first woke up, nods before leaving and retuning almost instantly with a vial and needle. I don't know what she's planning but I don't want it despite the pain and lack of air.

Seeing the look on my face she explains softly, "It's alright dearie, this will just give a slight boost to the pain medicine and help you relax. Your throat can't handle that kind of stress yet." She fills up the needle and sticks it into one of the tubes connected to me.

Before I can even blink I start feeling drowsy, as my consciousness slips away I hear Zelda one more time, "Shoot, now I'll have to wait for my rematch," and then I'm gone.


	12. Breakthroughs

**12. ****Breakthroughs**

Dr. Gaepora's POV  


I have just finished up my meeting with Dr. Saria (she prefers we call her this since there are two other Dr. Greens at the hospital), the police, and district attorney. They need to interview Link and get his take on what transpired. Dr. Saria and I had to explain to them that Link isn't communicating at this point, partially due to it was difficult for him to hold a writing utensil and partially because he was refusing.

I explain that this is a normal reaction for people after having gone through something like this. The police, mainly the lead investigator Sergeant Auru Seward, asked us a lot of question regarding Link's health, both mental and physical. Sergeant Seward also makes us aware of an interesting piece of information that will be crucial in this case.

The man who did all of this to Link had hidden cameras in his apartment taking still shots and video the entire time. They have watched some of the videos and gone through most of the stills. They tell us that it doesn't appear that Link was aware of cameras placed throughout the apartment. Both Dr. Saria and I are stunned by this sick twist of events, it wasn't enough for that 'man' to abuse him but he also had to record it. While I'm thinking this Dr. Saria asks if there is video showing what was done to Link's neck. She told us that both her and the surgeon who worked on his throat found strange irregularities in the cuts and they wanted to know what happened.

The police informed us that there was video of this but it was graphic and disturbing to watch. I have to admit I was curious too and I wanted to see how this all started out. We agreed that the police would allow us to view some of the tapes since I requested to see some as well, it may not have been normal procedure but this case was anything but normal. We set up a time when we could all meet at the police department.

I was curious about one thing though, "If you have the shots and video why are you so desperate for Link's statement?"

Auru's answer is logical even if I don't like it, "I'm afraid, Dr. Gaepora, right now there is a lot of controversy surrounding this case and it would be best if we have all of our ducks in a row before making a statement to the press. However, they aren't going to wait much longer and this entire case is getting hotter than Death Mountain erupting in the summer. The sooner we can give a conference with what we've found and what Link tells us the sooner we can get a handle on the situation."

Auru then asked what conclusions we could draw from our observations and if we had a timeline for when we might start expecting him to respond. I smile at this responding before Dr. Saria could. "There is a chance we may be seeing an increase in his responsiveness soon. I was making my rounds just before this meeting and I happened across one of our volunteers playing a game with him. How she got into his room I don't know since it is to be off limits right now, but it had a good consequence so I am not going to complain. Somehow or another she had gotten him to play with her and was getting reactions including a response on his writing tablet. I plan on seeking this volunteer's help in gaining Link's trust; I don't think she'll refuse and I doubt he will even realize what is going on since she's a pretty girl around his own age. However, I need to make it clear to her that if she wants to help us she is going to have to stay friends with him."

Everyone in the room starts smiling in that knowing way that drives teenagers, and any other single person, absolutely up a wall. Soon after that the meeting broke up with a few mumbles about never underestimating the power of a pretty face against a teenage boy.

After the meeting end I make my way to the nurse's station to see if they know where Zelda is at when I notice a man holding a gift bag arguing with the head nurse Mamamu Yan.

"Please I promised him I'd visit and I've never broken a promise?" The man was pleading with the large brunette older nurse but to no avail, if the acute response came from her formidably sharp tongue was anything to go by.

"Nope, I'm sorry if you made a promise but that's not my problem. My concern is the patients and right now the patient you want to see is off limits to everyone except personnel. That poor boy has been through enough without troublemakers like you traipsing into his room."

I was almost positive about whom they were discussing but before I could intervene on the conversation police Sergeant Seward came up to the man clapping him on the back.

"Rusl my friend, are you disturbing the peace, do I need to haul you in?" Auru spoke in a sarcastic manner a smile twinkling in his eyes.

Nurse Yan, as she preferred to be addressed, missed the sarcasm and took Auru's statement as a threat to Rusl. Though Nurse Yan had a good heart and was caring she had a vexatious personality and a loud mouth to go with it which is why she Goron rolled over what the men were going to say and interjected with her own sentiments.

"Yes officer; you need to remove this man from the hospital premises immediately. He has been harassing me none stop to get to see one of our restricted patients. If you would be so kind as to throw him in the clink or whatever it is you do with his type."

Auru raised an eyebrow at Rusl before talking. "Well now Rusl, I would have thought with your time in the core and as a Lieutenant in Kakariko you'd know better than to disturb the peace." Laughing heartily Auru turned to Nurse Yan. "Madam, I know your rules on this but this is one of the men who rescued that poor boy and I think he deserves the chance to get to see him."

Nurse Yan is about to start telling off Auru when I decide to interject into the conversation. If this man helped save Link and is willing to come here to check on him I might have someone else to help bring him out of his inner prison.

"Excuse me for interrupting Nurse Yan, but I couldn't help overhearing that you're one of the men who helped to rescue Link. If it would be possible sir I'd like to speak with you in my office? My name is Dr. Dabir Gaepora and I am Mr. Forester's Psychiatrist."

The man's eyes go wide but he agrees then says goodbye to Auru and even gives Nurse Yan a cocky saluting wave as he follows me. Just then I remember I was looking for Zelda and just as I turn around Nurse Yan calls out to me.

"One more thing Dr. Gaepora, Miss Nohansen said she would wait for you in your office." I nod my thanks and continue to my office praying that this idea works.

Rusl's POV

I followed Dr. Gaepora down a few hallways, after he rescued me from that load mouth toad of a woman, until he lead me into an office where a young girl around Link's age was standing and looking around. She was pretty with bright blond hair and violet-blue eyes. Dr. Gaepora motioned us to take a seat in front of his neat desk, I carefully sat down the bag I'd been carrying near my feet.

"I am sorry sir but I only caught your first name, Rusl." Dr. Gaepora addressed me while holding out his hand for me to shake. Taking his hand I give him my full name he then introduces the girl next to me as Zelda Nohansen, I do a double-take at this there's no way she could be… But my thoughts are interrupted as Dr. Gaepora's next words cut straight to the point of why we're here.

"I need both your help in getting through to Link. I have seen him interact with you Zelda and I was impressed you managed to get him to play with you at all. During the time he has been here and been conscious we have gotten only minute reactions from him and mostly they have had the clear message that he wanted us to leave. Now for you Mr. Lane-Smith,"

"Please," I interrupt him, "call me Rusl."

"Very well, Rusl. I haven't seen you interact with Link but if what the paramedics told me is true you were able to form a bond with him and now that you've come to see him I believe you could re-enforce that bond. Right now I believe he needs people around him who don't have to be. In this way I'm hoping he'll start learning to trust again as his trust in everyone has very clearly been broken. You two are ideal for this since you represent the two groups who have had the biggest impact on breaking his trust. Zelda you are of his age group and Rusl you are an adult authority figure to him. The bonds you form will be crucial to healing his wounded psyche, so if you do choose to continue your friendships with him then I must ask that you do not turn back when this starts to get difficult as I am sure it will."

I look at the man curiously, there are a couple of things about this situation I'm unclear about so I ask. "Excuse me Dr. Gaepora but there are a few things I don't understand. You are asking the two of us to become a support system for Link but if I am not mistaken both of us barely know him. It's not that I am objecting but wouldn't that role be better filled by his friends and family who know him far better than either of us. He would already have established bonds of trust with them."

Dr. Gaepora looks at me like I have grown a third head but when I turn to the young woman seated beside me I see she is in agreement with me. Letting out a sigh that sounds both tired and slightly frustrated Dr. Gaepora addresses my question with another.

"Have either of you seen the news stories about Link in the past six days?"

"No," I answer promptly and maybe a bit too bitingly, but I'm frustrated with the evasiveness. I try to keep the acidity out of my tone, "I'm afraid I don't own a television as I've never much enjoyed watching them and I was out camping for a few days with a Guard Scout Troop I lead so I haven't seen a newspaper either."

"I've been so busy here at the hospital, helping in the group therapy sessions, keeping up in school, and trying to keep up with my duties at home that I haven't seen the news either," Zelda said in a firm but kind voice.

I was kind of curious just who this girl was she helped here at the hospital and at a group therapy and from the looks of here I'd almost be willing to bet she was a straight A student. Still there was no way she could be thee Zelda Nohansen. But then there was the way she said duties that made me think there was a lot more to her than met the eye; not to mention she looked vaguely familiar.

"Ah I see," said Dr. Gaepora over his fingertips, "this is actually better than I could have hoped for, as you will have no preconceived notions from the press. I will, however, have to fill you both in on some details so you're not walking in blind, but bear in mind that what I tell you does not leave this office and that I am not able to go into great detail considering the various laws regarding the disclosure of medical information. Are you both okay with this?"

We both nod, his solemn demeanor keeping our voices at bay. "Very well, the first thing you should be aware of is that Link is an orphan and has no family that we are aware of. He has lived at 'Sister Aveil's Group Foster Home' since he was only a few months old." I hissed slightly at that knowing full well the place's reputation. Zelda only grimaced at the revelation, but Dr. Gaepora ignored both our reactions continuing on.

"He went missing on the last day of school before the break for Nayru's Fête. That day was to be a half day of school and he missed none of his classes but didn't get on the bus to go home. He was missing for approximately three weeks during which time he was beaten, tortured, and sexually assaulted nearly to death. It was also during this period he was rendered mute by a large incision made into his throat made worse by a substantial infection. He managed to get out of the apartment he was being held in with the aid of Rusl and his landlord Bo. How exactly Link ended up in that apartment is still unknown. However, it has been determined that it was over 48 hours after the time in which he was last seen before he was even reported missing. When he was finally reported missing it was put down on the report that he was likely a runaway or had left with some of his friends unbeknownst to his caretakers. Now I do not have all of the details but from what I understand these assumptions were false insinuations from the start. There doesn't seem to be any record of him having a history of being a runaway nor any indication he often went with friends without telling someone. There are also indications that an officer was dispatched to speak with Ghirahim but failed to find Link there. This is all still being investigated into of course, but the fact remains that no one was putting a lot of effort in looking for him and from what we have determined it seems Link knew of this. Once he escaped with the aid of yourself and another man," Dr. Gaepora tilts his head in my direction, "the media exploded with theories even though there have been no official statements made as of yet. One of the favorite stories, right now, is that Link willingly went with that man and brought this tragedy upon on himself. This theory is bolstered by the fact that many people who knew Link are saying that the teacher paid him close attention and that Link encouraged it. Even the people who claim they were Link's closest friends are going with that story."

I can't believe this, there is absolutely no way that is true, "What in the name of Nayru, how can you believe that and who came up with that load of garbage in the first place?!" I am so angry I'm shouting, my fists are clenched and I find I have half risen out of my seat.

"Rusl please calm down, I'm only explaining one of the most prominent theories so you're not taken by surprise I never said I believed it," Dr. Gaepora's voice has a stern edge to it but it also rings of truth so I start working on calming myself down, one of these days I should really focus on getting ahold of my temper.

"So Dr. Gaepora what do you believe happened, since I take it from your statement that Link hasn't told you what happened." Zelda's question surprised me enough that I instantly forgot my anger. Instead I was staring at the young girl next to me, she had spoken so calmly and collectively it was at odds with her age. Then there was the fact she'd picked out that Dr. Gaepora hadn't yet learned what had happened from Link. I had to say I was impressed with her insightfulness.

Dr. Gaepora didn't seem all that surprised and answered her calmly, "You are correct Zelda; Link has yet to give an account of what happened during the three weeks he was missing. In fairness, though, his ability to communicate has been greatly diminished. It is difficult for him to write, he doesn't know sign language and even if he did he could not make the gestures necessary, and of course thanks to what was done to him during his captivity he can no longer verbally tell us what happened to him. It is likely this has left him with a feeling of isolation that has only been reinforced as he has learned that most of those he once trusted and called his friends have turned against him. As for my beliefs on the situation I have tried not to form too many hypothesizes about it. I need to keep an open mind for when Link is ready, willing, and able to opening up about his ordeal with me. However, if I had to render a guess I would say based on his behavior it is likely he was kidnapped and held against his will in rather deplorable conditions. I find it very unlikely he was a willing participant during any of this."

Both Zelda and I look at each other thinking over what the man has told us and still not understanding what he wants from us. "So Dr. Gaepora what is it you want from us," asked Zelda.

A soft smile crossed the man's face at her question, "Nothing strenuous, my dear, I am simply going to ask that you both come often to visit him and build a rapport with him. However I must caution you to think this over carefully. If you start on this acquaintanceship and then back out it could have an adverse effect on his psyche. Remember this will not be easy since Link is going to be quite standoffish and then if the media should find out you could end up in the spotlight rather you like it or not. So I encourage you to take a few days and mull it over then if you decide to accept come to me and I will grant you clearance to Link's room since it is currently off limits to all non-staff members."

Without a moment's hesitation I give my answer, "I'm in, I promised the kid I'd be there for him and I'm not about to back down now. I'm willing to take whatever trouble comes from it." Dr. Gaepora looks like a deer caught in the headlights at my declaration and goes to ask me a question but I just shake it off. "No, my mind was made up the day I met that kid. I wanted to help him then and now that you've told me how everyone else who should have been in his corner abandoned him it just makes my desire that much stronger. Though I do have a question for you, what about after he heals up and is okay to leave the hospital will he have to go back to that group foster home?"

Dr. Gaepora gradually got over his shock at my sudden declaration and began pondering my question. "Well in truth I don't know what will be done with him as that territory mostly falls to his current caseworker Renado Pancras. I can set up a meeting with him if you would like though."

I nodded an insane idea beginning to form in my head as Zelda spoke out. "Dr. Gaepora I am inclined to agree with Rusl. I became a volunteer here to help people and if I can help Link than I shall." Dr. Gaepora looked between the two of us trying to determine how much we meant what we said before smiling and standing.

"Well then I had best go inform the nurses and Rusl if you would like to see Link there is a little time left before visiting hours are over I will show you to his room."

Link's POV

Hands, that's all I knew was that I could feel hands sliding all over me freezing my heart and halting my breath. This wasn't right, something definitely wasn't right but I couldn't remember why. I was so afraid of those touches I kept my eyes shut I didn't want to open them and remember why I was so scared; I just knew that once I opened my eyes it would be far worse.

I tried moving away from the touches but my body refused to respond. Suddenly I felt something warm and wet added to those hands. A mouth and tongue I was sure of it. I felt it as it glided up from my navel to my chest and started encircling one of my nipples. My breathing started again in fast short pants and my heart felt like it was gonna burst out of my chest. That warm mouth started biting at the nub teasing it to hardness as one of the hands gave the other its own ministrations.

I again tried to move away or at least use my hands to swat the unwelcome touches from me. This time my body responded but to my horrorI found it didn't matter. My hands were secured above my head and I could now feel a crushing weight on me pinning me down. The mouth left my chest only to slither farther up my body kissing, biting and licking its way to my jaw line surely leaving marks. Then my own mouth was captured by the one that had already been molesting my body.

Said tongue forced its way past my lips invading my mouth. I needed to breathe but I couldn't with the mouth around mine and I tried to move away but I couldn't and the lack of oxygen was making me dizzy. Then quite abruptly it broke off and I was gasping for air. I felt the hands and weight on me shifting traveling down my body to an area I'd rather forget about. No, not there please just leave me alone was all I could think. I want so badly to beg them to stop, to shout out but my voice is gone, though the reason why escapes me.

I feel that hot mouth engulf my length and I want to get away from the unwanted pleasure I somehow know it brings. I fear this pleasure for it only brings pain with it but I can't remember why I know this. I feel that wet orifice leave me but I am still painfully hard and if I could find my voice I know I would be shamefully begging it to return; for despite my hatred I still desire the release like the pathetic slut I know I've become. Before I can make my wants physically known my legs are spread open and I feel something wet and hard poke at my entrance.

The shock of this is enough that it forces me to open my eyes wide. The first thing I see is _him _sitting between my legs and all I can do is panic as my memories return. How is he here and how am I here? I escaped, didn't I? I realize through my panic driven thoughts he is speaking to me.

"…now my little bitch you act as though you're surprised to see me." Grinning wickedly he digs his nails into my hips and abruptly thrusts forward.

I sit up eyes wide searching the room looking but not seeing anything. A shrill beeping is abusing my ears and I'm barely aware of several people yelling and rushing into my room, but I ignore all of the chaos as fear grips at my heart. Then very suddenly the realization of what just happened and where I am now dawns on me. It was so real, Goddesses it felt so real.

The confusion, fear, and pain they were all there like I'd never left. I feel sick and before I can force it back vomit makes its way up my poor throat. Luckily someone got the hint in time and it rushes out of me into a bucket. My sudden realization coupled with the puking I just did steals the breath from me and I start gasping for air as I feel unbidden tears start to run down my face.

Almost instinctually I curl up head on my knees my arms wrapped around them my hands going up and fisting into my hair despite the stiff bandages and my protesting digits. The silent sobs rack my body painfully hard and my curled position does nothing to help the pain yet I can't bring myself to ease it either.

A part of my brain tells me to stop acting out that there are too many people watching and I need to control myself, but I can't rein my emotions in, there are just too many flooding through me. All I want in this moment is to just disappear, to never have existed, or at the very least die so I never have to think about that putrid man, his vile touches, or just how much I craved the pleasure.

Dr. Gaepora's POV

I was leading Rusl toward Link's room when all the sudden I hear an alarm go off followed by frantic beeping. A couple nurses rush to Link's room and I closely follow them with Rusl and Zelda right on my heels. Link is sitting up in bed ramrod straight with a look of utter terror on his face. He is looking all around the room frantically but I get the distinct impression that he neither sees nor hears any of us even though the nurses are right in his face talking to him.

Without warning the color leaves his face and I see his cheeks puff out. One of the nurses gets a bucket in front of him just in time for him to lose the contents of his stomach. As the heaves stop tears start flowing down his face and almost immediately he curls in on himself hiding his face and gripping his hair so tight it looks as if he might pull it out. His entire frame is quivering and he has to be hurting himself with as tightly bunched as he is, but he refuses to relax.

The pathetic sight of this poor boy is enough to make my heart ache for the fear that is obviously controlling him right now. I am trying to find out what was going on previous to this to find out what caused this strong of a reaction in a boy who has been all but catatonic for days now, but the nurses are talking in light speed about sedating him. I'm about to advise against this at least until I can talk to Link when Rusl brushes past me and does something I couldn't have believed would work.

Rusl walked right up to the bed setting down the gift bag he was carrying, sat on the edge of the bed, and held Link in a hug and started talking to him in a soft soothing voice. "Ssshhh it's alright now. It was just a Demise be damned prank our minds decide to play on us after we go thru something horrible. It wasn't real and it doesn't mean anything other than your mind is trying to cope with and process what happened. You're safe now and you'll get through it okay, you're a tough kid remember?"

How the man knew Link had had a nightmare I don't know but at that moment I am beyond grateful that I asked him and Zelda to help me. Link visibly stiffened at Rusl's last sentence and the quaking seemed to come to a standstill. Slowly he straightened himself out pulling quickly away from Rusl in the process. The look on his face is one of disbelief as he stared at the older man through red rimmed eyes.

"There now that's better. Now I don't know if you remember me but…" Rusl is cut off by Link nodding his head before he grabs his tablet. To my shock he writes something though it is slow and short. He then shoves it towards Rusl and the man laughs before responding to whatever Link wrote.

"Well of course I came. I promised you I would come and see you, didn't I, and I've never broken a promise." Link smiled just a bit but it was the most emotion other than anger he'd shown since he arrived. I ushered the nurses out of the room telling them I needed to speak with them leaving Zelda and Rusl with Link.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey folks I got four chapters done three of them are shorter, as you undoubtedly know by now. I figured four semi short chapters equal two long chapters and that would be a good start for the day. I'm hoping to get more done today for you guys. As usual thank you to all you fabulous readers out there who have taken of their time to read this story. At this point we're starting to head more towards an actual plot, I know it's shocking but yes there is an actual plot to this story, verses Ghirahim just relentlessly torturing Link so hang in there. Now on to the reviews.

ToShyToLogin: It's all good at least you reviewed, thank you. Your suspicions are correct and I know poor Link, my mind really ought to be quarantined some days. I'm glad you enjoy the fic and don't feel too guilty about it, you like what you like and it can't be helped. As long as you're not hurting anyone all good. However, I do understand where you're coming from. Originally I wasn't going to write this story just because it was harsh to say the least. It wouldn't leave me be though so I tried just writing a few lines to get it out but the plot and story kept morphing and I found despite all the less than appealing parts the story was a good one so it got published. Hopefully we'll start getting to the chapters that make it a bit easier to read, for a while at least. Thank you again for reviewing.

As for people who put this on their follow/favorite list my thanks go to MoonOkamiMaka who I believe not only added the story but me as well, so thank you. I love bringing in new people.

That's all for now until my next, later.


	13. Find Out Who Your Friends Are

**13. ****Find out who your friends are**

Zelda's POV

I still can't believe what Dr. Gaepora told us about Link. When I first saw him I figured he must have been in some kind of terrible accident to look like he did. Never once in my wildest dreams would it have occurred to me that one living being could do all that to another. I was well aware of the evils that plagued this world but I'd never seen someone who'd been put through so much by another person. It was heartbreaking even more so once I saw Link after the meeting with Dr. Gaepora and Rusl.

That look on his face was one I'll never forget, the downright look of impending doom there touched me to my core even more so after Rusl held him and started consoling him. After Link started to feel better and had pushed himself away from Rusl and they 'talked' Dr. Gaepora ushered the nurses out of the room, which was a good thing as they seemed to only upset Link more. The three of us talked a bit more, well it was more of Rusl and I talking but at least Link was paying attention but he didn't write anything else. After Link calmed down and to break the slightly awkward silence Rusl handed over the gift bag he'd been carrying since I met him.

It contained a drawing tablet with colored pencils and a couple of books, one on sign language and one on Hyrule's Military History. He explained that he was sorry it wasn't much but he wasn't sure what Link liked or needed but he figured he'd be bored out of his skull stuck in the hospital all day. He said he choose the first book because he figured Link would now have to learn that and the other was a personal favorite of his.

Shortly after that a nurse came in to attach a bag of food to the tube in Link's nose and inform us that visiting hours were over. I was slightly repulsed by the bag of food and how Link had to eat but I tried to keep the disgust off my face. It wasn't like Link had much of a choice at the moment and he probably couldn't even taste the stuff anyway.

We said our good-byes and left for the evening. On the way out Rusl met with a friend of his who introduced himself as Auru. After asking me if I needed to be escorted home, and me declining their offer saying I was to meet a friend, they left.

I walked toward a café where I was meeting my friend Midna. Midna was an exchange student from the Twilight Realm; we had a lot in common so when some problems arose back at home she was sent to live with us. I had spent last year with her family after my own family had dealt with a crisis, some friends of our family thought it would help me to recover since I'd been the one most severely affected by it.

The café we were meeting at was called Honey and Darling's Cup of Tea. They, as expected from the name, mainly served tea and had quite an assortment of flavors. It might sound stuffy and not a very cool but I'd challenge anyone who said that to try some of their tea and muffins, and not get hooked. The muffins here will send you into blissful ecstasy in one bite not to mention they are huge.

Midna and I got hooked on these a couple years ago when her family was visiting mine, I will forever thank the pompous woman who recommended the place. My favorite combination is the double chocolate muffin with an orange tea while Midna prefers a mixed berry streusel muffin with an herbal tea. As we sat down the waitress brought us our favorites before we could even order, sometimes I think we come here too often. She has barely left before Midna starts interrogating me.

"Alright what happened?" I looked at her totally bewildered. How had she known something was wrong, we'd barely said hi before entering the café? My confusion must have shown on my face because Midna started smirking almost immediately.

"You're too predictable Zels. It was one of your volunteering days and you only have two moods after one of them. Totally excited where you bounce around like a jack rabbit high on jumping beans or so depressed you could make a redead seem lively. Since you're not bouncing around I take it something depressing happened, so spill it'll make you feel better."

I had to smile at Midna's straightforward approach, she knew me far too well it seemed, but then again we'd spent a lot of time together. Over the past two years of our friendship we'd seen each other at our best and at our worst so it wasn't really that surprising I guess. I twisted my cup around a bit before looking at her and taking a deep breath. "You're right Midna I just don't know what I can tell you."

"Well," she drawls out as she pops a piece of her muffin in her mouth her face momentarily morphing into angelic bliss at the flavor before she again fixed me with a stern gaze. "Just tell me what you can."

I smile at my friend and go to take a bite of my own muffin but before I can a wave of guilt washes over me. Here I am enjoying tea and muffins with Midna, and Link can't even eat he has to get his food through a tube down his nose. Shaking away those thoughts I take a determined bite of my muffin. It's not like it's my fault what happened and Link will be able to eat again eventually, I think.

"Well, today was going pretty good at first. I had the ICU area and that's always a bit depressing but it wasn't too bad today. I was just going from room to room and not paying attention to my list, if I had I would have noticed his room was off limits but no one stopped me either. He was about our age and in really bad shape with bandages and braces all over and covered in bruises. I figured he had been in some kind of car wreck or something like that to end up with all those injuries. At first he was being really stubborn and wouldn't play any game with me but I don't know he just seemed to need this so I put on my best cheery stubborn act."

Midna laughed at that while saying, "Poor boy didn't stand a chance I hope he was cute at least." I gave her a half-hearted glare before continuing.

"We ended up playing Hand of Hyrule using the Hero's Spirit version; I couldn't believe he actually knew that one. Out of the three games we each won one with the same point difference then tied in the last round. I think we were both shocked and then I started laughing and so did he but the laughing was straining his throat and he started having trouble breathing. I had a nurse come in and she gave him something that knocked him out but was supposed to help ease the pain a bit more too. I wasn't too sure what had happened to him but I'd figured out in the beginning he couldn't talk and after that I knew there had to be quite a bit of damage to his neck if something as simple as laughing could cause him problems.

We'd had to talk by him writing down responses but his hands were all stiff and bandaged so it made it hard for him to write. He did manage to tell me his name was Link though. Then Dr. Gaepora stopped by and wanted to talk to me and when I met him in his office he had another man with him who I found out had become recently acquainted with Link too. Dr. Gaepora asked if the man, Rusl, and I would mind coming more often to Link's room and befriending him, apparently they were having trouble getting anywhere with him. Dr. Gaepora explained to us briefly what happened to Link, and…oh Midna it was so awful. It was just…" I can't continue as the thought of what must have been happening to Link all those days sends prickles of fear up and down my skin.

Midna looked at me for several long moments as she drank her tea before she finally spoke. "Listen Zels, I don't know what happened to this kid but you carrying on and pitying him ain't gonna help him, and I'm guessing you want to help him. It's best to remember that right now he's safe and right now you can help. There's nothing you can do to change what happened to him but you can change things for him now if you want, and by that I mean just be there for him. Be a friend to him because I happen to know from personal experience here, you're a great friend… when you want to be, Zels."

I sat in silence for a moment processing what she told me and at first I want to argue back but I can't find a decent foundation for it, she's right. Feeling sorry for Link isn't going to help him and it'll likely just make him angry. I blush slightly when I think about her compliment at the end but just as I go to ask her if she really means that the last part she tacked on hits me. "What do you mean when I want to be? I'm always a good friend."

At this Midna bursts out laughing; I do my best to act mad but I can't hold it back and am now laughing just as hard. I needed this; I needed Midna's blunt way of looking at things to help me cheer up.

We finish our snack and head back to my house. Midna heads off to finish up some homework for our Advanced Hylian language class. I too use the excuse of homework to be alone because there is something I need to do. It doesn't take long to bring up all the news stories and information pertaining to Link. I read over all the theories and watch a few reports, by the end of which I'm disgusted.

All of these people are making these wild assumptions about what happened but from what I can tell they have very few actual facts. One thing does bother me though, a story that aired today showing interviews with the teachers, students, and apparently some of Link' friends. According to them the reports that Link more or less asked for this to happen are true but there is just something there that tells me this isn't right.

I also did as much research as I could find on the guy who was responsible for this in the first place, Drol Ghirahim. Surprisingly there wasn't much on him other than he had been the music teacher at Link's school, just starting the position this year, and that the police were looking for him. Other than that nobody really seemed to be discussing him; they were just putting everything back on Link. I try and debate in my own mind why what they said is bothering me but before I can come to any conclusions I'm called for dinner so I shut my laptop down and headed downstairs.

The next day at school all I heard people talking about was Link's story and it took everything I had not to bash in a few heads. The stories on the news seemed tame in comparison to what the kids and even the teachers were cooking up. The story also had another affect in that now there was a large outcry for more awareness education on these types of things. There were three impromptu school seminars scheduled for this week; one about recognizing inappropriate attentions from others, one on staying safe, and another on sex education. They were awkwardly done and not really helpful; plus I had the distinct impression that in Link's case the information wouldn't have helped much.

During the week I popped in on Link as much as I could, but I didn't have a lot of consistency. My volunteer hours were limited to the weekends because of school and afterschool activities so I had to force the time in as I could. Link had good days where he seemed somewhat happy to see me, well as happy as Link ever seemed I wonder if he was always this way or if it had come on since his kidnapping. His bad days are hard to deal with because he is for the most part unresponsive to anything, though I've noticed these bad moods tend to correlate with just after one of the doctors visited him.

It's finally Friday though and the hospital has slightly extended visiting hours today. I'd had the idea in my head for a few days now that maybe the doctors would let me take Link on a stroll. They'd told me to wait and see how he was doing, but maybe today they would let him. I know he can't walk yet but I can push him in a wheelchair and a change of scenery might help his mood, after all he has been confined to his room since he got here other than when they needed to do some tests on him. If I were in his place I wouldn't really be feeling free at the moment.

As I near the nurse's station I notice there are some people in Link's room which is just weird since he really isn't allowed visitors other than Rusl and I. Instead of asking for Dr. Saria or Dr. Gaepora I walk over to Link's room and peek inside. There are seven people in there besides Link; a Zora, a Goron, three humans, and two Hylians. Link is looking away from them with his arms crossed over his chest, well slightly considering one arm is broken and the other has tubes in it. They're all boys except two of the humans.

The Zora boy is talking to Link, "Come on man, we came all the way over here to see you and even ditched last period. The least you could do is talk to us." I see Link's jaw twitch and I wince as I realize that was the worst thing the guy could have said to Link. Before anyone can say anything else Link actually snatches up his notepad and pen then begins writing furiously. After a minute he holds it up for them to see; I edge a bit closer to read it too, thankfully no one takes notice of me.

_Wrong Mikau, I won't ever get to talk with anyone again. Besides why would I want to talk with a bunch of people I barely know anything about except that they are backstabbing liars?_

The group seems to take offense to this and one of the girl's starts shouting at Link. "Hey, what do you mean you can't talk and barely know us, huh? And how dare you call us liars and backstabbers." Link's eyes narrowed at her and he immediately takes up the pen again his writing getting sloppier as he goes.

_I mean exactly what I wrote Hena. That bastard who all of you said I had feelings for made it so I could never talk again. And I saw that news report the other day and how all of you said I __reciprocated__ that nut-job's advances and even __enjoyed __and __encouraged__ them. All of you knew the truth but you stood there and lied through your teeth. I don't know why but if I had to guess it was because someone paid you off in some way or made it worth your while. Tell me exactly what was worth more than our friendship and my life?! Did I do something to make you all hate me that much? I've always had all of your backs but the one time I needed someone to have mine and you guys bail!_

All seven of them go distinctly paler before one young man with wild hair that looks like birds have nested in it stammers out meekly, "Y-y-you sssaw that?" Link writes down another response though I imagine his hand is beginning to hurt him.

_Yes Coro, I saw that. Nice way to return the favor to someone who snuck out and helped you with your research on woodland animals in Faron Woods._

"Hey now little brother that's going a bit far…" Link shook his head and wrote on his tablet again. Dr. Gaepora would have a field day if Link wrote half this much to him.

_No Darunia it isn't going too far. You have no idea what happened to me; what he did. I've gladly helped each of you out numerous times and never once asked for anything in return I was just happy to help. I thought that's what friends did for each other; that that's what being a friend meant. Like the time I took my school ocarina without permission to help you with that dance competition sitting through every tarantism you had at everyone else's music. Purlo, I spent an entire summer helping you set up and run that carnival game at the fair. Keet, I won those tickets for that concert then gave them to you so you could ask Kina out. Iza and Hena, I helped you two set up that adult theme park and even tested it out for both of you despite the dangers. Mikau I helped get you get back your mom's jeweled egg collection before she knew you lost them. I've never asked for anything guys I just thought that you'd be there for me like I was for you if I ever needed it, but I guess I was wrong. You guys should go now my hand is beginning to hurt and I'm getting tired._

After that the group became really sullen and started filing out of the room; just before the Zora boy, Mikau I think, left he turned around. "I'm sorry man, I really am, I just…" He didn't seem to be able to finish so instead he turned back around and with that they were gone.

When I looked back at Link he had his knees up and his head buried into his arms as deep as he could get with all the bandages and braces. With how his back was shaking I could guess he was crying. I don't know what to do for him I can't imagine my friends doing to me what his did to him. I am about to speak up when I notice Dr. Gaepora is standing in the doorway. How much did he hear of that conversation?

He spoke gently to Link, "Link do you want to talk about what just happened?" Link shook his head no but kept his face hidden. Dr. Gaepora glanced at me before talking to Link again.

"Link it is quite a nice day out and Zelda is here for a visit so I'll make you a deal. If you would like, Zelda can take you for a stroll around in one of the wheelchairs but when you get back I'd like to speak with you about what happened with your friends. How does that sound?"

Link manages to stop crying or at least his back isn't shaking anymore. He slowly looks up at Dr. Gaepora with red puffy eyes before grabbing his tablet again and flipping to a new page. Soon enough he has finished and hands it to Dr. Gaepora who reads it then hands it back before responding.

"Yes, you would only have to talk about your friends nothing else and no I'm not setting any time limit. However, long the two of you wish to wander around is up to you but you need to be mindful if you start getting tired."

Link chewed on his bottom lip in a cute way before nodding in agreement to the idea. I'm so happy I get to be the first one to take him outside and so I help the nurses get him situated and make sure he has a warm enough blanket with him. As soon as he's ready we're off.


	14. How it all began

**14. ****How it all began**

Rusl's POV

It was Saturday and it was a gorgeous day in Hyrule though albeit a cold one. The sky was that perfect blue shade with the only clouds being the thin, wispy, and impossibly white kind. Though the lack of clouds meant there was nothing to hold in the heat, but it also meant that there'd be no snow for a while at least. I was currently walking towards the nearest bus terminal hands shoved in my pockets to keep them warm.

Really I didn't mind the cold or the walk; it helped keep my mind fresh and alert, and gave me time to think about the events of this past week. The story we'd heard from Dr. Gaepora still sat wrong with me. How could so many people turn on one good kid? Because if there was one thing I was positive about in all this mess it was that Link was a good kid, and he'd got the short end of the stick recently.

The community should be rallying behind him and worry about the sick son of a bokoblin and wherever it was he is cowering at. If I ever get my hands on that pervert I'll… No, I couldn't focus on him right now or my anger will consume me and I've had enough problems with my temper as of late.

I wouldn't say I was a hot-head necessarily, I was reasonably levelheaded in most situations; right up until someone I cared about got hurt or if I found out about a situation like Link's. Those were the times when I wouldn't think and just barrel in uncaring of any repercussions that may come from my actions. Uli used to always call me her gallant foolhardy knight in tarnished armor.

I try not to think about that and instead I focus on the few days I've spent with Link since Dr. Gaepora asked Zelda and me to help. I had been planning on being there for the kid even before the doctor asked but this at least got me access to him as his visitors were still severely restricted. At first it was a bit awkward since he couldn't speak and wasn't exactly big on communicating.

Instead of talking about him I'd found he opened up more with random trivial topics. The book I'd got him about the military was a great help and it gave us something to talk about. Link was surprisingly full of questions and I did my best to answer them. It seems he had considered enlisting but was still debating it.

It was good to see him acting like somewhat of a normal teen and he would even give a small smile sometimes. In the short week that Zelda and I had been coming we'd even managed to create some good stories. One of my favorites had been a day when I had come over after snagging some food at a local fast food place.

I hadn't thought much on it, I just hadn't eaten that day and it was already late into the afternoon. I was finishing off my burger as I got to the hospital and as I got in the elevator so did Zelda. She was carrying a large drink and explained she too hadn't eaten and was finishing it off on the way, we laughed about the coincidence and headed up to Link's room.

As we entered I noticed Link's eyes immediately slide to the cup in Zelda's hands then to my mouth and I'd almost swear there was a look of longing in them. It didn't occur to me why until a minute later when a nurse attached Link's 'dinner' to the tube in his nose. I felt immeasurably guilty at that moment and Zelda's face went red as she started stuttering out apologies and trying to hide the cup. Link just shook his head before picking up his now well used tablet.

_Don't worry Zelda I'm not upset, a little envious yes but not upset. You guys have to eat too and you're taking time out of your lives to come see me. I appreciate that and it's only natural you'd need to grab a quick bite every now and then. By the way Rusl, you have ketchup in your mustache._

I blanched at that and hurried over to the bathroom area to wash it off but when I looked up to see if I had gotten it in the mirror I was surprised, no mirror. Shrugging it off I dried my face before returning only to find both teenagers laughing at me. I grinned goofily and just shook my head at the pair.

"Speaking of food Link, how long before they actually let you start eating and drinking normally," Zelda asked. Link furrowed his brows before he gave his response.

_Not sure, maybe a week or two more but even then only liquids and semi-solids like applesauce and soup. Apparently it freaked them out pretty badly and they don't want to take any chances._

I couldn't blame them for being "freaked out" as Link put it. His neck had been a gruesome sight that day.

"So when they finally clear you to eat whatever you'd like again do you know what you want your first meal to be?" I had been curious on this for quite a while now and I was glad the opportunity had arisen for me to ask. Link kind of blushed before responding.

_If I could I'd probably get a burger at Ingo's but really it'll probably be some kind of hospital food._

Zelda wrinkled her nose at that and even I had to wince. Ingo's was a popular fast food restaurant that had locations all throughout Hyrule and even a few in other countries. Their prices are hard to beat but the food is always greasy and there are those rumors about the meat.

Zelda was apparently sharing my thoughts because she immediately spoke up. "Really you'd want a burger from there as your first meal?" Link looked down at the sheets his blush growing by the second before he answered Zelda's question.

_It's the best burgers I've had but also the only ones from a restaurant. I've never really been able to afford anything else, even Ingo's I only went to once._

We both stared incredulously at that but then again I remembered he is an orphan and the foster home he lived in has a sketchy reputation at the best of times. So it probably really isn't that surprising that he hasn't gotten to try much.

I grin as I realize this is something I could help with and it'd be something for him to look forward to. "Well then I guess Zelda and I are just gonna have to educate you on where the best burgers in town truly are. I have a friend who owns a little hidden away restaurant and bar in town that makes the best food you will ever taste. She'll fix you up with not only the thickest and juiciest burger you've ever seen but she also makes the best fries and onion rings this side of Termina. So I'll tell you what the day you finally get out of here we'll have a celebration and I'll treat you and Zelda here. How's that sound?"

Link's eyes got as wide as dinner plates and I think I even saw a little drool at the corner of his mouth. Before he can write anything Zelda turned to me with her hands on her hips and a determined expression on her face.

"I hope you're talking about Telma's place," she said, "because if you're not then I'm going to not only disagree with you but insist we go there instead."

Her serious expression and the odd coincidence of it are too much and I am doubled over laughing unable to talk. Somehow I just can't imagine this prim and proper girl in Telma's but I shouldn't be surprised. Telma is one of those people who draws people in from all walks of life. In fact my friend Auru has been going there for years and he is the one who introduced me to the place.

Telma, the owner has a vivacious and flirtatious personality but if she takes a liking to you she'd defend you to her last. I'd swear she made one man's ears bleed after the lecture she gave him when he started making fun of a one of 'her group' as she calls us. I wonder vaguely if Zelda is considered a part of her group. Getting my laughter under control I'm finally able to answer Zelda as both she and Link have been staring at me during my fit of hilarity.

"Of course I mean Telma's Zelda. There isn't another restaurant in the entire city that's better." I am grinning madly at this point, "Though I'm curious how you know about it. Forgive me but you don't seem the type that goes there."

Zelda blushed, a slight pink color, before mumbling an answer I didn't catch but I wasn't going to push it either if it embarrassed her. I turned my attention to Link to divert attention from her and give her a minute.

"Well then Link it looks like you have a job to do." He looked at me curiously obviously not understanding. "We can't very well take you there until you heal up, so now you have to concentrate on getting better as soon as possible if you want to try some of Telma's incredible food. Link nodded as enthusiastically as he could with the brace still around his neck. I smiled since now he had a goal to work towards. It wasn't a big goal but sometimes you need go back to taking baby steps, and right now that's exactly what Link needed.

I was so lost in the memory I hardly noticed when I boarded the bus and just barely realized my stop was coming up. It would have been bad to miss my stop because I had to get to the police department at a certain time or I'd miss out. When Auru and I had gone for drinks after that day at the hospital he told me about the doctors coming to examine some of the footage and asked if I would like to join them.

He said he could use my expertise for this, but we both knew that was an excuse. He knew how attached I'd become to this case and that I would want some answers. After asking the officer manning the desk I made my way to a back room.

When I entered the room I noticed I was not the only one that had been invited. Both of Link's primary doctors, Dr. Saria and Dr. Gaepora, were there as well as an older short man with large thick glasses that magnified his eyes comically though his face had a sour look as if he hadn't smiled a day in his life. The look he gave me was demeaning as if I should be honored just to stand in his presence giving me the impression that he was a real cockalorum.

"Ah Rusl, I was beginning to worry you might not make it," Auru smiled as he waved me over to the group. Auru then went about introducing everyone in the room; it turned out the sour faced bug-eyed man was the specialist that worked on Link's throat, which explained the attitude. The Chief of Police Darbus Rocha with two investigators who appeared to be twins one wearing red the other blue, though what they were investigating I didn't know. The District Attorney Ashei Montse, and the Assistant District Attorney Shad Khadyotana were also in attendance. At first I had been mildly surprised to find the DA and her Assistant there but after I thought about it I realized the case was a hot one and she would both need and want as much information about it as possible.

"Alright," the technician, who would be playing the video for us, said. "If everyone would find a seat we'll begin. I will warn you this does get graphic and there are requests for certain time periods that are stomach churning to put it mildly. If at any time you feel the need to leave you may but be aware once you exit the room you cannot come back in. Sergeant Auru is there anything you would like to add before we begin?"

"Yes, thank you Ravio. I want to iterate that nothing you view is to leave this room. I know we're all professionals here but a reminder doesn't hurt. This is evidence that will likely be used in court not to mention this actually happened and isn't just some crime show that'll be all sewn up in an hour. Everything will be seeing happened to the victim and he does not need any more nonsense cropping up because of someone's loose lips. That being said anyone who will have contact with our victim should also have the decency not to tell him or give any indication you saw this."

With that Auru nodded at Ravio then took a seat next to Rusl. "We'll be starting with the beginning, we managed to find a tape that somewhat shows what we believe to be the initial kidnapping. We would have liked more but conveniently the cameras in the area all seemed to be malfunctioning at the same time. We believe that was deliberate but we can't say who did it either. The footage we do have is because the janitor was having an issue with some pranksters but because they weren't causing damage to the school property he couldn't view the school's tapes. Luckily he is an inventive man and set up his own. The image quality is fairly good but there is quite the distance between our subjects and the camera, and this clip is short so I will explain the next one following that so we can lead right into it. All following clips are from video cameras placed within the apartment by it seems the renter, Drol Ghirahim. It does not seem as if Mr. Forester was aware of the cameras in place. I will warn you one more time the images are graphic and once we get to the second clips in the apartment it only takes about thirty minutes before things head in a very bad direction." The man looked about and when no one moved he dimmed the lights and began the videos.

The image that played was of good quality for a home camera but as Ravio had said the people were at quite a distance. It was easy to see that one figure was Ghirahim with his odd coloring but the other, who seemed was being drug away, was harder to make out. The person was on the far side so they were mainly blocked from view by Ghirahim. We watched as the two figures made their way to a midsized SUV. Ghirahim unlocked and opened the rear hatch before setting the stumbling figure on the backend. The unidentifiable figure seemed to be disoriented and only semiconscious.

It looked as if Ghirahim leapt into the back then pulled the figure farther in. For several minutes the two remained hidden in the vehicle before Ghirahim stepped out closed the hatch locking it from the remote and heading back indoors.

Ravio's voice startled me as he spoke, "we have several hours' time difference here between now and when he comes back. No one comes near the vehicle during that time and no movement is seen so we're gonna skip ahead."

A short fast-forward later and the figure of Ghirahim could be seen coming out again. He opened the back hatch and looked in. The man reached in and started stroking something before pulling back and slamming the door closed. Seconds later he was in the driver's seat and was pulling away. I felt the bile in his throat rise; I didn't want to think about the person who I knew was in the back of that SUV. The screen went blank for a minute or so before the next image came on.

I could immediately see the difference in the video quality; these were some high grade cameras, which meant the details would be vivid. The only thing seen at first was Ghirahim's living room looking much like it had the day I entered but minus the bloodstains and debris from the door. The video also had sound apparently, as within seconds the locks on the door could be heard being undone.

Ghirahim entered alone closing the door but not bothering to lock it. He walked about the apartment putting things away and setting other things about including a black leather book on the coffee table. After a few minutes of this he left but he also left the door open. It wasn't long before he appeared back in the doorway only this time he was carrying something or I should say someone over his shoulder. Once he got inside he kicked the door shut. I can't help but wonder where Bo and I were to miss him carrying a body up the stairs. The person is struggling but it does them no good as Ghirahim brings him in and sets him on the couch. The figure, which I now recognize as Link, is bound hand and foot with tape over his mouth and a blindfold covering his eyes.

I guess we now know what took Ghirahim so long in the back of the SUV. Once he's on the couch Link immediately starts squirming about obviously trying to get away. Ghirahim leaves him for a moment to lock the door being careful to make sure each lock is set before moving on to the next. When he's finished he goes and sits by Link pulling him closer to his body.

The man's words sicken me and the way he continually touches Link makes acid churn in my stomach. When Link starts trying to get away and Ghirahim slaps him I feel my blood boil and my hands ball into fists. Auru put a hand on my shoulder silently telling me to calm down. I'm thankful he's here, he's been a friend and mentor of mine for years now and he knows how my temper gets when it comes to kids. I take a deep steadying breath and instead of focusing on my anger I look at Link.

I'd never seen him before all this went down and it strikes me how different he looked then to how he looked when I found him. Even when you could see the fear on his face there was a defiant look in his eyes, that willful spite still edging through. When I first met Link that defiance wasn't there but I'll admit it has been coming back to him. The angle of the camera doesn't allow us to see what is in the book that they are looking at but if Link's face is any indication it can't be good. I am happy to see Link keeps trying to get away even if it is hopeless.

When Ghirahim takes Link into the bathroom the camera angle is switched and I realize we're now viewing another camera. Really the bastard put a camera in the bathroom?! How sick and twisted can you get? Fear is written all over Link's face as he is placed in the tub. It takes all my composure not to attempt to punch the screen as over the next few minutes Ghirahim molests Link while stripping him of his clothing and chaining him into the tub.

I am slightly curious as to why the tub and not the bed? I know what it is he wants from Link but what was he doing at this point? My curiosity was answered all too soon in the most grisly of fashions. I watched as he put a harness around Link's head tightening the chain until his head was forced back and neck exposed.

My blood ran cold, I knew what would be happening here and I didn't want to watch yet I couldn't look away either. I had a compulsory need to understand at least to some degree what happened to Link. I watched in dread as Ghirahim climbed down to sit on top of Link only to start kissing and biting him again though now Link can't even attempt to move away. It isn't long before he pulled back and grabs something sitting on back ledge of the tub that I hadn't noticed earlier. He puts his fingers to Link's neck and appears to be feeling for something before making careful dashed lines along the skin.

Setting down the marker he grabs a silver scalpel pressing his fingers to Link's neck again as he speaks. Then he presses the sharp implement to Link's skin but hesitates for a moment; the hesitation is brief though and he quickly slices into his throat. We watch the scene play out as copious amounts of Link's blood runs down him and Ghirahim attempts to calm him enough to continue his ghastly work. Once Link seems to have exhausted himself are more slices are made and the delusional man is digging into the boy's throat.

Just as he is about to make another cut the unthinkable happens and Link sneezes. Link barely moves from the sneeze since he is tied down but Ghirahim must have jumped a foot in the air. It's hard to see but it is clear that something went wrong with that cut and he grabs a needle and thread to start hastily sewing Link's throat closed again.

Link is deathly still and though you can see he is still conscious it seems only barely. When Ghirahim finishes his macabre work he begins cleaning up the gruesome scene, washing the blood from Link's body. As Ghirahim pulls him out of the tub Link finally loses consciousness and Ghirahim starts cursing left and right.

Once he has Link on the floor he starts staring at him again and I just want to shout out for the idiot to get him to a hospital, of course I know that won't happen but this just seems surreal at this point, he's ogling Link while he's lying there suffering from blood loss.

At last Ghirahim gets it through his thick skull that something is wrong and tries to treat Link. This amounts to placing him on the bed then putting some IV in him and bandaging his neck but at least it's something. The video plays out as the madman cuts some design into Link's hip and then starts molesting him even while he is still unconscious.

When Link wakes up things only get worse as Ghirahim performs some weird ritual, rather it is an actual one or if he just made it up I don't know. It was heartbreaking for me to see Link's face when he realized he couldn't speak anymore, though for him I imagine it was devastating. I was almost sick as that repulsive pervert forces Link to take him in his mouth.

However, despite everything happening so quickly to him Link seemed like he was continually trying to think ahead and when he bites Ghirahim then punches him I almost want to shout out in victory. As he makes his way stumbling out of the bedroom I feel myself rooting for him willing him to make it out the door, realistically I know this isn't what happens but I still wish.

As we know Link doesn't escape then and what follows is a horrific beating that leaves the blood spatters on the walls I had seen and Link a curled up sobbing mess on the floor. I know the blows must have caused more trauma to his neck not to mention Ghirahim drug him back to the bedroom by his hair.

We watched as he threw Link on the bed and tied him down this time before continuing his sick ritual. The look on Link's face as the sick pervert finally took what he wanted from him was one I don't have words to describe. All I can think is that I was right there, right across the hall when all this was happening and I didn't know it. How could I have been so blind? I'm supposed to be trained to watch for guys like this, yet I never suspected my neighbor?

The anger I feel is turning inward, I should have done something. They stop the video there and Ravio tells us that Link is raped repeatedly throughout the night but due to time constraints we need to move on. The next one is apparently the day Lieutenant Mido Bullas came to the building.

Unsurprisingly the footage starts out in the bedroom but what is surprising is that Link isn't on the bed. Instead he is lying wired down to a metal mesh on top of a mat. He has wires and rods running from him to the mesh beneath him. His entire body tenses unexpectedly and I swear he isn't breathing. After a few seconds he relaxes again while gasping for breath through some metal contraption holding his mouth open, but only seconds later he tenses up for an even longer period this time.

What is going on? What is happening to him? I look at his face to try and discern the problem but it is covered in a fine sheen of sweat and his eyes are half lidded and unfocused. Several more moments like the first two happen in no pattern and for different lengths before Ghirahim, who I hadn't paid any attention to kneels down to look at him.

"I hope you're in a more cooperative mood today my pet, I don't want to have to repeat our training." With that he reaches over and pulls at something, a plug, and then I realize what has been happening. He had been electrocuting Link and the metal he was lying on and that was attached to him was adding to his misery.

As Ghirahim starts removing the restraints and attachments I take notice of the slight difference in Link between now and the earlier footage. There are more wounds now and he is distinctly paler. I also notice Ghirahim is sporting a cut on his face and a black eye. I smile thinking at least Link hadn't given up fighting but to look at him you wouldn't know it. Though he is free of the restraints Link makes no move to get up or resist now.

His body was completely limp as Ghirahim carried him to the bathroom and set him on the toilet. Seconds later he backhanded him for being unresponsive, though it did nothing to bring Link around, how long had Link been forced to endure that torture? Apparently giving up on making Link do something he let him go; poor Link didn't even have the strength to hold himself up sliding to the floor in a heap. This gives the camera a glimpse of his back and now the red lines etched into his back and limps are clearly visible.

Ghirahim left him there without even bothering to treat him and went about his morning ritual talking almost nonstop, but Link made no movement other than to breathe, and shallowly at that. Eventually Ghirahim left the room at which point the video was paused startling me for a minute before it is split and now we can see Link in one frame and Ghirahim in another.

Ravio explains the necessity and continues playing the video. We watch as Ghirahim fixed his breakfast while Link continued to lie on the floor. As time moved on you'd see small movements from Link indicating he was coming out of it, slowly but surely. Just as Ghirahim sets his breakfast plate down there is a knock on the door. Ghirahim looks up and back towards the bathroom obviously worried; Link seems to actually register the sound unbeknownst to Ghirahim.

Finally the sicko walks over to answer the door after opening the locks and amazingly Link is somehow forcing himself up and attempting to crawl out of bathroom. The angle is a bit odd but you can still clearly see the two men; their conversation makes my blood run cold. I hadn't thought much of it at the time always assuming the best of any officer, after having been one but that is not the case here.

He was looking for a missing person and with the locks on the door, the blood on the wall he should be able to see if he looked; Ghirahim's bruises. All of that should have tipped him off that something was amiss but he doesn't ask about a single one of those. I know Link has to be able to hear all of their conversation and I see he is struggling to keep himself up and moving when his quaking arms give out and he collapses into a stand.

The racket is heard by both men and though Mido questions it he buys the obvious lie Ghirahim gives him. I can't believe this guy! He was right there, he could have helped Link could have gotten him out but he ignored it. He was so dead set on the erroneous fact that Link was a juvie case waiting to happen and had already written him off.

No wonder Gaepora warned us that if we started out befriending Link we couldn't really stop, Link had to have abandonment and trust issues by this point. Mido left and after relocking the doors Ghirahim stalks over to Link, fury written all over his face. I know what's coming but still severity of the subsequent beating took me by surprise.

The next and apparently last video is of the day Bo and I rescued Link. There seems to be something off on that morning as we watch Ghirahim wake and almost immediately begin raping Link. During the intercourse he repeatedly hit Link and called him several vulgar names before finishing up and heading to the bathroom. Link, as expected looks, just as he did the day I saw him and though now I had an idea of what had happened to him it is still hard to put together the two images of before and after.

Ghirahim doesn't even look at Link before leaving for the day in a huff. For several minutes Link lies there looking confused and then you see his face light up right before he starts coughing. When the fit passes he looks up to where his hands are bound and begins working on the ropes. Ravio fast-forwards a bit and we now see Link attempting to get out of the bed but he almost immediately drops to the floor.

Undeterred he started crawling and even managed to stand when he got to the door. I think the locks disheartened him though as he collapsed in a heap before looking dejectedly towards the kitchen. Again a slight fast-forward and we see Link still in the same position but he looked up seemly hearing something the camera couldn't. He then banged on the door with all the strength he can manage.

What proceeds is the 'conversation' that Link, Bo, and I had through the wall judging by the look on Link's face I would say he was getting annoyed with how long it took us to catch on. Shortly afterward Link had moved aside and the loud bangs that signaled we were trying to break the door down ensued. Once the door came down I see the scene unfold of how we got Link out of there. It is strange seeing my own face on camera. Ravio ended the video after I had picked up Link and got him out of there. The subsequent silence after the screen went blank thunders in my ears.

There had been a few quite murmurs and hushed crying, mostly from Dr. Green, but for the most part everyone left silently following Auru's further advice that what we saw may not leave this room. I head out of the building not really sure what to do, part of me wants to go and see Link but I don't know if I'll be able to control myself if I do. I don't want to go home either knowing what happened right across the hall from me. I was beginning to wonder if moving might be a good idea; maybe I would ask Bo if he had any other places open since he owns several buildings throughout Hyrule, apparently being a sumo wrestling champion pays well.

Still debating my options I jump about a foot in the air when I feel a hand on my shoulder followed by a, "Hey, you okay?" I'm already reacting grabbing the hand to flip them over my shoulder when I feel a sharp shove in my back throwing me off balance.

"Calm down Rusl, it's just me, Auru." I felt the tension leave me then. "Bit jumpy, aren't we my friend," said Auru again trying to make light of what I had almost done but I could still hear the concern in his voice. "Come on, let's head to Telma's and I'll buy you a beer. We'll talk there."

I only nodded as Auru guided me to his old Ford Crown Vic, it was a retired police car but it hadn't had all the 'perks' removed from it. When we arrived Telma gave us our usual table in the back where we were less likely to be overheard and could have some privacy.

After our drinks arrived Auru spoke, "Alright you might as well get it off your chest before it eats you alive. I know that was hard today, and I know how you feel about kids so spill it."

I looked down at my mug turning it back and forth in my hands before finally relenting. "It's a lot of stuff but mainly I think what's killing me is I was right there the whole time Auru. Right across the hall maybe ten feet from my door a kid was getting the crap beat out of him every Demise be damned day and I didn't know. Goddesses I've had training to watch for those types of chuchu slimes, I've helped take down more of them than I can count, and yet it's all for nothing cause I couldn't even help this one kid when he was practically being raped in front of me. Demise dammit Auru how am I supposed to live with myself knowing that!" As I said the last sentence my fist came down on the table hard enough to rattle our drinks. My shout also earned me a glare from Telma, which I tried to ignore.

Auru fixed me with a penetrating stare that was maddeningly calm and calculated before speaking in a voice resonate of the look he was piercing me with. "Rusl, you need to calm down and listen to me. I'm going to ask you a couple questions and I need you to answer honestly." I was about to argue but Auru cut me off. "Did you notice a definitive change in that man's behavior?"

If it were anyone else besides Auru I would have been shouting at him for this pointlessness, but I respected the man too much to do so. Instead I did what he asked me, at first I wanted to say that there had been a change, a marker, a clue; something, but other than his usual moody overly dramatic attitude I didn't notice anything, maybe he was a bit happier but that's about it. I told Auru as much albeit grudgingly.

Auru nodded his head and took another sip of his drink before he asked his next question. "Tell me Rusl, what is the utilitarian profile of a pedophile that can be applied to every single offender that's ever been caught?"

I snorted at this question responding before I even thought. "There isn't one; if there was it would be a lot easier to find these creeps. Unfortunately they can be…be anyone you'd bump into on the street a-and you'd never…you'd never know they were sick and demented like that."

I'd started slowing down and pausing halfway thru as I figured out _exactly_ what Auru was getting at. Auru though didn't say anything on that subject just asking his next question after another sip. "Did you ever hear any noises or see any signs that kid was in that apartment."

I admit I kind of took offense to that one and snapped back. "Of course not, for one those apartments have good installation so it's hard to hear what goes on. Besides if I had I would have helped him sooner I…"

"Exactly Rusl!" Auru's voice cut right over mine with the tone he usually saved for when he was lead on our raids. "Enough of this bullshit, this is just how you acted when Uli and Colin were killed and why you had to take early retirement. You can't go down that path again Rusl it'll destroy you and if you're going to be there to help this kid you have to quit blaming yourself, get a grip, and not go all vigilante this time. You and Bo did more for that kid than anyone else even bothered to think of doing; you need to be proud of that. You saved him Rusl and by Farore that is something because we both know that kid wouldn't have lasted much longer in those conditions. Not to mention you took it a step further and you are now trying to be there for him. He needs that now more than anything I'm sure, so pull yourself out of whatever hole you dug yourself into and tell me about him. The docs set it up so on Monday a few others and I could talk with him. Anything I need to be aware of that I'm not going to find in the official report."

I winced at my mentor's words and as much as I wanted to deny it they were all true. I managed to get off last time without any jail time but if I repeated my actions…well let's just say they aren't kind to former cops in prison.

"You're right Auru," I sighed heavily taking another swig. "You're right, I need to focus on what's important and that's helping Link out. As far as any advice I'm not sure what I can tell you. He hasn't had time to really cope with much yet there's just too much going on and with as hurt as he is he tires easily not to mention the nurses say he isn't sleeping for very long periods. He has his good days and bad days and days that are in-between. Right now the bad outnumber the good but with time that could change. He isn't probably going to be too cooperative with you at first and if you go in talking down to him or try and bully him into telling you anything he'll clam up like a shell blade. I guess the best advice I can give you is don't talk to him like he's just some dumb kid, don't treat him like he's an invalid, and watch what you say, he's still a sensitive on the not speaking topic."

Auru thought over my words looking completive before he spoke. "Good to know I guess and logical too. I imagine he's had enough of people talking down to him and is about tired of everyone treating him like he's on his death bed. The speaking thing I was going to watch anyway just because I didn't think he'd be taking it well yet."

"No," I said sipping at my drink again, "he really isn't taking it well but he is getting better about writing answers. You'll need to be patient though, his hands are healing and according to Dr. Saria he'll be getting the bandages off soon, but they are still a bit sore and with the bandages it's hard for him to write."

Telma came over to them then, "Well huns you need a refill or would you like sumthin ta eat?"

"No Telma, I think just one drink will be more than enough for me tonight but I wouldn't say no to a leg of goat if you have some," replied Auru eyes now entirely focused on the bar matron.

"Alright sugar but you're getting some side dishes with it and that's gonna include some steamed veggies that best be just as gone as that goat will be. Nayru knows you'll never eat 'em if I don't make ya. Hard to believe, a grown man that still won't eat his veggies, yet he manages to go out savin' folks daily."

"I've told you before Telma anything that looks, tastes, and smells that bad can't be healthy for you, besides meat makes for strong muscles all the better for my job," said Auru in a cheeky manner. He already knew he'd never win this argument but he still liked to push her buttons.

"Don't you be givin' me none of that. You know full well my vegetables could be considered delicacies and a body needs a good variety to keep everything workin'. Now I'll be bringing you both plates and I expect their contents to be emptied down y'all's gullets before you leave."

"Telma, I didn't order anything," I said because in truth I wasn't very hungry after seeing what those videos today.

"Maybe not honey but I know for a fact you couldn't cook a decent meal if your life depended on it. It'll make me rest easier knowing you've had at least one decent meal in you this week." With that the overbearing red-head left to go put in our orders leaving both us shaking our heads at her.

When she returned a minute later, having already anticipated our orders I asked her about an idea I'd had while she had been gone. "Telma, I was wondering if you might be willing to do me a favor here in the near future."

"Well honey depends on the favor. What'd ya have in mind?"

"Well I have a friend who is currently in the hospital and we recently found out not only has he never had one of your burgers but the best burger he has ever had has been at Ingo's. Now me and another mutual friend of ours, Zelda, thought when he finally gets out we should have a celebration and he should get a decent burger since apparently that's a favorite of his. Do you think we could hold the party here when that time comes?"

"Hm, your friend wouldn't happen to be that kid they've been gossiping about on that idiot box, would he," said Telma coyly. I almost spit my drink across the table right into Auru's face when she made that guess. How had she made that leap? Before I could even sputter out a half response Telma was talking again.

"Rusl, I saw the news reports and I recognized your apartment. I know ya well enough ta know ya wouldn't have left it at that. I may not know the truth of what's happened to that poor thing, but if the best burger he's ever had has been Ingo's fast food place, well he certainly wasn't born with no silver spoon in his mouth. Considerin' all that I'd say you could have it tonight for him if he were here. Now, you and Zelda let me know when ya want to have it and I'll even close the whole restaurant and ya can invite all his friends for one large party, food will be on me."

I opened his mouth to say something but found no words would come. Telma gently closed my mouth for me with two of her manicured fingers before saying, "Besides you're a bit late in askin' me Rusl, Zelda has already been in and together we came up with that idea. Y'all need to move a bit faster if you're going ta beat that girl." With a wink she sashayed off to tend to her other customers. Both Auru and I just sat there for several moments before we started eating with the silent agreement to never talk about this again.

After we'd finished eating we sat sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes I was lost in thought and I think Auru was too. As I sat there felt a small smile crease my face thinking over what I'd learned about Link recently. "You know he's incredibly observant for a kid his age. I don't know if he's always been or it's a recent development but he'd do well in law enforcement or the military."

Auru looked at me over his mug silently encouraging me to continue. "I figured it out on one of his rougher days. The doctor and nurses had just finished checking on his wounds and changing out all the gauze and bandages; he's always in a bad mood after that. Then I found out he'd gotten very little sleep and one of the new nurses a Peatrice had tried proving just how apt she was in caring for her patients. It didn't go well, we'll leave it at that. Anyway when I arrived Link was in a brooding snappish mood so I tried to chirk him up. He figured out what I was doing and asked me why I bothered to be there wasting my time with someone as messed up as he was. I asked him what he meant by that and he responded by saying I could be spending time with by pretty columbine wife and my nice normal kid. I was so shocked because I knew I'd never spoken to him about Uli and Colin before so I asked him how he knew about them. He told me he'd seen the picture of them up on my wall and guessed they were my family since the little boy looked a lot like me and the sweet woman in the picture."

Auru looked at me a moment waiting for me to continue before he asked the question I knew was coming. "So did you tell him?"

I sighed playing with the mug again before replying, "I told him they'd passed away but that was it. I just…well I didn't think it'd be right to add more to his conscience than there already was."

"That's one of the biggest load of shit you've ever tried to swing yet today, Rusl. You should tell him exactly what happened. I'm not a doctor but I do know it helps when you don't feel so alone. It might do him some good to know others have suffered too, maybe not in the same way he has but he can appreciate the pain of it. If you want to be a part of this kid's life you're going to have to be open and honest with him. Could be good for you too, getting it off your chest and all."

I sighed wearily but the more I thought about it the more I realized Auru was right. My story might help Link, and I had a strong hunch it would definitely help me too.

* * *

**A/N:** Well two more chapters for today, sorry it took so long. For whatever reason I found when I wrote this last chapter I kept slipping into third person so I was trying to catch all of those mistakes and change them. Hopefully I did but let me know if I missed any. At this point we're about seven or so chapters away from where my endings split off into three separate parts. I haven't had any requests yet as to rather you want the entirety of one ending up all at once or if you guys want each a couple of chapters at a time. I'm good with either way just wondering what you as the readers would prefer.

Thanks to all who have read this story up til now.

Well that's about it since we haven't had any reviews or favorite/follows added in the past few hours.

Later


	15. A Stalfos in the Closet

**15. A Stalfos in the Closet**

Link's POV

Today just sucked. Period end of story there was nothing more to be said for it. I'd gotten almost no sleep thanks to the nightmares and that creepy new night nurse Peatrice who kept calling me darling. She'd come in often and start fussing with this, that, or the other thing. I also found out she was the one who'd let my 'friends' in the other day despite the rule of no visitors. Apparently she'd been on some type of work probation plan or something that day and had let Mikau talk her into it.

Thanks to her I was now so tired all I wanted to do was sleep but every time I closed my eyes I would see him, feel him; I was back there once again and I just couldn't stand it. Dr. Saria and Dr. Gaepora both knew I was having trouble but they didn't want me becoming too dependent on the drugs to sleep. Instead they wanted me to work out the cause of the nightmares by 'talking' with the great owl himself.

We'd had a talk towards the end of last week after they had a meeting with the police about me. Apparently the police needed to release a statement but they didn't want to until after they'd asked me a few questions. I had flat out refused to 'talk' with anyone regarding that area; I didn't want to think about it because as long as I didn't then I didn't have to admit it happened. I would have given anything to wake up and find none of this had happened; by Demise I wouldn't even care if I was back at the foster home. The worries I'd had there seemed so trivial compared to what I was dealing with now.

However, as usual what I want doesn't matter to anyone so today not only do I have to meet with the police but Sister Aveil too; actually there were a lot of people coming. Dr. Saria and Dr. Gaepora had gone over exactly who was going to be here today because apparently they didn't want me to get upset or surprised; if they hadn't wanted that then they should have told them to keep away in the first place. Most of the people coming dealt with the law in some aspect though I didn't know why so many of them needed to come. The only reason I was planning on cooperating was because of Dr. Saria and Rusl.

Rusl had visited me yesterday while Dr. Saria was checking the bandages on my hands. She was telling me how they were healing faster than expected and soon I'd be able to get them off. Rusl had come in but he kept looking at me weird like he was seeing someone else there. I'd tried to find out what was bothering him but he and Dr. Saria somehow managed to change the subject to that of the upcoming meeting and the fact that I was still apparently being stubborn and refusing to cooperate. I didn't think I was acting out of line, really who in their right minds would want to talk about something like that, especially when it happened to them.

"You know," said Rusl after Dr. Saria had told him I was still being 'uncooperative,' her words not mine. "They're not going to stop coming just because you don't answer them. It may not be pleasant but if you answer their questions and get it over with then you won't have to deal with them again. The longer you draw this out the worse it's going to get."

Dr. Saria chimed in with her two rupees worth at that point. "He's right don't cha know? It's like taking off a bandage. You can either do it slowly or quickly but both options are going to hurt so why not go with the least painful option?" I really hated to admit it but they were right so grudgingly I let them know I'd answer their questions as long as they didn't ask for a lot of detail or anything, just basic stuff.

Now here I was in the early morning hours, tired but unable to sleep waiting for them to get here while staring at the ceiling. I was so bored with this ceiling, I'd counted the tiles more times than I cared to remember with there being a total of twenty-four and a half tiles in this room. As I was contemplating the tiles one of the worst things in this hospital came in, nurse Peatrice. I don't know why but she feels the need to come in and check on me multiple times, far more than the other nurses do. She also fiddles with the bandages, even if they were just replaced, makes sure I'm not too hot or cold by putting her hands on me.

The last thing I want after…well…after _him_,is someone who is a bit too clingy. She is either completely dense or doesn't care as I have wrote down several times I'm fine and she needs to leave, yesterday I even threw my pen at her, apparently she can't take a hint. She was touching my forehead now feeling for a fever even though one of the machines I'm hooked to has a constant display of my temperature.

"Are you feeling alright _darling_, you're a bit flushed. Do you need me to take a blanket away or something? Maybe…"

"**Peatrice!**" I don't know who is interrupting her but I'm grateful all the same as my hands were fisted painfully into the sheets to try and avoid hitting away her stupid hands from me. We both turned to see Nurse Yan and Dr. Gaepora standing in the doorway. "A word if you please, Peatrice," said Nurse Yan sternly.

"Oh can it wait a moment Mamamu? I was just…"

"No it certainly cannot, come here this instant girl," Nurse Yan said interrupting her. I knew she'd follow orders, I'd learned no one contradicts Nurse Yan, not even the doctors. They stepped out of my door but not far enough that I still couldn't hear them. One thing about being Hylian, or at least part since I don't know if I'm full-blooded or not, is they have an amazing hearing range. I know mine's a bit better than the average Hylian's too which makes eavesdropping, inappropriate or not, much easier. Though I'll admit you sometimes hear things you'd rather not, especially when you live around Gerudo women.

"What do you think you're doing girl," exclaimed Nurse Yan. "I was just taking care of my patient Ma'm…Ma'am," Peatrice had stuttered over the Head Nurse's name so I imagine she was receiving a glare from the older woman.

Nurse Yan spoke again her voice hard lacking all compassion, "No Peatrice that is not what you were doing. You were once again inappropriately touching one of the patients and of all the ones on your block this boy. Do you have any idea how much damage you could have caused him?!"

"What do you mean," Peatrice's voice whined out.

"By the Three girl, have you even read his medical chart or have you been shirking that again too," asked Nurse Yan her voice now sounding exasperated.

"I-I-I," Peatrice didn't seem to have an answer for that one, not that Nurse Yan really gave her a chance. "Nope, I'm tired of your excuses. You'll go and wait for me in my office you're already on an action plan for your inappropriate behavior and seeing as it hasn't stopped we'll be going to the next step."

"B-b-but m-my other p-patients…" Peatrice again stuttered.

"I will see to it they are taken care of by someone who can act professionally now scoot; Dr. Gaepora and I need to talk with the young man in there that you were assaulting." No more words are exchanged and as Dr. Gaepora and Nurse Yan reenter I assume Peatrice has left.

"Sorry about her sweetie, she has a tendency to get attached to some of the patients she's supposed to be checking on. Don't worry though the only things she'll be checking for some time now are patient's items. Now I don't know what she already checked but I just need to make sure you're well enough for your visitors today."

With that she starts taking inventory of all my vitals uploading them to the computer Peatrice had left in the room but hadn't used yet. When she was done Nurse Yan turned back to me looking me over before speaking again. "Well sweetie your vitals are looking pretty good but you sure haven't been sleeping enough. I've had report after report of you being up at all hours so after this meeting you need to rest today, you won't heal nearly as quick if your body is exhausted."

With that she walks out while my mouth hangs open. Does she really think I don't want to sleep? I'd give up…well not anything but a lot just to be able to get a decent night's sleep without the nightmares.

"You'll have to excuse Nurse Yan, her hearts in the right place but sometimes she forgets that some things aren't nearly as simple to do as they are to say," said Dr. Gaepora drawing my attention to him. "Now I know you're not excited about today but I'm going to be in here with them to make sure they keep in line. I will also meet with them before they come here and cover some rules about their questioning. We're not going to let them try and bully you into giving your story until you're ready, so they'll be sticking to questions that directly affect the case. If at any time you begin to have difficulty in answering them let me know and I'll run interference. We're here to help you Link, I know you have trouble believing that but I am on your side here as are Dr. Saria, Rusl, and Zelda. The officer that is going to do the questioning is a good man and he wants to help you too by getting the man who did this to you." Dr. Gaepora looks at me like he is expecting an answer so taking a shaky breath with just a hint of pain to it I nod as well as I can with the brace around my neck.

He smiles before changing the topic slightly, "Also I wanted to speak with you about the news reports regarding your case. I don't believe it is fair for you to remain in the dark about what is going on but I don't want you watching them by yourself so I'll make you a deal. If you want to watch them I will record them and you can watch them with me after which we'll discuss what was said. If you promise not to watch them by yourself and not destroy the remote again we can have your TV hooked back up and the remote replaced. Does that sound fair to you?"

I think over his offer and realize I do want to know what is going on; I hate being left in the dark like I have been. Not to mention the TV might fill some of the monotony that is this room. Resigned to the fact I have to make the deal I agree to his terms. He smiled happily before leaving telling me that they should be here in an hour or so.

While I wait I flip through the sign language book Rusl gave me. If I get my bandages off my hands soon at least I can start practicing and Zelda said she'd help me with it. I kinda wonder why she learned it in the first place but then again Zelda is really smart and I wouldn't put it past her to have learned it just because.

As I'm reading over the origin and history of the language, and yes I am that bored so much so that this is my third time reading that part, I hear voices just outside my door. Pretending to still be reading in case anyone looks in I eavesdrop on the conversation, it's not bad if they're talking about you.

"Alright," a voice I recognize as Dr. Gaepora's says, "we've gone over the rules but I want to remind everyone again do not be confrontational that is the last thing he needs right now. I don't want to see anyone treating him like a kid that you can just order about; you'll be asked to leave if you do."

"Oh please, you're coddling him too much. Just let us in so we can get this over with already," I recognize that voice but barely I'm sure it's one of the Sisters, probably Sister Aveil.

"Madam I am aware you are for all intents and purposes his legal guardian at the moment but right now he is my patient and I am well within my rights to bar anyone who causes him harm, rather physical or emotional. If you feel this is a waste of time or that you cannot conduct yourself appropriately for his condition you may leave."

"Huh, wish I could seeing as I have better things to do but the badges here say I have to be here if they're questioning him. So unfortunately for all of us involved we're all stuck together having to listen to some kid whine cause he got a scratch," yep definitely one of the Sisters.

"I'm sorry Dr. Gaepora but she is right, on one point, we can't conduct this interview unless he has a parent or legal guardian present. Ms. Raid here is his legal guardian so she must be present," that was male voice I didn't recognize but I would bet it belonged to a cop just by what he said.

"It's Sister Aveil to you and the rest of the world bud. I earned my title in the Sand Goddess' Temple and I expect it to be used properly," said Sister Aveil.

I could have told him that you had to address all the Sisters appropriately every time; they wouldn't tolerate anything less by most.

"My apologies, Sister Aveil," the man's voice who I didn't recognize said reverently.

"Very well but please remember he is not at fault here," said Dr. Gaepora before leading a lot of people into my room, far more than they'd warned me about.

A total of eight people filed into my room when I'd only been told about three of them. There was only supposed to be one police officer, Sister Aveil, and Dr. Gaepora, though I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that Dr. Saria was also here. She probably wanted to make sure I didn't get too worked up over this and she likely had something stashed away in her coat if I did.

Truthfully I wouldn't mind if she did give it to me since the nightmares were always easier dealt with when they sedated me. That thought worried me a bit, was I becoming addicted to the stuff, I'd seen a few people who had done some drugs and even the mild stuff messed with them. But I didn't want to think about this now so I purposely redirected my thoughts back to their original irritant, the number of people in my room.

I was instantly on my guard with the rest of the people; I'd agreed to only answer a few questions for one officer not be a spectacle for a group to gawk at like in a zoo. Dr. Gaepora must have noticed my reaction because he spoke apologetically to me.

"I'm sorry Link we didn't know that more people were coming until after they got here." Yeah right, and I'm the champion in the Goron Races.

"Now I know this isn't what we agreed upon Li…," Dr. Gaepora started before being cut off by Sister Aveil.

"Oh please, listen kid you'd best stop this whiny act of yours and answer the questions. I have better things to do than babysit some brat who's playing the victim and trying to get everyone here to feel sorry him after his covert little tryst got a bit rougher than he liked. Let's face it there's no case here and the kid is just a bitchy little whore who got in over his head."

I cannot believe she just said that to me and if the looks on everyone else's faces is anything to go by, neither can they. Several people started talking at once but I pay them no mind. Ever since that news report I've been angry that people would even think that garbage let alone spout it off as true. Seeing my former friends the other day hadn't helped either and now with Sister Aveil shoving it down my throat like this, well I'm not just going to sit by and let people say these things about me. I went thru too much to just sit back and take more crap. I write as fast as my hands will allow and I know I'm breaking the unsaid rule of the orphanage but at the moment I don't care.

When I'm done I show them my response and the reaction is every bit as satisfying as I'd hoped right up until Sister Aveil looks up at me glaring daggers. "You little bastard! How dare you accuse my sisters and me of that!"

She looks murderous but a whining high pitched voice cuts in before she can say anything, "Don't let him get to you Aveil. We all know the kid is just looking for attention and any reaction is just giving him what he wants."

I froze when the red-haired man spoke, I may have never laid eyes on this guy before but I recognize him all the same. Despite what happened that day I clearly remember not only his voice but every word he spoke. Taking back my tablet I write to them again the fury in me fueling the words before I can think of any possible consequences to them.

Their reaction my comment this time is the same as it was to the last one with two glaring differences. I get a verbal reaction from Lieutenant Bullas whose face is as red as his hair now, "Stupid Fairy Fag. At least I'm doing it like it's supposed to be done with females instead of sucking some other guy's di…"

The look on the officer's face was comical it reminded me of when Elmer Fudd figures out Bugs Bunny had just duped him. The look on Sister Aveil's face is anything but comical though, when she realizes what I just got Mido to admit to. This time instead of yelling at me she takes a couple of steps forward punching me as hard as she could across the face while her other hand came up with driving force into my stomach, she was so quick no one had had time to stop here.

It's not the worst hit I've ever taken but it still hurts jarring my head and neck despite the brace and knocking the wind from my lungs. Even with the pain meds I'm on I can still feel the poe remnants of pain in my neck from the hit.

The noise level in the room increased ten-fold in that instant after Sister Aveil hit me. I really couldn't make out anything that was being said nor was I paying attention as I tried to get air in my lungs. The room was brought to an uneasy quiet by a large Goron, and by large I mean he could have made a boulder look small, shouting out for everyone to quiet down.

Everyone obeyed instantly, not that I blame them; the Goron's arms were the size of tree trunks and he towered over everyone else being at least a good seven feet tall. I actually wondered how he got in the doorway at all because his barreled chest is just as wide as his shoulders. As I looked about I noticed there had been quite a few changes since Sister Aveil hit me.

These weird twin guys were now holding a very angry Sister Aveil as she struggled to break free. Lieutenant Mido who seemed to have made it partway to the door was being held by an older gray-haired man with a Mohawk, goatee, and a mustache that made it look like his mouth had sideburns.

The Goron spoke again in his deep echoing voice, "Huh, we've heard enough from these pests; secure these two," said the large Goron pointing at Lieutenant Mido and Sister Aveil. "Do not let them have any outside contact until the teams are deployed. Auru, take a minute and help my men confine these two hyenas then come back. By then I believe Dr. Saria here will have the little human checked over after Ms. Raid's assault on him. I will speak with the little human first so he knows what's happening then go and coordinate the teams."

As she is being dragged out Sister Aveil starts shouting at me. "You despicable Gohma, do you have any idea what you've just done?! I knew the day you showed up on our doorstep we should have just thrown you into Lake Hylia or back into the forest for the wolfos. You've been nothing but a parasite to us; a drain on everyone you come near and that's all you'll ever be. I hope that you can live with yourself knowing you'll only ever cause pain and suffering to those around you. If you had a shred of decency in you, you would have saved us all the problem of having to deal with such a bastard child and killed yourself, but no you couldn't do that could you. You had to continually drag everyone down into the mire with you even though no one ever wanted or cared for you; by Demise not even your own parents could stand you; they abandoned you before you were even six months old."

Her words hit a little too close to home and before they were all out I had started hyperventilating slightly. She's right no one wants me and all I have managed to do is bring trouble to those around me. There was once this old man at a nursing home our school was doing a volunteer project for. He'd taken a liking to me because we both shared the first name Link, though he told me he had lucked out by not looking a thing like the hero, unlike me. I'd continued to visit him after the project was over.

One day we were sitting on a park bench; neither of us were supposed to be out but we'd managed to sneak away just to enjoy freedom for a bit. He had a heart attack while I was sitting there with him. The people at the nursing home had explained that his heart had always been weak and he was always to be closely monitored; that was why he shouldn't have been sneaking out.

His family probably would have sued me if I'd had anything and they didn't dare trying suing the orphanage so instead they went after the nursing home. I always found it funny; he always told me they never visited him there but when he died his family bawled their heads off claiming how much they loved him. All I could think was, if that were true why weren't you there for him?

I couldn't say that however, and Sister Aveil gave me KP duty for three months straight plus docked my allowance. I won't mention the 'discussion' we had inside her office over the whole thing; I only that the end result was that he died because of me and I was apparently Goddess damn lucky they weren't pressing charges.

I'm so lost in my memories that when I feel a hand touch my shoulder I nearly jump out of my bed. Looking up I see Dr. Saria and Dr. Gaepora leaning over me with looks of concerns on their faces.

"Link, are you okay? Nothing she said was true she was just speaking out of anger," Dr. Saria is trying to placate me but her words are nothing but more lies.

I know the truth and Sister Aveil was right and now I've done it. There is an unspoken rule at the orphanage that you don't talk about what goes on there, **ever**. For one thing everyone will be turned out onto the street if the place closes because there's no way to place that many kids. The other reason is nobody crosses a Gerudo and lives. If the rumors are true any kid who has ever even joked about the Sisters and their other businesses was gone by the next day, which means I'm as good as dead.

"Link," says Dr. Gaepora concerned, "I know you're upset but do you think you can stay with us long enough to talk with Chief Rocha and Sergeant Seward?" I just nod my head; I might as well since I'll be dead tomorrow anyway none of this will matter now.

I try and get a handle on my breathing so they think I'm okay; I'm not going to tell them what will be coming for me tonight. Dr. Gaepora leaves then stating he'll be back in a minute while Dr. Saria checks my stomach and neck to make sure none of the wounds have been reopened, I want to tell her it's unnecessary but that would give it away. Once she is satisfied the large Goron, apparently named Chief Rocha, starts talking.

"Little human, Link, you have given us much more than we had hoped today. I am sorry for bringing so many here but we were investigating that Mido and found a number of oddities. We'd hoped by bringing him here today unannounced that something might be revealed that would give us a bit more leverage. You managed to give us something not only on Mido but on that Gerudo Foster Home too. We have been trying to get something on that place for years but we can't talk to the kids there without their guardian present and the kids that have aged out are always too scared to say anything. You've done a great service to many, little human, and now we should be able to get things rolling. I have work to do but I want to hear that you're working hard at getting better." With that the large Goron lumbered out and even though I watched him I still don't know how he got out the door.

Within seconds of the Goron leaving three people enter my room. Dr. Gaepora returns with a man I only have met a handful of times so I don't remember his name. The third person is one of the police officers that was here earlier.

"Link I'm sure you remember Renado Pancras the caseworker for the hospital." Well I do now. "Since we can no longer allow your legal guardian to be here while Sergeant Seward questions you I thought Mr. Pancras would be the next most logical choice."

Mr. Pancras stepped forward offering his hand to Sergeant Seward, "I'm pleased to meet you Sergeant Seward. Please call me Renado, and Link I know we haven't talked much but I wish you to know I will be acting in your best interest today. Also Dr. Gaepora advised me as to what happened with Sister Aveil. It troubles me greatly to think she could do those things to you while in a room full of people. I cringe to think of what she would do behind closed doors. Are you comfortable with this arrangement Link?" As if I had any choice in the matter but I just nod my head to them both; I just want to get this over with.

After Sergeant Seward introduced himself he started right in on the questions. He seemed like a nice guy, maybe a bit blunt but not bad. As hard as it was I answered most of his questions because I know I won't be here to face the repercussions of my actions after tonight. Some may have told me I needed to tell them but I'm tired of all of the crap. I have no prospects for my future since there is no way I can go back to school now, no home to go to, no friends; just nothing left now.

After I ratted out the foster home I took away my last option of running too. Even if I could get away from the hospital the Gerudo are widespread. One of them would find me and end me eventually so there is no point in delaying the inevitable; besides at least now I'll never have to see Ghirahim again, and I'll never have to think about what happened with him.

Part of me still wishes that instead of bothering with the door I'd ended it that day then none of this would have happened, maybe it's for the better though. This way people know what Ghirahim and the Foster Home are truly about and I'll still be free finally.

Sergeant Seward is getting ready to leave now; he seems satisfied with what I gave him, I hope so because that is all he'll ever get. I didn't go into great detail just the basics. Ghirahim took me, no I wasn't a willing participant, he hurt me, I escaped with the help of Rusl and that other guy, and now I'm here. Short and concise just enough that maybe whenever they find Ghirahim they can make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else.

As I think about this my thoughts drift to Rusl and I feel a momentary pain of guilt. I ignore it though; he'll be better off without me; Zelda too. They don't need me around to mess up their lives. Dr. Saria finally gives me the sedative and I feel myself relax as I can finally rest now and hopefully soon it will be eternally.


	16. Death is merciful life is torture

**16. ****Death is merciful; life is torture**

Rusl's POV

Auru, Bo, and I were sitting around Bo's TV watching the Hyrulian Hawks verses the Terminaian Terrors baseball game. Auru and I were drinking some beers while Bo drank some weird green health drink. During a commercial break Auru groans loudly causing us both to look over but Auru continues before we can ask.

"I just remembered I forgot to get those papers from that kid as evidence. Well nothing for it, hopefully they'll be there tomorrow since it's past visiting hours and the docs said they were going to knock him out."

"So I take it things went well with Link," I asked. I'd been curious but holding back on questioning him because right now this case was Death Mountain hot and I didn't want to talk in front of Bo. He may be a good friend but the man couldn't keep a secret from anybody if you sewed his lips shut.

"Yeah it went surprisingly well, well the second part did. He upset that Sister Aveil and she hit him right in front of us. He's okay," Auru said hurriedly seeing my stricken and angry look. "But man he made her angry she even called him a Gohma. Though, now we have enough to get a warrant issued; Chief Rocha said he and his teams would be working late going through a virtual Snow Peak avalanche of paperwork."

"Wow he gave you that much! I'm impressed he hasn't hardly said anything to anyone else," I said slightly hurt that Link hadn't opened up to me yet but I brushed it aside. He was talking and that was what mattered.

"Well at first I think he was just writing out of anger due to what Sister Aveil said, but after we took her and Mido into custody I came back and he was strangely docile. I asked if they'd given him something but they hadn't yet so I'm not sure what came over him. He didn't go into great detail or anything but it's enough that we'll be able to release a statement in a couple of days."

I nodded as the game came back on but by now my mind wasn't focused on the game. Why had Link suddenly become so compliant; it went against all of his previous mannerisms? In reality it sounded more like…wait no. "Auru," I said sharply, "Did you say Link made one of the Gerudo mad?"

"Yes but why is it…" I cut him off there wasn't time to explain, "Did he give out information on them?"

"Yes but…" I jumped to my feet while grabbing Bo's phone praying I could remember the number hitting talk as soon as I finished dialing. After three rings the other line was finally picked up, "Dr. Gaepora this is Rusl. I have no time to explain but are you still at the hospital?" I got a negative response, shit!

"Listen you need to call hospital security and get them to Link's room now. I'll meet you there and explain then, hurry." I ended the call throwing the handset on the cushion before turning to my two friends. "Do either of you have your cars here?"

"No," said Bo, "Ilia took it to visit a friend, she already called and checked in so she is too far away to come."

"I have mine," said Auru, "but Bo will have to drive since we've both already had a few and Rusl you'd best explain on the way." I nodded and the three of us left out the door leaving the game on and our drinks to get warm."

Link's POV

The sedative I'd been given wasn't strong just enough to relax me so I would wake up anytime someone came into the room to check on me. It was just starting to get dark out at the point where long shadows make it seem later than it is. I blinked blearily then tried to go back to sleep; I was so tired.

I'd barely closed my eyes though when a slight shift of fabric had me opening them again. Before I could even blink my eyes clear I felt cool metal on my cheek and for an instant I flashed back to that bathroom. I was there feeling the knife's edge on my face as a subtle but very real threat. That wasn't all I felt though for his hands were there too and his mouth groping and touching me.

My breath quickens as the panic starts setting in but the voice I hear isn't him, "Huh stupid kid is already panicking. Maybe you should have thought about the consequences before you spoke, too late now though."

Blinking I am happy to see a Gerudo woman is standing over me with a knife at my face and another on the opposite side. It's not him, not him, was all I could think happily.

"Feh weird kid was all panicked a second ago now he's calm as the waters of Lake Hylia, must be bipolar or something." "Doesn't matter what he was cause he's dead now. You got the injection?" "Yeah right here." "Good put it in his IV and let's get out of here."

They were talking over me as if I wasn't even there, not that it mattered really, but finally the one holding the knife looked down at me smirking behind her warrior veil.

"Ya lucked out kid. Normally for someone who pissed off our leader this bad we'd make you suffer then shoot you full of this stuff but we don't have time. Nope you only get a nice little injection but it won't be painless I promise." Her voice is sardonic and I was sure if I could have seen her face she would have been smiling.

The other woman readied the hypo while I steeled myself for the onslaught of pain that had been promised to me. Part of my brain wondered why even in my final moments I had to have more pain? Why couldn't it have been one of those shots that you just go to sleep and never wake up? The only answer I could come up with was that I must have done something very wrong in a previous life that was now catching up; either that or as Sister Aveil said I was a burden to everyone and because of that I would be forced to feel all the pain I'd caused others.

While I was ready and willing to die, glad to embrace my end, I was also tired of the pain. Though it appeared my only consolation would be that this was the last time I would feel it in this life. As the knife continued to rest on my face the other woman carefully took hold of my IV injection port; sticking the needle inside just as a loud '**bang**' sounded throughout the room causing us all to jump.

The Gerudo with the needle accidentally pulled it out during her moment of surprise while the other cut a stinging line down my cheek. I could hear several people shouting most of which I recognized as Gerudian swearing, I doubt even sailors could out swear a Gerudo. After a minute the din died down and the lights were switched on assaulting my eyes immediately with their bright burning pins.

When I could see again I saw Rusl, Sergeant Seward, the big walrus man who had rescued me with Rusl, as well as Dr. Gaepora all standing in my room. Mr. Walrus and Sergeant Seward were holding the two Gerudos while Rusl talked on a cell phone. Within seconds some security officers came to take my two would be assassins away. If only they hadn't taunted me for so long.

I felt tears prick at my eyes; why was fate so cruel that it couldn't even grant me death? Why was I forced to continually endure all the shit that kept coming at me? What could I have ever done to deserve that?

Rusl, who'd been on the phone, hung up handing it to Dr. Gaepora before he turned to me; I don't know if he saw the tears or if it was the cut on my face that caused him alarm, possibly both but he rushed over to my side.

"Hey now Link, it's okay we're not going to let them hurt you. We'll get this all straightened out alright?" I just shook my head as I could feel all my self-restraint slipping away while the tears kept falling faster, if I could make a sound I would be sobbing and blubbering mess about now likely screaming at them. As it was the choking sobs my throat was making sounded weird and disturbing; not to mention they grated on my abused esophagus.

Rusl tried to hug me like that first day but I shrugged him off. Dammit people needed to just leave me alone, just let me die already. Dr. Gaepora came forward too trying to help console me but I refused to calm down right up until they asked me to tell them what I needed. That did it and despite the fact my hands quivered I started writing; when I was done I threw the tablet at them and then curled up with my head on my knees no longer willing to face the world.

Dr. Gaepora's POV

I was stunned by Link's confession; he wanted to die. It seemed like he had known this was coming since he said the only reason he talked to Sergeant Seward was because he thought he would be dead by now. This was bad, it was borderline suicide, and if we didn't help him soon he'd try something more drastic the next time.

I turned to Rusl who had gone white as a sheet, he had just finished reading all of Link's notes from today after Link had shrugged him off. "Would someone like to tell me what is going on and how everyone seemed to know what was going to happen tonight," I asked looking pointedly at Rusl who is also the one to answer me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't explain on the phone Dr. Gaepora but time was of the essence. When Auru told me briefly about what happened today I knew that the Gerudo would put a hit out on him. No one crosses a Gerudo and lives to tell the tale."

Sergeant Seward broke in at this point, "I should apologize too Dr. Gaepora, I didn't think about the Gerudo putting a hit out on him. If I had remembered I would have had you and the staff take the necessary precautions."

I nodded before Rusl started speaking again, "Link, I know you knew about this rule and I wished you had told someone. Despite what you believe now, we do care about you, everyone in this room cares, not to mention Dr. Saria and Zelda. I don't know how to convince you otherwise but I promise I will do everything in my power to help protect you and be there when you need me."

Link was still bent over his knees sobbing so hard I was sure he must be hurting his throat. I called a nurse in asking her to get a strong sedative for Link; neither Dr. Saria nor I wanted to give him many of these but right now he needed it. The nurse returned but as she finished the injection she looked down commenting on a needle on the floor. Sergeant Auru jumped forward stopping her from touching it. Carefully picking it up with a plastic bag from his pocket he examined the implement.

"Why do you have random plastic bags in your pocket," asked a large man that I hadn't been introduced to yet.

Auru shrugged while saying, "I've been a cop for a lot of years; some habits die hard including being prepared for evidence gathering at all times. Speaking of which can I have those pages doctor? I took the pad from Rusl looking at the distinct difference between the notes addressed to Sister Aveil and Lieutenant Bullas verses Link's responses to Sergeant Seward and then the note this evening. The first two and the last one you could feel the pain, hurt, and anger in every stroke while his other responses were mechanical and distant. I reread the passionate ones again before going to make a copy so Sergeant Seward could take the others as evidence and I could use the words to help heal Link.

_Really Sister Aveil you're calling me a whore that's the pot calling the kettle black considering the fact you and the other Sisters either sleep with or pay off the social worker and anyone else that comes to inspect the orphanage just so no one knows what you do there. Every kid there knows the foster parent thing is just a front and the real money makers are your brothel, money laundering, weapons trade, and let's not forget the Special Gerudian incense. Of course the money from those isn't enough is it? You take as much as possible out of the funds the government sends you for each kid only providing us with the bare necessities to keep people from asking too many questions. You also get all that free labor in the upkeep of that place._

_You must be Lieutenant Mido Bullas. Tell me did you have a good Nayru's Fête after you left his apartment? Should I tell you how an urchin like me spent my holiday milking society? Well while you and your family were enjoying a feast I was forced to beg for a glass of milk and a glass of water. As you gave and received gifts from loved ones I received a collar and a beating for being disobedient then forced to give in to my tormentor's wanton desires. As the day drew to a close and you and your family sat close together relishing in each other's company I got to experience a different kind of closeness as I was again raped. Or perhaps you would rather know how the other orphans likely spent their holiday, though I think it is likely you already know how they celebrate the occasion at the orphanage. After all you just called Sister Aveil by her first name only and she didn't react. Few are allowed to do that so I'm guessing you two are __well__ acquainted. Maybe that's the reason they got away with taking so long to report me missing; it certainly helps to have friends in high places and I bet you get all the benefits of that friendship. I wonder how many others there are like you that they keep on the side so they can continue in their side businesses._

_Why did you stop them, I was ready? I gave Sergeant Seward enough information today that the case could have gone on without me. I wanted to go and it's not like anyone would have noticed or cared. All of you could have gone back to your lives and wouldn't have ruined them or anyone else's. I ruin everything. You should have let me go._

Zelda's POV

I arrived early at the hospital today since I had the day off from school; there are certain perks that come with being the top in class and having enough credits so I could get full days off once a month and I wasn't even a senior yet. Still though I took several extra courses I wanted to make sure I was well rounded. I went to Link's room first as I wasn't supposed to be in for my volunteer time for another couple of hours. I figured I could spend some time with Link and maybe take him for a walk.

On my way I thought about the first day I had gotten to take him out of his room; he had been excited right up until he realized we would be going outside. I would have thought he would have been thrilled to see something other than the interior of his room but he got scared when we neared the doors leading out. He asked me if we could just stay indoors but it was a beautiful day and as far as I was aware Link hadn't really been outside since before he was kidnapped so I was determined.

"Link why don't you want to go out? It's a beautiful day and you don't strike me as the type who enjoys being inside all the time." Link looked down a minute before he wrote out carefully on his tablet.

_He's still out there. What if he's just hiding out there waiting? I can't go back; not again._

I smiled sadly at him before replying, "Link we're on hospital property and we'll just be in the courtyard. I doubt that man is even in Hyrule anymore; he probably took off the moment he was found out like the coward he is. Besides even if he is still around you don't have to worry I'll protect you."

Link looked at me in disbelief his facial expression asking the question for him. "I've been through three different self-defense courses and I also take classes in both Sheikahkani and Sheikahkano so no worries." Link's reaction was cute I think his jaw must have been sitting on his lap so I closed it for him and we proceeded outside.

By now I have reached Link's room but what I see stops me dead in my tracks, or to be more accurate what I don't see. Link's room is empty and seems to have been sterilized now waiting for a new patient. I felt my breath quicken as I try not to panic while bolting to the nurse's station. One of the night nurses, who is just getting off, is there so I stop her to ask her what happened.

The young woman whose name is Irene according to her name tag yawns before replying, "Oh him, yeah well we had an incident with him last night and they moved him, don't know where to though."

She tries to move around me but I stop her again, "Please it's important who does know where he is?"

She looks very annoyed before looking at me again, "What'd you say your name was anyhow?"

"I didn't," I reply, "but if it makes a difference my name is Zelda."

Her eyes go wide for a second before drooping again, "Right I remember Dr. Gaepora left a note saying you were to go speak with him when you got here. Now if you don't mind I'm beat and I still gotta help my grams today." With that she shoved past me but I didn't care as I made my way to Dr. Gaepora's office.

I had planned on staking out Dr. Gaepora's office until he showed up, he was rarely there since he was usually working with his patients. To my surprise though he was there looking very tired with his clothes slightly rumpled. When he saw me he motioned me in having me close the door behind me. The room felt so tense even though it was just the two of us; even my body was responding to the anxiety, my heart rate picking up, as I waited in trepidation for Dr. Gaepora to speak.

"Zelda I'm sure you know by now Link is no longer in his room." I nodded wishing he'd hurry up and tell me what happened. "I am going to explain to you what happened because I know I can trust you, but you cannot breathe a word of it to anyone outside of this office."

"Yes sir, I understand but please what is going on," I asked anxiously I was very worried now with hundreds of worst case scenarios running through my head. Sighing deeply he rubbed his hands over his face wearily before he began.

"Yesterday Link was to have a meeting with one of the officers on his case. I was to be there and because the law required it so was his legal guardian Sister Aveil. Bear in mind this was the first time she had visited him and he has been here for nearly two weeks now. We were quite shocked though when those were not the only people that showed up. It seems police Chief Darbus Rocha was working on another investigation that Link was critical to. Chief Rocha brought along two of his men, I'm not sure of their names Juggler perhaps, as well as one other man that went by the name Lieutenant Mido Bullas. They insisted on seeing Link as well so I asked Dr. Saria to join us as I believed the addition of a friendly face may have been necessary.

That meant we would now have a total of eight people in Link's room when I had only told him about three. With all my patients I try and build a rapport with them and one of the ways I do so is by keeping my word. This would make it seem as if I had lied to Link and in truth I think he took it that way. Things went downhill quickly and did not get any better. Sister Aveil accused him of having intentionally gone with Ghirahim. Link took it rather badly but managed to turn it back on her and did something no one has dared do before from my understanding. He revealed the truth, or at least part of it, about what really takes place at that foster home. He also managed to get Lieutenant Bullas to admit that he was more or less bought off by the Sisters at the foster home not to look for Link, it would seem that he has actually been working for them for a long time now.

The resulting chaos had Sister Aveil assaulting Link and then both her and Lieutenant Bullas being arrested. Sister Aveil shouted some horrid things to Link before they got her out of there. It seemed to send him into a panic attack but shortly after when Sergeant Auru Seward returned Link was strangely complacent answering his questions far more than he had ever answered mine. I wondered why he would seemly trust a stranger out of the blue like that but I was going to wait and talk to him about it today. Link had had a rough night previously and the day' events didn't help so Dr. Saria had given him a very mild sedative to help relax him.

The day continued on as normal and I left at my usual time, but I wasn't home long before I got a frantic call from Rusl. He asked if I was at the hospital still and when I told him I wasn't he got frantic. He told me to have security get to his room and to meet him there. I wasn't sure what was going on but Rusl's tone left no room for argument. I dialed the security office as I was running out the door. I couldn't get an answer so I just drove as fast as I could to the hospital.

We barely made it in time; it seems Sister Aveil had put a hit out on Link for what he had revealed. They had the injection in his IV but dropped it before they could squeeze the plunger. I had thought Link would be relieved but it turned out he was angry at us for stopping them. From what we could gather he was aware they would place the hit out on him and hadn't told anyone. He was essentially trying to commit suicide by letting someone else kill him."

I admittedly gasped, shocked Link would do something like that; I'd thought he was getting better. Dr. Gaepora continued after rubbing his eyes wearily.

"We had to move him to a more secure area of the hospital and only certain staff are allowed to know where he is until this gets resolved. Because of the circumstances I've given permission to allow you access to his room as well. However, you will have to be more cautious and go through security to get there. Do you have any problems with this or any questions?"

I looked down thinking it over as wrung my hands together, problems yeah I had lots of problems with the fact my newest friend just tried to kill himself. There were so many questions running through my head but only one escaped my lips, the main one, "Why?"

Dr. Gaepora again rubbed his hand over his face tiredly, "We're not sure exactly, he won't answer any of our question even Rusl's. It's not hard to guess at his reasons though. Right now is feeling very isolated and yesterday didn't help. I believe the confrontation may have caused his feelings of worthlessness to resurface. From the little I saw yesterday it sounds as if they believed in that old gossip stones' tale about anyone bearing the name Link, and made sure he knew it too.

I would very much doubt if his self-confidence or trust levels were ever high, even before that man Ghirahim kidnapped him. You and Rusl have made great strides in helping him in the little time you've known him but a lifetime of insecurities coupled with recent events likely tipped the scale in this direction. I've been here all night helping to get him moved and attempting to get him to open up. Rusl was here too but I sent him home about a half-hour ago and was planning on leaving after I talked with you. Dr. Saria came in early to help with him and tomorrow we're going to have a meeting on what we should do about this new development."

I took all that in what they guessed was going on with him, what they knew he'd done; as well as my knowledge of what had happened. I kind of knew how Link was feeling; not as in exactly what he went through, but after a tragedy you feel so isolated like you're the only one going through anything like this. I also knew what had helped me out of it and I knew as good as their intentions were they were going about this the wrong way.

"Dr. Gaepora I think I know what might help Link out. When…" I gulped I still hated talking about that day but stealing myself I continued. "When I lost my mother and then later my brother, I felt alone and adrift. Father was grieving too and I didn't want to burden him more because I knew how much he blamed himself. I didn't want to talk to anyone about it since I was sure no one could understand. Then I found group therapy and it helped me to start opening up more and realizing I wasn't quite so alone.

The kids there didn't have the same problems as me, but they had problems none the less. Knowing I wasn't the only one who was suffering helped ease me onto the road of recovery. Gradually my father and I were able to mend our hearts and our relationship because after I got help I could help him. Link could benefit from the group; it could help him."

Dr. Gaepora contemplated my words for a moment pressing the tips of his fingers together in front of his face. "Zelda, I won't deny that group maybe just the answer we're looking for here but I see two fundamental problems with it. One the Gerudo still have a hit out on him and it could put him in danger to go. Then there is the fact his case is open and very public right now. Too much information leaking out could be a detriment, but at the same time you're right and we need to do something for him. Tell me when the next session is scheduled for?"

"Later today actually after school around four. And we shouldn't have to be worried about the Gerudo since the walk there is short and no one but you and I would know he is going there. Not to mention everyone in group knows better than to talk about each other's problems and I doubt Link would give them much that could affect the case."

"You make a valid point, I'll take care of it so you can take him to group since it is on the hospital grounds. I'll have security on alert and I think I'll try to be there as well; oh and I must be sure to speak with Professor Shikashi about it too. Zelda if you'd be a dear and maybe try and talk Link into going willingly; he may respond more to you since you're the only one who wasn't a part of yesterday's fiasco." I nodded happily and after Dr. Gaepora told me where Link was I took off as fast as I could.

Link's POV

I was staring at my hands in disbelief. Dr. Saria had removed the bandages this morning when she came into my new room. Like everyone else she tried to talk to me about what happened last night but I just couldn't. Part of me wonders why I'm still holding back, I already told that Auru guy a lot and everyone so far had tried to help me, but the two key word in there we _so far_.

What would happen when things fell apart, because they would eventually, would they still be there for me or would they jump ship at the first sign of rough weather? Part of me wanted to believe they would stand by me but the marks that now adorned my hands said otherwise. No one had been there for me before, why would this time be any different? The closest I'd ever had before was the time Mikau's mom helped me open that checking account and that was about as far as their generosity went since they didn't like associating with a kid like me too much.

I stared at my hands again looking at the burn scars from being repeatedly dunked into the scalding water, as well as the marks on finger tips from my musical punishments. Even without the bandages they were still stiff and a bit sore, but apparently this was to be expected and they were healing well according to my new physical therapist. The guy's name was Kamaro and he talked almost nonstop, even if I could have I wouldn't have been able to get a word in edgewise.

While he worked on my hands he told me all about his granddaughters the talented and famous Rosa Sisters. I'm not sure how many of them there were but I think maybe two or three and I was guessing Rosa must be their last name because I couldn't see anyone naming all their kids the same name; weirder things had happened though. Apparently the girls were well known for their beauty and were also talented dancers, though Kamaro claimed he had taught them every dance move they knew.

I'm surprised I remember all of this but then again I was trying very hard to distract myself from the pain of having my fingers bent and moved in ways they hadn't for so long now. I also didn't like the fact someone else was touching me; even though it was a daily occurrence here I never got used to it. When he was done with me I laid back contemplating sleep because even though the effects of the drugs had worn off I still felt tired. Dr. Saria and Dr. Gaepora had explained the reason why I always seemed tired now when I had asked a few days ago.

My body was healing and using up most my energy to do that because it didn't have its usual stores in place to help it. I'd also been very sick; the pneumonia and infection had left me completely drained even though they had been cured by antibiotics I still hadn't recouped from them. Then there was the depression that, according to them, I was suffering from and that was mentally draining me leaving with little will to do much more than sleep.

These were all the reasons my body kept willfully pushing me towards that black oblivion but I still fought them because there was one reason I didn't want to return there. Every time I fell asleep I would be back there with him again; as if I had never left. The feelings and sensations were so real I couldn't tell it was a dream. The nurses had stopped coming in when I would awake from these nightmares fearful and panicking that they were real this time. Now when I woke up I was always alone with no one to bring me any comfort and all I could do was hug my knees and wish to never fall asleep again. That was why I wanted the sedatives, because for whatever reason they stopped the nightmares from coming and I wouldn't be back there under that man feeling him as he roughly pushed himself into me.

Even now just thinking about it I could swear I could feel him, taste him; hear him and that scared me almost as much as he did. Would it be this way for the rest of my life? Would I never be free of him completely; forever doomed to still be a prisoner to him in my mind? NO! I was going to get out of here and then go somewhere where I'd never have to think of him again; never have to remember any of this!

My anger was flaring again, which wasn't surprising as it had been at the brink since yesterday. Someone had left some cup thing on the stand by my bed when I'd been moved here last night. Likely Rusl since he'd spent the entire night here guarding me from anymore attacks. It didn't matter to me where it came from truthfully I just picked it up looking around I spotted the perfect target, the mirror in this room. It wasn't like the last one that had been directly across the bed but I still hated it. I was going to throw it with everything I had when I heard someone clear her throat.

There in the doorway stood Zelda watching me with a half exasperated half amused grin on her face. She walked forward taking the cup from my hand while saying, "I get that you're angry Link and I know that sometimes breaking inanimate objects is very cleansing but you should really refrain from doing that to hospital property. When you get out of here I'll take you to this room I know about it's filled with the ugliest jars you've ever seen. You can break as many as you like in there whenever you like. They keep a steady supply of them in there and they're all worthless so it's a great way to get your anger out."

I blushed as she made sure to set the cup beyond my reach, I really hate that, it makes me feel like a toddler whose parents don't want them to have a cookie so they shove the container back. I hate being confined to this bed or even the chair relying on someone else to take me out when they had the time just like some p… No don't think like that you're not…not _that_. I got so lost in my thoughts Zelda had to snap her fingers in front of my face to get my attention again.

"Link, are you okay?" Her voice held a worried tone to it. I nodded that I was fine while trying to shake the disturbing thoughts from my head. Zelda smiles at me before looking to my hands and now her smile is so wide and bright I would swear it could light up the whole Shadow Temple.

"Wow, your hands are healed up and free of bandages! That's great we can start working on your sign language now! Oh and you'll be able to write better and soon yomph…" I placed a hand over her mouth to stop her endless stream of chatter since she hadn't noticed I was trying to get her attention. When she looks at me startled I remove my hand then grab my notepad, which was also the point I see everything I'd wrote yesterday was torn out and gone, great just great. Ignoring that fact for now I start writing.

_Z, I just got them off today but they are still stiff. They are having some weird physical therapist come in and work with me but it's still hard to use my hands._

I leave it short since my fingers are still sore from that therapy session. I figured Zelda would be disappointed but she just smiles somehow impossibly wider making her look radiant. What whoa I have to stop thinking of her like that.

"Link," she says interrupting my thoughts thankfully. "Working on sign language will help get the mobility back into your hands. We'll have to take it slow for a while but we can kill two guays with one stone on this one." Her smile is even wider now and I doubted anyone could have said no to her in that moment so all I could do is meekly nod to which she clapped her hands together cheering and giggling slightly.

"Oh I almost forgot I want you to come with me later this afternoon to a group therapy meeting. It's here on the hospital grounds so no worries there. I already spoke to Dr. Gaepora and he said you could go. And before you get all defensive on me," I'm guessing she must have read my stubborn look because she got a look on her face that was just as stubborn and even placed her fists on her hips. It would have been comical to some but to me she just looked cute.

"You've been locked up here and barely got to see anyone. It's time that you got to meet a few folks and started getting back out into the world. It's all kids around our age with the only exception being Professor Shikashi; he's not a doctor but he helps us all out. He never judges any of us and for the most part just lets us vent out as much as we need to. The other kids there are great too and they won't be judgmental and they understand better than you think about things being hard to deal with, so you're going mister whether you like it or not. I'll be back to pick you up around three after my volunteer shift is over and trying to fake sleep won't get you out of it. Now that that's settled I think we have time for a quick game of Hand of Hyrule before I have to go." With that said she started dealing the cards she always seemed to be carrying. I didn't know whether to be miffed or awed at her forcefulness so I settled for playing the game.

The rest of the day passed by slowly after Zelda left. The new area I was in was a lot more restricted than the last, and that was saying something. Now I only saw maybe five to seven different people where before many different staff would come in. Dr. Saria had told me about all the new security measures being taken in order to ensure my safety. I still wished they wouldn't do that and that those Gerudo assassins had been just a bit quicker, but I couldn't change what had happened. I thought about just taking the matter into my own hands several times but like the day Rusl and his friend had rescued me there was something holding me back.

I learned that the staff weren't quite so optimistic that I wouldn't off myself the first chance I got though, having overheard a few of their exchanges. I was as of last night on suicide watch which is why someone came in every fifteen bokoblin blasted minutes; really how was this supposed to prevent someone from killing themselves considering how annoying it got.

At least I had TV privileges back now, though they had put parental locks on which channels I could watch. I didn't mind really except they blocked the news channels. I know Dr. Gaepora said we'd be watching and discussing it together, but I'd hoped they'd forget then I wouldn't have to watch with him. I was also informed that we would be watching the soon to come press conference from the police together. That brought me to the now of just listlessly flipping through the channels trying to find something even remotely interesting but failing.

One of the nurses had suggested some cartoon her kids enjoyed but I couldn't get into it at all. Part of the problem was I couldn't believe they would put this on the air with such horrible drawing. It was a box with legs and that was it, a five-year-old could have drawn that. Wasn't there any pride in these sort of things anymore? Ugh, maybe it was a good thing I hadn't had much experience with any television shows growing up only getting to watch shows when one of my friends talked their parents into letting me stay over. Finally I settled on some old Scooby-Doo Where Are You episode with the old Looney Tunes to follow. Mindless and predictable as they may be; they were still better than that other junk and they wouldn't over crowd my mind with plot points, I had enough things to think about right now.

I must have fallen asleep at some point during them but I don't remember when. This conclusion was reached mainly because I now found myself dressed in a pink bunny suit in the middle of some forest munching on a carrot. While my mind tried to figure out what in all of Hyrule was going on my body continued to move of its own accord munching on the stupid carrot and leaning on a tree. As I'm standing there I feel something poke me hard in the middle of my back while a voice that sounds painfully familiar yet completely off at the same time talks in a terrible accent.

"Say youw pawews you waskily wabbit." Turning around I found a sight that was perhaps even more ridiculous than the awful bunny suit I was stuck in. There before me was Ghirahim dressed in drab hunting apparel that I know full well he'd never be caught dead in. If I knew anything about Ghirahim (besides the fact he was a sick pervert who liked to kidnap, torture, and rape young boys) he valued his appearance above all else and never went out unless he was looking 'fabulously flawless' as he often said before leaving for the day.

The only embellishments to the clothing that would be reminiscent of that demon were the many diamond patterns stitched into the fabric. The resulting fiasco was ludicrous to say the least filled with backfiring guns, logs over cliffs that turned far too easily, and moveable holes in the ground. It was actually comical to watch until the cartoon blue sky turned an ominous black and then quite abruptly the cartoon effects seemed to stop working for me.

To my horror I found myself pinned to the ground by 'Elmerahim', as I'd dubbed him. He was grinning wickedly now talking without the hokey accent to accompany it and give a bit of comic relief.

"You know Mr. Bunny I have something much better for you then a carrot to put in your mouth. I struggled but couldn't break free even when he was no longer pinning me down and instead was tracing my jaw running his fingers up along my lips that I was keeping firmly closed.

"You know I wonder if rabbits like getting their bones jumped, maybe we should find out." He was prodding me suggestively with the gun and I still couldn't move; only able to watch as the scenery around us changed. We were back in the bedroom now and he was above me looking at me with those lust filled eyes ready to take my body to fill his own sick carnal desires once again. He had aligned himself once again and I closed my eyes just as he moved forward towards my entrance when BANG!

I awoke with a start sweat drenching my skin and chilling me as I searched the room frantically. Monitors were going off keeping time with my racing heartbeat as I looked for any sign of _him_ but there was no one there but me. Looking up I realized the 'bang' had been Wile E. Coyote trying to catch the Roadrunner again. I quickly shut off the TV not wishing my sick mind to ruin anymore of my favorite childhood cartoon characters.

I'm still shaking uncontrollably and the air in the room feels cold against my now sweat drenched skin. In an effort to bring some measure of control over myself and hopefully stop the infernal racquet of that stupid heart monitor I pull my knees to my chest and hug my arms around them tightly. It hurts like anything to do this but I've done this since I was a kid in the orphanage whenever I was scared.

I would always find a place to hide and just wait it out by myself until I wasn't so scared anymore; never let anyone know your weakness that was a top rule when I was growing up. The bad part about being confined to this hospital bed is that anyone can walk in and see me like this and since I apparently have the worst luck someone does, Zelda.

Zelda's POV 

I was walking to Link' room after my volunteer duties were done since I wanted to make sure he got ready in time. I was almost to his door when I heard the insistent sound of monitors beeping; I moved towards the side to let the usual rush of nurses by but none came. Thoroughly confused I moved as quickly as I could in the direction of the din, which was Link's room. The noise had slowed some in the seconds I'd taken to arrive letting me know he'd calmed down but that didn't help one iota when I saw him.

He was curled up around his knees with a sheen of sweat along his skin plastering his hair to his forehead. He looked up as I entered and I could now see the frightened look on his face that was somehow paler than before. The look he was giving me told clearly said he just wanted me to leave, but I wasn't about to do that to him; not when he was like this.

"Link what is it? What's wrong?" He just shook his head as much as possible with the brace still around it, I wonder when he's going to be able to get that thing off it seems cumbersome. If I had to guess I'd say he probably just woke up from another nightmare, but what bothered me is everyone had ignored him thus far. It wasn't right that no one would come and help comfort him after what I'm sure must have been a terrible dream, so now it was up to me.

"Do you want to talk about it," I asked hopeful he would since really that's the best way to end them but of course he didn't. "Do you know what my mother used to say to me whenever I'd have a bad dream?"

I knew that there was no way he could know but I just wanted him to start focusing on our conversation instead of the dream. He shook his head no but I grabbed his hand gently, it still had an IV in it and was likely still tender but the other had the cast on it. I moved his fingers into position and brought my hand up. I then showed him the movement while saying, "No. That's how you say no, it'll make it easier on your neck."

He had watched me curiously and then performed the gesture again a bit amazed by the simple action. I continued but this time I also talked with my hands so he could start getting the idea for how sign language looked.

"Now back to what I was saying. Mother always used to say nightmares and dreams were the insubstantial manifestation of our own fears and worries. As such they were incapable of hurting us and the most logical way to rid them from our slumber was to deal with what was bothering us while we weren't sleeping."

Link was giving me a completely baffled look like I was speaking Zoran to him or something, but that could be the sign language too. "I know it sounds cold and remote but that was mother too, always looking at the logical side of things. She made a valid point though once you face up to what's bothering you when you're awake and it'll help counteract the nightmares." He shot me a withering look and it was about then I decided the best thing, mainly for my health, would be to go get a nurse to help me get him out of bed.

Link's POV

Zelda must have found a nurse not far from my door because I could still make out most of what she was saying. "Really why wouldn't you go in and check on him?!" I couldn't hear the reply since the nurse was speaking to softly but it wasn't too hard to figure out the gist of it by Zelda's next statement.

"Of course he is going to wake up like that a lot, he has good reason to be having nightmares but it doesn't help anything if you just ignore him. Your job is to help him even if it means running in there every five minutes."

Another too quiet reply later and Zelda was back at it. I think my face must have been Goron Ruby red from embarrassment, it felt weird to have Zelda standing up for me and because I was having nightmares. If I'd had any pride or dignity left this would have killed it off, but _he_ took those from me already. After a minute more of arguing Zelda entered with the nurse she had been berating just a minute ago, it was actually the same nurse I had first seen when I woke up here, Minenco.

She's a nice enough nurse but tends to be a bit obsessed with her appearance, always looking in a mirror. She was scandalized after she found out I broke the mirror back in my first room and hasn't much cared much for me since then. Together she and Zelda managed to help get me situated into the wheelchair, I hoped I'd be allowed walk or at least get out of bed on my own soon I was tired of feeling so helpless.

After ensuring that all my necessary tubes were connected and hung from the pole on the chair then tucking a blanket around my legs to keep me warm she allowed Zelda to take me out of the room. I still wasn't that fond of this idea but I wasn't in much of a position to argue either so I figured best to get it over with, it wouldn't be like I could actually participate or anything. Who knows maybe while we're outside the Gerudo will sneak attack me with a poisonous dart or something, as long as no one else gets hurt I'm fine with it.

Zelda was pushing my chair down one of the paths on the hospital grounds commenting idly on the beauty of the day and how she thought this year's coming of Farore would be quite pretty. As we are going around a corner we nearly collided with someone coming from the opposite direction.

"Hey, watch it you idiot. You nearly ruined my do!"

The boy speaking is near our age but much taller with very broad shoulders and strange yellow eyes that look similar to a Gerudo's, it was likely he was at least part Gerudo since the men tended to be huge compared to the nimbler and far more lethal females. His intimidating stature though was offset by his ridiculous hair styled unbelievably into a pompadour. He was still shouting at us as these thoughts ran through my head and I tried not to laugh.

"Don't you know…unh…" Whatever the red pompadour sporting guy was about to say ended in a weird groaning noise as he looked at Zelda. Before either of us had a chance to speak the weird guy regains his composure and starts speaking, not that I could speak but still even if I had a voice I wouldn't have been as quick as him.

"Hey sweet cheeks, the name's Groose. I'm sure you've heard of me. How about you ditch this loser with whatever old bitty you can find then come with me. I'll let you buy me a drink while I regale you with the fascinating Legend of Groose."

I can't see Zelda but I can feel the tension already rolling off her only building the more the guy opened his mouth, oh he is in for it now. Sure enough Zelda is around my chair and right up in the boy's face despite the fact he has more than a head, height wise, on her. Her finger is right up in his face as her voice promises lots of pain for him.

I sit back to enjoy the show, "First off I am not your or anybody's 'sweet cheeks' nor am I an 'idiot'. We came around that corner at the same time and it was an honest inevitable accident. Secondly Link here isn't a loser and I won't be ditching him to buy you anything, let alone listen to your obviously overinflated ego expel upon you own idea of your self-deluded greatness. Now if you'll excuse us we have more pressing matters than to listen to someone as conceited as you apparently are."

Zelda turned away from the red-head whose face now matched his hair and I could swear I saw steam come from his nostrils. Before Zelda can even take a step he puts a hand on her shoulder forcibly stopping her. "No one talks to the Groose like that! Not even you Blondie now come on I said you're going to buy me a drink and that is exactly what you're going to do."

My heart is racing as I try to get up to help her; I can't let anything happen to her. Before I can even get the blanket off though the boy, Groose, is on the ground staring dazedly up at the sky. "Don't you ever touch me like that again! And if I ever hear of you doing that to another girl I'll remove your arms from their sockets." Zelda is right over the top of the cocky lug still holding his arm and giving it a painful twist as she says her last statement.

"Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Groose nods his head quickly whimpering at the pain and humiliation from just being forcibly thrown over the smaller girl's shoulder. Zelda let go of his arm and once he was free the boy scrambled up before running off yelling out in a sobbing voice, "Granny!"

I stared dumbfounded at my companion hoping my face would ask her what my mouth couldn't, I'd left the writing pad back in my room.

"What," she said looking at my astonished expression. "I told you I took self-defense courses as well as Sheikahkani and Sheikahkano. My mother thought I should be able to defend myself if the need ever arose."

I just shook my head still in shock over the feat Zelda had just managed as she once again started pushing me forward. Maybe I should consider a few of those lessons, once I can move again.

Group therapy was interesting to say the least there were several kids there all around our age and all with various problems. The first person to greet us as we came in the door was a good friend of Zelda's, Midna. I wasn't sure what to think of the girl because where Zelda was the girl next door pretty, Midna was the jaw hanging on the ground until someone either closed it for you or slapped you for staring.

I'd never seen someone like her with skin that was black and white with these weird glowing turquois designs like tattoos. Coupled with her flaming red hair and eyes she was the most exotic looking girl I'd ever met. Zelda giggled as Midna rolled her eyes at my response, which I'm sure was comical.

"I take it," said Zelda between giggles, "you've never met a Twili before have you Link?" I went to shake my head no but a tap on my hand from Zelda reminded me so I used the motion she showed me today.

"Soooo," Midan drawled out in a sarcastic tone, "You're the infamous Link that's been at the center of Zelda's thoughts lately." I blushed at this as did Zelda but before anymore could be said the group was called to order by some older man. I looked around for the first time noticed all the other people milling about but one face made me blanch, Dr. Gaepora was sitting in a back corner of the room watching the proceedings. Really did he have to act so owlish watching everything I did?

I tried to ignore him as Zelda pushed me towards group circle moving one of the chairs out of the way and pushing mine into the now open space. A lot of curious stares were on us and I could feel my face heating up so I studied the floor. I didn't want to meet the gazes of these people that were likely already judging me. I wondered if they knew just what I was, could they tell what a disgusting person I was just by looking at me.

Even if they couldn't and it was just idle curiosity for the new guy they would soon hate me. Zelda nudged me into paying attention and looking up as the older man started the group. His name was Professor Shikashi and he wasn't a doctor just some guy who helped keep the direction flowing on the meetings. I found out he more or less let all the kids do the talking and only intervened to make sure everyone got a chance to speak or if someone was being cruel, which was rare. Since this was my first time everyone went around and gave a basic overview of why they were here. It was a bit hard to keep track of everyone because it was a large group with a total of fourteen people including the professor, Zelda, Midna, and I but I tried to remember them all and some basic info on them.

Astrid was a Gerudo girl that alone made me a bit nervous. She was here under court orders as she was a bit of a kleptomaniac and here attempt at stealing a horse for a joy ride had landed her here.

Pamela had what she referred to as necrophobia, which is fear of the dead. Apparently her father worked with cadavers and she walked in on his work once.

Anju lived on the largest cucco farm in Hyrule but the birds are temperamental at best and she was attacked while gathering eggs. This resulted in alektorophobia or fear of cuccos, which wasn't good since she would be taking over the business one day.

I was surprised to see a Zora there as they usually keep to themselves but apparently her mother believed she needed the extra help. Her name was Lulu and she was depressed intentionally not speaking unless she had too, or so she said she was quite talkative now. Her younger sister, Ruto, was often fawned over and had won many beauty pageants. Lulu was jealous over her younger sister's popularity as she had been dubbed the Princess of the Zoras. In a fit of rage she had destroyed all of Ruto's clothes.

Fado was being pushed by his father to take over his business of minding their family goat ranch that produced Ordon goat milk and cheese. I was amazed because the milk from those goats is second only to Lon Lon milk and its products. Fado didn't want to take over the ranch and purposely did a lousy job so his father wouldn't rely on him.

Quill was a Rito that had OCD, or CDO as he joked since that way all the letters were in the right order. He was absolutely obsessed with everything being on time, exactly.

Niko was the youngest there and amazingly had a gambling addiction having stolen from his foster family to pay for it. That kind of shocked me that there was another kid in a foster home here like me.

Next was Hanch a mousy meek guy who was always hunched over with a defeated expression. According to him he had atychiphobia a fear of failure because he had failed at everything in his life.

The next girl took me by surprise because she was the daughter of Bo the guy who rescued me, I'd only recently relearned his name. Ilia had amnesiphobia, the fear of amnesia. She had been in a bad accident, which resulted in the loss of her memory for several months. Her father was now extremely protective of her and only let her go do things if she would call him when she got there.

The last kid was the oddest, but one of the few where I could fully comprehend his fear. David Jr. had tinglephobia, fear of the Tingle, and that was explanation enough for all of us.

Midna and Zelda were the last to go but they were both vague on their reasons for being here. Midna said her family had been attacked and her mother injured. It resulted in her family being separated for the time being and Midna unable to go home until things were cleared up.

Zelda only said she had recently lost two people very close to her. I felt like such a chuchu at this point, I've known her for about two weeks now and I'd never bothered to ask her anything about herself. Here she was suffering and I hadn't stuck my head out of the pit I was wallowing in enough to see that others were suffering.

My stomach clenched as I realized I'd done the same thing with Rusl by not asking more about his family that day. I really was an awful person not seeing everyone else's pain; with a jolt I remembered my promise to myself that I would start paying better attention to people and their problems. I already broken that promise; Ghirahim was right I am nothing, not even a good friend, no wonder my other friends turned on me…

My downward spiraling thoughts were interrupted by Zelda snapping her fingers in front of my face to get my attention. "Link, sorry but we're waiting on you; it's your turn to share."

Wait what! I was going to have to share too? I thought I was just coming to observe. My panic dies down though as I realize I can't share since I can't communicate right now. I mime to Zelda that I don't have my notepad trying to give an apologetic look even if I didn't feel it. Zelda gives me an exasperated look, "Link," she said shaking her head.

"Is there a problem, Miss Zelda," asked the professor? "I'm afraid my friend Link here forgot his notepad before we came and he can't communicate any other way," said Zelda glaring at me again, to which I pointedly ignored looking elsewhere. The next words out of the professor's mouth instantly reverse our looks, though Zelda doesn't look away from my glare.

"I think I have something he can use here," said Professor Shikashi getting up and going to a table covered in office debris. After shifting things about some he finds what he is looking for and returning hands me a white board, marker, and cloth to erase it. Shit now I'm trapped I have to share because I'll look like a complete prick if I don't since they all shared. Sighing in defeat I begin to write.

_Hi everyone, my name is Link._ The usual chant of "Hi Link," is echoed back at me. I pause though unsure of how to continue. I don't want to tell them…well anything but I need to tell them something. I decide on trying to be as vague as Midna and Zelda were; maybe no one will recognize me from the news if I keep out a lot of details.

_I'm here because they think I'm depressed. Something bad happened to me recently that ended up with me being in the hospital. Because of this I can no longer speak and it will be awhile before I can even walk again. I just got back the use of my hands to some extent._

They all sat there for a moment in stunned silence before Lulu spoke up, I was really beginning to doubt her assertion she didn't like to talk. "Wow, so you're like a complete mute now, awesome. You know your name sounds familiar aren't you that kid that's been all over the news lately? You know the one they're saying that creepy guy kidnapped and f…"

"Lulu," said Professor Shikashi sharply. "We're not here to gossip or spread rumors. Link came here for the same reason we are all here, he wants some support and help. You need to clear your mind of anything that you may have heard about his story and only focus on what he tells you. Now since Lulu brought up the subject I am going to take a minute here to reiterate a standard rule of group. Nothing that is brought up here leaves this room; we all trust one another here and you are expected to abide by the trust everyone here puts in you. Link is no different and right now with his case being in the public eye it is especially vital that you are all respectful enough not to talk about this with anyone."

I felt my face heat up with all that was said just now. If they hadn't known who I was before they sure as Demise's Fire did now. I could feel their hate filled glares on me as they now appraised the whore before them. It wouldn't surprise me at all if by tomorrow some of them were on the news giving a full account of the 'exploits' I'd supposedly shared with them and how I'd bragged about being the only one that psycho would be with, or something along those lines. What did take me by surprise were the words I heard next spoken by none other than Midna.

"Man how have you been able to hold back punching those people in the face for all that crap they're making up about you?"

I looked up in shock but before I could even register what she said Quill jumped in. "No kidding, if it were me I'd be lodging a formal complaint for their atrocious slander. They have no right to say such things."

Amazingly Astrid was the next to chime in, "Yeah no kidding, all them adults always say us teenagers have perverted minds and are all sick and sex crazed but look at the shit they came up with."

It continued like that for a while longer with most of the group rallying behind me even though they'd just met me and didn't even know the whole story, even Lulu said something semi-reassuring. I was amazed and very touched; I'd never had anything like this happen before.

The closest was the time Mikau got himself thrown into detention with me when I'd gotten caught helping him hang up some unauthorized flyers at school about preserving Reekfish spawning pools. The rest of therapy continued on but I don't remember much because I was too happy about what had just occurred. Maybe things could start to work out and maybe my life wasn't as over as I thought it was.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone, another two chapters. Sorry it took so long but I've been watching the Zelda Dungeon marathon for charity.

Oh and TooShyTo Login sorry I forgot to answer your question but I think the chapters did. Just in case though, Link was held captive for 3 weeks.

Thanks to all the readers of this story and I hope you enjoy these chapters. I'll get more done when they finish "Twilight Princess" which is one of my favorite games.

That's it for now. See you Later.


	17. Chancing a New Start

**17. ****Chancing a new Start**

Rusl's POV

I was running late, again. Uli used to tell me I'd be late for my own funeral; I'd never been able to find a way to argue that sentiment. I got to the hospital and just managed to squeeze into the elevator before the doors closed. Luckily it was heading down to the lower floors where the offices were situated and where I was to meet with Renado Pancras, Link's caseworker. I made it to his office knocking only five minutes after our initial appointment time.

Upon entering I was greeted with a very organized office decorated in deep earthy colors that went well with the office's occupant. Renado was a tall man with russet colored skin and dark long hair. He had a kind smile and wise understanding eyes as he stood to shake my hand and offer me a seat. Before he sat he offered me some tea to which I gladly accepted in order to drive out the chill. I immediately took up the steaming cup he set before me to drive out the chill but ended up almost spitting out the very bitter brew; I managed to swallow it but only barely.

My face must have given away my dislike of the drink because Renado was chuckling slightly. "I apologize, I should have warned you. This tea is made by my daughter Luda who runs Natural a store here in town specializing in more homeopathic and natural foods and remedies for people. She grows several herbs in a year round green house for various teas and other uses. She is also determined that her 'overworked father' as she puts it gets the adequate and healthy nutrients without all the unnecessary fillers. This tea is bitter but it is supposed to enhance focus and mental clarity. I do have some honey that can help with offset the taste if you would like though."

I nodded sheepishly and once handed the golden liquid, which had his daughter's store name on it, I poured in a good amount and after stirring it thoroughly found the drink to be tolerable. The man smiled at me taking a drink of his own after adding his own measure of honey to it.

"Now I believe you wanted to speak with me regarding Mr. Forester and his future, am I correct?"

I nodded stealing myself to announce the decision I'd already made, "Yes, actually it was something Dr. Gaepora mentioned that got me thinking about it. He said it was likely that Link wouldn't be able to return to his former foster home and that few others would take him in for various reasons. It got me thinking that maybe I could take him in and look into adopting him. He'll need a good and steady home with everything that's happened. I'm more than able to take care of him and I already know the situation plus we have a bit of a rapport going already. Dr. Gaepora said I should talk to you about it."

The man looked me over and I would swear he could see right through me into my soul with that unwavering gaze. Finally he broke the tense silence. "I can understand where you're coming from on this and you do make a valid point. However, this undertaking will be no simple task. As of now you only come to visit him in the hospital for a few hours at any given time, but to take him in would mean you would be dealing with him 24/7 with no one to help you when he becomes difficult or has a hard time dealing with anyone of his problems, be they from the abuse he suffered or just daily life problems. As it is right now he has a small team tending to him and even they cannot always keep up. Link will have a long road ahead of him to work past this point, for quite some time his life will be filled with doctors, therapy, media, and just trying to learn to deal with all the changes. Are you sure you want to consider adoption and not just fostering him until we can find a more permanent home?"

I don't know rather to feel insulted or angry that he would think I wouldn't know what I was getting into. I tried to be here as much as I could for Link and I already knew it wouldn't be any cake walk but I needed this like a Zora needed water. Trying to remain calm I answered him as well as I could though my voice was a bit tight from repressing my anger.

"You think I don't know it will be hard to take him in. I've visited him as often as I could and tried to be here for him and help him thru all the shit he's had to deal with lately. I was there that day and I saw that kid at his absolute worst when he was maybe an inch from death. I could have walked away after the paramedics carted him off. I could have done like most everyone else has done in his life and washed their hands of him or belittle and demean him, but I didn't. I've done everything I know to do to help him; I've even started learning sign language so I can talk with him when he's ready. I know it's not much but by Din it's more than anyone else including you have done for him. Until today I wouldn't have even known what you looked like yet you're supposed to be his caseworker, you've hardly been there for him yet you have the gall to accuse me of not being there. At least I can provide him with a good home and make sure he gets the care he needs because he at least deserves that much."

Okay so I had tried not to get angry but really what right did this man have to accuse me of not being there. However, as I looked back at Renado I finally took in his expression and instead of being angry or arrogant, like I would expect someone to be who had just been yelled at and told he wasn't doing his job, he was smiling at me eyes twinkling.

"Very well said my friend. You are quite passionate about this and that you conceded you are not perfect but at least try makes my heart soar. As I said Link will not be an easy undertaking but I can see you would be going into the situation without the inane notion that this would be ideal or go perfectly. However, I would recommend a few things for example instead of jumping right into adoption you might consider fostering him first to see how it works out between you two."

"No," I said steadfastly, "I already know I want to be a permanent part of his life and I don't want to take a chance of him getting moved about in the foster program as I've seen happen. As long as this is something he would be okay with I'm willing to lay it all on the line."

Renado looked hard at me again with that same piercing x-ray look before he replied. "Very well, I can help you get the process started, we'll have to push some of the paperwork through quickly but seeing as this is a special case I don't see a problem with it. One thing though, if I am not mistaken you currently live in the same building he was being held in, am I right?"

I had a feeling I knew where he was going with this but I still answered politely, "Yes that is correct."

"I see," he said in a stern but not unkind manner. "I would then advise you into looking for a new home. Your life will be scrutinized when we go to examine if this is a good match. I very much doubt it would be ideal for Link to live so near to the place in which he experienced such terrible trauma. I would also recommend you look for someplace with a bit more security like a gated community perhaps. The reasoning for this is that this case is receiving media attention throughout the nation. Once Link is removed from the hospital wherever he goes and whomever he is with will be put under the spotlight. This is something Link doesn't need as I'm sure you've heard how well he took the media report about his kidnapping."

I nodded at this having heard too many tales of Link's antics when he got upset or frustrated, let's just say it wasn't only a mirror and TV remote that have paid the price when he's angry.

"The less opportunity they have to get at him the easier of an adjustment it will be for him. Link is a good kid but he has been put through much more than is right for someone his age. He is going to need a lot of help and though I do think you would be an ideal person to help him I will tell you here and now I will not sign off on anyone to adopt Link unless I am one hundred percent positive he is not going to be in further danger. That means as of right now with your living situation I would refuse the adoption until better accommodations are found," finished Renado solemnly.

I'll admit my respect for this man has fluctuated since I came here but now I can see how seriously he takes his job and the care that goes into everything he does for the kids he works with. My tone in my reply reflects this feeling, "Actually I'd already planned on looking into moving and was going to speak with my landlord today when I got home. I know he owns several properties and I think one may actually be in a gated community, which is what I figured would be needed with the hit now out on Link. If he has an opening I may be able to move straight away."

Renado looked perplexed and asked rather sharply, "Hit? What hit are you talking about?" I'm a bit shocked that he doesn't know so I fill him in on the assassination attempt made on Link. "Hm, I should have guessed that might happen with that woman but we may be able to do something to end contract out on his life," said the man over the tips of his fingers.

I am stunned and can feel my mouth opening and closing probably looking very much like a fish just caught by a Zora. How could this man end a Gerudo hit contract, that's almost impossible. They only end for a few reasons, one the mark is dead, two a new Gerudo head takes over, or three the person disappears off the map and is presumed dead.

Renado reads my confusion and quickly continues. "Contract hits are determined by the head of the Gerudo but right now what most people don't know is that there are currently two faucets of the tribe fighting both with their own heads. One is the woman who is currently in jail and the other is a good friend of mine and if I'm not much mistaken she is already working on Link's case so we wouldn't have to worry about what information to give her. I know you have another meeting with Dr. Gaepora, why don't I give her a call while you go and meet with him. Then when you're done you can both meet us back here in my office to discuss this." I am still far beyond able to speak and can only nod then allow myself to be herded out the door on to my next meeting.

My next meeting was with Dr. Gaepora, Zelda (who had gotten permission to miss school), and Link to watch the Police's Press Release on Link's case in Dr. Gaepora's office. Dr. Gaepora was adamant that Link needed to watch it to which both Zelda and I fully agreed. He had asked if we could be there with them when it was given so that Link would have a bit more of a support system; Dr. Gaepora didn't even get to finish asking the question before both Zelda and I were saying we'd be there. I arrived a little late from the time we were going to meet, not really surprising, but the conference wasn't set to begin for a few minutes yet so we had time to get situated. I was the last to arrive with Link sitting in the wheel chair between two chairs, one of which Zelda was already occupying. I took the other while Dr. Gaepora sat in his office chair.

Dr. Gaepora nods to me as he turns on the small television set and we wait for the commercials to end and the conference to begin. Halfway thru some cereal commercial the picture changes showing the News Anchor Vera Asale, "Welcome everyone, we're interrupting our regularly scheduled programing for a special police conference that is set to begin in a few moments. We'll be joining our favorite field reporter Pompie Snoop who is covering the event. It is believed they are going to release information regarding the Link Forester case. For any of you who don't know, a couple of weeks ago a young man was rescued from the apartment of his former teacher a Drol Ghirahim. There has been a lot of speculation regarding how the young man came to be in that apartment and just what occurred there.

A number of different accounts have been given with some citing that the young man was a willing participant in what occurred in the apartment. All of this has been conjecture however, as we have only heard from people who knew both Drol Ghirahim and Link Forester. Up until now the police have been very closed lipped on the whole thing and supposedly the young man is still in the hospital. Drol Ghirahim has not been seen since the incident occurred but he is wanted for questioning in this case. With any luck the Police will be able to clear up the controversy surrounding these unusual circumstances with their announcement today. Afterwards we'll have a discussion with a few professionals from around Hyrule as they give their opinions on this new information that will be brought to light today."

I looked over at Link who was clenching his fists as tightly as he could and sitting rigidly. I couldn't blame him since the woman was more or less spoon feeding the gossip to her viewers. Would it have killed them to even bother to wait for the facts before they started jumping all over this making all these wild accusations? I didn't have time to further reflect as the woman continued on introducing the field reporter.

"Now we take you to Pompie Snoop who is currently standing in front of the police Department. Pompie…"

The shot changed to one that showed the front of the Police Department's headquarters set up with a podium and microphone with several people sitting behind it in metal chairs, Auru is easy to pick out with that Mohawk of his as was Chief Darbus. A reporter stepped in front of the camera then, apparently this was Pompie Snoop.

"Thank you Vera, we're standing here waiting for the Police to begin the conference over the story that has had people buzzing and talking for weeks on end now. We're hoping that today we will finally get some resolution to this disturbing case. It se…"

SCREEE… Whatever she was about to say was cut off by the screeching of a microphone being turned on. Looking past her I could see that Chief Darbus had come up to the podium and was now tapping the mike apparently hoping that might help it but it almost looked as if he might squash the device with his massive finger alone. Somehow or another the device held and the high keening noise that had come off of it stopped.

Clearing his throat the Chief began in his deep rock grinding voice, "Thank you for coming today everyone. We gathered you here today to discuss a case that has drawn a lot of attention from both the public and the media. We will also be discussing another case that has recently come to light as a result of this one. To start off I would like Sergeant Auru Seward who has been in charge of this case from the beginning to speak with you regarding what is known. Sergeant Seward, if you would please?" The large Goron stepped aside to let Auru up to the podium, though admittedly he still had to go clean around the Chief since he was the size of a boulder.

For a moment Auru fiddled with the mike lowering it from the height Darbus had had it set at. He then took a minute to gaze over the crowd before speaking in a serious and somber tone. "Alright folks I'm not much for elegant words or beating around the bush so I am just going to come right out and explain things as they are. There has been an untold amount of speculation and rumors being spread about the Link Forester and Drol Ghirahim case. I don't know how they got started, but I find it quite strange since this case has remained closed lipped from the very beginning. That being said we have also noted that there seemed to be a leak at the start of this investigation that was feeding information to certain sources and attempting to corrupt evidence. We believe we have thus far found that leak and plugged it but chief Darbus will give you more on that after I am thru.

I am here to end all the vicious and often untrue rumors that have been circulating about in this case. Based on the evidence we have gathered over the intervening weeks since Mr. Forester's fortunate rescue it would seem that the belief that he at any time willingly went with or participated in any acts with Drol Ghirahim are nothing but a load of crap. From our evidence we can safely conclude that Mr. Forester was kidnapped and held against his will for three weeks. During that time he was subjected to repeated physical, mental, and sexual abuse as well as torture and to some degree he was even starved during that time. While I cannot nor will I go into any great detail because this is both an active case and because that young man deserves to have at least have some of his dignity preserved after all he has been thru.

I will tell you that that young man has done nothing to earn the hate filled sentiments that have been directed towards him from the very beginning. He is in actuality an adolescent we should admire because despite the fact everyone gave up on him he never did and thru his own bravery and cunning managed to escape with the aid of two gentlemen. Since his rescue he has provided us with some information that we had thus far been unable to obtain leading to another area of investigation entirely and one that has needed to be investigated for some time now. If you wish to still remain angry then direct that anger at the man who kidnapped Mr. Forester from his school right before the break for Nayru's Fête, Drol Ghirahim.

This man's whereabouts are currently unknown and we consider him highly dangerous and have put a warrant out for his arrest. You have also each been provided with a packet with the man's picture in it along with any information we considered necessary for the public to know; we would be appreciative if you would display it on your networks. We want to catch this man and soon folks because if he has done this once there is every chance he could choose another child, your child, and do those things to them. Now Chief Rocha has a few word for you, thank you."

Again the two men traded places and again the microphone was adjusted to the necessary height for the speaker though Chief Rocha again tapped on the implement several times seemingly making the gathered crowd give a collective hiss. The large Goron cleared his throat loudly before speaking.

"Thank you Sergeant Seward, now as the Sergeant alluded to more came of out of the investigation into Mr. Forester's original abduction then we could have originally hoped for. It was discovered that Mr. Forester was not reported missing until several days after his disappearance. It was also found that little effort was put into finding him even after he was reported missing.

When this came to light after Mr. Forester's rescue we looked further into it and found something that was truly alarming. What we found is a rather large crime syndicate that has been running and spreading throughout the whole of Hyrule for years now. Through various means a number of officials were bought off in exchange for services unique to the area they worked in. This has included people in our own law enforcement office all the way up to higher government positions. Even as we speak now I have several teams working that are currently conducting raids on any who are suspected of being part of this organization. We have been working closely with King Daphnes and others who we can trust to find a solution to bring down as much of this syndicate as possible.

We do have our suspicions on the head of the crime ring but we cannot currently go into further detail in that area. I will say though that none of this would have come to our attention without the aid of Mr. Forester, it was through his courageous efforts that we can begin to clean up the virus that has seeped into our beloved Hyrule. Now I'm afraid we won't be able to take any questions as we can give you no more information than what we have. We ask that you spread the picture of Drol Ghirahim through all of your outlets so people will be on the lookout for him. We will also be keeping you updated with any further information that we would find it necessary for the public to be aware of as we collect it on this crime syndicate, thank you."

The Chief left the podium then and the camera returned to that field reporter who said a few words before they went back to the Anchor in the News room. The so called experts they had dug up all focused on the syndicate mainly avoiding the topic that only yesterday many of them were vilifying Link. Several of them even dubbed him as 'Hero Boy' showing one of his school photos while Ghirahim's picture was spread on the TV looking as if they had found the shiftiest picture they could of him, or perhaps they altered it.

It was sickening how these people had done a complete 180 on their opinions of Link; what I wouldn't give for five minutes with each of them. I couldn't do that though and instead focused on Link who was staring at the blanket across his lap shaking slightly; I got the impression he was trying not to cry. I reached over and gently put a hand on his shoulder, he flinched slightly at the touch but didn't look up.

"Link, it's okay to cry. Sometimes our emotions become too much and they just need to spill out; crying is one of the ways to do that and there is no shame in it."

Zelda laid her hand on his other arm and spoke softly to him as well. "Rusl is right Link, it's okay to cry, even if you don't know why you're crying in the first place. Just let it out and you'll feel better for it. And Link, I know they were just saying it to try and make themselves look good but I want to tell you something." Zelda paused as if she were debating on the words to use.

"Link," she began softly but her voice grew in strength with her following words. "Link, you really are a hero. It took a lot of bravery to do what you did in both escaping and telling them about the Gerudo. I know you might not see it that way but really in a way you saved Hyrule. Those people, that syndicate, they were taking over one person at a time and if it had continued they may have been able to overthrow the entire government. Who knows what would have happened to our people then. You prevented that Link, you stopped the dark times before they could even start."

"Zelda is right Link," I said with conviction. "You were very brave even if you didn't mean to be and I know it must have taken a lot to do what you did. It's not going to get any easier for a while but you've already taken your first steps down the road to recovery and I promise you we'll be there with you every step of the way."

That seemed to release the flood gates as the tears started pouring down his face to which Zelda and I got up almost simultaneously and hugged him as he released the pent up emotions swirling inside him, he stiffened at the embrace but didn't push us away either. When he seemed a bit calmer Zelda handed him a few tissues while Dr. Gaepora spoke for the first time since the news cast ended.

"Link, I'd like to talk with you more about your feelings on the conference but I think you need a bit of time to process everything. Why don't we take you up to your room where you'll be a bit more comfortable? Then we can discuss what happened, how does that sound?" Link raised a hand giving the sign for 'yes'. I was impressed I didn't know he'd already started learning some sign language. Dr. Gaepora smiled and was about to say something else when I remembered what Renado had asked of me and cut across whatever the man was about to say.

"I'm sorry Dr. Gaepora but I only just remembered. I came here directly from Mr. Pancras' office and he wished to speak with both of us once the police conference was over. Maybe Zelda can take Link to his room and then after we finish speaking with Renado we can join them?"

Dr. Gaepora looked a bit surprised but nodded his agreement. I turned to Link then, "Hey Link, I'll be up as soon as I get all these pesky meetings out of the way, alright? I shouldn't be long I wouldn't think."

Link gave me a half smile and I raised my hand up like I usually did whenever I had to leave; it was the same thing we'd done the day we got him away from Ghirahim, and we'd continued it since then. With that Zelda wheeled Link out of the room and Dr. Gaepora and I headed to Renado's office.

* * *

**A/N:** Last update for today since I have to leave for a few hours. Thanks again for reading.

Later


	18. Your Before

**18. ****Your Before**

Rusl's POV

Dr. Gaepora and I quickly made our may to Renado's office to our astonishment after knocking and being told to enter, we found in his office a woman but not just any woman a Gerudo. I tried to keep my anger down that Renado would invite a Gerudo here, the man had proven that he would look after Link's best interests after all. Unfortunately as much as I tried to fight it the less logical and more carnal part of my brain noted she was the type of woman that the Gerudo stereotype came from, and by that I me she just radiated sexy. She was pretty in her own way but the Gerudo women, at least the ones I had met, all had this mysterious air about them that radiated confidence and screamed that they could make you beg for it if they so choose to.

This woman was wearing a business suit but the way it fit her, showing off her lean muscles even while sitting, should not have been considered work appropriate attire. Renado's voice broke through my guttural thoughts and I tore my eyes away from the red-headed woman to look at the man. Idly I wondered if Link had this problem having grown up around Gerudo woman or if he had developed an immunity to it. That question would have to wait though, since I didn't think sexual attraction was a topic Link was particularly fond of at the moment.

"Dr. Gaepora Mr. Lane-Smith I'd like to introduce you to Nabooru Einar the prosecutor for Link's case and considered the High Priestess of the Gerudo," said Renado. I think my jaw must have hit the floor at this introduction as I shook hands with the woman noticing her manicured nails were filed into sharp points.

"Charmed to meet you both," said Nabooru in a sultry self-assured voice. "I also managed to get Chief Darbus Rocha and Sergeant Auru Seward on the phone. Are you there gentleman?" "Yes," came the stereo reply from Renado's speaker phone. "Good now why don't I cut to the chase since we are all very busy. Today during a discussion with Mr. Lane-Smith here it was brought to my attention that Mr. Forester had a hit placed on him by his former Gerudo caretakers. As such he is currently being watched by hospital security and has had his room changed to afford him some protection. However, we all know that there is every chance that they will still succeed since we cannot keep him locked up forever. That is where Nabooru comes in. I'll let her explain from here, Nabooru."

"Hello gentlemen, as Renado said I am the High Priestess of the Gerudo at the moment and as such what I say should go. What isn't known to many is that currently there is a slight civil war amongst the members of my tribe. A few years ago some of my people started campaigning to return to our old ways and they gathered a few followers. The head of this rebellion seemed to be the Sister Aveil that was running that sham of a foster home. Despite the fact she appeared to be the one giving the orders I've always thought there was someone else behind her, but for the moment that is unimportant. What is important is that it was Sister Aveil's faction that ordered the hit on the kid. Now her group won't listen to me but I can spread the word out that my loyalist, which far outnumber her followers, have the kid under their protection. I also just might be able to convince a few to repent now with the traitorous snake is behind bars. They might also be a bit more hesitant to perform the hit if they know I'm against it, since Gerudo hate not keeping their options open; we always have an escape plan. They know if they pull it off they won't be allowed back into the fold and the Gerudo are tight knit we rely on each other heavily, no one wants to be ousted." Nabooru finished speaking rather abruptly than sat back with a smug look on her face as if she had just solved every problem we could have ever had.

Chief Darbus' voice crackled across the speakerphone then somehow sounding more rock like through the speaker. "Ms. Einar you said you have suspected a higher power was guiding Sister Aveil. Do you have any information on this person, as it sounds like it maybe the person we're after too?"

"I'm sorry Chief Rocha, but I don't have much more than you I would imagine. The only thing I'm semi-certain of is that the person might be a Gerudo man but again I'm not sure. If you'd like we can set up a meeting time to compare notes and with luck we might hit on something that will reveal the scorpion who's dug himself into the sand. I want to stop these sand worms now before they undo the reputation my tribe has worked so hard to build over the years."

"Very well Ms. Einar, I'll call you at your office tomorrow and we'll set up a time and place to meet. I'd say today but with the raids and that damned conference I'm bouncing around more than a rock in an avalanche," said Darbus in what sounded like a very weary voice.

"That works for me Chief," said Nabooru in what I imagined was a chipper voice for her.

"Good now if we're not needed any further I think we should let Ms. Einar do as she suggested and hopefully that'll stave off anymore assassination attempts," said Chief Darbus.

We all gave murmurings of agreement and with that the phone call ended. We talked for a bit more with Renado and Nabooru but that didn't last long as we all had things we needed to do. The only thing of note coming from there was Renado advising me of the requirements for adoption, including proof of a steady income, and handing me several forms to fill out. Within ten minutes of the phone call ending we were back out the door, we hadn't even been in there a full half hour.

Both Dr. Gaepora and I headed back towards Link's room at the other end of the hospital, I'm beginning to feel like a yo-yo with all this back and forth today. As we near Link's door we can hear two excited female voices that I recognized as those belonging to Zelda and Dr. Saria. When we enter we can see both woman talking excitedly to Link; as soon as they heard us enter both spun around with wide smiles on their faces.

"Just in time guys, we could use some help here," said Dr. Saria.

"What with," I asked curious about their earlier bubbly excited voices. Looking behind them I noticed Link's face too bore a look of excitement with a hint of apprehension mixed in.

"Weeellll," Dr. Saria drawled out bouncing on the balls of her feet like an overly excited child. "Someone here is healing a bit faster than we originally thought he would and we think we can finally take our first steps in weeks today."

I'm flabbergasted and end up saying the first thing that comes to mind. "Wow! Congratulations Link, you'll be out of here before you know it at the rate you're going," I exclaimed elated for Link and thanking Nayru I'd had the foresight to start talking to Renado already. I didn't want to tell Link until I was sure it was going to work out; that way I didn't get his hopes up just to dash them again.

"You're right Rusl. He's healing so quick I'd swear he has a fairy in a bottle helping him. As it is once you can start moving about on your own Link you'll be pretty well through here since your arm should be ready to come out of the brace by next week. The only other thing we're waiting on is to make sure you can start taking in more solid foods. Dr. Borville, the throat specialist, should be back soon. If he gives the go ahead, like I suspect he will, we'll be able to get that tube out of your nose soon and you can start eating again." Dr. Saria continued bobbing up and down talking enthusiastically, I think she was actually more excited than Link was for this.

"That is excellent news," said Dr. Gaepora, "but why is it you needed our help?"

"Ah right well the thing is it has been awhile since Link last walked and with the injuries he sustained it's likely his feet will be a bit sore. Normally I'd have a patient using a walker for support but at the moment that isn't a possibility for Link with his arm broken. Even though it's almost mended and could likely stand the strain I don't want to take that chance. Link still wanted to try walking so Zelda came up with this solution. Basically we're going to surround him with Rusl and Dr. Gaepora on either side holding his arms ready to catch him if he falls. I'll be behind him pushing the IV stand since I'm the smallest of us while Zelda walks ahead kind of like our last line of defense. Link can't afford a fall right now but I can't blame him for wanting to move about a bit, so what do you say? You guys want to help?"

I don't think there really was anyway for us to deny her or Link this so we took up positions as Link carefully scooted to the edge of the bed. There were still some bandages on Link's feet but Dr. Saria said those were merely there for precaution as she carefully helped him into some of those no slip booties every hospital has.

Luckily Link had been allowed to trade out the all too revealing hospital gown for some of the clothes I'd brought him. I hadn't been too sure on the size so I had got them from a second hand store in a few sizes. Now I could see they were a bit big but that may have been due to the extreme weight loss he'd gone through due to the all liquid diet. For the first time in weeks Link puts his feet on the floor supporting his own weight as Dr. Gaepora and I each gently take hold of one of his arms. I can feel him tense up and flinch at the touch but he doesn't pull away, thankfully. Slowly he starts taking his first shaky steps that will take him that much closer towards recovery.

Link's POV

I was lying back in my hospital bed somewhat exhausted even though I'd only walked a short distance. Dr. Saria said I had done well even though I'd nearly fallen twice, and would have met the floor if it weren't for the four of them there to help me. It didn't seem like I had walked far, just to the end of the hallway and back, but again Dr. Saria said it was a good distance to start with and admittedly I felt as if I'd run ten miles.

Dr. Gaepora had said he still wanted to talk with me about the conference that the police gave but he had to see to a few of his other patients first. Dr. Saria too had gone to check on other patients leaving only Rusl and Zelda in my room. I was glad for this since there had been something I'd been meaning to ask them since I went to my first group therapy session. I hadn't had the chance as of yet and now seemed like the appropriate time, but it was slightly awkward; I mean how do you just ask someone to tell you about their personal lives. Knowing that usually the best way was the direct way I grabbed my notepad and pen scrawling out my question for them.

_I've wanted to ask you both something for a while now, since group therapy actually, but I haven't had the chance. Rusl you told me the other day you'd lost your wife and son, but didn't say anything else about it. Zelda, you said in therapy you'd lost two people who were close to you but didn't elaborate either. I was just wondering what happened but you don't have to tell me if it's too personal or hard to talk about._

Zelda and Rusl were sitting in their usual spots talking about idle things waiting for me to finish writing. Their expressions after reading my question changed back and forth from hardened gazes, to faces full of pain, and even worried looks. I instantly felt bad for having asked and quickly pulled the notepad back to try and make amends.

_I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. Just forget I ever wrote that. I~_

In my haste I hadn't noticed Rusl come up beside me. When he spoke, his voice was unexpectedly close causing me to jump and scratching a line into the paper effectively ending what I was writing.

"Sorry Link I didn't mean to scare you, but it's okay that you asked, I don't mind. I'd been meaning to tell you anyway I just hadn't found the moment since it's not something you can just bring up in casual conversation.

Let's see where to begin? Well as you know I used to be a part of the 'Loftwing Core' when I was in the military, having joined fresh out of high school. When I got out of the Core I married my high school sweetheart Uli.

We'd kept in contact over the years while she went to college and started up her own photography business and art studio. Her dream was to one day have a kind of community art studio where kids could come in and do projects and she could be there to help teach them in a no stress environment. Uli took every opportunity to make the world a better more beautiful place, though she did that just by being her wonderful self.

When my enlistment period was over I joined her in Kakariko where she had just started the art studio business. I took a job with the police force there becoming a member of SITECA, which stands for Special Investigative Team for the Exploitation of Children and Adolescents. It was there that I met Auru and Bo; both becoming good friends of mine.

A year after we were married Uli and I were blessed with the birth of our first child, a boy we named Colin. Really life couldn't have gotten any better for us. Uli's business was flourishing and she was well loved in the town. My job while not always pleasant meant I got the chance to clean up some of the lowest scum in Hyrule. Uli and I both had a soft spot for kids and in our own ways we did what we could to help them.

Then came the day it all collapsed around me taking everything that meant anything from me. Uli was coming home from a doctor's appointment with Colin who was now three years old in the back seat, we'd just found out she was pregnant with our second child. Earlier I'd gotten home from a particularly bad raid but still had had every intention of going with her that day. Uli, being the ever caring person she was, told me to stay home relax and they would be home soon.

That never happened, they never got to come home. They were so close to the house, not even five minutes away, when a drunk blew through an intersection T-boning their car. Colin died instantly th-thankfu-lly, he likely didn't even have time to be scared let alone feel any pain. B-but Uli, my beloved Uli, she suffered. They took her to the hospital but they couldn't save her and the baby wasn't far along, we hadn't even been able to learn if it was a boy or a girl.

That bastard of a drunk had taken off from the scene, running like the coward he was. Auru had been on duty finishing up some paperwork at the time. When he heard what had happened he came and got me, but we didn't make it to the hospital in time so I never even got to say good-bye to my love."

Rusl paused at that point trying to regain his composure as tears cascaded down his face. I didn't think he would or could continue, he'd already had trouble when he was telling us how they were killed. Looking over at Zelda she too was crying and I was shocked as I felt a tear of my own fall onto my hand. However, after a shuddering breath Rusl went on with his sad story.

"I lost my mind after I lost everything that meant anything to me and all I could think of was finding that damn cowardly bastard of a drunk who took my family from me. I hardly ate and almost never slept focusing all my attention on hunting that man down. At work I was constantly trying to see the evidence from that day. The force wouldn't let me though, instead they put me on leave and were requiring I see a psychologist.

Auru kept checking on me as the weeks went by and he was doing his best to pull me out of my downward spiral. You see, little progress had been made on finding their killer because there weren't any cameras at that intersection and the witnesses weren't any help. Finally, though, they hit upon some evidence that got them a name, however, they needed a warrant and the judge was dragging his feet.

Auru came to visit me that day and fill me in to a certain extent, but I knew of one of Auru's bad habits, he often would bring his work home with him. When he went to use the bathroom I bolted out to his car and finding the paperwork there. Sure enough there was the man's name and address and he didn't live far. I stole Auru's car driving to that house faster than the postman can make a delivery.

The place was a dump heap and the inside was no better as I found out when I kicked open the door. There were four people inside a man with a weird mustache wearing what were once expensive clothes and three girls that each had a different color of hair red, green and blue. Two of the girls, red and blue, were cowering in a trash heaped corner crying while one was at the man's feet curled up as small as she could make herself trying to ward of the blows he was delivering. I don't remember much after that, everything seemed to blank out but when I started taking notice again the man was a bloody motionless heap on the floor and three officers were holding me, including Auru, while more people were shouting.

It took a while for everything to get sorted out but eventually everything we discovered the truth. The man's name was Chudley Maks and he had once owned a prosperous and elite store in Castle Town. However, do to his mismanagement he lost the store to some hotshot kid named Malo, the founder of Malo Mart. Before it went under he and his wife, Mila, had adopted three young girls; Hanna, Kili, and Misha. He never recovered from the loss and started drinking heavily and becoming abusive beating the crap out of them daily, while his wife started leaving for days at a time.

When I'd arrived he was beating on the girls demanding they tell him where Mila was; my entrance effectively ended that. The only reason I'm not in jail for murder is because those three girls gave accounts of what had happened and said I'd saved them from Chudley. I was told they weren't going to press any charges but I wouldn't be getting my job back either; there was also a subtle hint that if I ever crossed the line again they wouldn't be so lenient.

Auru too got punished, since they considered it his fault I found out about Chudley in the first place. I tried to defend him but in the end he got put on a transfer here to an out of the way desk job. The only reason he is even lead on your case Link is because I asked as a favor and Darbus likes him. Both Auru and Bo encouraged me to move, give everything a fresh start and after a while I agreed, so I sold everything and moved here.

Bo had invested his winnings from his Championship Sumo Wrestling days and bought several apartment buildings that would provide a steady income but not an extravagant one. He kindly offered to rent me an apartment in the same building he and his daughter were living in. He said he could use the help with her since his gold digger of a wife had taken off after he retired with some other man named Jovani, though I've always wondered if he just didn't do it to keep an eye on me. I've been living here ever since using the rupees from what I sold and the insurance policies to pay for everything until I can find a job. I've had a few here and there but I can't stand a desk jobs and while manual labor isn't bad I have a habit of running my mouth and getting fired," Rusl finished his story with a half a grin that looked more like a grimace with a pained faraway look in his eyes.

Zelda sniffed softly her eyes were red and puffy from the story but she managed to choke out a question for Rusl, "What happened to those girls and his wife?"

Rusl chuckled darkly before running a hand through his hair. "Well that's probably the only good thing that really came out of all this. They found Mila briefly and turned out she'd been walking the streets and doing drugs the entire time. After that they removed the girls from her custody, she didn't even fight it, and placed them with a sweet older couple named Yeto and Yeta Rakshasa. Last I heard they were doing well."

I couldn't believe Rusl's story, how did he even manage to get out of bed each day after that?! Why did he even bother coming here and buying me the stuff he had! He was on a tight budget, surely he couldn't afford to be giving some orphan kid things like clothes and books. Before I could even think to write any of these questions though Rusl said something that ultimately doubled my feelings of guilt.

"You know though, even though I wish every day that I could have them back I am thankful I was here when you needed help Link. If I hadn't been who knows what would have happened."

I swallowed thickly, noting it didn't hurt so much to do so anymore, I knew exactly where I'd be if it weren't for Rusl that day. I'd be dead, likely by my own hand too. As I'm looking down at the blanket trying to figure out what to write to Rusl, Zelda speaks up.

"I guess it's my turn to share, huh." "Zelda," Rusl interrupted, "You don't…" "No Rusl, it's okay, I don't mind so much and I want you guys to know. You're my friends after all and I trust you." Taking a shuddering breath Zelda began her own tale of woe.

"My story starts just over two years ago; at that time I had my mother, father, and twin brother Sheik. On the day it all began I was at home doing homework and nowhere near the incident. My mother and brother were spending the day together just the two of them, it was something my mother used to insist on. She'd say statistically family members will get along better and the family unit will be stronger if individual members spend time together. So we'd have days where one of us would spend the day with one of our parents or each other as brother and sister; even mother and father spent days with just the two of them. We'd also have days where the whole family spent time together but that day was a day for Sheik and mother.

They were passing a back alley when someone yanked Sheik down it. Mother followed of course and was met with four rough looking people, two of them were holding Sheik. One of the men, who was the leader, said his name was Ivan and that my mother and brother had just had the misfortune of walking into Killer Bees' territory; as such there was a fine to pay. They had a choice either my mother could pay the fine in rupees or his friends Jin and Jun-Roberto would take their payment out of Sheik by using him for punching practice.

My mother asked how much they wanted and after they told her went to pull the rupees out, but they didn't know her well; mother n-n-never gave into anyone's demands. When the forth member stepped forward to take her rupees she took him out in a single blow, mother was a skilled fighter and as swift and sharp as a sword. She quickly got Sheik free and told him to run and get help.

Sheik did as she said but he wasn't fast enough, no one would have been. When he arrived not even five minutes later with help the men were gone with all her rupees and mother was lying dead in the dirty alleyway. They eventually caught those four and justice was served in a way, but it couldn't undo what was done and couldn't make the hurt go away.

It was a serious blow to my family, not having mother there to keep us organized and on track. We all drifted away from each other so lost in our own grief that we couldn't see each other's pain. Sheik took it the hardest though, he felt it was his fault for everything. If he hadn't been walking so close to the alley, if he'd been faster, if he had stayed and fought with mother instead of leaving, and the if's went on and on.

We didn't realize, not until it was too late, that when we had secluded ourselves Sheik took it as we blamed him every bit as much as he blamed himself. It ate at him until one day he couldn't take it anymore. Exactly a year to the day after she died I came downstairs to find Sheik had killed himself; in my worst nightmares I can still see his lifeless body in front of me. His note in short said that he was sorry and he knew we blamed him for what had happened to mother so he was making it right n-nowww."

Zelda was crying again dabbing at the tears but it didn't do her any good since they just kept coming. Rusl too had tears running into his beard as Zelda again picked up her story.

"That moment was the catalyst when some friends of my family stepped in. They had me go and stay with my friend Midna for about a year just to clear my head. I don't know what they did with my father but when I came back he still hadn't pulled himself out of his depression and I wasn't much better. Our friends were determined though and set me up in group therapy as well as time with a psychologist. That's finally when things started getting better for me and as I started getting better I could start helping my father too. We've slowly begun to heal though it still hurts there is a ray of hope.

Now Midna is living with us while her family goes through a crisis and I brought her into group to help her too. It helps to have someone else to help, makes it easier to go on and not dwell on the pain. I think that's the biggest step towards recovery is finding a distraction from it all; finding a good way to not keep looking down that endless tunnel of pain. Then before you know it you realize you've moved forward and though it still hurts you can deal with it now because you have more to look forward to."

"Well said Zelda," said Rusl. "That's actually similar to what the psychologist back in Kakariko told me, though it took a while before the words sunk into my thick skull. He gave me one of those kid's block sets put together like a stick. He then told me the right side was my happiness and joy while the left was my anger and grief. He told me to break off the left side and throw away the anger and grief. Just to humor him I did as he said, but when I did it he shook his head and told me I the left side still remained. I got a bit hot then telling him of course it did there will always be a left and a right side. That's when he smiled at me while saying telling me of course they will always exist and that's what I needed to realize. He said that the anger and pain will always be there but I had to make the choice of what to focus on. Even though I wasn't ready to listen then that still kind of shocked me for the sense that it made."

My brain froze at these last remarks; maybe I was reading too much into it but did they mean I was merely a distraction too? Was I just something to focus on so they didn't have to think of their own pain? Would then abandon me when I no longer needed help or if they found someone else more pitiful than me? Zelda had mentioned she was helping her father, then Midna, and now me so it certainly seemed that way. So that meant they'd probably leave me once my stint at the hospital was done, which was drawing ever closer since according to Dr. Saria I was healing quickly. What would happen then?

I knew I couldn't go back to the foster home; all the kids there had been transferred to other homes but I overheard a few places were technically holding more kids than they were supposed to. During that same conversation I'd learned that they didn't know what they were going to do with me since either no one had the space or didn't want to deal with the publicity I would bring right now. A few families had offered to take me but they had been turned down since it was obvious they were in it for the fame.

That meant I was left with only one option, though I suppose that option hadn't changed since the day I got here I just hadn't thought about it. Once I was in the clear medically I'd have to gather what money I had and skip out of town as fast as I was able. It wouldn't be easy but I wasn't about to stick around and become some spectacle either.

I looked back up to Rusl and Zelda, they hadn't noticed my lapse in attention because they were lost in their own heads. I knew I'd have to start distancing myself from them, but I didn't want to either. They had been my lifeline here at the hospital, but like everyone else they'd leave me all too soon, so it was best not to get attached.

We talked for a bit longer but the conversation was strained after all the dramatic stories and much sooner than usual they took their leave of my room. I settled back into my bed closing my eyes hoping to give the impression I'm sleeping, because right now I have a lot to think about and some plans to make again.

Rusl's POV

The ride home today seemed long and depressing after the day at the hospital. I hadn't wanted to leave so early but the tension in the room was beyond thick; it was obvious we had all just needed to separate and cool down from everything we'd learned about each other. That reminded me of the other thing I'd learned today, I wasn't sure if Link was aware of it, but Zelda's story had revealed more than I think she had intended. Her story was all too familiar to me and it told me that she was still keeping some things secret, whether it was from everybody or just Link and I, I didn't know but it explained a lot about her.

As I neared my apartment building I came to a sudden stop. There were people all around the front entrance, and most of them had cameras. The only thing keeping them back were some barricades all bearing the same sign, **Private Property No Trespassing**. I wasn't sure what to make of it but I didn't really want to wade through the crowd so I used the side entrance that wasn't as easily visible nor as well known. Upon hearing the door open, though, Bo promptly came out of his apartment scowling, seemingly ready for a fight, but his gaze eased when he saw it was only me.

"Ah Rusl, thank goodness it's only you. I thought some of those vultures outside had barged in," Bo said with a large sigh of relief.

"What's going on out there Bo," I asked the larger man.

"Well ever since that be-danged police conference them media vultures have been real keen on getting a story about the place where the 'Hero Boy of Hyrule' as they dubbed him was rescued from. Been swarming on the other tenants ever since; I even had to call Ilia and have her stay at her friend Anju's house afterschool, didn't want her having to deal with all this."

I nodded my head as Bo looks at me for a moment with an almost worried glance. Finally he breaks the silence and asks me to come inside his apartment because there are things he needs to discuss with me. I gladly accept his offer since I need to speak with him too.

Within minutes of entering his apartment Bo and I are sitting across from each other sipping water; I would have preferred something stronger considering the kind of day I've had but Bo refused to keep any and all alcohol in his home. 'I don't make a habit of keeping poisons in my home let alone drinking them, and as far as I'm concerned that stuff is no different,' was his famous line whenever someone brought it up. You might not know it to look at him but Bo was actually a pretty healthy guy. He did his best to see that both he and Ilia ate right and stayed in shape; Bo may have been big but it was all muscle.

At first we only made small talk and I brought up about Renado's daughter's store 'Natural' knowing it would be something he would be interested in. The mindless jabber seemed to eat at us both until Bo tired of it and set his half full cup down on the table with a little more force than was necessary making the water inside slosh dangerously as he fixed me with a steely look.

"I'm going to be selling the apartment building and moving soon Rusl." I'm a bit shocked by his blunt forthcoming statement and so I can't speak at first which gives Bo the time to continue on.

"Been having problems with the place since we rescued that kid. Several tenants moved out saying they didn't want to be living in the same place as that man was. Then a few more when the police were traipsing back and forth gathering up evidence. Now with this it seems to be the final straw. The only ones I got left for tenants are you and Grandma, but her granddaughter Aryll is taking her to live on Outset next month so it would be down to you. The only potentials I have had are the sleazy type just wanting a tour of that apartment and all the gory details. I already got a buyer lined up, some guy named Linebeck. I ain't too thrilled with his idea of making this place a tourist attraction, greedy son of a bokoblin, but I have to be realistic too. I have other buildings and I can take the money from this sale and put it towards Ilia's college. I'm sorry to spring this on you Rusl really I am, but I just can't deal with all this and I won't put Ilia through it either."

I smile at the coincidence of it all trying to hold in my chortles while Bo stares at me in a perplexed manner. "Sorry Bo it's…it's just the chances… of you telling me this tonight, well I don't even want to think about how high those odds would be…. I was going to ask… ask you if you had any open apartments in your gated communities that I could move to." I said all this while attempting not to burst out laughing.

His mouth must have hit the floor while his eyes got comically wide as he says, "You're kidding me; you mean you wanted to ask me about moving out! Wow talk about luck I've been sweating deku seeds over this for a week now." Now he is laughing at the relief and I can no longer hold myself back. The laughter feels good as it seems to wipe away all the tension from my day. When we get ahold of ourselves again I explain my reasoning for wanting to move out as well as the need for a more secure location.

"Ha you've sure taken a shine to that kid, huh? Well I'm not sure what I've got off the top of my head but there's a chance of an opening in the Palace District and you can't get more secure than that."

It's my turn to have my jaw lie somewhere on the ground as I stare at Bo. The Palace District is certainly as secure as you can get mainly because as its name suggests the Royal Palace is nearby. The area is the most affluent in the whole city, and it is also the most expensive.

"Bo…" I state hesitantly. "I…Well there'd be no way for me to afford a place there." My budget is tight especially considering it's been a few years since I've worked, but Bo merely waves his hand at me.

"Rusl there isn't any guarantee of a place there just a rumor I heard from one of the other tenants who is known as a bit of a gossip hound. If by chance it does come to pass we can talk price then. For now you just focus on helping that kid and I'll let you know in a day or two what I find out." Bo said all this while smiling at me before he raised his glass, "Here's to family and new beginnings."

I clink my glass to his and we finish off our water before talking more about what the future may bring. After a while I head back up to my apartment as I have some packing to do.

Zelda's POV

By the time I got home my eyes were finally dry but still red and puffy from all the tears I'd cried today. Rusl's story was heartbreaking and then reliving my own, well I probably could have refilled the great sea by the time the waterworks stopped. Midna had come out of one of the rooms and when she saw I'd been crying immediately rushed forward.

"Zels, what in the world happened?! Are you okay did someone hurt you? What's going on? Just tell me the moblin's name and I'll take care of him. W…"

I had to stop her, she was throwing questions at me so fast I hadn't been able to get a word in edgewise. "Midna stop, it's okay no one hurt me. I'm fine."

"Like Demise's Fire you're fine. You're a lot of things Zels but a crier isn't one of them. You only cry when there's good reason for it so spill already," said Midna rather hotly.

Sometimes I hate having a best friend who knows when you're lying and is all too willing to pull the truth out of you. But I do and there's no way to avoid her questions once she latches on like an octoroc to a rock. As calmly as I'm able I explain what happened today.

Midna sighed before lightly hugging me, she wasn't much for hugs and they were a rarity coming from her so I was grateful for the comfort. "You know you didn't have to tell them, especially if you weren't ready."

I shook my head replying thickly through the tears that had started anew, "No, I think I did. Other than you and a few others no one knows my story. Link and Rusl well their stories are just as bad as mine so it kind of brings us closer; one more thing for us to share as friends I guess. Kind of like how you and I bonded. We've known each other our whole lives but it's only been in the last couple of years that we've become good friends."

Midna rolled her eyes at me after releasing me from the hug. "Yeah cause that's a great way to find friends Zels. Pick them by personal tragedy; you really need to rethink some things."

I laughed lightly at her words before she continued, "They'll know who you are now, you know. I mean there might be a lot of Zelda's in the world but none of them would have your kind of past."

"No," I said dabbing at my eyes. "I don't think Link knows or at least he didn't put two and two together on that. Rusl might because the rest of the time he kept giving me these weird looks, but I don't think he's the type to spread things around either."

Midna's eyes widen comically at that before she starts dragging me to the TV room. "You just reminded me, I was going to record this for you but you came in before I could. Luckily I remembered to pause. You're not going to believe what is going on."

She sat me down before taking up her seat and the remote hitting the play button. The scene is that of an average apartment building with people crowded all around it. From the looks of it, most of them are media types but there are others average looking people are milling about too. A few barricades are up preventing anyone getting too close to the apartment building. Before I can see more a reporter comes on the screen. I didn't catch his name but he has this large smile that never leaves his face even when he is talking.

"As many of you can see we're located outside an apartment building that has of late gotten a lot of attention. Inside this very building is where Hyrule's own newly dubbed Hero Boy was held captive for three weeks before being rescued by the owner and another resident of the building. Since the police conference this afternoon reporters and sightseers alike have flocked here in hopes of either getting an interview with one of the men or having a chance to see the apartment where the Hero Boy was held.

Earlier in the day the proprietor of this building, a Bo Starosta, came out put up the barricades and told everyone to get back from his property. Throughout the day we have been looking into the two gentlemen who helped the young Hero Boy and we've found some interesting tidbits. Seems both the owner and of this building and the man who helped in the daring rescue, a Rusl Lane-Smith, were good friends long before they arrived here. Now the details of why they came to the capital are a bit sketchy, but it seems that Bo came after his wife left him when he announced his retirement as a Champion Sumo Wrestler leaving their young daughter in his care.

Mr. Lane-Smith's past is quite murky and as of now all we've been able to find out is that he came after the death of his pregnant wife and young son. There are also rumors that Mr. Lane-Smith has been making frequent visits to the Hero Boy's hospital room. This is unusual as he is not allowed visitors unless preapproved. This brings up a lot of questions as to why this seemingly virtuous man is intent on visiting him. This is of course just one of the many questions surrounding this ever perplexing case. Through our sources we also found out that a note was received by the police stating that the interviews with the Hero Boy's friends were lies. Apparently…"

I stopped listening and shut off the TV after taking the remote from Midna viciously mashing in the button as if it had personally insulted me. "Hey what'd you do that for," Midna whined at me.

"Sorry Mids, but I just can't stand all the rumor mongering going on. Their calling him a hero today when yesterday they were calling him a…a…" "A whore," says Midna helpfully to which I only nod sullenly.

"You know it kinda sucks for him right now," said Midna while I looked at her incredulously to which she quickly amends.

"Well yeah I know basically everything sucks for him but I was talking about what his friends did to him. I mean now all he's got is you and Rusl and well no offense you're a girl and Rusl well he's a lot older. He's a guy and needs a few guy friends his own age but he doesn't have that anymore."

I think it over and she's right Link really doesn't have many friends, maybe he could make friends with some people in group but still that's gonna take a while before he is willing to open up. I wish even one of his friends had stuck by him. As I'm thinking this I remember the last sentence the reporter spoke before I shut off the TV. With that thought an idea starts taking form in my head; maybe just maybe it would work.

"Stop it right now Zelda." My head snaps up more from her using my full name than anything. "I can see that look on your face and it always gets us into trouble. Whatever it is the answer is no."

"Ah come on Mids, you know you like a bit of trouble too and I promise it's not that bad."

"Yeah last time you said that we ended up in detention for a month scrubbing your little idea off the school walls," said Midna stubbornly.

"True but it got attention and the policy got changed. Besides I only wanted to put flyers up, it was your hair brain idea to actually paint the wall," I smiled as my swift response made her wince. "Come on please Mids. I'll treat you to 'Honey and Darlings' if you help."

I can see her wavering debating for a second before I see the acquiescence in her eyes. "Fine but you owe me not only Tea but Telma's too."

"Deal," I giggle before pulling her over to outline my plan.

* * *

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the late and short update today guys but I got almost no sleep last night and it was on the couch. Then I had to be out of the house a lot longer than I expected to be today. So now I got home late and am so tired I'm falling asleep trying to edit. I managed one chapter and even held off reading some of my favorite stories to bring you guys this because I know so many of you are waiting anxiously for it. The good news is though, tomorrow I should have the final two chapters up before the ending split off. That also means you only have until I post them to get your voice heard on that. So far I only have one vote for me to post an entire ending up all at once thanks to ToShyToLogin. Thank you to all my readers out there and I hope you enjoy this chapter as it's a bit of a setup chapter. Now on to the reviews.

thelegendofdevi: Thank you I'm glad you like the story despite my rather twisted mind on it. I'm also glad my characters' psychological issues are coming on strong and that the plot has caught your interest. I will also do my best to continually bring you guys interesting stories as I've found I really enjoy writing them. Oh and sorry about not putting the periods in on your sign in but every time I do it erases your name as soon as I save for some weird reason

ToShyToLogin: Thanks again for the review and no worries I had all my chapters still saved in the documents in case there was something I missed, learned my lesson when I posted Zelda's Link on that one. Thank you for the insight on rather vs. whether, I actually didn't know, whether, was a word. After looking both up on dictionary dot com I have gone back and replaced the necessary ones. Through vs. thru gave me a bit more trouble simply because I've tried finding the difference before and in which scenario each was appropriate since thru is a word thus I'd used them interchangeably. I'd never had any luck other than finding out thru was a simplistic version of through. However, I lucked out this time and managed to find out thru should only be used in informal writings so thank you again. Hopefully I'll remember both since Word doesn't catch those follies. Again thank you the reason I do this is so I can get better. I'll probably be posting the fixed chapters up tomorrow. Glad you're enjoying the quick updates; I do that because I know how much I hate waiting for the next chapter in a story I like.

Link is awesome: Yes Link is making good progress but I don't seem to recall mentioning that Ghirahim was out of the picture yet ;). No worries on the reviews I know people can't always read it the same day I post and I know I post quickly, but I hate drawing them out longer on you guys then necessary. I was happy to see your mention of all the bits from different games. I usually try to do that in a lot of my stories and this one I was especially trying for it so I'm glad to know the effort was appreciated. Hopefully it won't be long before my next update.

Lastly a shout out to koruroid for adding this story to their favorite list.

Later folks


	19. Friends Always End

**19. ****Friends always end**

Link's POV

It had been a few days since I was allowed to finally start walking again and it felt great. After so long of being forced to crawl around on the floor like a pitiful unwanted pet begging at my master's feet then being confined to a bed unless someone had the time to push me around in a chair, the simple freedom I felt with walking was indescribable. Though I wasn't completely free in that I still had to ask because they had to unhook my monitors and I had to push that stupid stand around with me. My new freedom did have other drawbacks in that now whenever I was supposed to meet with Dr. Gaepora would come and get me and we had to go to his patient room. Basically it was a room where he kept different things that might interest a kid and get them to start opening up to him. I had messed with a few things out of boredom but not much. The other problem is I never got to take a walk alone.

Do to the whole on a Gerudo hit list thing I had to be accompanied by someone at all times. One of the nurses were currently getting me ready for a walk since Rusl was supposed to be here soon and promised to take me out to the gardens. Maybe it wasn't much but when all you have to look at are sterile was and vending machines full of things you can't have well you get desperate for a change of scenery. True I'd already seen the hospital garden several times since Zelda loved to push me through there, but today would be my first chance to actually walk the path.

I was finally ready when the nurse brought up an interesting point I wouldn't have thought of, "If you're going outside, what are we going to do about shoes for you? You didn't have any with you and all we currently have are just these no slip socks."

My heart dropped at this because I knew I wouldn't be allowed to go outside without shoes but she was right I didn't have any. Ghirahim had gotten rid of all my clothes that first night and the only reason I didn't have to wear a hospital gown was because Rusl had bought me a few shirts and pants from a secondhand store. I bit my lip worried as I gripped at the shirt I was wearing. I'd never had any clothes that were solely mine before and I didn't have any way to get shoes so it looked like I would have to be content with the inside of the hospital again. I bowed my head feeling sorry for myself, I know it was a bit selfish but I had been looking forward to this walk and the freedom it promised.

I felt the nurse put her hand on my shoulder causing me to automatically flinch away at the unexpected touch. She quickly removed the appendage before stuttering out a half a sentence, "I-I'm sor-sorry, I'll…I'll just…," and she was gone never finishing her sentence but I didn't care.

I sat there awhile afterwards until a voice broke into my thoughts, "Hey Link, why the long face? Zelda beat you at cards again or something?" I looked up to see Rusl standing in the doorway with a box under his arm. He came forward looking at me worriedly. "Seriously Link, what's eating at you? I thought you'd be excited for today?"

Sighing I reached over for the whiteboard that I had been given by Zelda for when I was walking about so I could reply easier. I wrote quickly telling Rusl we couldn't go to the gardens today because they wouldn't let me out without shoes and I didn't have any.

"Ah so that's the problem huh? Well it's a good thing I was thinking ahead for once then. Here open this."

He handed me the box he'd had with him and with shaking hands I open it to find a brand new pair of shoes. They're not even secondhand these have never been worn before and I can't help but run my fingers over them. They're a lot nicer than anything the Sisters would have ever bought before and they were for me?!

A cold sensation slid down into my stomach I couldn't accept this; Rusl was on a budget, he'd said so the other day, there was no way he could afford to keep buying me things like this. He and Zelda had already done so much for me but I couldn't keep relying on them to solve all my problems. Soon enough I'd be out of here and I wouldn't have them or anyone there to help me. With shaking hands I carefully sat the shoes beside me before picking up the whiteboard again.

_Rusl, they're very nice and I'm grateful you thought of me but you can't keep spending rupees on me. You should take those back to the store you got them from and get your rupees back. I'll be fine._

"What," Rusl exclaimed after he finishes reading my note. "Link I'm not taking these back. You need a good pair of shoes especially once you get out of here. You let me worry about the rupees and you just worry about getting better okay?"

I shook my head I may have wanted those shoes but I needed to stop this. I needed to start breaking these bonds now because all too soon I wouldn't have this anymore. He and Zelda would find some other kid to pity and forget about me; so it was for the best. Steeling my nerve I tried again.

_Rusl you don't have to keep buying me things just because you feel sorry for me or because it will make you feel better. I don't want or need anyone's pity I can figure out how to take care of myself._

Rusl fixed me with a stern look after reading that his mouth forming into a thin frown. "Link, I don't know where you got the idea that I'm only helping because I pity you but that isn't the case. I do these things not because it'll make me feel better or because I have to; I do them because I want to. You're a good kid and whether you'll admit it or not you do need help. I'm not taking back those shoes they're for you for no other reason than because I wanted to. Now enough of this let's get those shoes on you and see if they fit; it's a beautiful day out, too gorgeous to spend cooped up in here."

I want to argue back but I can already tell it would be pointless; Rusl is set on this besides the shoes will make it easier when it is time for me to take off. Rusl moves to help me put on the new shoes since my arm is still broken and the other has the IV's in it. As Rusl moves to help me though I'm suddenly reminded of an all too familiar memory and in a flash I'm again being tied up in that bathroom as Ghirahim begins to remove my clothes on that first night. I freeze as I'm stuck back in that moment before I knew how bad things were set to get, before I lost everything. I can distantly hear someone saying my name but I'm too far gone to remember who I was with or where I'm at. Right now all I can remember is the fear and the pain that followed.

Zelda's POV

It had taken awhile to track down the right address but now Midna and I were standing in front of a nice two-story house in one of the suburb parts of town. Even if I hadn't already known that Mikau was a Zora his house would have given him away. It has those weird iridescent coral rocks that always look wet decorating the area and along the path leading to the house interspaced with some plants that are indigenous to Hyrule's water people.

As we walk up the path I go over my plan in my head hoping he's home, it's the weekend after all and still early so maybe luck will be with us. Summoning courage I didn't feel I had we rang the bell which chimed with traditional Zora instruments. The blue door was answered just a minute later by a young Zora boy probably around thirteen or so.

He looked at us for a minute face blanching before slamming the door in our faces, much to our shock. Through the door we could hear him yelling, "Whaea," I recognized the Zoran word for mother, "someone is at the door!" There is more talk that we can't make out but I can see Midna is a bit miffed as her fists clench. Before I can say anything though the door is opened again this time by a pretty Zora woman who, if I had to guess, was the boy's whaea or mother.

"I'm sorry about my son Ralis, he's a bit shy especially around girls and tends to forget his manners. Now what can I do for you?"

I jumped in before Midna can say anything as I know she is dying to yell at the woman about her son but we need cooperation not confrontation right now. "Sorry ma'am, we were looking for a boy named Mikau and were told he lived here. Can you tell us if he does?"

"Yes," she replied looking at us in a way that made me feel like she was pitying me. "I'm sorry girls but if you're here to ask him to the dance he already agreed to go with that sweet Laruto girl."

I blush, his school must be having a dance and she must think we're some stalker types after her son. Before I can recover Midna jumps in with a snide voice. "Actually ma'am," she puts way too much emphasis on that as if it's more of an insult that a respectful term. "We're here to talk with him about a former friend of his."

"Oh," said the woman in surprise, "well which friend, Mikau is quite popular."

I jump in at this point not wanting Midna to ruin this as I'm sure this is going to take a bit of finesse. "Well a mutual friend of ours wound up in the hospital recently and they wanted us to talk with Mikau." I'm trying to avoid saying Link's name since I'm certain we'll have the door slammed in our faces for a second time.

"Oh dear let me get him, please come inside. Mikau there is someone here to see you dear," she said the last part into an intercom on the wall. "Oh and where are my manners my name is Rutela Kaihautu and I'm afraid I didn't catch your names."

The Zora boy I'd seen in Link's room has come down the stairs just as his mother asked us that and I can tell he recognized me when his eyes go wide. "My name is Zelda, Mrs. Kaihautu and this is my friend Midna."

Before any of us can say anything else Mikau bursts out with the one fact I'd been trying to hide. "Y-you're that girl. The one that was Link's room the day we went to visit him."

Mrs. Kaihautu's face instantly turns a deeper blue. "I thought you'd cut all ties with that boy Mikau you know how your father and I feel about him."

"I have whaea but…" "No, none of your excuses. I won't have you associating with him any longer he's been a bad influence on you from the get go. Now back to your room I'm sure you have homework to do. As for you two," she said rounding on us, "You can just tell Link, Mikau no longer wants to see him. Also tell him that I'll be removing my name from that account I helped him set up. Oh, and you can take him these," she went over to a box sitting in the corner picking it up she shoves it into my arms rather forcibly.

"These are all the bank statements we have for him. He'll need to get the mailing address changed soon because from now on I'll just be putting 'Return to Sender' on them. Now I would appreciate it if you left." She starts practically shoving us out the door and before we can do or say anything we're on the doorstep with the sound of the door slamming and locking behind us.

Midna is about ready to explode when something bounces off her head landing at her feet. It seems to be the final straw, "Why that…" "Wait," I interrupt her, "it's a piece of paper." She gives me a scathing look but snatches it up uncrumpling it from its balled up state. Written on it are a few concise words.

_Meet me at the Hero's Statue in the park in an hour._

Looking up we can see Mikau waving through a window before he looks back and pulls his head in. "As if we'd meet him. After what the Queen of the ice chilfos with the ice pick up her ass just did, yeah right," says Midna scathingly ready to wad the paper back up and toss it aside but I stop her.

"We should at least hear him out for Link's sake. I mean Mikau didn't do or say anything wrong in there just his mother. Least we could do is give him a chance." I'm pleading with her hoping she'll come with me because I'm way too cucco to go on my own.

"Fine but I'll be wanting my payment of herbal tea and a streusel muffin after this." I grin merely saying, "Deal," as we headed to the park.

We made it to the statue with around ten minutes to spare. I looked up at the statue that was intended as a memorial to all the Heroes in Hyrule's past. Listed at its base were all the known Heroes and a small poem dedicated to those that had been forgotten in time.

_To the Heroes past and present_

_To those who gave up their innocence and spilt their blood_

_May you and your brave deeds never be forgotten_

_And may the Light of Courage always shine from you_

It wasn't much or very poetic but in a way I felt it kind of fit the Heroes as they were always said to be humble and not gifted with a silver tongue. Looking up at the statue I am taken aback as I realize how much Link looks like the two stone figurines.

One is of a small boy paying homage to the fact that many heroes were called when they were still young children, while the other depicts a young man in his teens honoring those who were called just as their adult lives were to begin. I'd never really thought about how much Link really looks like the Heroes of old but seeing this I can't deny it. As I continue staring a voice breaks the quiet, echoing my thoughts.

"It's uncanny how much it looks like him isn't it? Even when he was a kid he resembled the smaller one." Looking over I see it is Mikau who is speaking but he isn't alone. The large Goron I'd seen with him in Link's room is here too.

"He always hated this statue and anytime we started giving him shit over the whole hero thing he'd either change the subject or leave. I think it was a real touchy subject with him," Mikau continued.

"And did you bring up that subject a lot," I asked a bit of an accusing tone to my voice.

"Probably more than we should have really, though he never told us if it bothered him. Really he never said much about himself period but the dude was always more than willing to listen to us. He could probably tell you whole our life stories…Well would have been able to tell you I guess he can't I guess now, huh."

"No," said Midna bluntly, "he can't. But how about you tell us why you and your friends were such douche bags to him and why your mother acted like he was an ex-convict or something."

"All our parents have always treated him like fungus on the underside of a rock," said the big Goron, speaking for the first time. "Why don't we go sit over there and we'll talk." We agreed but as we were walking over Midna's and Mikau's stomachs gave off loud grumbles.

"I'm guessing you guys didn't have a chance at lunch either," said Mikau blushing a deep blue as he put a hand to his growling stomach. We shook our heads no as for the first time I realized how hungry I was having not eaten since breakfast and it was well past lunch time now.

"Right, well why don't we each grab something from the vendors here then we'll meet back at that bench and talk." We all agreed and went in search of a vendor that would suit our tastes. Fifteen minutes later we were all back with our respective choices and ready to talk.

I was the first to break the silence since our return, "You," I said pointing to the Goron I couldn't remember his name from that day, "mentioned that all of your parents hated Link and Mikau your mother said Link was always a trouble maker. Care to elaborate?"

The two boys looked down staring at their food and at first I thought Mikau was going to speak up but the Goron beat him to it. "Trouble maker isn't accurate for Link more along the lines of trouble magnet. I'm Darunia by the way another of Link's friends." We introduced ourselves to him before he continued on his earlier thought.

"Well Link was always willing to help, really he was more like a brother to all of us than anything but trouble always seemed to find him. I don't know how he managed it but no matter how hard he'd try to do the right thing he'd always get into some mess. Then there's the whole superstition thing with his name. That's why our folks always thought Link was a hooligan but in truth he was usually just helping one of us out but always seemed to be the only one that got caught. Mikau's parents were the coolest with him and would help a bit but after everything that's gone down well we've all been basically forbidden from talking to him."

"Geez," said Midna rolling her eyes. "What kind of friends are you guys. If he was helping you out and got in trouble the least you could have done was gone down with him. Not to mention how dumb you'd have to be to believe such superstitious keese crap."

Both boys cringed when Midna mentioned going down with Link but didn't address it. Instead they stuck to that stupid superstition.

"You don't understand," said Mikau fervently, "Link's life is a perfect advertisement for that superstition. I mean he was an orphan, always was in trouble, and always got the short end of the stick. Then when he disappeared it was like the old legends were coming true cause doesn't the hero always disappear or something like that. We tried asking those Gerudos at the orphanage but they told us to get out and when we asked the teachers they told us to mind our studies. It was like no one was too bothered by it so we just figured they weren't telling us something like maybe the dude had to go sail off with pirates or something."

"Are you freaking kidding me!" Midna yelled standing up and dropping the remains of her lunch. "Are you really that dense? Who believes any of that hero shit actually happened? Like some guy would get turned into a wolf or sleep for seven years; really get a grip and even if all of that were true look at what century were in. This is the modern era there aren't any cataclysmic fights with magic and swords to determine the fate of the land anymore."

Mikau and Darunia both looked pissed at her outburst as they too jumped up, "You have no right to judge us," said Mikau hotly. "We've been friends with him since grade school and you have no idea what it feels like to be caught in the net like we were with him. On one fin Link was kind of cool and fun to hang around with, but on the other fin not only did our parents hate him and tell us to ditch him but he lived with those Gerudos. Those skullfish women are the scariest things I've ever seen. Then when they track you down in the dead of night and tell you if you don't lie about everything they'll slit the throats of your family. You can't tell me you'd stick by him too if you had all that happen to you."

"Wait," I said unable to believe what I just heard, "did you just say you and your friends were just threatened by the Gerudo to lie about Link and Ghirahim."

Mikau went pale while Darunia just clenched his fists. "We've had enough of this," said the Goron teen. "Come on Mikau these two are just going to pulling at our rocks until they cause a rockslide. We don't have to take their tektite shit." The Zora boy got up following his friend but before they were out of earshot I made one last plea.

"You may not believe me but we came here because Link still needs his friends." Neither boy acknowledged my words and just continued down the path.

"Huh, Link sure as Demise's Fire doesn't need friends like them, they'd turn on him in a heartbeat given half a chance. Come on Zels let's get out of here."

I nod following her as we deposit our unfinished lunches in a waste basket, Midna had had to pick her's up from the ground. As we pass by the statue of the Hero I look up feeling a wave of guilt. For all my good intentions I likely just made things worse for Link. It seems Mikau and Darunia were right about one thing. Link really was the poster kid for that superstition.

Rusl's POV

I sat with Auru in Telma's place once again trying to figure out what in Demise's Fire had happened to today. Nothing had gone as I had planned and now I was starting to reconsider what I'd thought earlier was a brilliant idea.

I had gone to visit Link today with every intention of asking him if he'd want to be adopted by me. I had suggested the walk in the gardens since Zelda and the nurses all said he enjoyed going outside even with everything brown and dormant for the winter; I couldn't blame him though, as he had been trapped indoors for almost two months straight now. He had been so excited when I first suggested it but then when I got to his room he was all morose and dejected.

I expected his excitement to perk right back up when I showed him the shoes after he told me what was wrong, but it had the opposite effect. We'd gotten into a heated discussion about me buying things for him and though he accepted the shoes in the end I just got the feeling instead of bringing us closer it drove a wedge in there.

Maybe the day might have been salvageable still but when I went to help him put on the shoes it triggered something; a memory we think. Link had more or less shutdown at that point curling up and acting scared. It took Dr. Gaepora and I a good hour to get him to at least start responding to us, but by then the day was shot.

We still went on a walk through the gardens but the tension was thicker than chuchu jelly and I couldn't find the right moment to ask him. When I'd gotten home Bo had said the prospects on the apartment weren't good and when I got into my apartment there was a message telling me I hadn't gotten the latest job I'd applied for.

Frustrated and unable to focus I took a walk even though I'd just gotten in. When I started taking notice of my surroundings I realized my feet had carried me to Telma's and without any better ideas I went inside just as the snow storm that had been threatening all day hit. By happenstance Auru was already there and we now sat silently together nursing our drinks.

"Rusl I…" Auru started but I barely heard him as I cut across whatever he was about to say. "Auru what in the name of Din ever made me think I would be a good father. I failed Colin, the baby, and Uli already so why would I think I could ever help a kid like Link out who needs so much more than what I'm capable of giving?"

"Where in the Sacred Realm did that come from Rusl? Just the other day you were giddier than a school girl practically skipping in your excitement about adopting that kid and now you're second guessing it. By all Three of the Golden Goddesses what happened that would cause this sudden change of heart?" Auru was looking at me in all seriousness and I would swear a bit of anger.

Sighing I explained what had happened today and how wrong everything had gone feeling completely dejected. Before Auru could say anything I heard Telma's ever sharp tongue cut into our conversation. "Well I'll say honey if you're going to let a little disagreement and a bad day set ya back then maybe ya shouldn't be adopting that boy after all."

"What…," I started to say but Auru cut me off this time. "Telma is right Rusl, really the boy's a teenager did you always expect him to agree with everything. He's of the age when he is just naturally going to be defiant."

"Raising kids ain't all sunshine and roses Rusl ya should know that and it's gonna be particularly hard with what's happened to him and all. Maybe you're right and ya ain't any good for him after all."

I felt my short fuse light and before I could stop it I was yelling at two of my good friends. "Now wait just a minute here. Who are you two to say I wouldn't be good for him?! Today was just a bad day he has them all the time and it's not like we can't work through the disagreement we had."

Telma came over to me and rapped me on the skull smartly with the spoon in her hand. "There ya go now you're thinking clearly. Just be sure you don't start thinking like that again. Teenagers are like wolfos the second they smell fear they'll attack and you have to be strong enough to deal with it whether that means standing your ground, letting them have their way, or somewhere in the middle. Now your dinner will be out in five you're to eat up then get home and rest up. Tomorrow you need to go back and try again." With that the fiery red-head left leaving me wondering what just happened.

Auru was chuckling behind his glass. "One of these days Rusl you're going to learn to quit arguing with her."

I glared at him before replying in a slightly bitter tone, "As opposed to you who is always ruffling her feathers."

"That's different," said Auru blushing slightly. "She's got a sharp mind to go with that tongue of hers and I like to see how well she can use them."

I raised my eyebrow at him and he nearly spit out his drink when he realized what he had just said. Our food arrived them allowing him the cover he needed to regain his composure.

After a few minutes of silence while we dug into the delicious food Auru spoke up. "I was going to tell you before Rusl but I have some good news for you that you can share with Link next time you talk to him, but I also have some bad news that I don't suggest you share."

I asked for the bad news first and clearing his throat he said solemnly, "Well someone got into the evidence locker and stole some things from Link's case." I gave him a hard look willing him to go on as I could sense there was something he was holding back on this.

Sighing he started again, "It seems they mainly took some of the torture devices Ghirahim used on Link. We don't know who was responsible for the theft but there's a chance it was him or he paid off an officer. Either way you need to watch the kid."

We sat in silence as I took this in but even in my dreary mood I could tell Auru was foaming at the bit to give me the next bit of news. I looked up at him wondering what could cause the excited vibes I was feeling from him. He must have taken this as a reason to continue on and practically spit his bite out in his excitement.

"That crime syndicate, we've really broken into it and found it ran right up to a few of the King's council members. We've been making arrests left and right as we find more and more information with each new arrest. We even managed to get the social worker that was in charge of inspecting the foster home arrested on various charges. Turns out this guy named Agahnim Vibha, allowed them to carry on in exchange for some strange concoctions and weapons he was using to perform all these crazy tests on animals. We even found in his notes that he was planning to start testing on actual people. Who knows he might have eventually formed a deal with those women to give him a few of the kids to try out whatever deranged ideas formed in his head. According to what we've dug up he was once quite the boffin but his lack of moral values got him thrown out of every lab and program he entered. The social worker job was the only thing he managed to keep. We're still having trouble tracking down the higher ups in this little pyramid but thanks to Link we've taken a sizable chunk out of it and it certainly won't be so easy for them to rebound."

I smiled at that as I put another morsel in my mouth. At least some good had come from today.

Link's POV

I was really tired of this creepy little man poking at me and peering down my throat. I'd already had to have some x-rays and a CAT scan done so to say I was tired of being fussed over would be an understatement. I was trying to endure it though because if this man gave the go ahead today then I could start eating actual foods. Only soft mostly liquids right now but still it was a step in the right direction and I was all too willing to make it. If all went well then I could be out of here in a week or two according to Dr. Saria, which was good since I could feel it was time for me to go.

Ever since that disastrous day when I'd freaked out on Rusl any time we spent together felt awkward and forced. He told me about the crime syndicate going down and that I was the one responsible for it but I don't think my reaction was what he wanted. Maybe some people would be proud that they had managed to start the ball rolling for this but not me. It just meant more people out there who hated me now and wanted to hurt me. I wouldn't have minded so much if I knew they would kill me quickly but these types were the types to draw out your suffering maybe they even had connections to Ghirahim and would give me back to him if they caught me. So no, I wasn't happy and that seemed to depress Rusl's spirits.

I didn't try to change his mind though, this was what I wanted; if he started to pull back now it would be just be that much easier for the both of us when it all ended. I was sure it wouldn't be long now before he stopped coming altogether.

Zelda too seemed to have had her fill of me, though in her case I didn't know what the cause was. She just suddenly seemed incredibly busy with school and other activities barely visiting anymore. It had been days since the last time we played a round of Hand of Hyrule; when it used to be we'd play at least three games per day. I kind of wished I knew what the cause of her sudden disdain was for me, but even though I knew she would never tell me I had an idea of where it stemmed from. She had mentioned that she had bumped into my old friend Mikau and that his mother had given her a box of mail to give to me. She also told me that Mrs. Kaihautu would be taking her name and address off my account, which meant I'd either have to get a new address and cosigner since my bank didn't allow anyone under the age of eighteen to have an account or I'd have to withdraw everything and close the account.

My plan was for the latter as soon as I could get out of here to get it done. Either way whatever Zelda's reasons were I wouldn't argue since like Rusl it was for the best and when they had finally both moved on from me and forgot I ever existed. I knew though I would never forget them and wished I could at least have a picture of them, but in truth I knew when it all came to an end all I would have left to remember them by were the clothes on my back, a couple books, and a deck of worn out cards.

Dr. Borville finally stopped his inspection of me and stepped down from the step stool he'd been using, amazingly the man was even shorter than me. "He seems to be healed up enough you can start him on liquids and semisolids today. If those go well in a week he can start trying some solid food. BUT!" The little man was looking sharply at me now.

"Make sure you chew well and eat slowly. It's likely going to hurt when you start to eat again since your throat has been out of practice awhile. If you don't take your time you'll choke and you'll have to be wary of scar tissue build up in later years. Now I have other things to do, good day."

With that the pompous little man shuffled out leaving me with Dr. Saria and Nurse Mamamu Yan. Dr. Saria clapped her hands together excitedly, "Link I'm just so proud of how well you've been doing. How about a real treat for your first actual food. We've got some amazing frozen yogurt in the cafeteria do you like chocolate or vanilla?"

I wasn't about to turn that down as I so rarely got anything along those lines so I requested chocolate to which she quickly left quite literally skipping in her glee. Nurse Mamamu Yan watched her before shaking her head then gathering up the brace and bandages that had been removed from around my neck and arm. Taking them out of the room and leaving me to myself for a moment.

For the first time since I was kidnapped and this whole thing started there is nothing around my neck. Cautiously with trembling fingers I reach up to feel the tender skin there. My fingers instantly come into contact with the jagged scar there and as my fingers trace the raised contours of it I feel a few tears slip down my cheeks.

I can almost feel it again as he cut those deep marks into my neck forever silencing me. I may not be able to see them but I can feel each one and I know that from now on whenever people meet me it will be the first thing they see and likely only thing they'll remember of me.

There goes the mute guy with that big ugly scar will follow me throughout my life. I can hear Dr. Saria returning so I wipe away the tears and pretend I'm okay putting on a happy façade hoping I can keep it up for just a little while longer.


	20. The Sound of Goodbye

**20. The Sound of Goodbye**

Rusl's POV

Link had finally started on actual solid food now, which was by all rights a miracle. Dr. Saria had mentioned that the specialist Dr. Borville hadn't been entirely sure if Link's throat would work anymore but it seemed Link had once again defied the odds. Really that was the best way to describe what he had been through. Somehow he had survived three weeks of Demise's Fire being beaten and tortured in truly inconceivable ways only to be almost completely healed within a month, well physically at least.

Mentally Link seemed to be regressing again hardly 'talking' to us at all. To make matters worse I had yet to ask Link about the adoption and if he would be okay with it because now it seemed very real that it would all fall through. Renado had told me if he didn't find a decent job soon along with adequate housing the paperwork would go dead and they would have to wait to restart it until I had everything in order. At this point I couldn't even foster Link since I had nowhere to go with the sale of my apartment building looming ever closer.

The job thing was troublesome but with the rupees I still had in savings it would be enough to sustain the two of us for a few years if we lived frugally. Dammit all why did everything have to be so hard? Why did fate seem to be constantly working against every good thing we tried to do? I wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention while heading towards the hospital, lost in my thoughts as they continually circled in my head like annoying guays just pecking at my sanity, so it was with shock when I heard my name called out loudly breaking me temporarily out of my depression.

Looking up I saw it was Zelda who had called to me she was standing with Dr. Gaepora waving to get my attention; both wore worried expressions on their faces. Slowly I made my way closer to them drawing my coat a bit tighter around me, today was a rather cold and blustery day with the wind often just switching directions at random.

"Rusl," said Dr. Gaepora by way of greeting to which I nodded. "Is something wrong," I asked worriedly since it was unusual that they would both be outside on such a day.

"We happened to meet here and were just discussing Link and his rather sudden mood change as of late. We aren't sure what has brought it about but I have a few theories."

"Oh," I replied the way he was looking at me implied that he was at least in part blaming me for this.

"Yes well ever since the other day with the whole shoe episode he has acted similar to how he did when he first arrived refusing to trust anyone."

"Whoa there, that is not my fault," I tried to defend myself even though I too blamed myself for that one. "Link was already in an off mood that day and I was just trying to help."

Dr. Gaepora put his hands up in a placating gesture, "Rusl please I wasn't accusing you of being the cause of this I was merely stating as to when this behavior started to occur. I think it more likely that Link might be beginning to feel cast adrift. He is a smart kid and he knows he can't stay at the hospital forever, but he also knows the foster home is no longer an option. The security he felt with us being here for him is no longer a factor, in fact I would say it is almost a hindrance at this point since he must be starting to feel the first twinges of abandonment."

"Wait up a minute doc you're the one asked us to do this, asked us to befriend him in the first place and now you're telling us it was a mistake. Really what kind of doctor are you?!"

"Rusl," said Zelda speaking up for the first time, "we would've helped him anyway we both know that."

"Yes _Princess_," I said with venom coating the last word. "Though I can't help but wonder why the Princess of Hyrule would want to do this in the first place. Are you just trying to get in some publicity time? Make yourself look good for the media? Is that why you went and tried to 'make up' with his friends in hopes of a fairytale ending with you seeming like the perfect Princess who made all the dreams come true?!"

"Really Rusl," said Dr. Gaepora in a scandalized voice but I didn't give him a chance say anything else as words continually flowed from some deep dark pit within me.

"Really what Gaepora?! If you just wanted to set the kid up to fail in the first place why would you have us help you or were you looking to just further crush him. Bokoblin blasted, why would we want to help him in the first place if it was all going to be for nothing!"

It was at that moment Zelda stepped up and slapped me hard across the face. "Don't you dare say it was for nothing Rusl. Now what in the name of Din has gotten into you today? You're acting like a spoiled child and not even bothering to listen to us."

The slight stinging pain brought me back to reality as I realized how very far past too far I had just gone. Deeply embarrassed over my actions I took a deep breath and gave them my explanation. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for and just plain stupid of me. I know it's no excuse but I've just been under a lot of pressure with this whole adoption thing and now it might fall through before it even really had a chance. Bo still isn't sure on the apartment thing and even then I couldn't afford to keep it for very long without a steady job. I have some money saved back but it won't continue to hold out forever with a teenager to watch over. Then with Link being so sullen lately it just feels like I can't manage to do anything right."

"Well now," said Dr. Gaepora in a rather rough voice, "Your apology is accepted and I'm sure things will work out we just have to have faith."

I grunted in a half-hearted affirmation knowing that faith alone wouldn't be enough; you had to put actions with it for things to start working.

"In that case," said Zelda in a tone that was both cheery and smug at the same time, "your faith has paid off." I looked at her curious as to where she was going with this. She continued still grinning like the Zora that just caught the fish, "I knew you were having trouble finding a job and so I talked to father. Ever since this whole blowup with the crime syndicate he's been trying to find someone trustworthy enough to start heading up a new division dedicated to finding and eradicating these kind of threats. After we looked up your entire record, and I do mean all of it, he decided you'd be perfect for the job. He wants me to bring you back with me today for a formal interview. As for living arrangements if the apartment doesn't work out then you can always live in the palace. High level employees have that option so you're covered."

I could have kissed the girl if I could have moved in my stupor. In one conversation she had solved two of my three immediate problems.

"Which means," she continued seemingly unaware of my baffled incredulous state, "that you have no more reason not to tell Link about the adoption and with any luck that will help him too."

Correction she had managed to solve **all **of my problems. She smiled sweetly saying with a giggle "Now let's get in there and tell…Link?!" The last word was said with a bit of horror as her face lost all its color.

Turning around I saw him, Link was standing there beside a bush close enough he might have over heard some of that conversation and by the stricken look on his face he did.

"Link wait it's not...," but I didn't get a chance to finish what I was saying as he took off running. Shit how do I manage to ruin everything?! We quickly took off after him but as we rounded the corner we found he was already out of sight.

"Quick," I said my words almost running together in my urgency. "We need to split up and look for him." They gave me a nod before we all separated looking for Link; I could only hope we would find him before he did something either desperate or brash.

Link's POV

No one had visited me as of yet today so I had decided to take the opportunity for some scouting. Since I no longer needed the IV stand it made it easier; really the only reason I think I was still here was so that they could make sure I didn't choke on my food.

While I was happy to be eating solid food again I had found it incredibly difficult and painful. I had to take small bites and chew them to mush before I could get them down. Luckily I didn't have much of an appetite anymore either so it didn't bother me to have to eat so slowly.

Slowing down gave me time to think things through. I knew I would need to escape here and soon before they packed me off to some other home that likely just wanted me there for the show. I'd already planned out that I would leave early in the morning just as the nurses were changing shifts. It would take them awhile to get organized and in that time my absence would go unnoticed for a little while longer.

The problem was the timing as the doors leading outside were just barely unlocked as the shift change was happening so I'd have to be ready for it. Luckily for me they no longer required that someone had to accompany me. I wasn't really sure why having only got a bit of information from Dr. Gaepora. Something about another Gerudo High Priestess, but that didn't really make sense to me since there was only one High Priestess and that was Sister Aveil. Really though it didn't matter, I wasn't on a hit list anymore and it had got me my freedom so I wasn't about to look too closely at it.

I had taken to wandering around the hospital looking for the best course to take on my exit and a bag to carry my things in. There were lots of plastic bags in the trash bins but I was hesitant to use one. I knew it was silly but it reminded me of the day Ghirahim had kidnapped me when he gave me that bag to store my things in, I still had no idea what he had done with any of that. I knew the bags were innocuous but like with Rusl helping with my shoes the other day, I really didn't have any control over what memories were triggered by random objects.

The thought of Rusl put a lump of guilt in my throat, how would he feel when he found out I'd just disappeared? How would Zelda feel? I pushed the thick lump down and continued on my explorations. As I was passing by one of the offices I heard the chorus of some song that struck a little too close to home, bring back that lump.

_It rings with the sound of goodbye  
I can't even tell you just why  
It may be the truth or it may be a lie  
But it sounds like the sound of goodbye_

I didn't stay to listen to the rest. I knew it was likely some love gone wrong song but in that moment the chorus seemed to fit what I was feeling a little too well. 'Goodbye' seemed to be hanging tangibly in the air between me and all the people I'd met since being brought here about a month ago.

I tried to keep telling myself it was for the best; the longer I stayed the harder this would be when it all fell through and they left me, just like everyone else had. Still it wasn't easy as they were some of the nicest people I'd ever met and a part of me wanted so desperately to believe that if I stayed so would they. Yet that stupid chorus kept repeating in my ears refusing to be shaken away. As I tried to clear my head I opened a door leading outside, thankfully no one seemed to really care where I went as long as I stayed on hospital grounds. It was kind of disheartening since it just proved what I'd been thinking all along.

The outer air nearly had me scampering back inside it was so cold because all I had were the t-shirt and light pants Rusl had gotten me. Instead I sucked it up and forced myself out because I needed to plan just how to get off hospital grounds quickly once I got out of the building. Besides all too soon I wouldn't have a warm building to return to; I'd be on my own come what may.

I knew I wouldn't have much time during my escape and I had to be ready to move as quickly as possible to get as far as possible. As I neared a corner with a bush growing beside it the wind lifted some voices I recognized through the air into my already frozen ears. Making my way carefully forward I listened to the conversation and even though the wind kept switching directions and carrying away some of their words I heard more than enough to know that I should have trusted my instincts in the beginning.

"Yes well ever since the other day with the whole shoe episode…refusing to trust anyone." "Whoa there, that is not my fault. Link was already in an off mood that day a…" "I was… accusing you of being the cause of this…" "He can't stay at the hospital forever, but …foster home is no longer an option…abandon…" "Wait up a minute doc you're the one asked us to do this, asked us to befriend him in the first place and now you're telling us it was a mistake. Really what kind of doctor are you?!" "Rusl…" "Yes _Princess_, though I can't help but wonder why the Princess of Hyrule would want to do this in the first place. Are you just trying to get in some publicity time? Make yourself look good for the media? Is that why you went and tried to 'make up' with his friends in hopes of a fairytale ending with you seeming like the perfect Princess who made all the dreams come true?!" "What Gaepora?! If you just wanted to set the kid up to fail in the first place why would you have us help you or were you looking to just further crush him. Bokoblin blasted, why would we want to help him in the first place if it was all going to be for nothing!"

The wind and the distance had made it difficult for even me to hear what was going on so I had edged closer to them, but as Rusl said the last words I only vaguely heard what sounded like a ringing slap. They…they really hadn't cared…Had only come at Gaepora's request and was he really hoping I'd fall to pieces but why… it didn't make any sense. Then what Rusl called Zelda, _princess_, it couldn't be true could it, but yet that was the Princess' name and she looked a lot like her so maybe… I felt like such a fool as hot tears began to prick at the corners of my eyes.

Din dammit all why couldn't fate at least have given me a happy memory? I was going to leave anyway, was it too much to ask that I at least got to hold onto something nice? "Link," Zelda's soft but alarmed voice broke into my thoughts and looking up I realized just how close I'd gotten to them in my eavesdropping. I needed to think this through I couldn't deal with them now so I did the only thing I could think of in that moment; I ran as hard and fast as I could, even as I heard Rusl call out to me.

The tears in my eyes kept me from seeing where I was going but I didn't care so much, even as they further chilled my already icy skin. I did wipe them away so I could look for a place to hide and think, though; to my relief a storage shed on the outskirts of the property appeared. Pumping my already tired legs faster I threw open the door and slammed it behind me, thankful to be away from the prying pitying eyes of the world.

Stumbling I made my way over to one of the more shadowed corners sliding down the wall burying my head into my knees and clenching my hair in my hands while tears begin to leak from my eyes. I'm exhausted from the run but my mind is filled with thoughts and won't shut up.

Stupid, stupid, stupid; I kept repeating in my head. How could you have been so stupid as to actually believe they wanted to be your friends?! You were an idiot for even bothering to entertain that idea; no one wants you not even as a friend.

As I continued my solitary pity party I heard the door open and close before a soft voice called out, "Link... I know you're in here I heard the door slam. Please come out we need to talk."

I briefly considered just staying hidden but knowing Zelda she'd sit by the door until I came out so reluctantly I got up and moved into the light where she could see me but not close enough to be too near in case this was some trick. She seemed like she wanted to run up and hug me but the look on my face must have stopped her as she halted and began playing with her hair nervously.

"Link I don't know how much of that you did or didn't hear but I don't think you heard it all. You see…"

I shook my head in anger not wanting to hear whatever lies they cooked up. "Link please listen for just a moment we wer…" Zelda was interrupted again but not by me this time. No this time she stopped as the door to the shed was again opened followed by a laugh I was all too familiar with. The words that followed sent spikes of fear down my spine.

"Ah so this is where you're hiding my love." Turing around I could see he was there standing between us and the only exit, and in that moment I forgot everything I was upset about before. All of that was nothing compared to the demon standing there that had haunted all of my nightmares whether I was awake or asleep, Ghirahim.

Ghirahim's POV

I had gotten to this pathetic excuse for a hospital as soon as the sun was cresting over the land. I had wanted to get here early to rescue my little angel from his confines. Oh how I had missed him, missed the taste of his sweet lips, the feel of his silken skin, but most of all I had so desperately missed the feelings that passed between us each time we solidified our love. I yearned to feel him surrounding me as our perfectly matched bodies worked together in the heat of passion. I desperately needed to have my sweet sheath encompass my own noble sword once again.

I broke away from my lusty thoughts as they would only heighten my discomfort and make it harder for me to concentrate on the mission at hand. I knew my Sky Child would sense my presence and find a way to me, we were bound by that thread of fate the Coitu Daemonum Officium forever tied us as one, and as such we could feel each other instinctually. For the past month I had felt the pain from my pet at our separation and his longing for me to steal him away from this madness once again. However, I had to be patient and let him heal while I made other preparations so that we could be together undisturbed for the rest of our days.

Now though I was ready and so was he; all we had to do now was wait for the moment when we could runaway together and were again joined together forever more. I didn't have to wait nearly as long as I expected before my clever little pet made his appearance. I needed to wait just a tad longer though as there were still far too many witnesses, but I was not worried. I knew my sweet adorable little Sky Child would find a place where I could go to him and we could then leave together as one.

As I waited I observed my pet's appearance to see how much he had changed in a month's time. Fortunately he had changed little perhaps gaining a bit of weight which we could easily remedy. His skin still seemed very pale so he had spent little time outdoors, which was lucky since that Nayru be damned orb only hurts the skin, I would not have him getting skin cancer or worse wrinkles. He was again dressed in pitiful rags and the most abhorrent shoes to ever exist, but this too could be easily remedied. The most significant change though was that he no longer had any need to wear bandages around his neck since it was now healed. I was the tiniest bit grateful for this because that wound had been starting to worry me some, but now there was no need to be careful with him we could be as rough as we wished. I licked my lips in anticipation of what the future would hold.

As I'm watching him I notice my pet seems to be watching another group of people and though I can't hear what is being said I can tell it is disconcerting to my pet. Within moments he is running off and I feel the need to gut out those who would dare upset my darling little angel. At that moment I would have gleefully ripped out their entrails for my Sky Child's happiness.

However, this upsetting occurrence has finally given us the moment we needed as my love ran off all alone. I am quick to follow him but since I had kept my distance it took me a bit longer to reach his chosen hiding spot than either of us would have liked. As I open the door I greet my love knowing my voice will send his heart racing into palpitations, "Ah so this is where you're hiding my love."

Just as I finish saying that I notice that one of those responsible for my pet's earlier displeasure is already in this cramped dreary space. Growling out I move forward bent on ending this nuisance before she can further hurt my dear loving Sky Child. She is quicker than she appears though and using some Sheikah moves manages to throw me into the wall.

How. Dare. She! Does she not know the filth in here will ruin my fabulous outfit I'd picked out just for the reunion with my pet! I turn back around to see she is trying to pull my love away from me towards the door so I quickly intervene delivering a smashing kick to her abdomen that sends her sprawling into the dirty filthy supplies that fill this room. I am sure she is out now and will no longer interfere so I'm finally able to take the hand of my delicate golden bird, who seems quite shocked to see me and hasn't moved an inch, and pull him to me. My touch seems to bring him out of his shock though and he instantly begins playing coy as I place kisses along his neck, struggling against me. Mmh how I have missed him and he must know what the friction of his struggle attempts do to me, I cannot help it as a grind myself closer to him.

"Do not fret my love our lives will be filled with rainbows from now on. You know at first I was quite upset thinking you had left me but then I realized you hadn't left me at all and were simply seeking out medical attention. I wish you had told me, my dear that you were so desperately ill then we could have avoided this whole hospital charade. However, it matters not now for I have revisited what did and did not work previously and I believe I have come up with the perfect plan to progress our future together."

He is still wriggling at a frightful rate and as such I remove one of my hands from around him reaching for the handcuffs I brought when I hear a clanging noise and see something just miss us that was thrown from across the room. I snarl out as I see that this apparently spirited little maiden is not as done as I had thought. Resigning myself to having to deal with her first I instead reach for my knife and deliver a quick blow to the crown of my love's head. I didn't want to have to resort to such bokoblin level techniques but he may get hurt in the subsequent fray if he is not still.

This little wench as it turns out is quite skilled in the Sheikah arts but she is still nothing compared to my fabulous self. I manage to land three blows to her one and avoid taking any to the face, yet despite my clearly superior skill and strength she does not back down. Frustrated since she is keeping me from my pet I drive her back to the column that stands in the middle of this ramshackle shed acting like a support beam. In a flash I bring out the cuffs meant for my pet and have her secured to the post. She shrieks incoherently at me but I pay her no mind as I once again turn to look at my sweet Sky Child.

* * *

**A/N:** Guys you're not going to believe this but I had these two done hours ago but Firefox decided to take some kind of issue with this site just as I went to upload the files. As such I've been working to get it back up since then. I finally managed it but it's being a real pain about uploading anything at this point and has eaten up most of my editing time today. Now these are the final two chapters before the spilt in endings. Before I go over how that will work I'm going to put in my usual thanks. That being said, thank you to all those who are still reading this story. It's a great motivator to keep writing knowing you terrific people are out there enjoying this.

A special shout out goes to KristaLyn who put this story on their favorite list, thank you for joining this story.

Alright now as to how the separate endings will work. I'll be posting entire endings up at once, which will me 3 more posts from this point on. I do not know how long each ending will take me since some of the endings have more chapters than others. I will mark in the chapter name the beginning of each ending so you're aware of it. I'll also be stating in the notes of the final chapter for each ending that that chapter was its last.

The order of the endings will simply be the order in which I thought them up. The first ending is the original ending I had intended and is the mildest ending of this story. The other two are ones that woke me up at 3 A.M in the morning when I was early on in the writing of this story. If you had issues with what happened to Link during the first few chapters up until his rescue you might want to consider only reading ending one.

Now it is **very** important to remember what happens in one ending is not necessarily something that could happen in another. I.E. if a character has the ability to grow a third eye in one ending they may not have it in any of the others. They are all separate and conclude the story in different ways. Now depending on how my internet and I get along today I don't know if I'll get the first ending up or not. If I don't then sadly I won't be able to post it until the weekend since I have to go back to work tomorrow.

Well I think that's everything, if you have any questions feel free to ask.

Later


	21. E1-21 Only believe half of what you hear

**Ending #1 Original Ending  
**

**21. Only believe half of what you hear**

Link's POV

I awoke to a horrifying sight that I had had the displeasure of awaking to, too many times to count now in my lifetime. There straddling me and pinning me down was none other than the psycho pervert himself, Ghirahim. I closed my eyes willing this all to be nothing but a bad dream as it had been so many times lately, but as I felt his hot mouth on mine forcing open my lips to allow his slimy tongue entrance I knew for certain that this was all too real. I tried to struggle from his grasp and even managed to sit up slightly before he slammed me back down on the cement floor causing me to see stars as my already sore head collided painfully with the hard cement floor.

"No stop, please just leave him alone." I heard a voice cry and to my astonishment I saw Zelda apparently chained to the wooden support column crying as she was forced to watch this.

I winced at the thought of Zelda being forced to watch as he took me. Though instead of continuing to molest me Ghirahim too turned at her outcry growling out in a menacing tone. "If you can't silence that trap of yours then my dear promiscuous little tramp I shall do it for you, permanently."

Fear knotted my stomach, he...he wouldn't do anything to Zelda...would he? My mind actually scoffed at me for that thought. Who was I kidding this was Ghirahim, a complete psychotic lunatic; he'd do anything if it meant getting his way.

"Now my dear sweet little pet," he said while running the blade his dagger down my cheek cutting it in the same place the Gerudo assassin had, "I believe it is time for us to take our leave." He bent forward to lick away the blood from the small cut on my face as I turned away in disgust begging in my mind for someone anyone to come help us.

For the first time I can ever remember I got exactly what I wished for as Ghirahim was suddenly violently pulled off me as a voice rang out angrily, "Get the Demise's Fire off my son you sick bastard!"

Looking up I was astonished to see Rusl facing off with my tormentor. Ghirahim smirked before charging him with the knife. I wanted to look away, sure that Rusl was about to end up lying in a pool of his own blood, but I couldn't. To my amazement though, Rusl didn't even flinch, instead he stood his ground and managed to grab Ghirahim's arm as he rushed forward. I'm not really sure what he did next but he did something to make him drop the dagger where it clanged loudly on the ground.

Ghirahim tried to do some fancy twist thing but before he could Rusl let go of his arm and punched him full force in the stomach doubling him over then dropping him to his knees. With Ghirahim out of the picture for a moment Rusl went to the door and yelled out for help. He then returned and using Ghirahim's own scarf belt tied his hands behind his back. With that done he raced over to me quickly checking me over talking hurriedly as if he were terrified, but I didn't understand how he could be considering what he had just done.

"Link are you ok? What did he do to you? Damn you're bleeding and you've got a bump on your head. Hang on we'll get Dr. Saria and…"

"Rusl," cut in Zelda's voice. For the first time he seemed to take in that she too was there and jumped up quickly. "Zelda, oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner. Crap handcuffs maybe we can find the key or something to cut them with?" Rusl began rummaging around but almost as if on autopilot I got up and taking a piece of wire from a workbench quickly picked the lock on the cuffs. I then looked over at Ghirahim, security had arrived by now and he was struggling and fighting with them as they attempted to take him away. He noticed me looking at him and with a twisted maniacal grin on his face spat one more haunting taunt to me.

"Don't think this ends here my pet. You can never escape me; we are bound by blood and that crimson thread for all eternity. I will continue to find you in every lifetime."

They finally managed to drag the deranged man out of the shed and all I could do was stand there. As if from a great distance I heard someone say my name but it was just too much and the blackness closed in. I was already gone before I hit the floor.

Rusl's POV

Too close, far too close for comfort. I had been searching for Link but not finding him and it was only by sheer luck had overheard some elderly lady complaining loudly while being pushed in a wheelchair by a young man with a pompadour of all things.

"Can't believe what outlandish clothes he wore and so rude too pushing past us like that. Groose dearie did you see where he went I have half a mind to give him a piece of my mind."

The young man spoke up though obviously nervous, "Uh well Grannie I think I saw him heading to that shed clear over there. I think they maybe keep equipment or something other stuff like that in there."

"Ah an employee then I'll be complaining about him. Come along Groose we must hurry before he leaves for the day and they forget to reprimand him properly."

"Yes Grannie," said the boy hurriedly pushing 'Grannie' towards the hospital.

Something about their conversation didn't sit right with me and I hurried over to the shed only to find that pervert on top of Link, who was struggling under the man. Unable to contain my anger, which had been boiling since this morning anyway, I yanked him off my son. I may not have been able to prevent what happened the first time but I'd be damned if I let it happen a second time.

That sick son of a bokoblin was quick though and almost instantly regained his balance getting into a fighting stance. The way he moved told me he had some experience fighting which meant there was only one way to deal with this, quickly. If I let the fight drag out he might best me and then he would definitely hurt Link so I put everything I had into my one and only hit hoping to stop him in his tracks, luckily I did.

I hurried to make sure we got help and that Ghirahim couldn't escape, I didn't want to take any chances that he would come for Link a third time. Once I was done I ran over to check on Link, who had continued to sit there with a stunned look on his face. He wouldn't answer any question, though, just continued to sit there almost catatonic.

I was about to pick him up and rush him inside to have the doctors look at him and get him warmed up. It was still cold even in this shed; Link was only wearing a T-shirt and the thin pants I got him making his skin feel like ice. Zelda stopped me though and made me aware of her presence.

As I was searching for some way to free her while keeping a wary on Ghirahim, Link in a robotic fashion got up and picked the locks on her cuffs. I was amazed thinking he had snapped out of it and also surprised he knew how to pick locks. My relief in thinking that he was okay was short lived though as he stared at Ghirahim while the officers took him away. I wanted to punch the bastard again for what he had shouted at Link as he was hauled off.

Link though didn't react in anyway until Zelda softly said his name. As if that were the final grain of sand that tipped the scale Link collapsed in a heap. We both rushed over shouting his name as we did so, but he didn't respond.

"Zelda," I said desperately, "what happened? What did that monster do to you two?"

Zelda shook her head at first as tears started glittering down her cheeks. Hesitantly at first she explained just what Ghirahim had done. It took every bit of self-control I had not to go after those guards and yank that sorry son of a bokoblin from them then pound his sorry ass to a bloody pulp. Instead I took a deep breath before gently picking up Link. "Come on we need to get you both checked out and warmed up."

"I-I'm fine Rusll, p-pl-please just help…" "No," I said cutting her off and halting her crying for a minute. I didn't mean to sound harsh but I was so angry that that man would dare do something like this again I was having trouble controlling my voice.

"You said you took a few hits from Ghirahim we need to make sure he didn't do any damage to you. Now no more arguments." With that I rose up with Link's limp form still in my arms, I noticed he weighed more than he had the last time I had had to do this but he still felt underweight to me. Together we walked back to the hospital where we were met by several nurses, security guards, and doctors all asking an endless stream of questions while pulling us in various directions. As I went with security I watched as the wheeled Link's unconscious body away on a gurney.

It had been three days since the whole fiasco with Ghirahim and I hadn't left the hospital as of yet. Both Link and Zelda were fine. Zelda would be a bit sore for a few days but nothing major and Link didn't even have a concussion. The worst of it for him was the slight cut to his cheek, which was easily mended.

These however, were only physical wounds the mental ones still had a long way to go. Link had awoken about an hour later in a complete panic unable or unwilling to be consoled. Finally we ended up having to sedate him to calm him down, which meant we also didn't have the chance to speak with him about what he overheard us saying. I was determined to be here when he woke up though, I just had to be. I would apologize first and foremost then I was going to ask him about the adoption, no more stalling.

That plan however, was quickly squashed when Link did awake from his forced slumber. Everyone had been prepared for another panic attack from him but instead he merely opened his eyes and just laid there staring at the ceiling with a blank look upon his face. He wouldn't move or interact to any stimuli, he wouldn't eat or drink; by Demise's Fire he wouldn't even look at anyone.

Dr. Gaepora had tried talking with him, as had Zelda, and I, but all to no avail. They had tried to coax some reaction out of him by bringing up some pumpkin soup from the hospital kitchens made by the head cook, a man named Pumm. Normally Link loved this soup having devoured three helpings of it when he first was put on liquids.

Everything failed, though, as he continued to just lie there staring at nothing. The doctors ended up having to put him back on the feeding tube, IV's, and catheter. After several days passed in this fashion both Dr. Gaepora and Dr. Saria grew worried that maybe this had been the final straw and Link had withdrawn into the abyss of his own mind, permanently. They were talking that if this continued they would have to hospitalize him in a completely different manner.

I couldn't bear that thought, though. That after everything Link had been through in the end it wouldn't matter; because Ghirahim had finally won, had imprisoned him within his own mind. I was still sitting in Link's room but I had been told I would be made to go home today at the end of visiting hours. I needed rest they said, a shower, and some clean clothes then maybe that would make me feel better, but I already knew it wouldn't.

I had failed to protect Link just as I had failed to protect Colin, Uli, and our sweet baby to be. It was my fault, all my fault. It had been my words that had caused him to run that day and now, well now Link might be too far gone to help. I couldn't help but wonder why I bothered to stay here, it was obvious I was no good for Link, he deserved a better father figure then me. Just as I was considering leaving and heading down to tell Renado to forget the paperwork forget everything, Link's heart monitor started beeping in an irregular fashion.

I panicked as Link had been asleep, the only way we could tell was when his eyes blinked closed and didn't reopen. That was one of the few signs of life he gave and if it weren't for the monitors it would be very hard to tell. Now, as several devices continued sounding urgently, I could see Link's body twitching and fist clenching tightly into the sheets; another nightmare. I didn't think I just reacted going up to him talking in a calming but regrettably shaky voice.

"Link, I-I don't know if you can hear me but it's just a nightmare, only a nightmare. Come on Link you need to wake up, please." I didn't know what else to do, I was too afraid of touching him and making it worse, but suddenly Link's eyes flew open in terror from whatever he had seen.

_"Oh thank the Three Goddesses Link you scared me there for a minute." I'll admit a small part of my kind of hoped that the nightmare would produce some kind of reaction from him like maybe it would snap him back to us but it did nothing. Once he calmed down he immediately went back to how he'd been for days now. Frustrated beyond belief I did the one thing I know better than to do, I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. _

_"Look Link, I'm sorry okay. Those things you heard me say they were said out of frustration; that's no excuse but all I can say is I'm sorry and that I didn't mean them. The truth is I've been working on trying to adopt you and I've been trying to find the right time and the right words to ask you if you'd want to be my son because I know I want to be your father. I know I'm no good at this and I don't have any pretty words to spell everything out eloquently so this, this is the best I can do. I know it won't be easy and I know you might not trust me completely but I just figured…well I don't know exactly what I was thinking. If…if you don't want me as a dad, if you can't find a way to forgive me I can understand but I just needed to lay it all out there, but in the end it's your choice." _

_I looked at the boy I had once hoped would be my son but he gave no indication at all that he heard me or that he even recognized I was there. I sighed in defeat, finally accepting that it just wasn't meant to be. Carefully I wrote a number on his notepad. _

_"Link, I-I," I gulped barely holding back the tears from my eyes while trying to give him at least something to hold onto. "Link, I wrote a number on here. It's the number to my friend Auru. I have to move soon so I don't know what my number will be but Auru…Auru will always know how to get in touch with me. If you ever need any help anything at all please don't hesitate to call. Even…even if you…you don't want me in your life I still want to help you. It doesn't matter day or night you call if ever you need help. I know you can't talk on the phone but just give three taps on the receiver and I'll know it's you. I'm so sorry, Link." With that I slowly and dejectedly walked out of his room heading down to Renado's office._

_Link's POV_

_Well I was a complete unmitigated moblin hands down. How could I just let Rusl pour everything out like that and just lie there less responsive than the monitors currently hooked to me?! He looked so awful with deep bags under his eyes, rumpled hair, and clothing; plus he smelled slightly as if he hadn't taken a shower in a couple of days. _

_It was only after he left I found out he hadn't left here since the Ghirahim incident. I'd been in and out of it for the past several days sometimes lost in my head and sometimes just listening to the happenings around me. That nightmare had brought me crashing back to reality and made me very aware of everything around me. But in truth I didn't want to deal with any of it anymore, and so I had just decided to take the coward's way out and do nothing. It's funny but when everyone thinks you're catatonic they don't seem to mind talking around and about you like you aren't there. _

_I'd learned a few interesting tidbits that way. The first and most important one was that Ghirahim was in jail and being held without bail; likely due to Zelda's father the King of Hyrule. I still couldn't believe that one. Zelda, my friend Zelda at least I hope we're still friends, was thee Zelda the Crown Princess of Hyrule. I also found out how badly I overreacted to the conversation I'd overheard. _

_Rusl and Zelda hadn't become my friends just because they were asked to, or to get another few minutes on camera. After learning all that I thought more about Rusl's outburst and declaration. He had said he wanted to adopt me but only if I wanted him to, reliving that moment as his slumped defeated form walked out of my room made everything that much worse. All of that was why I was wide awake in the dead of the night trying to sort everything out in my head. On one hand this was what I wanted, to cut all ties from them and run. It would be easy now with Ghirahim out of the picture and no one expecting me to move. I could make my escape in the morning and be gone before they even thought to check on me._

_On the other hand though did I really want to? Rusl had said he wanted me as a son but that it was my choice. A part of me craved that, the stability of a normal home like I'd seen all my friends have but another part of me kept saying it wouldn't last and that I was stupid to even get my hopes up. For hours into the night I kept up this debate until finally I just decided to go with my instinct and hope for the best. With that I grabbed my writing tablet and began on a fresh page._

_Rusl's POV_

_I walked out of my bathroom running a towel through my still drying hair. When I'd got home yesterday I had been too tired to do anything but collapse on the mattress lying on my floor and pass out for many unknown hours. I had awoken and hour ago and after sorting through several boxes found a clean change of clothes and a towel. _

_Between the shower and the sleep my body felt refreshed but unfortunately it left my mind clearer and able to think on all my failures. I looked about my apartment with everything packed up into boxes and stacked next to the wall barely covering half the length, it made me realize just how empty my life had become. When I'd lost my family I hadn't been able to bear to look at anything that was once ours and so I had sold most of it only keeping a few special things to remind me of them. _

_When I had moved here I had just gone to a secondhand store and bought the few necessities like a couch, bed, and table with two chairs. The blankets and sheets I had were all from the same store and only what I needed. If Link had been added into my life I imagined it would start to fill up again but that dream was long gone, dead before it really had a chance to live. I was broken out of my thoughts by a slight knock on my door; I wasn't surprised to see Bo there as he was usually my only visitor. I figured he'd come to tell me the apartment fell through and that he was sorry. _

_I still had Zelda's offer but I had yet to meet her father unsure if I wanted to take the job our just count my losses and move on. As we sat down at the table though the air around Bo wasn't what I expected; despite my overly depressed attitude I could feel the happiness radiating off him. Without me even saying a word Bo started right in. _

_"Rusl I tried to talk with you yesterday but I couldn't wake you and I'm sorry for bursting in on you but I have great news. That apartment finally came up the people are actually moving out tomorrow, seems they're going to be ambassadors to Termina or maybe it was Lanayru…" For a moment he sat in thought but his giddy attitude bounced right back only seconds later. "Ba doesn't matter either way the apartment is yours and you can move in once I get the place cleaned up. You can help Ilia and I if you want that'll get it done faster than I can give you a pass on the deposit and…" _

_"Bo wait," I had to stop to let him know I wouldn't be needing it now. Such cruel irony to give me something just when I no longer need it. "I'm sorry Bo but I… Link didn't want to proceed with the adoption and their not even sure what's going to happen with him anymore. They're talking he may have to go to the mental hospital." _

_"What?" Bo asked in a confused manner, "but they just said over the phone this morning Link wanted to talk with you. When did you find all this out?" _

_I hadn't really been listening to him and morosely answered, "Well after he was attacked he just kind of shut down and then before I came home from the hospital I asked him if he…wait did you just say Link was asking for me…today?!" _

_"Yeah that's the other reason I came up here. Apparently they want you to get your butt down there ASAP," replied Bo looking at me as if I'd grown a third eye or something. _

_Unable to form words I jumped to my feet and started to grab my shoes and jacket attempting to put them both on at the same time while hoping up and down towards the door. _

_"Rusl calm down or you're going to hurt yourself," said Bo sternly. "Now get your stuff on and your head screwed on straight then I'll let you borrow my car to go down there." _

_Nodding sheepishly I started to carefully put on my shoes and jacket but felt as if I would shake apart from the inside out from anticipation, Link had asked to see me._


	22. E1-22 Trying

**Quick**** A/N: **In Link's letter below any words or partial words underlined are technically scratched out but Fanfiction doesn't support that formatting style so it was the best I could do.

* * *

**22. Trying**

Rusl's POV

I got to the hospital in record time, though I won't admit to which traffic laws got broken to accomplish that feat. I nearly ran through the hospital bypassing the elevator and heading straight for the stairs. Huffing I got to Link's room within a minute of pulling into the parking lot. The only other person in there was Zelda sitting and shuffling a deck of cards while Link sat on his bed in a position I'd come to associate with him being stressed, knees up to his chest and arms wrapped around them. The only difference was he didn't have his head buried in his arms this time.

With his head up I could see they'd taken out the feeding tube only leaving the IV's in place, probably just as a precaution. I'll admit I was thrilled to see him up and doing something other than just lying there. They both looked up when I entered Zelda smiling but Link got a worried look on his face as if he didn't know whether me being there was a good thing or not. I tried to shake the feeling of sorrow that his look gave me and instead asked what was going on.

"Well that's a good question," said Zelda. "I just got a call about an hour ago that Link wanted to see me so I got down here as fast as I could, but they said we were waiting on you since apparently Link wants to talk to the both of us. I guess now that we're both here we can find out."

I nodded as we both turned to Link who was still wearing that worried expression on his face. Sighing deeply he dug under his pillow pulling out a folded piece of paper. When we opened it we found a long note written in Link's usual handwriting but with several ink blotches and scratched out words as if he had had trouble picking his words.

_Zelda and Rusl,_

_I want to start by apologizing for being an as a jerk lately, especially the past few days. Rusl you poured your heart out on the line the other day but I didn't respond and just let you walk away. I don't know how to really put onto paper what I want to say so I'll just try to write it as best I can. Rusl you said you wanted to adopt me and the other day you both came looking for me and defended me from Ghirahim. But...But before then you were both distant, Rusl you seemed pis angry every time you came by and Zelda you ~* hardly came by at all and were always distracted. The Rusl said something about you being the Princess of Hyrule and...I don't know it just kinda su hurt that you wouldn't have trusted me enough to tell me. You both never stayed as long as you did before and I just figured you had found someone else to help out since I didn't need it as much anymore; someone else to distract you from your own pain. I accepted that...*accepted that you didn't want to be around me anymore and when I overheard your conversation it seemed to just confirm that. I know that I probably didn't hear the whole conversation but it still seemed like you were tired of me and had only even bothered because Dr. Gaepora had asked you to. I was I am ner scared. I don't know what is going to happen to me or where *I'll end up. I'm scared of the Gerudo, I'm scared of the people outside this hospital who are judging me and don't even know what happened, and I'm scared of Ghirahim. But most of all I'm scared of losing you two because I don't want to be alone... you're the best friends I've ever had, even my old friends were never there for me as much as you two have been. Nobody has ever wanted me before and at first it kinda seemed like you guys did but then you changed and I was just figured you guys were like everyone else. That day when I overheard you I was trying to get things figured out for my original plan that I had had since before I met you; when I was first brought to the hospital. Now though I'm sca confused and I don't know whether you guys want me as a friend or as a son still Rusl, especially considering how messed up I am and everything I've done. I really don't know why you would want me in the first place because like Sister Avei~l said I'm a parasite and I'll never bring anything but pain and suffering to those around me. So I guess what I'm asking is why would you want someone like me around?_

I just stood there staring at the paper in my hand for a moment unable to speak rereading it, noticing again the smudge marks and gaps showing where Link had had trouble forming his thoughts into words and a few of what I thought might have been from tears.

"Link," said Zelda quietly, "wh-what were you originally planning?"

I look up between the two of them and see tears glistening in Zelda's eyes though they have yet to fall. Link isn't looking at either of us but has his face buried in his arms once again shaking his head no. I'm struck by the realization that right now questioning him is the last thing he needs and as if by their own accord my feet take me forward and I do the one thing I can think of. Sitting on the edge of the bed I wrap my arms around him in a hug. It doesn't matter right now what his intentions were or what was or wasn't said by any of us. Right now Link needs comfort, we can figure out the rest tomorrow. Link looked up in surprise when I came over and I can now see he has been crying as his cheeks are soaked, this only makes me hold on tighter. I feel the bed dip a bit more and see Zelda is now hugging Link from the other side, holding on every bit as tightly as I am, as if everything might fall apart if we don't.

We stayed like that for a long time, each of us cried some but no words were exchanged. When at last we broke apart Zelda suggested we go down to the cafeteria for some frozen yogurt and hash things out there. We both agreed and after the nurse gave the okay for Link to leave and we got a rolling IV stand we headed down in the elevator finding a sequestered table in the cafeteria to enjoy our treat and each other's company.

"Link," Zelda started our conversation while staring at her bowl of yogurt. "I can see why you thought we were pulling away from you but you should know that wasn't the case. We want to be your friends Link and we like hanging around with you; admittedly it will be a lot easier when you're not in the hospital anymore. I can't speak for Rusl but what I told you a few days ago is true, I have been working on a group project for school that has been taking up most of my time. I also want to apologize for not telling you who I am, well not completely anyways. It's just…well it's just that it's a secret to most everybody here at the hospital because I don't want the publicity.

You see I started volunteering to make a difference but I didn't want a big deal made of it either; this was something I wanted to do just as Zelda not Princess Zelda. On that same note that means me choosing to do this, to be here for you and be your friend wasn't some publicity stunt I would never do that to you Link.

As for finding someone else to help, yes I'll end up helping lots of people here, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop helping you or stop being there for you or just being you friend. I think when we were originally discussing this it must have come out wrong. I'll admit I volunteer because it does help me to feel better but there's more to it than that. I can't really describe it but in part it's a satisfaction in knowing that you helped someone but there's just so much more to it than just that.

I can't explain it right but I know I don't do it just merely for my own sake. Now as for what you heard and didn't hear, I don't know how much or little of our conversation you heard but as I was trying to tell you in that shed it wasn't what it seemed. We have all been worried about you because you too have seemed more distant lately and we didn't know what was wrong. We were trying to figure out how to help you Link; not how to abandon you."

"Zelda's right Link," I cut in with a commanding tone. Link had been looking down at his yogurt stirring and playing with it more than eating it as Zelda spoke. Occasionally a he would blush or wince but refused to meet her level gaze, but my tone made him snap his head up to look at me. I instantly regretted it and worked to soften my voice some, but made sure it still held a bit of authority to it to keep his attention.

"Link contrary to what you have been told you are not a burden on anyone nor do you bring any pain or suffering. You're a kid who got handed a pretty raw deal in life, but luckily from what I've seen you're also as tough as a Goron and more courageous than the Legendary Heroes. I know there are times you've felt like giving up; I don't know a soul who wouldn't after what you've been through. But you're still here and you're still trying, and that is something to be proud of.

As to why we would want to be your friends and have you in our lives I would ask why we wouldn't. You're a good person Link and yes you have you're flaws we all do, Nayru knows my temper flairs up far too quickly and my mouth often acts without consulting my brain. But Link just because you're not perfect doesn't make you any less worthy it only makes you human or well Hylian in your case but you know what I mean.

I also have to agree with Zelda that while helping people does feel good and help ease the pain it isn't the sole reason for helping, sometimes it's just because. The pain from losing my family is never going to go away no matter how many people I help; I may get used to it in time but it will always be there. The same with you your past is always going to be there but in time you can learn to live past it. We can't change what was but we can change what will be.

In my case I can start by building a new family with you as a son and Zelda as an unofficial niece. It will never replace what I lost but that doesn't make you two any less special to me. With you, you can start by giving this a chance that for once people are really going to be there for you. It won't change anything that happened but it can change what will happen. The only remaining question though is what do you want Link? Do you want to be a part of our lives, because I guarantee if you say yes we're going to cling to you like a Like Like? And even if you don't we're not going to just forget about you and we'll still be trying to help so either way you can't really get rid of us."

"You've got that right Rusl, you're stuck with us now Link," said Zelda beaming happily.

Smiling I continued, "So Link what'll it be? You want to take your chances with me as an adoptive father and have Zelda around; I imagine she will be like an annoying cousin that you can't really get rid of but don't really want to either." I smirk at the last part while Zelda rolls her eyes at me and gives me a playful jab in the arm, though there's a smile on her face too.

Link doesn't seem to notice and is instead in deep thought for what feels like hours, while I was sweating deku seeds waiting for his answer. This would be it, my final chance and if we hadn't managed to convince him now I didn't even want to think about where he'd end up. Finally though he takes up the whiteboard we brought with us and gives us the response that will either annihilate all my hopes for the past few weeks or put us on the track to becoming family. When he's done he holds it up for both of us to read.

_I'm still not sure about everything and I don't know if I can trust this completely yet, but I'm willing to try if you guys are. So yes, I want to be a part of your family._

It's short but that doesn't matter as I instantly cry out with joy grabbing Link in another hug. I need to watch my exuberance because Link clearly didn't expect it and jumped back a bit.

"Sorry, sorry," I say while wiping tears from my eyes clearing them away in time to see Zelda doing the same thing. "I'm just so excited now we just need to speak with….with…CRAP!"

I get several scandalized looks but I'm too horrified to notice as I recall what I did just a few days ago. "Rusl, what is it," asked Zelda in concern.

"No time to explain come on," I shout heading towards the exit and leaving everything there. I'm nearly running down the hall towards the stairs as I'm not willing to wait on the elevators.

I'm nearly to the door when I hear Zelda call out, "Rusl wait up, Link can't take the stairs yet." I stop and cringe at my thoughtlessness but turn and repeatedly punch the elevator button. I know it's stupid since it's already been days since I talked to him but I'm not willing to slow up either.

The door opens just as Zelda and Link get there and we hurry in as I hit the button for the floor I want. In my haste I accidently hit the floor above it as well, "dammit," I growl out. "Rusl what in the world?" Zelda asks while Link is leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath. For a moment I wonder how he was able to run from all of us the other day but be tired now, more than likely an adrenaline rush I decide as soon as the question is formed. My thoughts are quickly interrupted though by Zelda, "Rusl?"

"We're heading to see Renado," I tell her as the doors open for the first time and I begin repeatedly jabbing my finger on the button to close the doors. "The other day when I thought Link didn't want any of this I stopped by his office. The paperwork was on a time crunch and I needed to have everything done and in order by this week. At that point it looked like nothing was going to work."

Zelda gasped and held a hand to her mouth while Link just stared at the shoes I'd given him. We walked quickly to Renado's office as soon as the doors to the elevator opened for the second time. Once there I knocked urgently praying he was there and thanking the Three when I hear a voice saying, "Come in."

As we filed in we could see Renado sitting there reading a document with his glasses on, but as we entered he sat down the paper and removed the glasses while smiling broadly at us. "Ah what a surprise, it is good to see you up and about once again Link. Now what may I do for you three today?" Renado's voice was deep but held a bit of merriment for reasons I couldn't understand considering right now I felt anything merry.

"Renado," I started my voice holding a desperate plea to it. "I know the other day I came in here saying that I didn't think Link would be happy with the arrangement but it turns out that was a miscommunication on our part. We've both decided that we would like the adoption process to proceed. I was hoping that maybe you hadn't stopped the paperwork yet or perhaps we could get some new forms started and rush them through since Link can't stay here much longer."

Renado sighed heavily in a way that made my stomach drop, this would not be good. "I'm afraid that the paperwork can take at least a month to process and I've already had several requests come in to adopt him and a few even seem like decent families, one in particular. In this case it would be a first come first serve basis with the oldest most eligible applicants taking priority."

"Oh," was all I could come up with while Link looked down shaking his head back and forth."

Suddenly his head snapped up his eyes held a look of fierce determination; much like I had seen on that video the night he was kidnapped. He begins furiously writing on the board before handing it to Renado.

After reading it Renado looks up at Link solemnly, "Yes you could certainly reject all of them and during that time you'd be placed in the foster program again. However, I think you would do well to consider one particular adoption request. I believe you would be well cared for in this home and that you could start to build a true family dynamic."

Link stubbornly shook his head no while I had an inner debate with myself. Was it right to do this? What if another family could give him a better life? Renado was pushing this other adoption and he had said he would always look out for what he thought was best for Link. Not to mention, by the sounds of it, now it will take months for me to get qualified again. I don't want Link having to bounce around in foster homes again, the kid has been through enough as it is. I'm just about to tell Link he ought to consider this other home when I'm interrupted by Renado.

"Although, this particular request may fall by the wayside seeing as the man has yet to bring me proof of adequate living conditions and a steady job." My head shoots up because there is no way two of us could have been missing the exact same things.

Renado smiles, "I told you I would not sign off on anyone unless I was positive Link would be in no further danger. What I didn't tell you is I would also not give up on anyone who was a good match for him. That day you came in I was never going to destroy the papers until the time limit ran out."

I can't believe it! I could kiss this man I'm so happy. Zelda is squealing in delight and Link actually has a smile on his face. We are brought crashing back to reality by Renado's next words though.

"Although that does mean you will need to work quickly. If you can find a place I can schedule it in to perform the inspection and I need documentation showing that you have been hired for a job before the end of this week, which is tomorrow."

I panic right about then, Bo had the apartment open but I had told him it might not work out and those places go fast. Seeing my face Renado gestured to his phone. "You may call someone if you need, I am guessing I am not the only one your depressed attitude effected in this case."

I nod while snatching up the phone and quickly dialing Bo's number praying he'll answer, he usually doesn't if he doesn't recognize the number. By some divine grace he picks up just before voicemail kicks in and he barely gets the 'hello' out before I'm talking.

"Bo about that apartment, is it still available?"

"Yeah Rusl," he answers slowly as if he is trying to calm a wild horse. "Yeah, Ilia and I were going to head over there once she gets home from school to inspect it and start cleaning. I've had a few requests on it but I haven't given any promises until I was sure you didn't want it anymore. Do…"

"Yes," I rapidly interrupt him. "Yes Bo I need that apartment. Can I meet you guys there? I can help you clean it up and we can discuss everything else then."

I hear him chuckling before he responds, "Sure Rusl, meet us there in about an hour and a half. Let me get you the address." I motion for a pen and paper and quickly write down the street and apartment numbers. After thanking him I return Renado's phone to him.

"Well that seemed to work out for you. Do you think the apartment will be ready for inspection by Monday," he asks me while a smirk plays on his face.

"I-I thought we had to have it done by tomorrow," I ask in confusion.

"I only have to have it scheduled by tomorrow as long as the date is within three business days of the final date we will be fine. That should give you enough time to clean it up and get your things moved in I would think."

"Yeah, wow Renado, thanks for doing this for us," I say while running a hand through my hair in disbelief. Link is standing beside me with a bit of an awed look, likely from the address and quick changes that have taken place. To my surprise I hear Zelda talking on her own phone, when had she started that?

"Right thank you father, we'll be there in fifteen minutes." Turning off her phone she turns to me smiling widely. "Rusl, we need to go or you're going to be late for your job interview. Mr. Pancras, if you accept faxes and have a number you can give me, once Rusl has the job, we can fax you the necessary paperwork. I'm sure Rusl will know what you need."

Surprised Renado nods silently handing her a business card with his contact information on it. "Link I'm sorry but I have to get Rusl there ASAP will you be okay if we leave?" Link nods though it is a bit dejectedly, I can't blame him there I'm sure it's hard to be stuck here when the rest of us can come and go as we please.

"We'll be back tomorrow Link," I promise him as Zelda pulls me towards the door. "I'll let you know what the apartment looks like once I've seen it myself."

He nods to me while Renado shoos us out of the door, "Don't worry I'll see to it Link gets back to his room safely. You two hurry along so we can get all of this sorted out." With that we're out the door as Zelda drags me out of the hospital and into her car. I let her too happy that for once things are looking up.

Zelda's POV

We had rushed back to my house as quickly as possible, luckily father had informed security of our impending arrival so the gate check was quicker than usual. As I guide or push Rusl to my father's office he gazes about apparently in awe of my home but I don't let him take it in as he'll have plenty of time for that later, after he's hired. I knock on my father's door opening it before he can even say enter.

"Well my dearest I'm surprised you made excellent time considering," says my loving father.

"Yes, well Rusl doesn't have a lot of time father, he has to go and see his new apartment in just over an hour and I wanted to be sure you two were able to talk freely. Now father this is the man I was telling you about Mr. Rusl Lane-Smith. Rusl this is my father King Daphense Nohansen the XIV," I said introducing them.

It seemed to dawn on Rusl at that moment that he was in front of the King of Hyrule for he gave a jerky sort of bow.

"Ha, ha, Rusl my daughter has told me much about you please come in and we'll discuss the position I have in mind for you. Zelda dear would you be so kind as to let us talk privately?"

"Yes father, thank you for seeing Rusl this quickly it means quite a lot." My father waved his hand dismissively still chuckling as I left the room closing the doors behind me.

As I walked out heading towards the stairs, which would lead to my room, Midna walked in smirking widely in a way that told me I really didn't want to know what she had done. "Well if it isn't little miss delinquent. You'd better be careful Zels if you keep skipping classes you might actually graduate with only the necessary credits and no extras. Just think of how awful that would be."

I smirked but immediately shot back at her, "Well Mids aren't we the pot calling the kettle black on this one. School doesn't let out for another hour, yet here you are." Midna winced glancing at her watch, "Shit, thought I'd timed it better than that."

I raised my eyebrows at her awaiting her explanation; Midna was notorious for skipping school. It wasn't that she wasn't good at it, she'd have straight P's instead of H's and S's if she'd actually studied and quit ditching. She was just one of those people who preferred more hands on activities verses books.

"Well let's just say I gave a couple of douche bags what they had coming to them, but I had to leave early to make sure it was ready for them."

"Midna," I growled using her full first name. "We agreed we would leave them alone that it was in Link's best interest not to associate with them anymore."

"No," she said unable to keep the grin from her face, "you agreed to leave them alone not me and I didn't try to get them to associate with him. I just made sure everyone knew what kind of people they are with a little Twili infused aid."

I rubbed my temples groaning softly, it had been a very long week thus far. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," she replied cheerily, "that way you'll be safe if anyone should ask."

I groaned again at that thought. Midna may not have been one for school work and such but if she put her mind to it, well let's just say she gave diabolical a whole new meaning. "You know for someone who criticized people for believing in magic the other day you really have no qualms about using your powers."

She grinned again showing off her fanged teeth, "I never said magic didn't exist I just said they were idiots for thinking it would be used in some apocalyptic end all fight to the death. People are more apt to destroy each other with words and pens than magic and swords these days. Besides I was just being a good little student for the Academy and making sure no one knew that some of us, like their Princess, are still capable of magic."

Ugh I hated it when she got like this but before I could comment she went on. "So, what are you doing here I thought you had something happening at the hospital. At least that was the excuse the teachers had."

She was clearly trying to change the subject but I let her; I really didn't want to know what she'd done. "I just got back, father is interviewing Rusl for a job so I brought him here. Then we're going to go look at an apartment that he is thinking of moving to. If all goes well then he can adopt Link."

"Rusl," said Midna tapping her chin thoughtfully. "That's that guy you've been telling me about, right. The ex-commando hawk guy or something like that?"

I laughed at that, "He was in the Loftwing Core Midna so yes he was part of the military but I don't know if he was a commando."

Midna rolled her eyes at me before a grin split her face, "Hey if you're going with him to check out the apartment I can tag along then your dad will never know I ditched." It was my turn to roll my eyes at her but I agreed she could come since we might need the help, plus it wouldn't hurt for her to get to know Rusl if he began working for my father.

We both headed up to our rooms after that to change since Midna was still in her school uniform and I wanted more comfortable clothes in case we needed to help with anything to get Rusl's apartment ready. As soon as I was ready I opened my door to find one of our maids, Kiki, outside of it, she had clearly been about to knock.

For a moment she was startled and just stood there with her hand up in a knocking gesture with her mouth agog, but gradually she realized what happened and straightened herself out.

"Please ma'am, your father requested that you come to his office. He said he finished speaking with a Mr. Lane-Smith."

"Thank you, Kiki. I'll head right down." She nodded before heading off in the opposite direction as I quickly make my way downstairs stopping at Midna's room to tell her to meet us downstairs.

I rush to my father's office slightly nervous, what if things hadn't worked out? If Rusl didn't get a job he couldn't adopt Link and who knew where or with whom Link would end up then. After knocking and being told I could enter I rushed in relieved to see both men smiling, the interview must have gone well then.

"Zelda dearest, I am so pleased you introduced me to Rusl here. He's a fine man and he'll do wonders for Hyrule," my father said smiling. For a moment I thought about how good it was to see him smiling again. After we lost both mother and Sheik I had thought he had forgotten how.

"That's great congratulations Rusl!" I was beaming now. "So you two got along alright," I asked curious of the details.

Chuckling Rusl answered vaguely, "Yes we have found a bit of common ground." I'm about to ask more when father interrupts, "Zelda dear I know you have a curious nature but Rusl must be getting along now so he may make his appointment. We wouldn't want him to lose out on bringing his son home due to questions, now would we?" I shook my head snapping my mouth shut as a blush spread. "Don't worry dearest I'll tell you everything over dinner tonight and please tell Midna I want a full explanation for her kipping out on her lessons for the fourth time this month." I'm shocked and about to ask how he knows but he merely shakes his head replying, "The walls have eyes and ears my dear, never forget that. Now off with you both."

Still stunned by my father's inexplicable knowledge I head out the door with Rusl as we head off to meet his landlord.


	23. E1-23 A Fresh Start and freedom

**23. A Fresh Start and freedom**

Link's POV

I was finally being released from the hospital today. It was still early but I was getting a final check over by Dr. Saria and Nurse Yan before Rusl got here. This was by no means my final checkup as they stated I would need routine visits for some time to ensure no other complications arose. I would also have physical therapy sessions, counseling, group therapy not only the one Zelda had taken me too but another for Rusl and I because he had as of today legally adopted me.

That was strange to think about, that I actually had a parent now, a father. I had a home to go to at the end of the day with no worries of what awaited me once I got there. There were other worries though, like if Rusl and I would really be able to get along. Or the worry that I would be starting at a new school full of people, though, hopefully no one would know me there.

This also all meant I would be very busy now that I was no longer tied to the hospital, and while in some ways it was exhausting to think about at least I would have to think about those things. If I was kept busy it would keep my mind from other areas including the fact Ghirahim's lawyers kept delaying the trial with different legal tactics.

I'd spoken briefly with Nabooru who I just met that day and found out that she would be the prosecutor for my case as well as meeting with Ashei and Shad again, all of them insisted I call them by their first names not that it made much difference for me. They said they would worry about the trial and that I should just focus on rebuilding my life, but they would also be there to start preparing me when the time came for the trial.

I didn't think too much on the trial or what I would and wouldn't have to do; thankfully on days like today there were more than enough other worries to keep me occupied. Once Rusl picked me up we'd be going to the new apartment, which Zelda said was absolutely gorgeous and very near the palace so we'd practically be neighbors; this was the point where she had started jumping up and down in her excitement.

They were also taking me shopping for decent clothes, a bed, and other necessities. Apparently Rusl had got a sign on bonus from his new job so they were going to use it to see that I was set up properly. That had made me feel guilty, he should use that on himself but he had insisted on spending it on me. I switched tactics then asking him why he didn't use it to pay the hospital bills, since they we likely bigger than a dodongo.

That had fizzled out quickly though, when I learned that several donations had been given to the hospital since my arrival. I didn't know who had started the collections but from what I was told there is always some activist out there just looking for a cause. Whatever the donations didn't cover the hospital did because of my circumstance. They would also be covering all my medical treatments related to this for the next year. Dr. Saria had said they did it because it looked good in the public eye and it was a tax write off for them, but she said, for me at least it was a good thing.

Dr. Saria and Nurse Yan managed to finish up as a very red-faced Rusl came in followed by a nervous looking Zelda and to my surprise Midna. "We have a problem," Rusl gasped out. Dr. Saria, Nurse Yan, and I look up worriedly. In response to our unspoken question Zelda turned on the TV to the local news since the parental locks had been removed yesterday on it.

"…our station and many others have received word that the young man quickly becoming known as the 'Hero Boy of Hyrule' is to be released from the hospital today into the custody of his new adoptive father a man by the name of Rusl Lane-Smith. This seems to have been confirmed as we witnessed Mr. Lane-Smith walking into the hospital just minutes ago accompanied two young woman. He declined to speak to the reporters on the scene, though there were many attempts made to question him. All that is currently known of this man is that he was one of the two that helped rescue Hyrule's Hero. Currently we are trying to track down more information on him as well as determine the identity of his two female companions. Now…"

Zelda turned off the set effectively cutting off whatever else they were saying. For several heartbeats everyone was silent as we processed what was going on outside the walls of the hospital.

Midna was the one to break the silence, "Why are we all being silent we should have to shout over each other trying to come up with ideas."

"Midna," said Zelda shaking her head at her friend.

"What, it's the truth." Zelda was about to speak up again when Rusl interjected.

"It's alright Zelda she's right we need to think of a way out of this any suggestions?"

I thought for a minute and remembered how in the orphanage we'd sometimes work together to steal extra food from the kitchens. I wasn't sure if we could apply it to this but it was an idea. Catching their attention I started telling them my suggestion. It was difficult and I didn't have all the words I needed but I think they got the gist of it.

"What'd he say," asked Midna to no one in particular. "Well," said Zelda, "if I'm interpreting it right he wants to know if there is a back way out. He basically said back where he used to live they would sometimes use a back entrance into the kitchen to steal extra food. That's what you were trying to say, right Link?"

I nodded to her as Midna scoffed, "Imagine those media types out there getting a load of that one. Hyrule's Hero Boy used to steal food."

I glared at her but she only laughed at me but it wasn't in a mean way more like she was just pushing my buttons. "Well," said Rusl ignoring Midna's comment, "there is a back way but we parked up front and if they see any of us leaving to move the car they'll just follow."

Everyone sighed at that but before we could become too despondent Zelda's eyes lit up, "Disguises," she said excitedly.

"Sh-…My brother, he used to make up these crazy disguises all the time so people wouldn't recognize him when he snuck out. He'd even wear this cowl face mask thing so all you could see were his eyes and a bit of his hair."

"Good idea Zels but we still got the car issue to deal with. We almost need another group to get it and meet us around the back."

"Wait," said Rusl excitedly, "that's it." Everyone looked at him expectantly as he started pacing around one hand on his chin apparently thinking through his idea. "We'll work this like I did with some of my fellow riders in the core. Three separate teams so we have the best chance of success. One team could be Dr. Saria and Dr. Gaepora who would go out and speak the those stalhounds distracting them by giving them what seems like information but not really being anything of note. While that was going on two of us dressed to look like nurses or doctors casually go out the front and walk right past them. They would drive the car around and meet the other two across the street. They'll never see that coming."

"Great idea," said Midna, "but how do we divvy everyone up and where are we gonna get disguises?"

"Well," said Dr. Saria with a bit of a twinkle in her eye, "I'm sure someone has an extra outfit you can borrow and I have some make-up and hair accessories in my locker so we can change up your looks a bit."

"Right," said Rusl, "Dr. Saria if you could look into that I'll go get Dr. Gaepora then we'll get this started."

Over an hour later everyone was set to go. Originally I had assumed I was going to be one of the ones walking across the street but you know what they say when you assume. I was now disguised as a nurse who would be walking out with Midna, also disguised as a nurse. They had thought about having us act like we were dating, but I couldn't do that so we changed strategies.

Midna would be appearing to tell me all about this party that was to happen tonight. She had to keep up a constant stream of talk so it wouldn't look weird when I didn't respond verbally. They had made her up with a high epona tail and make-up that was pink and glittery, much to her displeasure.

My look was casual with few adornments since Rusl had said they only had two pictures of me, my school picture and the photos of when I got brought out of Ghirahim's apartment. According to everyone else, I looked vastly different from either photo now so I should be okay. That meant other than the scrubs I only had a jacket that I was to hold over my shoulder on two fingers so people might not notice the scar on my neck.

I had been against the idea of going past all the media types in the beginning but Rusl had made a good argument saying that they would never expect me to walk right by them and with the diversion there was little chance of them paying the slightest of attention to us. Everyone also felt that the walk across the street might be a bit much for me though why I didn't know since I walked outside all the time now. Yes I was still a bit unsteady but not so bad as to keel over in the middle of the street.

I was overruled though, and that was how I now found myself in a small room out of view of the front doors waiting for the right moment to walk out with Midna. We were to wait about eight minutes after both Dr. Gaepora and Dr. Saria left to head out; it had been about five now which meant Rusl and Zelda should be leaving out the back.

Zelda would be wearing her hospital volunteer outfit that she kept here while Rusl was wearing a leather jacket and a bandana, giving him a bad boy look. If no one looked at his face it would look like a boyfriend walking with his girlfriend; at least that was our hope.

Midna glanced at the clock grinning, "Alright it's time let's bust outta here already." I rolled my eyes but started walking with her. "Jeez loosen up," she said after a minute, "you look like someone who's been told to march to their demise." I shot her a scathing look but still I tried to relax, though it wasn't easy. This would be the first time in two months I was actually free and it was a bit nerve racking.

As we neared the doors Midna started talking in a high pitched over the top girly voice about the 'party' tonight describing in detail all the decorations and food. We were out the doors now and could see Dr. Saria and Dr. Gaepora talking to a massive group of journalists.

Gulping I continued walking, trying focus on what Midna was saying but in truth I was too scared to really hear anything. As we passed by one of the people stepped out of the throng, presumably to get a better camera angle since he had one on his shoulder. As he did so he knocked into me sending me stumbling into Midna.

"Watch where you're going ya idiot," the man shouted at me.

"Hey," Midna yelled back at the man stepping in front of me. "YOU were the one that knocked into him!" The exchange brought the attention of several others in the crowd. I felt like shrinking away and I wished Midna would have just let it go. Idly I wondered if making a run for it would look suspicious but I had no idea what vehicle I was looking for. Maybe I could join Rusl and Zelda across the street, it wasn't that far after all.

Before I could contemplate any more on an escape route Midna grabbed my arm forcibly making me flinch, "Come on I've had enough of leever bait over here."

With that she started pulling me away despite the man's continued shouts. Soon she pulled me over to a very expensive looking car pushing me inside before I could even register what kind it was. The only thing I really noted was that the windows were all so darkly tinted that no one would be able to see inside, much to my relief.

That relief was short lived though as Midna got into the driver's seat gunning the car almost before she had it in gear. I grabbed onto the seat in terror as she weaved out of the parking lot at a speed much faster than the 15 MPH limit. The ride was thankfully short lived as we pulled into the parking lot of some business, Tingle's Maps and other Oddities. I shivered at that; almost as old as the Legends of the Hero were the horror stories of 'The Tingle'. Truthfully I couldn't blame David Jr. from therapy for his phobia because of those stories.

To redirect my thought process I gave my attention to the argument that had sprang up between Zelda and Midna since our arrival. Apparently they were trying to debate who should drive and I crossed my fingers that Zelda would be victorious. Luck was with me as Midna crawled into the back with Rusl and Zelda took the wheel.

Zelda it turned out was Midna's polar opposite when driving. Before she even started the car everyone had to be buckled in, mirrors and seats adjusted; as well as several glances around for any possible hazards. Speed limits were obeyed and all traffic laws were used; all in all a relaxing ride other than Midna's and Zelda's constant bickering over each other's driving habits.

At one point they tried to draw me into the argument debating whether seatbelts saved or ended more live, but I didn't really have the ability to argue since the vast majority of vehicles I'd ridden in were school bus types with no seatbelts to be had.

It took about a half hour of driving before Zelda pulled off the main road finding a spot in the parking lot of a strip mall with a large variety of stores to be had. I was confused at this because I had thought we were going to the apartment. Apparently Rusl thought so too as he spoke up, "Um Zelda, why are we stopping here? I thought we were heading to the apartment?"

"We are," replied Zelda cheerfully, "but you were the one saying how you didn't even have a bed for Link yet and he didn't have any clothes other than the few outfits you bought him for the hospital. Since it was on the way I figured we'd stop here first. They have a lot of great clothing stores as well as furniture stores too."

I can't pinpoint it but there is something in her voice that tells me there is more to this than what she's letting on. "What else," I ask her trying to keep a determined expression on my face despite the fact she is attempting a fake innocent look, which was kind of endearing I shook my head and asked her the same question again.

Her resolve wavered as Midna laughs, "I don't know what he's asking you but you might as well answer Zels, he seems just as stubborn as you." After both of us shoot her a look, which made Rusl laugh, before Zelda gave in.

"Well I know you both were planning on Link going to that public school but I had thought it might be a good idea if he tried out for the school Midna and I go to. The outfitter who does our school uniforms works here and I thought that if he gets in then they'd already have his measurements."

Her face had gotten distinctly redder the longer she talked; it was cute and I couldn't help but silently chuckle. I was saved from having to explain my amusement by Rusl's voice.

"Zelda I know you meant well but that school is a bit out of our league and…"

"No Rusl," she interjected quickly, "I looked into it and there are all these scholarship programs and such that you can apply for. I know this is kind of sudden but at least Link would have friends there already and the school has a class on sign language, that's how I learned it."

Rusl's voice sounded weary when he spoke next, "Zelda it could take weeks to get an appointment scheduled and by then Link will be out of school. Maybe we could try for next year?"

Zelda bit her lip and looked at her lap going a bit redder as Rusl again spoke, "You already made an appointment didn't you?" Zelda squeaked at the tone of his voice but nodded. "Uh huh, when is it and when were you planning on telling us?"

"I'm sorry Rusl, it's scheduled for tomorrow and I was hoping to find a way to tell you today at the outfitters but Link figured me out so I guess this was for the best."

Rusl sighed again before clapping a hand to the back of my seat pulling himself laboriously forward so his head came up between the front seats. "Well sport, it's your decision. Do you want to try out for this school even though you might not get in or do you just want to go with the public school?" I thought it over carefully trying to weigh all my options. Zelda's school was known as the 'Tri-Golden Academy' the best of the best. Graduating from there, if I didn't get kicked out, would help open a lot of doors for me in my future, but I didn't want Rusl spending all his rupees on the tuition for the place either.

"I'll try but I'll only go if I get a full scholarship," I wrote finally since I didn't have even half the words for it. This seemed like the fairest solution to me, though Zelda pouted a bit while Rusl contemplated my answer but not much more was said as we got out of the car to go shopping.

I **never** want to go shopping again! So help me I don't even know how long we spent in there but my feet are aching from all the walking around. How is it I wasn't allowed to walk across the street from the hospital but it's perfectly okay to drag me into every store in the mall?

I didn't even want to think about all the rupees spent today between all three of my companions as I tiredly climbed into the backseat. We had just finished up and somehow got the absolute mountain of bags loaded into the thankfully cavernous trunk. As I relaxed Rusl climbed in beside me looking just as worn down as I felt but smiling happily.

He had been all too eager to buy me what they felt I needed despite my protests that I didn't really need that much. I now had a complete bedroom set that would be delivered later today and set up by the workmen. A cell phone with a lot of texting time, thankfully we'd had Zelda and Midna as Rusl had never had a phone either so they had helped us pick out ones we could actually use.

I also now had a laptop which was a gift from Midna to celebrate my getting out of the hospital and she said it would cover if I managed to get into school too. That was weird to me but Midna just shrugged it off telling me to deal; I wanted to argue as the guilt washed over me especially after she promised to show me how to work it when she learned my experience was limited to school computers.

There were also heaps of clothing that had been bought, far more than I could where but some of them had been for Rusl and his new job too. Zelda had bought me several outfits and said she'd be buying my school uniform if I got in. It felt wrong somehow to have them do this for me, but they were all so happy that I just couldn't find it in me to complain too much. We were now heading to the apartment finally and I was thankful because I was extremely tired now; maybe I'd gotten too use to taking naps whenever I felt like it?

I didn't really notice the drive as I just sank into the seat thankful for its soft cushions so it takes me by surprise when we're again stopping and this time I see it's at a gate. At first I think Zelda must have some other plan but then after they talk to the gate guard I realize that the apartment is in a gated community, which means that access to the place will be limited. I breathe a sigh of relief at that even though I now know only the media will likely be after me. Nabooru had pulled me aside after our meeting to fully explain to me that the contract that had been out on my life was now basically null and void. As the true High Priestess she had managed to end it but she wouldn't tell me how. Though really I had a feeling anyone who countered what the intimidating woman said soon came to regret it so I had no doubts she could even give Sister Aveil a run for her rupees.

The guard had let us pass and now we are pulling in front of a very nice small apartment building now. "Well," said Rusl a bit nervously, "we're here. We'll have to see about getting you a gate pass and introducing you to the guard but that can wait."

I nodded still staring at the well-kept building unable to process that I would be living in a place this nice. I knew Rusl had said he moved and while he said it was because the other building was being sold I had a feeling he mainly did it for me. I couldn't believe all that he had done for me already because I was sure he'd specifically sought out a secure area just for my sake.

"I think before we bring the bags in and clutter up the place we ought to give Link the grand tour," said Rusl.

"Definitely," Zelda agreed, "maybe we could even blindfold you so it would be even more of a surprise." "Oh we really should," said Midna excitedly, "then we can record his reaction!"

I know they didn't mean anything by it but still I can feel the panic rising up in my system. Unconsciously I pull my knees to my chest and start shaking as the memories return of being blindfolded in another vehicle and brought to an apartment. I no longer hear or see anything around me as the fear grips at my heart remembering all too well that terrible night when I lost everything.

The feel of a hand on my shoulder causes me to jump to the side and away from the touch slamming into the door. As I look over I see it's only Rusl and he now has his hands raised in a surrendering/calming gesture to try and show me he isn't going to hurt me while talking in a soothing voice.

"Link, I'm sorry I touched you. It's alright no one is going to hurt you and you don't have to wear a blindfold, okay?"

"Link," said Zelda looking back at us from the front, "we're sorry we suggested that it was stupid of us. Rusl's right you don't have to wear one." I looked at Rusl and Zelda and their faces held looks of concern as did Midna's.

I didn't want to be any more of a burden on them than I already was so I nodded my head and tried to act like I was okay even if could still see _him_ sitting beside me and feel as _he _continually touched me.

I made an effort to make them feel better, "Not your fault. You couldn't know." It wasn't much but I didn't have the words to bring them any real comfort, and even if I had my mind would have been too jumbled to think of them.

Rusl suggested we head in trying to break the tension that had settled over us thanks to me and how messed up I am. I agree wanting to make this better for them since they're trying so hard. I don't want them to know how hard it is to physically walk into this apartment now or how hard it was when shopping with all those people around staring at me, or at least that's how it felt.

As we head in I try to keep my breathing steady and posture relaxed, while we head up the stairs because according to Rusl our apartment is on the top floor and there are only four apartments in this building. After a short walk we come to a hallway with only two doors both with numbers on them, Rusl turned toward the one with the number nineteen on it unlocking both the deadbolt and the regular lock.

As I heard the locks slide back that feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach returned, I didn't like locks. I tried to push it down again as we entered the main room of the apartment, luckily it looked nothing like _his _place which helped. The apartment was a spacious three bedroom with good lighting. Rusl's stuff had already been added in giving the place a homey feel not at all like the other place.

Of the three bedrooms one was taken by Rusl leaving me to choose which of the other two I wanted. They were roughly the same size so I focused more on placement choosing the one that was slightly closer to the front door. I have to admit I really like the place it is open and doesn't have a repressing atmosphere to it.

After the brief tour Rusl says that it is time to get the bags and tries to have me stay up here and rest, but I want to help it will keep me busy so we trudge down to the car. However, upon opening the trunk we soon discover that neither Rusl nor I have any clue as to which bags belong to which person. Zelda and Midna roll their eyes at us muttering the word 'men' and begin handing out bags that are presumably ours.

Once they have deemed all the bags have been sorted appropriately they lead the way back to the apartment. Back in the apartment we all split up to begin the task of putting away our various armloads.

We had found a small grocery store while shopping and Rusl picked up some food since he said he didn't have much so Zelda went to organizing that. Midna had been horrified to find out Rusl didn't have a TV or any form of entertainment so she had bought him one along with a DVD player and several DVD's. She said it was a new father gift when Rusl asked her why but when he had gone off to look at something Midna confided in me that it just wasn't right and really it was necessary anytime she and Zelda chose to come over and crash.

That being the case Midna set herself the task of now organizing our new collection of discs in preparation for when the stand and TV would be delivered along with my furniture. Rusl and I of course went to put our newly acquired purchases away, though Rusl said we needed to wash all the clothes first and foremost. That meant a great deal of tag removal on our parts. We were an hour into our various projects, with Rusl and me taking it in turns to go downstairs to the communal laundry area and change out loads, when Rusl's phone went off.

He fumbled for a bit in answering it, still not used to the device, before I took pity on him and helped, I may have never had a cell phone of my own before but I had used my friend's phones plenty of times. Smiling gratefully Rusl answered the call and after a few 'uh-hu's' and one 'sure' he handed me the phone to help him end the call.

"The delivery truck is on its way so we need to move the car," Rusl called out to Midna and Zelda. Immediately Midna jumped up to go move it and was gone before Zelda could protest.

Zelda shook her head but ignored her friend saying instead, "It's a good thing you remembered to give your number to the gate guard because we forgot to tell him about the delivery."

"Yes well that was something they required and I just haven't had time to get a phone yet so they've been pestering me every day about it."

"How is the unpacking going for you two," Zelda asked. "Well I think I'm done except for that last load in the dryer," replied Rusl. "How about you Link?"

"Almost done, waiting," was the best reply I could form and for a minute they looked confused until Rusl snapped his fingers. "You're waiting on the furniture and laundry to finish so you can put your stuff away?" I nodded to them before Rusl asked Zelda how she was coming along.

She laughed at that, "Rusl I would have thought your military training would have taught you to be more organized. That kitchen looks like you just stuffed things into the first hole you could find. Even for someone like me, who knows nothing about cooking, I can tell you your kitchen wasn't functional at all."

Rusl blushed in embarrassment but was spared answering by the arrival of Midna and two men carrying in some piece of furniture. They said their names were Nyave and Nyeve, and they seemed terribly inept needing Rusl to direct them on much of what needed done. I kind of hid away with Zelda in the kitchen after one of them commented on my scar, leaving Rusl and Midna to decide where the furniture would go.

Two hours later as the sun was getting close to setting when Rusl and Midna came to tell us the men were gone so we could inspect the final layout. A TV was now sitting smartly against the wall with the DVD player placed underneath framed by the DVD's Midna had bought. We then went into my room where the biggest changes had occurred. It now held a regular bed, a dresser, and a writing desk for my laptop and doing homework. There was also two bedside stands done in the same wood as the dresser and bed. One stand had a lamp on it while the other had yet to be filled.

"I hope you like the setup," said Rusl nervously, "I know that guy upset you so we just tried to situate the room how we thought you would like it. We can always rearrange it if you'd like."

I felt bad and I wanted to assure him it was fine, more than fine really, but I was struck with the thought that this room was mine, only mine. For once in my life I didn't have to share anything; as these thoughts formed in my head I moved forward gently touching the various pieces of furniture as if to make sure they were real while I felt tears prick at my eyes.

When the others saw them they immediately started panicking thinking it was like earlier, but I just shook my head and shakily managed a thank you. They all looked relieved after Zelda told Midna what I had said while Rusl asked me if it really was okay to which I nodded. Before anymore could be said though my stomach gave a fierce growl reminding me I hadn't eaten breakfast due to nerves and we'd forgotten about lunch during shopping and putting things away. My stomach seemed to remind the others that they too had missed at least one meal as all of theirs growled like a pack of wolfos.

"Ah man how did we miss lunch," groaned Midna rubbing her stomach. "It's the most important meal of the day right after breakfast."

"I guess we were…YIKES," Zelda's sudden exclamation and interruption of her own sentence made us all jump. "We're going to be late we have to go now!"

"It's that late already," said Rusl looking out the window as if for confirmation. "Yes, come on we have to hurry or she may kill us."

I had no clue what they were talking about but followed them quickly out the door and to the car where Midna much to my dismay got in the driver's seat. One very harrowing car ride later and according to Zelda we were no longer late; I hadn't relinquished my grip on my seatbelt for the entire trip. I didn't recognize the area we were in at all but the others did as we pulled into a parking space and hurriedly got out making our way down a side alley and a short flight of stairs.

Once we reached the door we all stood there a second catching our breath before they urged me to go in first. Confused I pulled open the door to the dimly lit room and started walking in but after only a few steps I leapt back nearly colliding with Rusl as a tumultuous, "SURPRISE," was yelled by a horde of people and the lights got turned on brighter.

As my eyes cleared of the spots from the sudden brightness I realized I recognized nearly all the people in the room. Most everyone there were the ones I'd met since being rescued from Ghirahim. As my eyes continued to rove around the room I noticed two banners hung high on the ceiling.

One said _Welcome Home Link_ while the other read _Congratulations on your new life Rusl and Link, father and son! _I felt someone walk up beside me as I stared mouth agape, "Hey what gives I thought this was supposed to be a party for Link only," said the person beside me who I now only realized was Rusl.

A very robust red-headed woman walked away from the main throng of the group with her hands on her hips as she addressed Rusl. "Honey did you honestly think we weren't goin' to celebrate you adoptin' him too. Really Rusl how long have you known us?"

Before Rusl could form a response the woman came up to me holding out her hand. "You must be Link. I must say honey you're far cuter than either Rusl or Zelda described." This statement instantly had me going red as the woman winked at me too.

"Now honey I'm Telma and the owner of this fine establishment. I think you know most everyone here but why don't we make the rounds for the people you don't know and give Rusl time to find his tongue again, huh," said the curvy woman and without waiting for a response from me dragged me towards the group of people.

Telma paraded me around the room talking and laughing with each and every person. Somehow she seemed to know them all personally and was able to ask them different details of their lives that I was amazed she could remember. She queried Renado's daughter Luda on some herbal teas that she had had some trouble getting in. Shad on how his father was doing with his fight against cancer, Ashei on how her date with Shad had gone (I'll admit that one surprised me but yet they seemed to work together), Nabooru on how the preparations were going at the temple for the upcoming holiday and suggesting she talk to Luda when she mentioned they needed to find a certain plant to burn for incense but their normal carrier was out. And the list went on but oddly enough instead of making me feel awkward or out of place Telma had the effect to draw everyone in and make them feel at ease despite all the people.

The night wore on I was getting tired but I found I was beginning to feel happy for the first time in a long time. Being able to be a part of a group of people and seeing all the friends I'd made recently helped far more than I would have ever imagined. Shortly after the rounds I got to try some of Telma's famous burgers, fries, and onion rings and I will say this, I thought I had died and gone to the Sacred Realm.

I had never tasted anything so good and barely acknowledged Auru's crack how Telma's cooking seemed to have improved if half-starved kids were finally willing to eat it. The resounding slap though did make me jump.

Perhaps the biggest surprise of the night came when two unexpected guests showed up rather late. Zelda was beaming at their arrival and I knew she had had something to do with this while Midna rolled her eyes. Mikau and Darunia stood awkwardly in the doorway as all eyes seemed to freeze them to the floor. For the first time since I arrived everyone was silent as they recognized my two former best friends from the news cast.

Swallowing a lump Mikau spoke up first, "Uh well um…sorry we're late we got lost." Zelda immediately jumped up pulling me along with her.

"It's alright," she said smiling from cute pointed ear to cute pointed ear. I blushed as I realized what I just thought and focused again on the here and now. "I'm glad you guys decided to come," Zelda was saying as Midna walked up.

"Yeah well we thought long and hard about it," said Darunia cracking his knuckles the way he did when he was nervous. "And after we were umm…made to realize what dodongos we were being," he said glancing apprehensively towards Midna for some reason. "We decided we owed you guys and Link an apology so… we're sorry. Link buddy we had no right to bail on you like we did. Do you think we can be friends again?"

I couldn't believe it not once had I ever heard Daunia apologize for anything, it was a Goron thing, but here he was with Mikau, who was just as proud, saying he was sorry and wanting to be friends again. Part of me wanted to tell them to piss off after the Demise's Fire they had caused me, another part worried that if I did let them back would they take more information to the media, and yet there was a part of me that missed my friends; missed the times we'd shared together. Well I'd already taken a lot of chances lately, what's one more?

"Yeah guys we can be friends again," I said while Zelda interpreted for me.

"Ah are you kidding me," said Midna, "you're too much of a goody-goody like Zels but I'll warn the two of you now. If you blow this second chance I'll make you wish for my last reminder with what I'll do to you."

Both boys nodded vigorously fear apparent on their faces. Mikau decided to quickly change the subject by holding out a wrapped gift to me. It wasn't the first gift I'd received this evening with most everyone giving me something from relaxing and antianxiety teas from Luda to an offer for free hand to hand combat lessons from Nabooru once I was healed completely.

I carefully took the package recognizing Darunia's amazing wrapping skills. Inside was one of those picture photo frames that did a slide show of different pictographs on a memory card. They told me they already had a card inserted but I could change it if I wanted. The instant everyone heard this they were clamoring for me to plug it in so they could see the pictographs.

Knowing I wasn't going to get out of it I did as they asked starting up the slide show. The pictographs ranged from ones back when we were in elementary school with the three of us playing together to ones where our entire group sat huddled together. The one though that disturbed me the most, but everyone seemed to particularly enjoy was the one showing Mikau, Darunia, and me taking first in a musical competition each holding our respective instruments. As soon as the last pictograph was done I put the device back in the box with trembling hands trying not to think about that instrument.

Thankfully no one noticed my apprehension and the party continued with people talking jovially to each other. Mikau was really talking up Lulu while Darunia was showing off for Astrid. Auru seemed to always be near Telma while Ashei and Shad couldn't be separated despite the fact they worked together all day. All of the others mingled amongst each other while I was content to just sit back and watch.

It was late into the evening when Midna and Zelda dropped off Rusl and I back at my new home. Tiredly I followed Rusl back upstairs where he said we could finish unpacking tomorrow. Now we should just go to sleep. I agreed heading towards my new room after the close of the first day of my new life. I found myself smiling as I snuggled down into the covers drifting off peacefully.


	24. E1-24 Tests and Trials

**24. Tests and Trials**

Zelda's POV

I was nervous pacing outside the exam room both wishing time would pass at double speed yet hoping Link would have enough time take to think about his answers. Link and Rusl had come to my school after the last bell for their appointment and now Link was taking the first exam, which was the written exam. I was praying to Nayru to give him wisdom because I really wanted Link to come here. I liked having him around and I just knew he'd do well here so he just had to be good enough to get a full ride. After only an hour in the room Link came out looking a bit punch drunk but otherwise alright. We wouldn't find out how he did until the tomorrow.

The next test would normally be physical prowess but Link couldn't do that yet so they were bypassing it. Now there was only the alternative test, which was there for a potential student to show off a special skill in hopes that they could perform it well enough to be considered an asset. Then after that the test for magical prowess though it was called meditational study so no one suspected what they were really looking at. I hadn't known what to sign Link up to try in the alternative test until last night but after that pictograph I talked with Mikau and Darunia; they both said Link was incredibly gifted in music so I decided that would be his alternative area test.

I did idly wonder why Link never made any mention of his skill in music but I brushed it off thinking it had just never come up or perhaps he was too humble. Sometimes I really need to remember to ask before I decide things for others.

When we got to the music room Link stiffened and when I showed him some ocarinas and harps, because I was told those were what he was best at, he took several steps back hiding his hands under his arms with a look of fear on his face, I'm sure if he hadn't been standing he would have curled up over his knees. Over the short time we've known Link both Rusl and I have learned what a reaction like this means, something just triggered a memory of his kidnapping.

I wince as I see his response realizing this is the second time in as many days that I've done this to him, but I have no idea why. Rusl immediately starts to try and calm Link down while our instructor, Mr. Red Lions, looks on with sympathy. I had tried to make sure that before Link got here everyone who needed to was aware of the situation so that they wouldn't react if something like this happened, again I really need to keep my nose out of other people's business.

Rusl managed to calm Link down and he is now walking about the room while Rusl comes over to where Mr. Lions and I are standing. "Sorry I'm not really sure what set him off if you could just give him a minute then we'll see if he can continue."

"Not a problem at all I'm quite willing to wait and I must say I hope he does play for us. I once attended a school competition that he competed in and was quite blown away by his performance. I wanted to recruit him then but he didn't live in our district and his guardian at the time wouldn't allow the transfer," said Mr. Lions to both Rusl's and my amazement. "I actually think I have a video recording of that performance that I've used in classes a few times."

"Wow," said Rusl and I together. "Sir," said Rusl, "if it wouldn't be too much of an imposition do you think I could get a copy of that? I would love to be able to watch it." I nodded excitedly while Mr. Lions thought it over.

"I don't think that will be a problem I just have to find the disc." Rusl smiled happily but before any of us could say anything a few soft notes filled the air. We all turned around to see Link had gotten distracted by the guitars and was currently playing with one. I was dismayed he needed to try with what he was best at and was about to ask him if he wanted to try the ocarina or the harp again to get his focus back but Mr. Lions stopped me. Instead we watched as Link began plucking at the strings on the guitar tuning it slightly before he began playing a soft melody.

I didn't recognize the song but it was beautiful and Link's playing was exquisite each note following the other effortlessly. He looked so different sitting there playing the guitar in such a carefree manner. I'd never noticed before but Link was a good looking guy and with the guitar he actually looked well…cool would be the mot juste for this. For several minutes he played the tune seeming to have forgotten we were there at all.

When the last note faded into silence Mr. Lions immediately began clapping, "Oh bravo dear boy. What a stellar impromptu performance." Link turned around clearly shocked to find we had been listening to him play.

"Link m'boy," said Rusl, "that was incredible. I had no idea you could play so well."

I was beaming at the performance and kicking myself for ever wanting to interrupt him. "Link I…wow I just…that song it was beautiful."

Link blushed clear to the tips of his ears at the praise. "My dear boy," said Mr. Lions, "I don't know how my colleagues will see it but I can assure you I will do everything in my power to argue for your acceptance into our fine institution. You have a magnificent gift and I would love the opportunity to teach you."

Link smiled a bit at that as he carefully returned the guitar to its stand. "I wish we could discuss music more but I believe you have one final test so swim along my little tadtones and hopefully I shall see you very soon." With that we were ushered out the door and onto the final test.

The instructor for this last exam was an ancient man named Sahasrahla. No one had any idea how old he was or whether Shasrahla was his first or last name. It seemed he had been here since the beginning of the academy, but those of us who were instructed by him held him in high esteem. Most of the students here just knew him by sight and had no idea what he taught because most people either had no magic in their blood or it was so little in quantity that there was no way for them to use it.

Sahasrahla not only could see how magical or non-magical you were but he also knew how to test to find out your level of control. I didn't have high hopes for this test because few people ever got far in it and the only ones who did usually had a sage in their bloodline and were especially connected to their element. In another era they would have been the sages of their time, but the world no longer needed them in that capacity. Still though Sahasrahla said it was a part our heritage and if the need should ever arise we would be ready.

The first thing he did was have Link sit on a chair while he walked around him muttering in ancient Hylian. We couldn't be in the room with him since our auras might cause a misread. It took much longer than I thought it would and when the two emerged Sahasrahla said we were heading to the testing room, much to my surprise, did Link have some latent ability? There were three tests for this part and all had to be done in a secure room with a large safety glass window where we could see in and Sahasrahla could tell Link what he needed to do.

I sat in the booth with Rusl and Sahasrahla apprehensive as Link readied for the first test looking utterly confused. The test seemed simple enough light as many torches simultaneously as you could. The scorch marks on the floor showed the extent to which other students had succeeded at this with the burns being darkest in the center and gradually growing lighter the farther they spread; the only area untouched was the outlying torches that as far as I knew had never been lit.

We watched as Link stood focusing on the small gem Sahasrahla had given him in his hand. The gem itself didn't really hold any power it just allowed any magic wielder to focus their abilities into producing one desired effect, once you became proficient in your abilities the focus gems no longer became a requirement but they were great for testing.

For several minutes Link stood still staring at the gem before abruptly coming to life moving in one fluid motion. The resulting fire ball had my jaw dropping to the floor. I had never seen a blast that powerful, it literally shook the safety glass. When the fire died down and we could again see into the room I felt my eyes bug out of my head, every torch was lit in the room!

Link was looking between the gem in his hand and the now lit torches jaw agape at what he had just done. Rusl was shocked into silence while Sahasrahla was clapping his hands and doing an imprecation of an owl with his laughter. Finally he spoke into the microphone telling Link to proceed with the blue gem then explained the movement necessary for this one.

Still bewildered Link only nodded before switching out gems and focusing once again. It didn't take as long this time and all too soon we could make out a transparent blue shield surrounding Link. After Sahasrahla pushed a button several objects flew from the walls towards Link who instinctively ducked from them, but there was no need. The projectiles were harmless in case they should get through but none were able to breach the barrier Link had created. Sahasrahla then set to see how long Link could hold out for, which was a full minute before it began to dissipate.

To say everyone was impressed would be an understatement but Sahasrahla managed to keep his composure enough that he was able to explain the final bit of the test to Link. This time Link needed almost no time to focus before he was moving and in an instant he disappeared into a flash of green light reappearing at the set up point for that gem which was right behind us.

Clapping his veined and gnarled hands Sahasrahla said that Link had done terrifically, better than anyone he has ever seen for a first time. That was the point where Rusl finally found his voice again asking what in the name of Hyrule all of that was and what was going on. Laughing again Sahasrahla led us to his office to explain everything to both Link and Rusl.

It took another half hour but now both Link and Rusl now understood that magic still did exist in Hyrule and that Link was quite powerful to the point he could even give Midna and I a run for our rupees and we'd been training since we were old enough to understand the word magic. I did ask how it was that Link had such strong magical abilities if only the sages and the royal family tended to possess them. As far I was aware the bloodlines of the sages were all well-known by the school and my family. At this time all the potential 'sages' had been identified and so there should have been no new wielders.

Sahasrahla smiled at me before explaining. "You are forgetting your history my dear, there is always one other with the potential for strong magic in our Kingdom but that person is also the only one we can't track down as easily as the sages or yourself. It seems that the media has gotten something right when they dubbed this young man the Hero of Hyrule."

We all kind of choked on that one before Rusl sputtered out, "Wa-what Hero?! B-but what does that mean for Link?"

Sahasrahla waved a hand dismissively at his question, "Nothing more than our Link here is gifted. We're not going to be asking him to take sword in hand and go slay some giant bestial creatures to purify the land of an evil encroaching darkness, no I should think not. After I have a talk with the other teachers I'm sure he'll be accepted into the academy here where we can help him learn to control his abilities and expand on them. Don't worry my good sir this is a joyous moment all around. Now I believe someone will be getting in touch with you by tomorrow for now you are free to go. Oh and Link make sure you rest up from that outstanding performance I'm sure you're feeling quite drained and you should have some blue chu jelly as it will help replenish you." With that Sahasrahla showed us out of his office and I walked them out of the school all our thoughts centering on what we just learned.

Rusl's POV

I tossed and turned in my bed as the thoughts of what would take place tomorrow, well later today I confirmed after a glance at the clock. It had been months now since Link had been released from the hospital and the adoption had been completed. He seemed to have adjusted fairly well with his new life here. He no longer had physical therapy sessions and we no longer needed the group sessions for families so that had helped ease his once frantic schedule.

He still had his bad days but they were becoming fewer now and I was happy that for the most part I was always there to help him. King Daphnese was an understanding man and allowed me time off as needed to help Link. Zelda and Midna were a big help as they could be with him in school to help him out when needed. From what he has told me school went well and he seems eager to start it up again here in a couple of months. Luckily Link hadn't received a lot of problems from all the media attention at school and any who were foolish enough to do so soon had to deal with Midna and Zelda, which to my understanding was enough of a threat to stop anyone.

The magic courses at school were going well and Link was excelling at them already at the same level as the rest of his class. He'd shown me a few of the smaller things he'd learned and I couldn't help but be amazed. To think not only did magic still exist in the Kingdom but my son was one of the most powerful wielders to date.

For all the good we still had our fair share of problems. The media had found out about not only about me working for the Kingdom but of Zelda's friendship with Link. She had been accosted so much now that she even had to give up her volunteer work for now. I had been amazed with how much poise she had handled the several times she had been surrounded by the cameras, acting the part of the perfect Princess. Of course, you got an idea of how much it truly bothered her when you watched her during her Sheikahkani and Sheikahkano courses. During one of these times she had accidently broken her instructor's wrist.

Link had taken to watching her during a few of these sessions and even working on some of the moves, though Nabooru was teaching him a Gerudian fighting style. One day after work I had been looking for Link so we could head home and been lucky enough to find him with Zelda during one of her breaks. I listened in as Link had asked her a question that I hadn't thought of but seemed quite obvious now that I thought about it.

"Z, I'm not trying to be picky or anything I'm just curious. If you're such a strong fighter and can wield magic how did _he_ beat you that day?"

Zelda blushed before mumbling out her answer. "Well it's kind of embarrassing but I forgot about my magic. I don't tend to use it in public so I didn't think about using it then. As for how Ghirahim beat me, well I will give him this. He's incredibly strong and skilled; far more than I am. That's why I've been working so hard lately, if there is ever a next time I have to face him or anyone else I refuse to be the weak damsel in distress Princess that needs rescuing."

It was Link's turn to blush at this looking down at his shoes causing Zelda to spit out her water as she tried to recover. "I'm sorry Link I…I didn't mean…you're not weak…it's just…" I stepped in then to spare Zelda further embarrassment asking Link if he was ready to which he gratefully stood up, eager to get out of the awkward moment.

We still had one major worry to come though, and it was the reason I was lying awake in bed dreading what would start here in a few short hours, Ghirahim's trial. We'd tried to get it so Link wouldn't have to attend but we lost that battle seeing as he was integral to the case. Ever since we'd found that out Link had been in a sullen mood, not that I or anyone else could blame him. Giving up on sleeping I quietly crept out of bed hoping not to wake Link, but it turned out my stealthy efforts were wasted as I came into the living room and about jumped out of my skin.

There sitting on the couch curled at the end and rocking slightly was Link. I winced as it was never good when I found him out here knowing he purposely chose this spot when the nights were bad. Sighing I sat down speaking quietly, "Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head so I tried another tactic, he'd been opening up a bit more over the past few months but it would still take time.

"Alright do you mind if I talk?" He shook his head again so I continued. "I can't sleep thinking about the trial later this morning. I just wish we didn't have to go through all this crap to prove what he did to you. Then what Nabooru said about those witch twin lawyers of his, well I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous."

Link looked down at his hands before responding, he'd really come a long way in that area now able to almost fully communicate through sign language. "I'm scared about seeing him again and remembering. I hate the memories and the dreams and the feelings. That's why I'm up now I dreamt I was back there again and I know I'm not and that it's safe here but when I remember that time it's hard. I can't sleep because I see him doing things to me and I swear I can feel his hands on me again. Even though it's not the same one I can't lie in a bed because it just makes it that much more real to me."

I didn't know what to say to that or how to help him but I had to try. "Link I'm not really sure what to say but if that ever happens and you want to talk please don't hesitate to wake me up that's what I'm here for. And even if you don't want to talk I can just sit out here with you and talk nonsense or watch a movie until we forget we were scared in the first place."

Link smiled half-heartedly at that, "Can we watch one now," he asked me. I looked at the clock and thought we might have enough time before we had to get ready so I nodded to him.

"Do you have any requests," I asked as I walked over to the player. I was getting better at using these things with Link and Midna's help. He shook his head no but I decided he needed something to cheer him up so I settled on a comedy while Link went to get us some popcorn and drinks.

"I can't believe we're almost late to this, we can't be late," I kept muttering while I was driving as quickly as I could, because unfortunately at some point during the movie both Link and I had fallen back asleep only to awaken when I fell off the couch. You have never seen two people fly about an apartment as fast as we did when we realized the time. We were up, dressed, and out the door in under five minutes. Luckily I'd been assigned a company car by King Daphnese that I could use for personal use as well so we wouldn't have to wait on the bus. We arrived to find a very pissed off Nabooru impatiently tapping her foot waiting on us. I tried to explain but she said excuses were nothing but wasted breath and marched us into the courtroom.

I'd never been to an actual trial before and not having a TV until recently I had no idea what to expect, but I would have never thought they'd be as dull as this. Tedious hours of word-smithing and semantics left my brain a bit clouded, so instead I took to watching each of the people here.

Ghirahim's lawyers were known as the witch twins, Koume and Kotake. According to Nabooru they were ruthless vile old hags who would stop at nothing, which we found out was very true when they questioned Link several days later. Ghirahim had arrived in an expensive white suit looking far too sure of himself. When he saw Link he gave a coy wink before waving at him; Link of course backed his chair up into the partition. The only benefit I'd found in this trial was the judge. He was a stern man by the name of Oni who refused to let either side transgress into simple insults and shouting. This became clear on the day Link had to give his testimony.

Nabooru had been gentle but firm with Link during her questioning giving him the time he needed to answer as an interpreter voiced his responses. Kotake was the twin to question Link first though; her heart must have been ensconced in ice for how she treated him. Their defense rested around the old rumors that Link had been a willing participant. I hadn't heard some of the words she used to badger him outside of offshore brothels back when I was still a rider with the core. By the end of her allegations she had managed to call Nabooru a she-wolf in heat, had people on the jury crying while covering their ears, and Judge Oni slamming down his gavel like a sword trying to restore order. Link had his head buried in his arms, having given up on answering her rapid fire accusations, still in the witness box and was crying if the movement of his back was any indication.

The judge called for a recess demanding the lawyers meet with him in his chambers. I rushed over to help Link, thankful it was a closed courtroom so no cameras could capture his breakdown. We went into a small off shoot of a room where Zelda and Midna, who had been waiting outside the courtroom, brought us some cool drinks to help. Sadly that wasn't the worst of it yet as we still had more evidence to present, which included the footage.

Link refused to watch as the worst moments of his life were put on the screen for everyone to see. I didn't watch the video, instead I watched as Ghirahim watched the video hungrily licking his lips anytime Link was put through something especially awful. The videos had to be stopped several times as jury members became sickened by what took place.

Koume was the one the twin who introduced the videos that they felt proved Link was an all too willing participant. It seemed as if she burned the images of Link giving that psycho a blowjob into our brains. Unlike most of the rest of us in the courtroom Koume cackled at the images pointing out that Link was in the perfect position, she put way too much emphasis on that word, to fight back but he only continued on as Ghirahim had instructed.

Several times I wanted to jump up and shout out at what was said too and about Link, but Nabooru had warned me that I had to keep my mouth shut in the proceedings. I was only allowed in because I was now technically Link's legal guardian but if I caused a scene I'd be thrown out and Link would be alone. I couldn't let that happen so I willed myself to keep my mouth shut. Even as the hags questioned me I didn't rise to their bait, of which I was quite proud.

Like Link Ghirahim took the stand and for once I was very interested in what he would have to say, I wanted to know why he would have done something like this in the first place. His response was less than satisfying when Nabooru asked that exact question.

Ghirahim's POV

This trial was a sham and a mockery to me, really to put one such as myself through this. This depraved Kingdom seemed to have lost the last bit of sense it had. The only benefit had been that I got to see my sweet angelic little Sky Child daily. My mischievous little pet had tried to play games and get out of the trial, but I had heatedly argued with that forcing my disgustingly vile lawyers to argue for him being there.

Really why these two haven't thrown themselves off the highest cliffs of either Death Mountain or Snow Peak is beyond me. If I had had the misfortune to look as repulsive as they do, I would have by now. The only reason I am willing to be seen in their presence is because they are supposedly the best, though you wouldn't know it by how this trial is going. The cackling old fools seem to have gone senile and if things continue as they are I will surely lose and **that** is not an option. I will not be separated from my pet any longer.

As this thought enters my head I look over to where my darling little sheath sits, sadly he is clothed in rags again albeit they seem to be of a bit better quality than what he was wearing the first time. Still it is a crime to cover up that beautiful porcelain skin of his to such a degree, he should only be forced to wear the bare minimum and only that which could enhance his beauty. As I watch him I can't help but wonder why he would agree to go through with this. We were so close to being joined together again and now he is siding with those that wish to rip us apart. The absurdity of it all is just sickening, yes our love is unconventional but it is that much more precious for it. It is like a Moon Pearl crafted to perfection after the most recherché and exquisite Moon's Tear has been found.

I am called to the stand while I am thinking this and idly step forward as the prosecutor for this case steps up to question me. Really she is just awful with her typical Gerudian looks, just like those at my love's former home. It had sickened me when I had had to make deals with them, but it had given me the opportunity to see my Sky Child sleeping while I had made preparations for the life we would spend together and I would not have given that up for anything.

She has been asking me the typical boring questions to which I barely deign to give her a reply, she is not worth my time. However, she finally asks a question that is of interest to me just as I see that barbaric man who separated my love and I lean over and speak to him.

**How. Dare. He** even sit next to my Sky Child! That oaf that has absolutely no honor in battle! I could have easily dispatched of him but I had been unprepared for his brutish uncouth methods. Even the blond tramp had more dignity than him, though she did not know when to give up because she was clearly outclassed.

I watch as my love **actually** responds to the man with his hands and my anger is intensified. Did this mean my Sky Child had chosen him over me?! No he couldn't have I mean the man was just…just so utterly vulgar to look at it made my gorge rise. I had to bring my love back to me! I had to get him to stop this insanity and run away with me, free of their judgments and pretentions, so I answered the Gerudo's question so that it may remind my love of our bond.

"We are in love of course. My darling Sky Child has never been much for words but he has told me again and again how much he loves me, through secret ways that only lovers can truly understand. We belong together bound by a thread of fate forever connected by the binding ritual we performed on our first blessed night together, the Coitu Daemonum Officium. Every single day since then was bliss until that man whore that sits beside him stole him from me," I said willing daggers to appear and skewer that foul man.

I turned to my love speaking only to him, willing him to remember all that had transpired between us. "Please my love end this madness and let us run off together so we may once again happy?"

I watched as my pet moved backwards behind that man cowering and that only incited my fury more. Was he brainwashing my pet? Perhaps he was abusing him and forcing him to bend to his will? I would not allow that, no one could mistreat my love and get away with it!

Before I had a chance to do much else the judge, Judge Oni, again called for order. I will admit he was a rather strikingly fierce man with exotic features. Nothing on me or my pet of course but still…

However, any attraction I felt towards him immediately left as he scolded me like a child, really the nerve of him! I am Drol Ghirahim and he is nothing but a silly man with a wooden tool and a black sheet over him.

At last that Gerudo she-wolf in heat, the hags did have that much right at least, finished with me. One of the spindly old hags was next to question me, though I don't know which nor do I care. Once she too has made her case, or so she thinks her and that sister of hers are making such a mockery of this, I am allowed down. As I take a few steps away from the box, I have been confined to, a brash idea strikes me and I do not hesitate to act upon it. If this does not bring my love back to me nothing will.

I run over to my Sky Child and bring him to the floor with me my lips finding his skin as if they had been dowsing for it. I pull up for a moment to plead with my sweet pet, "Please my love I've missed you so and I know you must be missing me. This thing you are with cannot possibly be satisfying you the way I did. Remember what I can do for you." I begin reminding him of all the ways in which I can satisfy him, using my hands and mouth to my full advantage while moving quickly for I know I will have little time with which to act.

Before I am even close to done I am being pulled from my pet by the gorilla like bailiffs and that Neanderthal of a man who stole my love from me. I am forced away from sheath far too soon as my sword now makes it difficult for me to walk without pain, even in the few seconds I had with him my love can still make me react almost instantly.

Sadly after that the fools who think they understand what is going on ordered that I be in chains for the rest of the trial. Really handcuffs contrast in the most ugsome of ways with my skin tone; only my pet can pull off this look. From that moment on I am forced to keep my distance as my now chained hands are filled with the unrelenting urge to once again feel his satin smooth skin beneath my fingers.

Link's POV

I've decided I hate trials and if I never have to attend another one in my life it'll still be too soon. Since the day Ghirahim attacked me in court I've been on edge hardly able to eat or sleep. I just want this to be over to never have to think of any of this again; I know it's a useless fantasy but still it's a nice one. It took three weeks for the trial to reach a conclusion, which was ironic in a sick way since that's how long he held me for originally. Now we sat in that cloistered off room where we often came to during recesses. We were awaiting the verdict which would hopefully be a swift one in our favor. Most everyone is silent and the tension is so thick it feels as if it is squeezing the air from my lungs, similar to a Like Like.

"This waiting for the verdict shit is worse than waiting to find out what happened in the trial," Midna grumbles.

"You know," said Zelda ignoring Midna's complaint, "I think once everything is said and done we deserve a vacation. We could go to Outset Isle where my cousins Tetra and Hilda live. They've been bugging me to visit for ages now and everything is going to explode once this is over. What do you guys say want to come?" She turns mainly to Rusl and me as she asks this.

"That Zelda, sounds like an excellent idea. My parents retired there a few years ago and they haven't met Link yet. It would be a good opportunity for them to meet their newest grandson."

I was shocked Rusl didn't talk much of his family so I was surprised when he mentioned his parents, but I'll admit the thought of having grandparents was kind of nice. I imagined a sweet old grandma bringing fresh cookies out of the oven and a cantankerous old man who told baldy old jokes on the porch overlooking the ocean. Smiling I nodded my head in agreement to the idea because right now I just wanted to forget everything.

"Yay," sang Zelda happily clapping her hands together. "I bet I can even get father to pay for the trip since you can go as one of our guards Rusl and he has been wanting a vacation too. I'll call you tomorrow with all the details."

I smiled at Zelda and her habit of planning everything for everyone but I didn't mind since all I wanted to do was relax and so she could take the lead on this all she wanted. "You know," said Midna slyly, "I think we'll need to shop for some new bikinis Zels." I completely blushed at that comment trying hard not to think about it as Midna laughed. Our relaxing time didn't last long though as we were called back in for the verdict, the jury hadn't even deliberated for an hour.

Once everyone was filed back in Judge Oni asked a few formal questions before the verdict was read, guilty on all counts. I could have collapsed in relief even as Ghirahim started shouting while being led away. That night we again held a small celebration at Telma's while we discussed our newly planned trip. For the first time in a long time I could look to the future without fear of what might be coming down the road. I wasn't better yet and I would never be the same, but my life was my own again and I now got to share it with people who I truly loved and cared for and who did the same for me.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi everyone that was ending one, how'd you like it? I think it ended a bit abruptly but I didn't want to draw it out either. That's the problem with endings there always seems to be more you can add but you have to stop at some point. Hopefully it was to some degree fulfilling to all of my wonderful readers. As usual thank you to everyone who has continued to read and support this story in your own various ways. To paraphrase Ghirahim "it fills my heart with rainbows," yeah I know cheesy but I couldn't resist.

Now as I said before this is the mildest 'happy' ending for this story the upcoming two take a direct walk back to the cesspool that is my imagination. Just giving you guys fair warning on that one. I would suggest whenever I do manage to get the next ending up before you start on that reread the last chapter before the split or at least Ghirahim's POV as it will help you get in that mindset. I hope to have Ending Two out soon but it is the longest of the three so I'm not really sure how long it will take me, hopefully I'll be able to work through it quickly.

Now for a few shout outs to those who have reviewed and or added my story to their favorite/follow list.

Guest: Yep he's back in all of his fabulousness. I'm glad it made you giggly and that you're excited for the three endings because I'm excited for them too. No need to be sorry on the Zelda thing we all have our favorites and our least favorites, that's acutally one of the reasons I wrote 'Not the kind of girl who should be'. I'm glad you like my Zelda though, hopefully I can keep up her persona. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed Ending One.

Guelting97: Wow you signed up **just** because of my story! I'm blown away that you think so highly of it, thank you. I really don't know what to say other than thank you so much for your excellent praise. It means so much to me and I just hope I can live up to your expectations. Again thank you.

A special thanks go to FyreFly1990, Zarha87, and guelting97 who all either added me, one or more of my stories, or all of the above to their favorite/follow list. Thank you all so much.

That's about it for now again thank you and I'll see all of you again when I have Ending 2 ready for your reading pleasure.

Later


	25. E2-21 Missed

**Ending #2 **

**21. Missed**

Zelda's POV

Link was lying on the floor dazed from the hit Ghirahim delivered to his head and now after a brief glance in Link's direction he was coming for me. I have never been more scared in my life I knew I was going to die and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I closed my eyes as he neared me raising the knife as I held my breath waiting for the pain, but it never came. Cracking my eyes open I saw a blurry figure in front of me. I blinked my eyes to clear the tears I hadn't known I was crying to see Link standing in front of me albeit a bit unsteadily.

"Move aside pet, I don't want to hurt you and you know this must be done for us to be together," said Ghirahim his voice low and lethal. Link wrote something I couldn't see on his whiteboard, thankfully he'd gotten into the habit of carrying the small board around in his pocket, before turning it to Ghirahim.

"Hmm an interesting offer my love but…" He said while moving up to Link trailing a hand along his cheek causing Link to shudder in fear.

I couldn't help shouting out, "Leave him alone!" Ghirahim snarled at me before he grabbed Link and hit him over the head with the handle of the knife again. Link collapsed in a heap at our feet.

"No! Link! You monster how could you do this to him," I shrieked at the man who would soon become my murderer.

He laughed insanely at me, "Fear not it's just a little bump to the head he'll be fine when he awakens. More than fine really, considering we'll be together again." He licked his lips with a tongue I would swear is twice as long as normal.

"Why are you doing this to him he's just a kid like me," I cry out desperately.

He laughed at me again, "He may be youthful in age but I assure you he is fully mature in other areas." I winced at his insinuation but he kept right on not noticing or maybe not caring about the awkwardness of his comment. "However, I will agree that you are both foolish children in other ways and do not understand what is best for you…" "That is why I must have such a firm hand with my… pet…"

He kept pausing and looking at me in a way that made me uncomfortable. Something told me that whatever he was thinking was going to spell trouble for both Link and I. "You know though usually if you give a child a pet of their own it does tend to help them mature faster…"

What! He couldn't be going where I thought he was going with this, could he? "W-w-what are you talking about?" He didn't answer instead he came up right next to me lifting my chin and looking me over in general.

"Hmm you're not quite as fabulous as myself or even my little cherub but I guess you are 'pretty' in your own right. Though, the bright blonde hair and blue eyes are a tad boring not at all like the golden hair of my love or his strikingly blue gaze." What was he calling me ugly or just plain?!

"I suppose you would do and my pet does have a preference for you already. Yes, I believe you shall do well enough." I'm about to demand do for what when he takes his knife slices off part of my shirt and uses it as a gag on me. He then went to where Link still laid on the floor out cold.

"Mmm such beauty, how I have missed you my sweet." He leaned forward pressing his lips to Link's. I started shrieking at him even through the gag, "Keep that up little maiden and I shall decide you are not worth my trouble and just gut you here and now."

I fell silent as he hoisted Link to his shoulder leaving me standing here but not for long. The monster came back but issued a warning before he uncuffed me. "If you make any escape attempt or try to draw attention to you remember I already have my dear Sky Child stashed away and he shall suffer in your place."

He didn't even give me a chance to respond before he unlocked the handcuffs from around one wrist. He quickly yanked me away from the pole and snapped the cuff back on my wrist before I could even consider fighting back. Then holding my arm tight enough I figured he must have been cutting off the circulation, he pulled me outside and shoved me into a car.

"Lie down on the floor, stay there, and keep quiet." He slammed the door shut and within seconds we were underway. Where was Link? What had he done with him? Surely he hadn't left him somewhere he might be found or wake up and he hadn't left me long enough to take him far.

I didn't get my answers though they swirled around in my head for a long time while he drove. When we stopped he left for several minutes then came back pulling me roughly off of the floor and out of the car. Before I could see my surroundings a bag was thrown over my head and he began yanking me forward. I tried to protest dragging and kicking out but he only swore at me pulling harder. He shoved me down some stairs I just managed to keep from breaking my neck but I got the wind knocked out of me as I reached the bottom. Pulling me to my feet unminding if I was hurt or not he continued on tour destination. At last he shoved me down with my back against a wall then I felt him begin to tie my feet together. Once he was done he removed the bag from my head. After blinking a couple of times I looked around the room I was in as Ghirahim was leaving through a door.

There was another doorway in here but as far as I could see no door was attached. The floor was tile and the walls bare; there wasn't even a window to break up the monotony. The only other things in the room besides me were a large bed with metal head and foot boards, a night stand beside it, a floor to ceiling pole in front of the bed and what looked like a chest in one corner.

The room was lit by a single bulb too high to reach but I couldn't see a switch for it and only a single plug in the wall across from me. Other than a bottom sheet there weren't any blankets on the bed either. The door Ghirahim left through opened again and this time I saw that it had an electronic key pad as well as a bolting lock on this side. The handle was merely there to pull the door open and I doubted you could reach the inner mechanisms of the door by breaking it off.

Ghirahim came in with Link hanging limply over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. He tossed Link onto the bed then jumped on top of him. I watched in horror as he began moving his hands all over Link's body often slipping under the clothing but never divesting him of the articles. He continued to touch, kiss, or just stare at Link in a way that sent shivers down my spine, and I wasn't even the one these things were happening to. He wouldn't do that…not while I'm here…I gulped as I realized that my presence likely wouldn't stop him.

He spent an inordinate amount of time delving into inappropriate areas in Link's pants. I prayed Link wouldn't wake up for any of this and for a while my prayers were answered but eventually Link did wake up. From where I sat I could clearly see Link's face and I couldn't find a word appropriate enough to describe the fear and horror on his face.

"Welcome back my mischievous little Sky Child, I missed you."


	26. E2-22 Things can always get worse

**22. Things can always get worse**

Link's POV

This had to be a nightmare, right? This really couldn't be happening to me for the second time in my life. I prayed fate wasn't that cruel, but as usual my prayers went unanswered. As consciousness returned to me I could feel hands running all over me touching me in areas I'd rather I didn't have any longer. I didn't want to open my eyes didn't want to acknowledge what I already knew must be true, yet a slight squeeze over a certain area caused me to jump and open my eyes wide. Now I could see the truth of what I had been trying so hard to deny; the very embodiment of my nightmares, Ghirahim. He said something to me but I didn't catch it I was too busy panicking. I flailed out trying to throw him off me and in the process I must have hit him though I don't remember it.

"You little shit!" A slap across my face froze me. "How often do I have to tell you about your bouts of defiance?!" He backhanded me this time. "I have been nothing but patient with you and this is how you treat me when I am kind enough to take you back. I have even allowed you to have a pet of your own and am willing to give you what you have wanted yet you treat me like this!"

More blows rained down on me with every word he said; all I could do was try to cover my face and wait for it to be over. One part of his statement did leave me puzzled, pet? What was he talking about? I didn't have time to consider before his mouth was on mine forcing open my lips and delving his tongue in. I squirmed trying to get away from him. I didn't care what he did this time I wasn't going through this willingly again, or so I thought. At last he let me have air though he was still on top of me, but at least we were both still clothed for which I was thankful.

"Perhaps I'm being a bit harsh, you are undoubtedly unaware of just how generous I've been and I know how much you like to play hard to get," he said with his usual flair and hair flip.

Wow, the delusional world he lives in must be nice and it hasn't let up even an ounce in the time I've been gone. He started combing his fingers through my hair talking again, really he rarely shuts up.

"Now pet, I was quite surprised to find you hanging around that trollop, but then I realized what you wanted and I could not be more excited. I am glad that you are willing to take our relationship to this next and glorious level, though; you'll have to stop the theatrics you're prone to. I have no doubt though that you will grow out of it quickly with this new responsibility."

I still had no idea what he was talking about and my confusion must have shown on my face because he pointed slightly behind us off to the side and what or rather who I saw made my blood run cold, Zelda. No! What…why…how…when…WHY! Why would he bring her here I thought he was only interested in me.

"Now pet I'll be quite busy so it'll be up to you to train her properly and keep her in line. If she gets to be too much for you to handle, though, I will take care of the problem." I gulped at that barely veiled threat, if he thought Zelda was a problem he'd kill her.

"I must say I'm a little disappointed in your choice she is not nearly up to the standards of either of us but I think she may have her merits. With any luck she'll be of hearty stock and be able to endure the process, I hear it can be quite painful."

What? What process is he talking about? "I'll get her broke in the first time then when that one has been delivered we shall have you try for the second. Won't it be sweet two little bundles that represent our love for one another, my pet?!"

That's all it took for things to click into place for me and if I'm reading Zelda's face right she just figured out why she's here too. He's going to rape Zelda until she is pregnant and it sounds like after she has his baby he's going to force me to do the same. I think I'm gonna be sick, and I actually feel some bile crawl into the back of my throat.

"However, my sweet that shall wait until tomorrow I wish to spend tonight celebrating our reunion. I even have something special planned for you." The last part is said while his mouth is roaming down my jaw and neck. I'm afraid now, I was prepared to fight him until I either escaped or he killed me this time but with Zelda's life hanging in the balance now what do I do? We can't stay here, I can't let that happen to her but I don't even know where we are or how to get out. Not to mention if I don't do what he wants he could end up hurting her to make me obey. A shudder runs down me at that thought, unfortunately it was timed just as he grabbed me through my pants.

"Excited my pet? I understand the anticipation leaves shivers running down my own spine." My shirt was lifted then and he began trailing his mouth down my chest ending at the hem of my pants; one of his hands had been palming me the entire time and I had felt to my dismay that I was starting to stiffen. At that moment he raised himself off of me to my momentary confusion before reaching over to the stand and pulling something out of the drawer.

"Now love, this room is quite secure and the door can only be opened by me but I don't want you freeing your pet just yet." As he said this he snapped a handcuff around one wrist brought my arms up fed the chain around a bar on the head board and then snapped my other wrist in. He was so quick I didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late.

"Now because I didn't expect to have her here I need to run some errands to get some supplies, but when I return we'll spend the evening together, I promise." He kissed me again while humming into my mouth, "Mmmhhm, temptingly delicious as usual my sweet, but I must go."

Thankfully he got up off of me and the bed walking over he neared Zelda looking down on her with a smirk before backhanding her across the face. I felt my blood boil he could hit me all he wants but Zelda hadn't done anything to him.

"Make sure you behave yourself bitch. If my little pet is in anyway upset when I return; you shall feel my wrath." He left after that through the door punching in a number and using a key to open a lock before the door would open.

I heard some struggling and looking around noticed Zelda was twisting around a bit until she managed to rub her gag off. "Finally that thing was choking me. Link are you okay?" I nodded and as much as I was able made a gesture to try and reciprocate the question.

"Yeah I'm fine but we need to figure something out. I don't want to even think about what he has planned for us." Unfortunately I had a very good idea of what he had planned, at least for me, but I didn't know how to reply to her I didn't have the words and even if I did with my hands locked above me I wouldn't have been able to say much anyway.

"I-I can't even feel my hands anymore Link," Zelda started her voice cracking as she tried to control her fear. "I don't think I can get these handcuffs off my wrists or the ropes off my ankles do you see anything that can help or do you think you can get your handcuffs off?" I responded in the negative, in truth I think the handcuffs had cut me and looking up only confirmed it.

"Link we have to think of something I-I-I don't want…" I knew what she was saying and I wanted to comfort her tell her that wouldn't happen to her but we'd both know I was lying. I could do nothing but lie on this accursed bed and think about was coming. I felt the bile in my throat knowing what was in store for me and Zelda… It was bad enough he was going to do those things to me but he was going to do them to Zelda and try and get her pregnant.

It was made all that much worse because I couldn't even fight back this time; if I did he could take it out on her and I couldn't let her suffer more just because she was my friend. I had to protect her it was my fault she was here and it was the least I could do for her.

"L-L-Link I-I need to ask you something b-b-but I'm afraid." Her words were coming out in choking sobs. Looking I could see she was trying very hard not to cry; my heart ached at the sight. She knew what was coming and I can speak from experience that waiting for what you know is coming is almost as terrifying as actually having it done to you.

"Will…Does…Is it…" She was having trouble getting the words out to form a coherent sentence, but she took a steadying breath before starting again more clearly this time. "Will it hurt when he does…that?"

I winced I didn't want to answer but it wasn't right to keep it from her either; I knew what she was going through and it wasn't easy and I wouldn't make it any harder so I answered truthfully.

"Oh okay, um thank you for being honest with me." I don't know what was harder knowing what was coming for us or the way Zelda's voice broke on that sentence. We lapsed into silence then both consumed by our own thoughts.

Time passed slowly we didn't want it to end but the anticipation of what was coming was unbearable at the same time. All too soon the door opened and he was back. He had several things that he brought in during several trips. A mini fridge, a large box that had a picture of a dog cage on it, and several cloth bags that gave off clanking sounds. Zelda looked about to ask something but luckily I got her attention before she could. I shook my head for her not to call attention to herself now, it wouldn't end well and I couldn't help at the moment.

We watched as Ghirahim set the fridge in one corner near a plug but didn't plug it in. He then opened the box removing one of those large black metal dog cages setting it against the middle of the wall with the fridge. Smiling sadistically he rummaged around before pulling out a large padlock with two keys. Ghirahim separated the keys putting one on an extensive key chain he had and the other he left on the small ring it came with. He stalked over to where Zelda sat; her eyes couldn't have got any larger as he came near her.

Grabbing her by her hair he dragged her towards the cage; she was screaming out and struggling but he paid her no mind. He dropped her in front of the cage as several of her long hairs, which had parted from her scalp, stuck to his hand. He gave a disgusted look at them before bending down towards her.

He slapped her hard across the face making her cry out while saying, "Stupid girl, I was hoping you knew how to keep your mouth shut but apparently that isn't the case. As such I cannot trust that you will not ruin the blessed reunion between me and my mate. Therefore you will not be released from your binds until the morning."

With that he tied her gag back on then shoved her into cage slamming it shut and clasping the padlock around the door. Smiling he went over to the fridge after taking out a few things from some of the sack that I couldn't identify before pulling out a drill. I shuddered hoping he wasn't planning on using that for anything other than what it was intended for.

Luckily he began attaching something to the fridge with it instead of using it in some obscene fashion. It took several minutes before he was finished plugging it in once he was done. When he finished with the fridge he took several more things out of the sacks put them into various areas throughout the room, from the fridge to the bathroom, which had no door just an opening. I didn't want to think about what would happen in there; though truthfully I didn't want to think about anything that would happen with Ghirahim period.

Once he had put away everything he walked towards me fiddling with something before this weird music started coming out of it. My stomach dropped out, it was the romantic kind that couples use.

"My sweet love I've missed you," he said while running his hand over my cheek. I turned away trying to get away from those touches. He merely chuckled before moving those damned hands down me lingering in one area in particular. I squeezed my eyes shut willing him to move away to disappear into the diamonds he loves until nothing was left. His hands did move away but not in the way I had hoped.

He moved down to my feet removing the shoes I was wearing, the ones Rusl had given me. I could feel the panic settling into my chest as the memories of my first night with this deranged demon came back in full force. After removing my shoes he began stripping me of my pants pulling slowly just to torture me.

Once he had my pants and underwear removed he locked one of my ankles in a shackle. Now that he was sure I couldn't go anywhere he unlocked my hands, he'd left the keys over on top of the fridge so I couldn't even hope to knock him out then steal them. He leaned down kissing me I didn't respond but I didn't fight it either as there was no point, I couldn't get away and I didn't want to anger him.

"You know love I was quite upset when you left but I do think it was fate. You were getting sick and that pitiful excuse for a hospital at least seemed to heal you well," he said when he broke away to breathe for a second before forcing himself on me again. His hands found their way under my shirt and before I could stop it he had it up and off me barely breaking the kiss, now I was completely naked.

"I know you can do better than this love, are you distracted by something," he mumbled into my mouth, before his tongue invaded mine.

I froze and he took the opportunity to start on my jaw working his way down. Was he threating that if I didn't participate he'd hurt Zelda? I had to respond but oh I didn't want to, even thinking about doing that made me feel dirty. Then Zelda would see everything…well now she could see everything, but she'd see me doing _that_ with _him_. I looked over to where her cage sat and saw she was trying not to watch; I appreciated that, this was hard enough as it was. I tried to relax and cooperate but in reality every touch sent spasms of fear through me knowing what they'd lead to; he noticed my tension.

"You're quite anxious my Sky Child but I think I know just the thing that will help you to relax." Getting off of me again he went to the fridge opening it to pull out a large glass bottle full of some liquid. He grabbed two glass goblets from a sack pouring generous measures of the liquid into each glass. I had sat up to watch him warily as he brought the glasses back along with the bottle. He handed me one the smell was strong and it immediately started burning my nose.

Sitting down next to me he raised his glass in a toasting fashion, "To our beautiful future together as we prepare to embark on the next chapter of our legendary journey that is the rest of our lives together."

Ghirahim looked at me expectantly so taking a calming breath I raised my glass to his. As soon as they made that 'clink' sound he pulled back taking a deep drink from his but I hesitated. I'd never drank alcohol before, and I didn't much like the idea of getting even remotely drunk around Ghirahim especially as I was already naked. Isn't that how all those stories start, with drinking too much until you can't remember anything, and then you end up doing things you'll regret later? I already regretted too much and I had a strong suspicion Ghirahim was going to keep plying me with drinks until I no longer resisted.

Ghirahim was looking at me before gently touching the bottom of the glass tilting it up towards my mouth. I didn't want to but I drank the liquor, it burned my throat as it had done to my nose. He smiled and started talking about random stuff that I didn't pay attention to; I was too lost in my own thoughts and trying to drink the abrasive liquid. When we finished our glasses I went to set mine down hoping I wouldn't have to drink more, but of course he stopped me.

"Now love you should be feeling a bit better soon let me pour you some more while I show you the surprise I have for you." I gulped as he again filled the glass but set his own empty one on the stand. Getting up he started messing with his iPod that had been playing romantic songs the entire time, all of which I did not want to think about in context to Ghirahim. He stood up going over to the pole in front of the bed at this point I think my stomach was doing somersaults and the thought of putting anything more into it was nauseating.

"Keep drinking my pet, and enjoy the show." He smiled as this exotic music started blaring out. The next minutes were some of the most nauseating in my life. Ghirahim was performing a strip tease pole dance 'for me.' I wanted to throw up throughout the entire thing. Anytime I tried to look away he forced my attention back in a subtle threatening way. By the time he finished I'd only drank about half the glass and now he sat next to me very nude with the music having gone back to that sultry romantic crap.

"Drink up my sweet, it will make you feel better," he said while taking my glass then forcing me to drink the rest of it in one go. My head was already swimming and foggy but again I didn't have any choice in the matter. He set my glass aside while pushing me back on the bed.

That night was much the same as my first night with him except for a few changes. The alcohol made it harder to think and concentrate and maybe it helped me relax more but I couldn't tell; he at least seemed to enjoy it more. I know it didn't hurt any less than it did the first time; I wish the alcohol had at least numbed me but as usual luck and the Goddesses had long since forsaken me.

Anytime he took a break he'd make me drink more and sometimes he'd have more, though he only drank two glasses but by the end of the night the bottle was empty. Towards the end I knew I wasn't feeling well and all I wanted to do was sleep. I think the biggest difference was I didn't cry at all this time even though he made me do more. I just felt as if something snapped in me. What it was I don't know, but I just went with it no matter what he wanted. Finally my body couldn't take the exhaustion and alcohol anymore and I blissfully passed out leaving him to do with me as he pleased; I didn't care so long as I could stay in the darkness for eternity.

I woke up much the same as I had any other time with him. He was going at it again and I really wished he wasn't; I had a raging headache not to mention I was nauseous and every movement put me that much closer to throwing up all over him. Finally he finished with me and got off of while I buried my head in the pillow willing my stomach to calm down. When he came back he started speaking way too loud for my pounding head. I sat up trying to pay attention in hopes he'd unlock me soon to let me go to the bathroom, I wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer.

The rules were pretty much the same. Daily deep cleaning, he'd bring his laundry, studying, and any other chores he would add in. The thing he put on the fridge was a time lock that would only open at certain times and we could only eat specifically what he told us. Milk in the mornings and meals I apparently would be preparing later in the day. Zelda would be getting less than me and could only be out of her cage if she was helping me with chores or once a day to use the bathroom. He would come and get me later for lessons and to make the meals.

I was allowed to walk around this time and was in charge of keeping Zelda in line. She couldn't talk when he was with us and there would be days he spent the entire day in the room. As for clothes he didn't want me walking around naked with Zelda around unless he was here so I got a thong, really what was the difference between that and naked? Zelda got a large robe to wear since he didn't want to see her and her abhorrent figure any more than he had to, according to him, but he also didn't want to have to keep buying her clothes or waiting for her to undress.

He got up to leave unlocking my shackle as he did so but I was too sick to even attempt an escape. As soon as he left I bolted stumbling for the bathroom before emptying the acidic bile in my stomach. For several minutes I rested my aching head on the cool tile of the floor willing it to swallow me whole. Eventually though I got up knowing it would be worse if I didn't.

Thus our days began. At first I was reluctant to let Zelda help with chores never knowing when he might pop in and I didn't want him to hurt her if he did or if he thought something wasn't done right. Eventually though she talked me into it but I was adamant she would not do the laundry or clean the bed. I didn't want her to have to touch him anymore than he already forced her to.

In the afternoons, or at least that's what I thought they were since we had no window to tell and only a Demise-be-damned Cucco Clock to keep us on track. Zelda had to be back in her cage and I went with him into another area of wherever the Demise's Fire we were. There still weren't any windows but I got the feeling it was a basement. The place seemed to be very secure making my heart sink.

Even if we got out we'd be lucky to find our way out of this maze before he caught us; apparently he wasn't taking chances this time. My 'education 'consisted' of the basic history and other things he'd done originally then there were my new lessons. Mainly cooking, pole dancing, stripping, and a few other things I didn't have a name for but made me shudder and blush to even think about.

All of them lead to either one of his games or if he was angry a beating; both which would end with more sex. How I hated the afternoons I could barely walk by the time he let me return to the room, the place that was sometimes my sanctuary. That was the only place I felt somewhat safe and could even relax a little. Zelda made it easier to forget about Ghirahim when it was just the two of us. Though on the days Ghirahim spent in the room Zelda had to stay in the cage and my security was stolen from me.

At nights I would have to give Zelda her dinner which I had prepared earlier but I had to give it to her cold as she wasn't allowed warm food and I had to store them in the fridge. The only time I was allowed to eat was with Ghirahim, he'd come and get me for dinner which was excruciating since he made me feed him or he'd eat off of me depending on his mood. After dinner we'd both return to the room where I was handcuffed to the pole and forced to watch while he raped Zelda. When he finished with her he would drag her back to the cage lock her in then come back for me. I would then be forced to give him a bath and then our nights would begin.

I was shocked that Zelda became pregnant in the first week but she said she wasn't as she knew that she had been coming up to that time. Once we'd confirmed she was pregnant Ghirahim quit raping her and for that I was thankful, but it also meant she would be having his child. After we found out the baby was on the way he brought me several books on pregnancy and natural birthing.

Zelda wasn't allowed to read them so I studied as much as I could and told her what I found out, though I was still limited in my sign language. If I couldn't tell her something I'd leave a page open near her cage to read when Ghirahim was distracted.

I did my best to keep track of the time so we could know when to expect the baby. Through any means I could think of I managed to convince Ghirahim to let me give Zelda what she needed during this time. Extra food, a microwave so I could actually warm her meals, blankets, and anything else the books said would make it easier.

I already knew it would be hard on her and it would be dangerous without a proper doctor's supervision or even someone who knew what they were doing. Zelda was spectacular managing to keep an upbeat attitude most of the time, in fact I only saw her breakdown twice. The second time was after I'd told her that morning that we were very close and the baby could come anytime now. It was then that I learned just how dangerous this would be for her. I had come back from an afternoon session limping for several reasons.

I heard a startled gasp when I entered and turning I saw Zelda trying to wipe tears away. As quickly as my body allowed I got her dinner then sat down in front of her door determined to know what's wrong. "What is wrong," I asked her.

"N-nothing Link, don't worry ab-about it." I shook my head no, determined.

"Z, it's my fault you're here and according to the psycho spandex king you're my responsibility so talk." I have to work at some of the words but I've gotten loads better in the past months with Zelda's help. She bit her lip but took another bite quickly we both knew we only had so long for her to eat.

"I'm scared Link and not just from Mister Fabulous himself," this was something we did to make it easier on us. It was harder to be afraid of Ghirahim when we gave him stupid names. "You see my family well…pregnancy doesn't usually go well for the women in my family," she gushed out before the tears started again. I wanted to hold her but we both knew I wasn't allowed I'll admit though I was sorely tempted to take any punishment he could throw at me just to comfort her.

"You know my family has been the ruling Royal Family for as long as there has been a Hyrule, but my family has always been small barely managing to keep up the bloodline. That's because the women on both sides of my family tend to die giving birth to their first child. With the advancements made to the medical field my mother and both of my grandmothers lived through their pregnancies, my mother even had twins and made it. But that's only with doctors carefully monitoring them. What if…what if I'm not strong enough and I don't make it? What if I never get to see my father, Midna, the group, or even the sun again? I'm just so…I…"

She couldn't finish as she lost all self-control this time. Without even thinking of it I pulled her forward rather awkwardly due to the cage and held her. Consequences be-damned, the Goddesses could turn their backs on me and leave me to the whims of a madman but they wouldn't do that to Zelda too I wouldn't let them.

I had to pull away to talk to her, "Z, I swear by everything in me you will see those things again. I don't know how or when I'll manage it but I will find you a way out. As for the baby you will…" I had to think of how to say this since I didn't know all the words I wanted to use. "You will live. You are stronger than anyone else I know. I will be here for you and help as much as I can. I am sorry I did this to you."

"Link," she said pulling me into a hug again. "Thank you, but this isn't your fault and I…" She never got to finish that sentence as he walked in right then.

I imagine my face went completely colorless right then. That saying if looks could kill ran through my head right before he backhanded me away from the cage. I looked up and saw he had Zelda by the neck choking her, while Zelda fought back wildly but she was in an awkward position. He'd gone after her before but I could usually stop him; this time however he was entirely intent on killing her, I didn't think I just reacted.

I tackled him pushing him away from her and crashing onto the floor on top of him. It seemed to work as a distraction as he then started beating me into a bloody pulp. I let it happen knowing if he didn't vent his rage on me he'd kill Zelda. After he tired of hitting me he took out his anger in another way but at least it was on me again. He'd only paused long enough to lock Zelda's cage, and didn't even bother stopping for dinner, Zelda had at least been able to eat. I'd more or less lost my appetite since we came here, it didn't help that it was still hard to swallow.

He forced me to drink more alcohol that night though I wished he hadn't. The first night we were here as well as that entire day was still a blank to me all I really remember is being scared of Ghirahim, but I didn't remember anything he had said or done that night. It wasn't too hard to guess what the activities were though, so that only left the conversation fuzzy. I'd also discovered in the months we'd been here alcohol and an empty stomach never mixed well.

Ghirahim had spent the night in the room with us being far more sadistic than usual. The knife he always carried with him got used on and in me multiple times. None of the wounds were anywhere close to fatal, just painful; not to mention I now had quite a bit of blood dripping from me.

At six in the morning he got up going to wash up, when he came back he gave me the best news I'd heard since we arrived. "I was going to tell you last night pet but I didn't have the chance. I will be gone for the rest of today and part of tomorrow. I am not sure when I will return but I expect you to be on your best behavior. Your little slut is not to be out of her cage even to help with chores. The only exception is if the baby comes, good-by my sweet."

He gave me a peck on the lips before he left; I just laid there for a minute debating on whether to give into my nausea or obey my very sore body and stay still.

"Link?" I heard Zelda's voice just as my stomach lurched to the point I couldn't ignore it anymore. I hated to but I ignored her while stumbling towards the bathroom barely making it to the toilet.

As soon as I finished I heard her again, "Link please, I-I think it's tim…urgh…"

Bolting as quickly as I could out of the bathroom I saw Zelda doubled over her stomach face pale and sweating with her jaw clenched. Shit the baby was coming. As quickly as I could I got the key and got her to focus on me, I needed answers.

"Z, how long?"

"No-not long just a few minutes before he le-le-ft." With one last stuttering breath her body relaxed and she started to breathe easier, "I-I think it's over."

I nodded, "We'll need to keep track of how far apart they are. First time average is about sixteen hours."

"You have got to be kidding me?! He finally leaves us alone for any length of time and we're gonna have to spend the majority of the time with me in labor!" She is incredulous and all I can do is nod. "Please tell me there is something I can do to make it go faster."

"They say walking helps but you shouldn't…" I thought about what word I could use, "over work yourself too much, and make sure you drink a lot."

Zelda laughed a shaky humorless laugh, "I know this is wishful thinking and it isn't going to help us any, but I really wish MacGyver was here. He'd have us out of her in around thirty minutes with all this stuff."

I looked at her curiously, "Who?"

"You seriously don't know who MacGyver is?! Wow how is that even possible? When we get out of here we are going to have a marathon showing of all my favorite episodes." I only snorted at Zelda shaking my head.

The next several hours were hard on both of us. I was having difficulty walking due to last night's activities but I wanted to try and find a way out so I kept pushing myself. Zelda helped when she could though she did keep badgering me to rest. Gradually her contractions got closer and closer together to the point she wasn't able to stay walking long enough between them. We'd set up an area for her to have the baby and got as many other things prepared as we could. We had water blankets and towels all at the ready but it didn't help either of our jitters.

Since I'd have to deliver the baby I'd managed to find some cloth and knot it into a doll shape for Zelda to hold on to when the pain became too much. We'd gone over everything several times in-between contractions that she would have to do. As the contractions started having little pause between them I knew what I'd have to do but it certainly didn't make it any easier. The process was still long and I think Zelda must have broken my eardrums by the time the baby was delivered.

I 'spoke' to her and gave encouragement as well as I could but I knew it wasn't enough. With a final exhaustive push the baby was out and Zelda slumped back. The baby was blue in color and sickly looking; there was a time in my life I would have panicked at this but after all the studying I had to do I knew this was normal. In a few hours the babe would be fine and have healthy normal coloring.

We still had the afterbirth to go but she needed a break and I needed to clear the baby's airway. I couldn't get up and take the baby anywhere since it still had the umbilical cord attached and I had no way to cut it except my teeth and that wasn't happening. So I just did the best I could and though it took some doing I got the baby's mouth cleared out and before long it was crying as loud as Zelda had been. I took a wet cloth to try and clean the babe as well as I could when Zelda gave another pained gasp. Looking up I realized we'd run out of time the rest was coming. Carefully wrapping the baby in a clean towel then setting it on the floor beside us I helped Zelda as much as I could with the final installment of the birth.

A couple of hours later and Zelda had managed to get the rest out and I got most everything cleaned up while Zelda enjoyed a moment with her daughter. "I can't believe you forgot to see if she was a boy or girl when you delivered her," she chided me for the umpteenth time.

I just shrugged I had other pressing concerns. I sat down in front of the mother and daughter; Zelda was cuddling her and cooing softly. We both knew this would be her only chance to hold her baby; Ghirahim had been explicit on that.

"Congratulations Z, you both made it through that. I told you, you were strong enough to make it." Zelda gave me a half-hearted sneer before turning back to her daughter.

"What's her name," I asked Zelda. I was sure Ghirahim would pick another name but if…no, when we got out of here at least the baby would have a proper name.

"I'm not sure she's not at all what I was expecting." That was true the baby had some very odd coloring and proportions. Her skin was far darker than either Ghirahim's or Zelda's but she had Ghirahim's white hair. She had wide eyes like Zelda but they were red instead of blue or brown. The baby also had long arms and legs not to mention she seemed thinner than most of the babies I'd seen come into the orphanage. It kind of gave her this odd exotic look.

"She kind of looks like a little imp, doesn't she?" Zelda stared at her daughter for a bit then broke into a wide smile. "My little imp, Impa, her name will be Impa." I smiled at the name and was going to respond when Zelda let out a huge yawn.

"We need to sleep, there's no telling when the psycho with a diamond up his ass will be back," said Zelda. I was going to get up and help her but she handed me Impa. I was incredulous and would have asked 'what' bit my hands were full.

Zelda seemed to know what I was going to say, "He could come back at any time and if he finds me holding her he might…" Zelda's lip trembled but she valiantly continued, "I don't want her to be hurt so please Link until we get out of here can you take good care of her for me?"

There was nothing I could say to that, for several reasons, so I only nodded as she went back to her cage to sleep and I went to the corner I usually slept in since I refused to sleep in that bed more than necessary. Curling up with my arms protectively around Impa I fell into unconsciousness.

I awoke to a feeling that always sent chills down my spine, the feeling of fingers tracing along my cheek. Opening my eyes my fear was confirmed, he was back and looking down at Impa and me.

"Good morning love, I see our newest addition is here. May I see the embodiment of our love?" The tone of voice he used and the way he asked might have fooled some into believing it was a question, but I was no fool at least when it came to Ghirahim.

Unfortunately it wasn't like I had a lot of choice but some instinct drove me to tighten my grip on Impa. It wasn't enough though for he took her bundled up form from me pulling back the blankets. When the cold air hit her Impa awoke and started crying out; her wail was almost as piercing as it had been at her birth. I watched Ghirahim's face hardly daring to breathe in case he should be upset. As he looked at the little babe his face grew darker and before I can snatch Impa away from him he stands whipping around to face Zelda. His hands tightened around Impa making her cry out more, yet the noise could not drown out Ghirahim's deadly whisper of a voice.

"You little bitch! You have that damned Goddess loving Sheikah blood in you! How dare you devile my perfect DNA with that…**that…THAT…**"

I didn't know where he was going with this but I had to stop it before he hurt Zelda, Impa, or both. With Ghirahim I've learned there are only two things that can stop one of his tantrums. One is redirect his anger onto something else. That's what I almost always do because I'd rather take the beating than anything else, but this time if he became angrier he might hurt Impa, since she wasn't protected by a cage so that only left me with option number two.

Jumping up in front of him I pulled him into a deep tongue locking kiss. It seemed to work as he reacted almost instantly to my impulsive actions. Shock was first thing I felt from him then he immediately started to relax into it. As he did I took the opportunity to take Impa from his unresisting arms holding her close to me. I finally had to break away for air but I didn't stay away for long, I had to keep up the distraction, regrettably.

I started peppering kisses along his jaw down his neck to his chest teasing each nipple as I got there. Luckily he already had his shirt off since I would have never gotten it removed while discreetly holding Impa too. Slowly I worked my way down using my free hand to palm him through his pants as my mouth moved lower. When I finally got to my knees I carefully set a still wailing Impa on the floor gently sliding her away from us. I wanted to comfort her but my first priority was to keep her safe and unfortunately I couldn't do both at the same time.

Now with both hands free I caressed his inner thighs while carefully pushing him back and starting to liberate him of his pants. He complied with me sitting down on the bed which allowed me to finish removing the only article of clothing preventing this. I felt sick to my stomach knowing what I was about to do, what I was asking for but I kept telling myself I had to for them. It was my fault they were here in the first place. I knew very well what he liked and how to get him there quickly so for once I used that knowledge to my advantage.

He was already partially hard so I took as much of him in my mouth as I could; using my hands to attend to what my mouth could not. The noises he was making told me he was lost in the pleasure I was administering as his hands came up digging and clawing into my shoulders. I bobbed my head and ran my tongue along the length being sure to tease the tip repeatedly. It wasn't long before he came in my mouth with a loud groan. It tasted just as awful as it had any other time I'd been forced to do this, only this time it had been my own doing. Of course, once is never enough for him.

He yanked me up to the bed taking command now, "Oh my darling little Sky Child I missed you too. You have no idea how happy I am to know you pined for me as well." He said all this while kissing, biting, and running his tongue over as much of me as he had access to, which was all of me.

By the time he finished with me I had more blood and cum seeping out of me, several new bruises to add to my ever present collection, and Impa had stopped crying. Ghirahim was now cradling me on his lap running his hands through my sweat drenched hair while holding me from behind.

"You want to keep the little abomination, don't you love," Ghirahim asked me his voice surprisingly soft. Wincing at the word 'abomination' and hoping my answer wouldn't bring about another temper tantrum I nodded.

"You are too kind hearted for your own good my little Sky Child; willing to raise such an awful disgrace. I suppose that's one of the things I love most about you." He was nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck his breath making me shiver as it ghosted across my neck.

"You always did know how to get what you wanted from me," Ghirahim said as more kisses were applied to me. "Very well love, you may keep the little wretch. I will get you some formula and other essentials for it." He stopped and looked over to Impa's small little form for a moment before he started again. "You know dear I believe I even have the perfect name for that thing, Gohma."

My brain froze in horror of his name choice the only thing I managed to hear was Zelda's gasp. That was a horrible name, one that most girls would call other girls they didn't like in school. For girls, and at time boys, it was the worst thing you could be called even slut, whore, or bitch were steps up from that.

"Yes," said the nut job, "that is a fitting name for that awful lumpy little monster."

Wait lumpy? What was he talking about but as I looked at Impa I realized I still had the placenta wrapped in a towel around her because I couldn't remove it. Carefully I slid off his lap to his protest and brought her over to him unwrapping her enough so he could see the cord still attached.

"Ah so that at least explains some of the deformity," he said while pulling out his knife. I was hesitant as he brought the sharp implement towards her; would he keep his word or…? Thankfully all he did was cut the cord which of course started Impa crying again. I acted as quickly as I could to comfort her while Ghirahim just stared at me for several seconds. To my immense surprise he pulled me back to him his hands roving me again.

"You have no idea how adorably irresistible you look while caring for that thing my love, it is such a turn on." No not again, he can't want more already, can he? What am I thinking, this is Ghirahim of course he can; if he could have found a way he'd probably have himself buried in me 24/7. Luckily he doesn't try again and after a minute releases me before standing.

"Rest my dear, you needn't worry about your lessons today I can see you're tired. I'll return later with the things for that Gohma creature. Just be sure your pet gets nowhere near her; I don't want Gohma tainted any more than she already is." With that he left us alone once more, I'll admit I was so shocked I slid off the bed then down on the floor landing harshly and regretted it immediately.

I tried very hard to never sit directly down anywhere because it always hurt. Shifting slightly to ease my discomfort while still cradling Impa I tried to wrap my head around everything that had transpire in the past few hours.

He wasn't going to kill either Zelda or Impa, at least not at the moment and for now they were as safe, well as safe as they could be. I looked at the tiny infant asleep in my arms again I then turned to Zelda. She was watching us but the look on her face stopped me cold. It was one I'd never seen before, but the closest thing I could relate it to was disgust, was she disgusted with me? Upset that someone like me would be taking care of her daughter?

I could understand why after what I had just done; it may have been to help them but still. I really didn't want to think about it anymore and Ghirahim had been right, I was tired. So getting stiffly to my feet and redressing I walked over to the corner I usually occupied to rest but before I could close my eyes Zelda spoke.

"Link," I looked at her but she was looking down not meeting my eyes. "Do…do you think she's a-a-a Gohma?" I was a bit surprised though I shouldn't have been. Ghirahim had just christened her daughter with the lowest name there was in the Hylian language.

I gave her the best response I could. "No, he is just jealous that she looks better than him."

She smiled weakly at that, "Thanks Link."

I nodded before asking a question of Zelda that Ghirahim had mentioned. "Z the demented diamond freak said something about you having Sheikah blood. Do you?"

"Yes," said Zelda shakily though smiling a bit more. "My mother was half Sheikah but she didn't look it. My brother Sheik though, he looked very much like one of the Sheikah, red eyes and all."

Zelda's smile turned a bit sad at this but I'll admit my curiosity was piqued. "Can you tell me more about her," I asked since I'd never met a Sheikah before.

Smiling Zelda nodded as she thought back. "Well her name was Fi and she was a very pretty woman. Her favorite colors were blue and purple which she wore all the time. Despite her Sheikah heritage she had blue eyes and hair, and she was very short probably only as tall as you. She was very smart and very logical, like I told you that day, and had a habit of stating the obvious.

Still she cared deeply for us and for Hyrule. As a part of my father's council she'd fight to the very end if she felt an injustice was done. Like I told you she was adamant that we spend time together as a family. She never wanted to see us drift apart. She protected us, especially Sheik and I, but she'd always tell us we had to be ready to defend ourselves too. She was actually the reason I started taking lessons in both Sheikahkani and Sheikahkano. My mother was a fierce fighter in both hand to hand and swords. It was always said she seemed to dance around her opponents with an unparalleled grace. She actually won several tournaments throughout the Kingdom before she married my father and I think was the champion for Hyrule at one point.

She couldn't cook to save her soul and my father always teased her that logic never worked in the kitchen, he'd say you had to feel the food. Sheik was a lot like her with his skills but he at least could cook, unlike me. I guess the easiest way to put it is that she was a wonderful mother and I couldn't have asked for more. She held us all together and kept us going; to lose her like we did… Well it was such a tragic blow to not only our family but Hyrule too, she did a lot of good for a lot of people, even if they didn't always know it."

Zelda seemed happy at first when she was talking about her mom like that, and I really enjoyed listening but towards the end she started getting sad again. I panicked because I didn't know what to do so I just did the first thing that came to mind. "She sounds wonderful, Z. I wished I could have met her and your brother. We should get some rest though, who knows what he'll have in store for us next."

Zelda nodded sadly so I moved over to give her a quick hug before she laid down. I too went back to sleep not knowing it would be the last night of peaceful sleep I would have.

True to his word Ghirahim brought in things for Impa, which included bottles, formula, blankets, cloth diapers, and a cardboard box for her to sleep in. Everything looked like it was the cheapest versions he could find. I'm not against the cheap brands by any means usually they worked just as well but still there was a time and a place.

Impa had a hard time with the formula and seemed to spit it up constantly. It made her fussy and caused us to be up for hours into the night with gas pains and an upset stomach. I'd found warm baths helped to some extent but I was sure a different formula or even Zelda's milk would be better than what I was allowed to use.

Zelda was in pain since without Impa to relieve the pressure her breasts were always tender and swollen. Of course that was the least of her worries as the day after Impa was born we found out just how much worse things could get. The morning after Impa was born I was trying to get Impa to eat but as neither of us was experienced in this area we were struggling. Ghirahim came in but didn't say anything just sat there watching us in that creepy fashion only he is capable of.

Ignoring him Impa and I managed to work together and she got a few ounces in her before she didn't seem to want anymore. I no more got her burped when Ghirahim told me to put her down and come over to him. I comply grudgingly at least somewhat happy that she won't be near him. He basically tackled me to the bed as soon as I was within reach. He started grinding his hips into mine while he spoke.

"You are absolutely irresistible love when you're caring for that Gohma. Do you have any idea how happy you made me yesterday? Not only did you bring that little abomination into the world healthy and happy but you cared for it too. Then the way you greeted me, it was well… it made me so euphoric that it just filled my heart with rainbows. I know I can be honest with you so I'll tell you the truth. I'll admit I've been a bit sulky as of late; I was quite worried your feelings for me were fading and growing for your little pet instead. It was frowns all around for me for quite some time. But now that knowing how very much you missed me has made me positively giggly with joy. I so look forward to being greeted by you each day now that I know you truly care for me."

What! I was going to have to greet him like THAT every day now. No, this wasn't happening, please no. My pleas, as usual, went unheard and unanswered by which ever beings were sitting up there watching this in amusement.

"Now love I've planned a rather special evening for us tonight but I'm afraid I need to make sure you're ready for it." Crap what is he going to do to me now, was all I could think. Slowly, as if he is trying to be seductive, he pulls off the only item of clothing I'm allowed, that stupid thong. I just inwardly sighed hoping he'd finish with me quickly, I should have known that after he gave me a break last night he would probably want extra today.

I was in for a surprise though, instead of thrusting forcibly into me like usual he started pumping my already semi hard member, thanks to that damned grinding he did earlier. Apparently he was in the mood to slowly torture me today. I just sat back waiting for him to get bored and go all in, it never took long before his patience wore out. As I was zoning away from his unwanted ministrations I unexpectedly felt a pressure wrap around my member. Looking down I would have groaned if I could, he had put the stupid ring on me again. He'd used it a few times since we'd been here and each time I was forced to spend the entire day with the ever building pressure throbbing painfully between my legs before he finally allowed it to be removed.

"Sorry my dear, I know this isn't your favorite thing but I promise tonight will more than make up for it," said the psychopath before kissing the head and taking me in his mouth.

Demise dammit no, I did not want or need this but I had no choice. It was torture as he continued working over me, I needed so badly to cum but I couldn't. My hands were fisted into the sheets and I was twisting my head back and forth slowly being driven insane. After what felt like an eternity he came up off of me; I opened my eyes just slightly to see he was now aligning himself. I quickly shut my eyes again as he went in with all the usual force, at least it wouldn't be long now.

Sure enough he didn't take long for his finish came accompanied by the usual burning sting from all the times I'd been torn or cut inside and never been allowed to heal. He let me go on about my day after that, though I wasn't allowed to get dressed again. He stayed in the room with us allowing me to care for both Impa and Zelda while sitting back and watching in that disturbing fashion of his.

He would frequently either pull me into his lap or come up behind me just to play with me and add to my already painfully hard erection. After dinner is when he decided to get ready for my 'surprise' so he took me into the room I normally had lessons in. Handcuffing me to the desk he then left me alone.

Trying to ignore my growing dread and throbbing member I looked about noticing the odd pile of mail on the desk. Usually the only things on here are the things he has me studying. Glancing nervously at the door I look through them. A few appear to be bills, odd I wouldn't have pegged him as someone who still received their bills by mail. Of course if he receives his bills this way maybe…just maybe he pays them that way too.

I bite my lip trying to decide if it's worth the chance or not to try the crazy idea that came to me at seeing the mail. Well a small chance is better than what we have now, which is no chance. As quickly as I can I scrawl a short note and stuff it into an envelope praying that even if the gods, deities, or whatever is out there hate me maybe they might at least choose to spare Zelda and Impa. My note was simple and short:

_Please help we're being held captive at the home of the man who received this bill. My name is Link Forester and my friend and I can't get out. Please call Rusl Lane-Smith in Hyrule Castle Town in Hyrule he will know what is going on. Hurry please._

I'd left Zelda's name out just in case the media got ahold of it, she didn't need that crap too. As quickly and quietly as I can I stuff the small scrap of paper into an envelope that has a bill and check sticking partway out. Hoping this works and Ghirahim won't notice what I've done I rearrange the pile of bills and sit back in the chair trying and failing to get comfortable.

I want to remove that blasted ring but if I do he'll likely fly off the handle at me, he hates it when I ruin his 'special events'. After many long uncomfortable minutes I had almost decided to risk the consequences and just take it off but he came back holding a scrap of cloth before I could move to remove the bokoblin blasted thing.

He uses the cloth to blindfold me then unlocks the cuff and starts guiding me from the room. I hate blindfolds I have yet to enjoy the sights around me after one has been removed and this time is no different. He takes me back to the room that we're usually in, I may not be able to see it but I recognize the smell. I'm guided over to sit on my knees on the bed though he still keeps the blindfold on me. He positions me on the bed in a strange manner compared to how he usually starts things. There is also something else on the bed but I can't figure out what.

He starts pumping me again and playing with the tip, Demise dammit, why does he have to continually torture me, isn't everything else enough? As he makes the painful stiffness between my legs more so I feel his hot mouth next to my ear as he whispers to me. "Don't worry my little sheath, I know this will be different than what you're used to but I promise you'll enjoy every second of it, and I'll be right here to help you along."

I have no idea what he is talking about and he doesn't give me a moment to reflect before he is licking my ear biting at the pointed tip. I'm shaking from head to toe, something is very wrong, I know it. Without warning he pulls off my blindfold and after blinking to clear my vision I realize my judgment erred again. This situation wasn't wrong. No, that word wouldn't do it justice, but I couldn't think of a word strong enough to describe the awful sight before me.

Zelda was lying on the bed naked, tied down legs spread and I was positioned over her as if I was about to… No! He could make me do a lot of other vile, awful, despicable, and just downright immoral things but he would not make me rape my friend. As soon as the shock wore off I tried to scramble away but he had still been holding my length and he now squeezed it painfully tight keeping me in place and forcing a silent gasp from my lips.

"Now my Sky Child I know she isn't the prettiest thing and the thought of being with anyone less fabulous than me must be revolting, but we can't let your gorgeous DNA go to waste now can we. I promise you'll only have to do this until she becomes pregnant then we'll only have to deal with her the few short months it takes her to deliver. Won't it be spectacular my love? Soon we'll be the proud parents of two children who will forever be able to continue the story of our love on into the next life. Then if she should give you a boy he can carry on the great legacy of the Demon Tribe by bearing the name of their King, Demise. With luck she won't pass on those horrid Sheikah dog traits to your child as she did mine, but if she should we'll simply make a clean wash of the Gohma, yours, and this abhorrent carrier of yours; then start anew."

No, this can't be right, not only did he want me to rape my friend, but he wanted me to do so every day until she became pregnant again. Even worse if this child wasn't up to his standards he was going to kill, the new baby, Impa, and Zelda then bring someone else in and start this nightmare all over again. I can't let this happen I have to fight it and with that thought I panic turning sharply while shoving him away from me then turning to untie Zelda.

The sheer terror of what he wanted me to do must have been clouding my mind as it never occurred to me I needed to take care of Ghirahim first before freeing Zelda. In less than a heartbeat I'm on the floor blood dripping from my nose and mouth with Ghirahim sitting atop me dagger to my throat.

"Why do you insist on ruining every special occasion, you bitch! Do you have any idea of the lengths I went to in order to make tonight special for us?! I had to deal with your little whore there and tie her down while knowing I was going to have to watch you fuck her senseless. It was enough to make my gorge rise but I did it for you. I even went so far as to give that fucking Gohma she gave me some special medicine that would keep her asleep and quiet for the night so we wouldn't be disturbed. Now my pet either you stick your knife in her or I'll stick I'll stick mine in instead," he said while indicating the dagger in his hand. "It's your choice."

With that he pulled me up by the hair and threw me on the bed. I landed face down on top of Zelda who gave a pained muffled shout through her gag. Tears were threatening at the corners of my eyes not only for what I was being forced to do but also because of how I landed. I didn't have time to recover before Ghirahim was again yanking on my hair pulling me up.

"Now pet you should know what to do by now, make your decision but one way or another something will be inside of her tonight." I looked at Zelda and could see tears running down her face. I didn't want to do this; what kind of sick perverted gods found it enjoyable to put us through this?!

I was out of time to think more on it though as Ghirahim brought his knife closer to Zelda's entrance. As much as it sickened me to do so I got back into the position in front of Zelda. I bit my lip as I prepared to do to her what had been done to me far more than I liked to think about. Just as I steeled myself for the task Ghirahim stopped me.

"Sorry love I almost forgot. Our little endeavor tonight would be pointless if you could not bless her with your glorious seed." I felt myself throw up in my mouth a bit at the thought of this being a 'blessing' for Zelda.

Ghirahim reached slowly around me playing with me again before finally removing the ring from around my throbbing member. As he did so I noticed a small scratch to his face I'm sure wasn't there before, but I didn't think on it long as he brought his mouth to my ear whispering quietly. "Now my little sheath, let me see if you can use you're sword as well."

With that he pushed me forward unexpectedly thrusting me into Zelda in one smooth motion. Zelda cried out from the sudden penetration and even though it was muffled her voice still pierced my ears. I couldn't move I was too stunned by what I had done; I was inside Zelda! I could feel her walls all around me. Ghirahim wouldn't let me remain stupefied for long though as he sat near Zelda's head.

"Move my pet, you will get nowhere by remaining as you are, you should know that." As he said this Ghirahim started taking his dagger tracing it around one of Zelda's milk swollen breasts, a subtle but clear threat.

Regrettably I began to move and as much as I hate to admit it the action felt good on my needy member. I was doing my best to go at a pace that wouldn't hurt Zelda more knowing it had only been a day since she had had Impa, she must still be hurting after that. However, Ghirahim reveled in other's pain so while squeezing her badly swollen breasts causing her to cry out he commanded me to go faster and put on a better show for him. I did as I was commanded but closed my eyes not wanting to see this anymore and wishing I could get my release already so this sick charade would end.

Finally after what had seemed hours to me and likely an eternity to Zelda I reached my peak and felt as my body released its disgusting seed into her. Thankful to be done I was going to pull out but the psychopath had other ideas.

"Now love I didn't say we were done yet, I haven't had my turn and it bothered me quite a lot to have to watch that." I didn't understand wouldn't he still have to release Zelda so he could have at me? Just when I thought his twisted mind couldn't get any sicker he proved me wrong once again.

He came up behind me and in a second had forced himself so hard into me it shoved me down into Zelda again. With every thrust he made sure to hit that Demise-be-damned spot inside of me forcing me to go hard once again. He started at a furious pace inside of me and unbelievably in raping me he was forcing me to again rape Zelda.

His seed burned as it usually did whenever he filled me but at last he allowed me to get off of the bed and Zelda. He had me come to the bathroom with him to wash him off enjoying it far more than anyone should. At last he left for the night telling me I could release Zelda once he was gone. I did so but I couldn't look her in the eye, not after what I had done to her.

Once she was freed I went to check on poor little Impa, she hadn't left the back of my mind the entire time. What if Ghirahim had killed her with whatever drug he used? I'd been worried sick and I imagined Zelda was more so, but to my relief she was sleeping soundly when I checked her. Her heartbeat was slightly slower than usual but still strong thankfully. While checking on the babe I'd heard the bathroom shower running and knew Zelda was cleaning herself. I let her have her privacy; she needed to have at least that. I heard her footsteps as she walked up to me where I sat cradling Impa to my chest.

"Is…Is she…okay?" I nodded still refusing to look up especially when I could hear the barely choked back tears in her words. "G-g-gooddd, I'm going to get some rrr-est now. You…you should too, Link." I merely nodded towards the floor again. Sighing Zelda went to her cage. That would be the last conversation we had for several weeks.

I had tried to sleep that night and every night after, but every time I would slip off for a bit I would awaken violently after having seen Zelda's face as I raped her in my nightmares. Sometimes I'd even see it as if I was looking down on the scene and as the moment unfolded I morphed into Ghirahim laughing as I caused her undue pain. Each time I awoke from one of these nightmares I would become ill and have to make a dash for the bathroom. It didn't help that we had repeat performances of that night for days on end.

I wasn't sure how many since I stopped counting, not wanting to know how many times I had done that to her. I had also started going off food no longer feeling hungry and only eating when Ghirahim forced me to. It took longer for Zelda to become pregnant this time but it was inevitable she would only this time I was the cause of it. The one good thing that came of it was that now I was no longer forced to rape her, but her pregnancy brought about another change as well.

The day after we had found out she was pregnant Ghirahim had taken me to another room, this was one I didn't recognize. All the rooms I had been allowed in while here had the feeling of being underground so I was pretty sure this was all just part of a large divided basement. The entire area was a maze, though, and I had yet to find a door that would lead you out of here during my brief times out. Not that it would do me any good to know which door seeing as every one of them was similar to the main room we lived in and had a special code that needed to be entered to open it from any direction. It also didn't help that the codes changed daily so we couldn't even memorize them.

This room contained a strip pole like what he had been forcing me to learn on, a bed similar to the one in the room I shared with Zelda and Impa, and a box full of varying instruments many that I remembered having been used on me at some point in time. I also noted there were chains with cuffs hanging from the ceiling and another set placed into the wall as well as other restraining devices such as collars and leashes.

"Now love, I'm sorry about this but I need your help in an important matter. You see in order to fund our little dream home here and afford the upkeep I had to borrow the rupees from some rather uncouth sources. Now I have been working to pay them back but it is slow going. Their leader has offered me a rather more significant job and while it is a bit dangerous I feel it would be for the better. However, he informed me that if I begin working for him in that capacity I cannot use that income to pay him back as it would defeat some of the purpose. I came up with a rather brilliant idea to enable us to still steadily pay him back as well as bring in a little extra income. This is where you come in my love. While I do not like the idea of sharing you with anyone I'm afraid we must endure it until our debt is paid off. So I have set up little rendezvous with various clients. Each person will get to spend an hour in here with you. During that time you will need to do whatever it is they ask of you just as you do for me. I have an agreement with them that they will not seriously harm you but you must be in whatever position they wish when they arrive. You should know how brave you are though for being willing to undertake such a heady task just for us."

Ghirahim kissed me on the temple as I tried to take in what he meant. Surely he wasn't going to start selling me out to any lowlife that was willing to pay? It turned out that was exactly what he was doing. That first day alone I had to take three customers all of which seemed elated by the fact I couldn't talk.

After that the customers came daily and what I was forced to endure each time depended on the client, some being just as sick as Ghirahim. Some would want pole dances only to beat me if they didn't like my performance. Others had kinkier ideas involving Ghirahim's toys and various parts of my body. Some wanted me blindfolded the whole time or bound in some fashion or another completely at their mercy.

The cliental varied just as much as their perversions being of both genders and many different races. In an odd way I was somewhat relieved to be forced into this. It felt almost like a penance for what I had done to Zelda, though nothing could truly make up for what I'd done to her. We still hadn't spoken and I had yet to look her in the eye since the first time.

Today Ghirahim told me I had three clients but instead of coming in one at a time all three would come together and it would last three hours. I winced having had a couple of these before and knowing how painfully awful they could be though three hours was the longest I'd ever endured.

"One more thing love," said Ghirahim as we entered the room. These clients are VIP's of sorts so I would appreciate it if you did your best for them."

Again this was nothing new as I had had several VIP clients since this began. This client was apparently the one who preferred the barbed wire restraints with the submissive begging attitude as Ghirahim got me into the desired position and tightly wrapped my hands in the wire forcing the pointed barbs to dig into my now heavily scarred wrists. He added the blindfold as a final touch then left reminding me to stay as I was.

Not long after I hear the people enter the room and so began my three hours of Demise's Fire. I had been right that this was the client that preferred the barbed wire and also apparently causing as much pain as possible. The blindfold had been removed during one of their more vigorous escapades and I had finally gotten a good look at the three.

The man that seemed to be the leader was Gerudo that much was certain. His hair was done up in an intricate fashion with metal work that might have been considered a crown tied into it. He was also much like the Chief of Police Darbus Rocha in that he was impossibly large; I actually couldn't decide who was larger.

The next tallest man was taller than me but that wasn't saying much. He was probably average height though incredibly thin with these disturbing yellow-orange eyes and pale complexion. The last man was similarly pale but that was the end of the similarities. Unlike he companions he was impossibly short and purple. Really he had purple hair and I'm pretty sure his eyes and skin had a purple hue to them.

All three were just as sadistic as Ghirahim though and by now I had a lot of blood dripping from various wounds as I was roughly thrown onto the bed. "We're nearly out of time so what should we do with our last bit of playtime," said purple in a high pitched whiny voice like that of a spoilt child.

The large Gerudo smiled in a way that assured me I was in for a lot of pain before pulling his companions in for a hushed conversation. I caught a few words mostly wire and hold down. I didn't pay attention after that; I didn't want to know what they had in store for me. The big man came down forcing a pillow under me to give him better access, I guess, while spreading my legs.

"You know gentlemen," he said in a voice with a deep authoritarian quality to it. "For a two-rupee whore he doesn't seem to be able to spread himself very far and if we want to have our fun well need him to open up a bit. How about we teach him how to provide for his customer's needs?"

The two men snickered before coming up on either side of the bed wrapping more barbed wire around my knees, attaching a smooth wire to it; pulling my legs so one hung off either side of the bed. The stretching was painful and though I instinctually tried to move the large man held me down.

"I think he can do better than that boys," the man's grin was incredibly wicked as he looked down at me taking my hands in one of his own, "after all he is wanton little slut." I watched as the two shorter men ran the wire through some of the eyelets that had been placed into the frame so that there were different positions I could be tied into. I didn't have time to ponder why they were doing that or what they were about to do as the large man yelled out, "Now!"

In one fluid motion the each pulled back causing my legs to be almost horizontal with the rest of me. As they did this the Gerudo man pulled up on my bound hands forcing my body into a position for which it was unaccustomed to and unprepared for. Almost instantly there was a sickening pop that came from my hip.

For the briefest lapse of time I felt nothing then the pain and fire shot through from my hip to my brain. I didn't know what they had done only that it had been bad. The skin and muscles between my legs was now stretched so tight I could have sworn part of them tore open when they forced my legs apart. Not caring for my pain in the least they tied off the wires restraining my legs while the large man forced me down again wiring my still bound hands to the head board as he did so.

I wished I could scream right now as the pain enveloped me making it so that it was all I could think on, but as usual I was forever silent and the pain was only set to get worse.

"Much better," said the large man still sitting in front of me running a hand upon my throbbing leg. "That's just how a proper slut should be. Now gentlemen I believe we have time for one more ride."

I thought they were each going to take turns at me like they had been doing but that wasn't the case. The second largest man joined the other on the bed as the big man's hand ran down towards my entrance. Grinning evilly showing all his teeth, I'd swear he had fangs, the man pushed himself in. It wasn't as bad as it had been earlier due to the number of times they'd already been in me, though it felt like there was some additional tearing do to the position they now had me tied in.

The force he used to go inside though jarred my leg sending a new wave of agony through me. However, my horror and pain were just beginning as the second largest man positioned himself next to the man already inside of me. Without warning he too was inside of me and this time the pain was brought on fresh. Too much, there was just too much inside of my much smaller stretched body. I could practically feel the new tears as they split open not only in me but on the outer edges too from being forced open far more than I would normally be capable of. Then the added pressure they put on my hips further intensified the pain from my hip.

Tears were forming in my eyes and it was for that reason I didn't see him until he was on top of my chest. The small man was now joining in the foray as he forced his way into my slightly parted mouth. I'd already had to take them each in both my mouth and rear several times during these three hours but I hadn't been forced to have all three of them at one time. They all began only a moment later, two in my lower orifice and one in my mouth; how was this even possible?

Yet it had to be as it was happening to me now and there was nothing I could do to stop it. The three continued to pound into me harder and harder with each thrust brutally gripping and clawing at my already abused body. I had closed my eyes as water cascaded from them; I didn't want to watch as three men raped me simultaneously.

What was worse was knowing that they had paid for this; paid expecting to come here and do this to me. I wondered if these men or any of the customers knew I'd never consented to this; did they even care whether I was willing or not? I didn't have answers to my questions and I likely would never get them as the three men continued with their lust filled actions.

How long they went for I don't know I was only vaguely aware of when they each released into me forcing their filthy fluids forcibly into my body. The three were laughing by now as they looked down on me laying there covered in blood, cum, and sweat. Every so often a word would register with me between their chortles. Whore, pathetic, and the list went on but one word seemed to strike a chord in the largest man, tramp.

"You know, you're right, he is a tramp he even has a tramp stamp here," the man laid his hand on the diamond pattern Ghirahim had carved into my thigh so long ago. "Boys let me tell you something about me. I don't mind using a whore or two when it suits me but I have one problem with them. Whether they are male or female they end up reproducing at some point in time. Now that means we'll have another mouth on the welfare system since their types can never seem to afford all the brats they bring into the world. Even worse is the fact they don't even bother to raise their kids right then we have all that riffraff on the streets and the cycle continues. You know we really should do something to start ensuring things like this," he said while waving a massive hand in my direction, "are never able to reproduce and start that cycle. What do you think men?"

I wasn't sure exactly where he was going with this, though admittedly the pain was making it hard to concentrate, but his companions readily agreed. "Get me my pants will you," he asked the smaller man who readily complied. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a switch blade knife. Using that evil smirk he wore earlier he kneaded one of my sacs.

Realizing what he was planning, I started shaking my head no hoping he wouldn't do it but he only seemed to derive pleasure from my obvious fear. I turned away as he pressed the blade against the tender skin but my head was immediately turned back. The small man was forcing me to watch my own mutilation. I tried closing my eyes again but they threatened to cut other parts of me until I watched so I opened my eyes.

Slowly, very painfully slow, the large man dragged his knife across the skin attaching my sac. I could feel the burning sting from the cut and his large meaty hands as they continued to hold me pulling the skin taut. He continued this way making each cut slow and deliberate bringing as much pain to the procedure as possible while he worked to castrate me.

The tears were coming in such torrents now that even with my eyes open I couldn't see but I felt it as a gelatinous fuzzy object touched my lips. Blinking away the tears I could now see he was holding the first of my testicles to my lips.

"You may as well kiss whatever manhood you thought you had good-bye my dear harlot," he said with a chuckle. No please no, why couldn't people just leave me alone. It's not like this was my idea to be here, couldn't they just be satisfied with the sex? Why'd they have to make me hurt and suffer too? The man started fondling my other sac grinning manically while locking eyes with me bringing the blade down again to finish what he started.

His companions were snickering in the background enjoying my suffering but my focus is on the man who is torturing me. I feel the sharp edge against my skin just as an all too familiar voice rings out. "I'm afraid your time is up," said Ghirahim and for the first time in my life I'm relieved to hear his voice because they stop what they are doing.

"Ah can't you give us just a couple more minutes," whines the purple short man.

"I'm rather sorry but no. It is a special occasion for my sweet little pet and I, but I need him to finish his chores first," said Ghirahim in a bored voice. Special occasion? What in the Demise's Fire is he talking about? And he wants me to finish some chores after this; I very much doubt I can walk and I have no idea how much blood I may be losing.

As these thoughts run through my head Ghirahim guides the men out after they had dressed leaving me bleeding and tied painfully to the bed. Now with nothing else to focus on, my attention is given over to my newest sets of injuries. The pain is intense like a burning fire coursing through my leg and lower regions. Oddly enough all I can feel of my leg from the hip down is the pain; otherwise it is completely numb. I have no idea what they did to me to make this happen but having become a good judge of pain recently I'm pretty sure that the injury is severe and needs some form of medical treatment soon, of course I'm not going to get that.

Ghirahim comes back as I'm contemplating all of this sitting where the large man had been while he performed my partial castration. Ghirahim begins running his hands over me especially my bad leg and member coming close to where my sac, which was left sitting on my chest, used to be attached to me.

"Sorry my love I should have gotten here sooner, but I was distracted." As he says this he runs his hands along my injured body while his eyes seem to feast as they take in my battered form. I wish I could say it confounded me as to why he would sit here enjoying the sight of me while it was obvious I need help, but I know Ghirahim and he's always been several tadtones short of a full song.

"Well my Sky Child I think we ought to get you back to your room but first I need to patch you up a mite, hmm." With that he brought out a needle and thread to sew the wound closed. The pain was brought back anew as he pinched the skin closed forcing the needle through my sore flesh before pulling the crimson thread through the skin ensuring each stitch was tight. Each time he repeated the motion of metal and thread through flesh my agony came back and I wish I could escape into unconsciousness, but my mind won't let me. Despite the overwhelming pain I have to pay attention to what he is saying.

"You know darling, I find I have a rather hard time letting all this happen to you so I was thinking. After that disgusting Sheikah gives birth to your little cherub and our family is complete we may keep her around. I've been asking a few of the customers and they are not averse to having her instead. You could still take some of them but if we could use her too we could pay back our debt even faster and since she is disposable it wouldn't matter if the customers became a little rough with her. We can easily dispose of the body if things go too far."

He was going to subject Zelda to this once she had the baby! And he was going to let some freaks who were willing to pay enough rupees do whatever they liked to her, even kill her. No I couldn't let that happen, I had to do something and soon, since apparently my note in the bill from weeks ago didn't work.

He had finished sewing me closed by this point and was now releasing my restraints. I'm able to move my left leg once it's freed, though it is stiff, but any attempt at the right one sends a searing pain through me. I also find that bringing my left leg closer to the right is bad as the stitches from the testicle that was removed from me are none too forgiving. Ghirahim tells me to come with him but I can't move and the thought of what my disobedience will bring has me forcing back my tears once again.

"Sky Child," said Ghirahim while looking down on me, "I told you to get up and come along. Now come."

I tried again but my right leg wouldn't move even an inch so in desperation I tried rolling off the bed so I could crawl after him on two hands and one leg. He'll probably enjoy watching me crawl, like the trained pet I've become, seeing as that's what he used to make me do the first time he kidnapped me.

As I hit the floor I'm made very aware of not only my leg and the mutilation but of every other wound those three men inflicted on me. Clenching both my jaw and eyes I use my shaking arms to flip over into a crawling position to try and follow Ghirahim as droplets of blood fall to the floor from the holes the barbed wire left in me. His next words shock me though as he has never been one for mercy. "Oh dear me it seems you're a bit more hurt than I realized my delicious golden morsel. Why don't I carry you so we may get to the enjoyable part of our evening a bit quicker?"

Ah, so that's it he just wants his fun to start. Without waiting for a response, not like he ever does, he picks me up somehow managing to enrage every single injury and starts carrying me out the door. When we reached the door to the room where he keeps us locked up he shifted me so he could punch in his code and use his key. I don't know why because I really wasn't paying attention but the code resonated in my head, 1986. Once the door was open he set me down, none too gently, though I hardly noticed as Impa was crying out loudly.

Ghirahim looked over at her irritated before saying in a clipped tone, "Now my pet I have a few things to finish up. While I'm gone you take care of the Gohma and the Sheikah slut then get yourself cleaned up and ready by the time I return."

He turned and left me lying on the floor with a screeching baby, a friend who needed to eat, a dire threat, and limited mobility. Summoning every ounce of strength I had left in me I crawled over to the wall where the key to Zelda's cage hung. I pulled myself up the wall as Zelda asked me what was wrong, but I couldn't tell her at the moment. Taking the key I managed to get over to her cage and unlock the door. I had to tell her something important and I just hoped she would listen. I quickly told her that I had something important to tell her and time was of the essence so I needed her to get her dinner and fix Impa a bottle while I took care of Impa's likely filled diaper.

She caught on to my urgency merely nodding at what I asked of her. I had had to get down again to unlock her cage so now I crawled over to Impa. Sure enough Impa needed changed but luckily I kept everything for her in reach so it was easier on me. Zelda handed me the bottle just as I finished getting her new diaper pinned on. I took it grateful for the help and started feeding the fussy infant before I noticed Zelda wasn't eating. I looked at her but she seemed to know what I was asking.

"Don't worry I'm not really hungry and by the sounds of it we don't have a lot of time. Why don't you let me feed her and you talk?"

I was a bit reluctant because if Ghirahim saw Zelda holding Impa he'd kill them both on the spot but if my hastily thought out plan worked they may not have to worry about him soon. Handing Zelda's daughter back to her she awkwardly cradled the babe while trying to feed her. As soon as the mother and daughter were settled I started to tell Zelda my plan.

"Z, he is planning something very bad for you." I didn't tell her what since she didn't know what happened to me outside of this room and I had every intention of keeping it this way. "I can't tell you what, but tonight when he brings me back once he is distracted and completely into it I want you to grab his key and Impa then run. The code for today is 1986 and I'll leave your cage unlocked with the padlock just hanging there. He shouldn't notice if I can keep his attention and since tonight he has something special planned it shouldn't be too hard."

Zelda had begun shaking her head no before I even finished. "No Link, I'm not leaving you here. We'll only go if you can come too."

It was my turn to shake my head before replying, "Z I can't walk right now so I'll only be a hindrance. If anyone is to be left behind it has to be me since he is less likely to kill me verses either of you. Besides if as you run out you relock the door from the outside we will be trapped in here which means you will have time to find the way out and bring back reinforcements. Please Z, it's the only chance we have of getting out of here. I'm just sorry I didn't think of it sooner."

She still looks like she is ready to argue but I cut her off, "Please Z, do it for Impa so she can have a chance."

That does it and she nods her head. Impa has finished her bottle now and I take her back to burb her telling Zelda to get something to eat so she won't be hungry later. She does and after Impa manages to spit up, what I swear is twice the amount she took in and fusses for a bit longer, she calms down. I don't have time to play with her like I usually do after her dinner so I put her back in her box and crawl over to the bathroom to try and clean myself off. Zelda helps me as best she can, but despite the fact I raped her she is still very modest and I'm very much naked at this point being unable to get dressed.

I barely finished putting the padlock around Zelda's cage but not locking it just as Ghirahim comes back. He doesn't spare a glance to either Impa or Zelda just picks me up and takes me to the area where we sit when he wants us to share a meal together. He sets me down on the mat I usually occupy with him sitting next to me at the low table. Dinner tonight seems to be some specialty salad with red wine. He added candles and romantic music to the room as well.

"Tell me love," he said in his seductive voice. "Do you know what today is?"

I was afraid to answer because in truth I had no idea of the current date or even what day of the week it was. Luckily I was spared from answering by him pulling himself over onto my lap and kissing me. His weight on me is beyond painful due to the abuse my hole took, the castration, and whatever is wrong with my leg. Yet I can't throw him off of me, I need him to be in an exceptionally good mood if I'm going to distract him long enough for Zelda and Impa to escape.

I kiss him back and for a moment our tongues lock in a battle though I let him win after a short moment. When he breaks away I dive in kissing on his neck and jaw heading down. He purrs in contentment for a minute or two before having me stop.

"It seems you do realize the importance of the evening my love. Yes tonight is the one-year anniversary since the night we were officially joined by the Coitu Daemonum Officium."

I'm shocked it's been a year…one whole year since the night this psychotic demon of a man kidnapped me starting the chain of events that would lead up to now.

"Yes, it is quite unbelievable isn't it my pet. A year of bliss since our mating ceremony has already passed. I wanted to make tonight as extraordinary as possible so I prepared a special dinner that I will feed to you."

While he says this all I can think is this date will forever be marked on my calendar as the worst day of my life and if I ever get out of here I vow I'm going to hide under the covers every time this date comes around.

Dinner was awful for several reasons. Whatever he had used to dress the salad was bitter and not at all to my liking as was the wine. And for some odd reason it seemed to be growing hotter in the room the longer dinner went on. It was made even worse by the fact he forced me to take my bites from his mouth. As nasty as those were though they didn't compare to the disgusting dish he brought out next.

It was small and roundish in shape, fried to a golden brown, and sitting on a bed of greens. He carefully cut it into two pieces watching my face the whole time. "This love is something special I wanted to share with you," he said while bringing one half to his mouth motioning me to take it from him.

I did and he then brought his own piece to his mouth chewing slowly. I had thought the salad was bad but this was disgusting. I could feel my throat closing up willing me spit out the piece of meat. Ghirahim was watching my every action closely though and so I had no choice but to force the repulsive thing down my throat. He promptly brought the wine to my lips to help wash down the awful taste, with something I found just as repulsive.

"There my love now that we have each partaken in a piece of that we are even more bound together than we were a year ago." I was confused by his statement, how did eating a piece of disgusting meat bind us?

"You know darling I was worried at first with what those barbarians did to you, but you seem well enough and after looking up how to prepare Lon Lon Oysters I was able to make that treat."

I froze as the term Lon Lon Oysters made the pieces click together for me. That was…he just made me eat a part of….no this was so wrong…just no. My cognitive processes left me after that realization so it was with a jolt of surprise I found myself being thrown onto the bed forcibly.

Looking up I saw that he was angry but I didn't know at what, if I had to guess though it would be my lack of attention. Without a warning he jumped on me forcing my legs apart again as my right leg screamed in protest. He stripped himself down quickly before shoving his length inside of me. As he began to thrust in he bent forward over me whispering harsh words in my ear.

"Soon my pet, very soon your little slut will be everybody's slut. They'll break her pretty little face and she'll be so defiled you'll never want to think of her again." His words enraged me, I would never let anyone do that to Zelda again, not ever. The anger I felt brought with it a new clarity and I saw he had been careless tonight.

The dagger he usually kept well away from me was lying on the stand beside the bed and he hadn't restrained me in any way. In the next instance several things happened at what seemed to be the same time. I couldn't have said if one came before the other or not, but it didn't matter which came first all that mattered was that they happened.

There were several loud bangs on the door before it flew open and we heard a number of voices yelling. Zelda screamed and Impa cried at all the commotion. At the same time almost as soon as I had seen the dagger my hand shot out as fast as a snake strike grabbing the hilt then bringing it down hard into the back of the man who had tortured and haunted me for a year now.


	27. E2-23 Our Hero

**23. Our Hero**

Zelda's POV (Going back to the first night Ghirahim brought them to the room).

I'll admit when I first met Link and found out what he had been through I was curious. As wrong as it sounds I wanted to know more of the story. His thoughts and feelings, what happened, and just as much as I could. These thoughts had left me with a lot of guilt because what person really wants to know that stuff and have the victim relive their terror.

I talked to my therapist about it trying to figure out why I would want to know about something as horrible as that. She explained to me it was actually very natural to feel the need to know more. It wasn't a bad thing necessarily as long as I recognized this but didn't attempt to force anything from Link. If he wanted to tell me he would. It had been hard to accept at the time, but now it seemed a cruel twist of irony that I was a witness to this depravity.

I didn't want to but I found myself watching at odd moments as the scene played out in front of me. I wasn't sure which brought Ghirahim more pleasure raping Link or beating him since he had the same sadistic smile on his face for both acts. Link for his part didn't cry once during our first night despite everything Ghirahim made him do.

Link's face had a look that no one term would describe. There was pain, fear, and resolution just to name a few. I also saw something like what I imagined was pleasure but it was intertwined with disgust. I didn't understand but eventually I would. Ghirahim kept forcing Link to drink more and more alcohol to the point I was surprised Link didn't have alcohol poisoning from it. The one small mercy to be found in that night was that Link finally passed out from the liquor, though Ghirahim continued even after it was clear Link wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

After that night the days began in a nightmarish routine that Link took the brunt of. Ghirahim seemed to derive a lot of pleasure from putting Link through as much pain and degradation as possible. Beatings, rape, torture, and those were only what I saw; I knew he was doing more to him when he would take Link out of the room in the afternoons.

The first few days I didn't understand why Link was so adamant I follow the rules, after all why should we obey the sick freak who had kidnapped us?! It wasn't long before I discovered the reason; disobedience wasn't tolerated. My first lesson in it came when I had screamed at Ghirahim to leave Link alone when he had him pinned to the wall. He started walking over to my cage a look of utter loathing on his face but before he could get the key Link tackled him. By the time Ghirahim finished with him one of Link's eyes was swollen shut, he had multiple bruises and cuts along his chest and arms, and a mix of blood and semen was dripping down both his mouth and thighs.

Link did that frequently any time I did something to annoy Ghirahim, Link would distract him taking what should have been my punishment upon himself. I asked Link why he kept doing this one day when I was trying to stop one of his head wounds from bleeding. He told me he couldn't let Ghirahim hurt me; it was his fault I was here and so he had to protect me. He passed out after that due to the concussion from having hit that stupid pole.

Link didn't remember that conversation; it was one of several he didn't remember usually due to the amount of alcohol Ghirahim often forced him to consume, but head trauma was ranking right up there with it. I felt so helpless watching Link go through all this like the stupid princesses of the old legends, just sit back and let the hero do all the work never mind he almost dies repeatedly and is risking everything while you sit in your sequestered little tower. Bah I hated those damsel in distress tales yet here I was in the same position as my ancestors had been, though this time I wouldn't be left to sit idly by and watch.

The second night of our kidnapping was the first night Ghirahim raped me. I wasn't really sure what to expect as he tied me to the bed roughly not minding if he hurt me in the slightest. From Link I knew that it would hurt and after having witnessed Link's face both the night before and in the morning I was sure I was in for a long torturous time. Link was already handcuffed to the strip pole but he kept pulling on the restraints trying to help me his face a mix between hatred for Ghirahim and pity for me.

The diamond loving freak looked down on my nude body with a sneer, "Really what have you to offer anyone your body is average at best." I knew I shouldn't let them but the words still stung, any girl would feel the same. With a look of disgust he settled himself between my legs that had been tied so they remained spread open. My mind refused to process what was about to happen even has he penetrated inside of me.

Link had been right it did hurt, it hurt a lot actually as he continually moved in me hard and fast breathing heavy. His hands dug into my body leaving claw marks on my arms and shoulders. I also began to understand more of how Link must have felt whenever this happened to him. It was a horrible feeling being invaded like I was now yet my body was enjoying it to some extent causing further repulsion. There were so many things I was feeling in that moment I couldn't settle on just one.

Eventually his body went slightly rigid for a second before he picked up the pace again while I felt a warm liquid fill me. He was still breathing heavily as he removed himself from me. After a moment he began untying my bonds, as soon as my hands were free I attacked him with everything I had hoping all my self-defense and Sheikah arts training might be enough this time, it wasn't. He dragged my now battered body to my cage by my hair throwing me inside before locking it then going after Link again.

The next day Link had tried to take care of me but in truth I wasn't really responsive, I more or less curled up into a ball in the cage only coming out when I was forced to. What stopped me from completely breaking down though was simply, Link. I noticed how he too was forced to submit to Ghirahim and for longer periods and far more often than I, yet everyday he got up and tried to make things as good as he could and look for escape opportunities. I realized I couldn't just curl up and pretend nothing was wrong or go off into my head, Link needed help too.

I may not be able to take Ghirahim down, Goddesses know I want to but the man is freakishly strong and he might hurt Link or kill me if I try, but I could help take care of Link like he was trying to care for me. I helped clean his wounds and tried to take on as many chores as I could since moving around too much was painful for Link thanks to the extreme abuse he suffered daily. I also worked with him on his sign language helping him get better at it; not that learning it was a top priority at the moment but it provided a distraction for him, I think.

Our lives had plummeted faster than a Zora doing a high dive, especially Link's and I was afraid he'd fall into a depression with all that Ghirahim was doing to him. Like the first time he forced Link to give him a blow job just two days into our capture. He had tied Link's hands behind his back then pushed him to his knees. Smiling as he looked down at Link as he lowered his pants before taking Link's jaw in one hand while using the other to gather some pre-cum on his finger smearing it on Link's lips.

"Open wide my little pet, I have missed feeling your hot wet lips wrapped around me to bring me to my peak."

He dug his nails into Links jaw forcing it open before his slid himself in. He must have been enjoying it as Link bobbed back and forth while trying to keep his balance with his hands tied, because that pervert kept letting out these guttural loud moans of ecstasy. At one point he dug his fingers into Link's hair and began moving himself smashing his hips to Link's face.

Though no sound escaped I know Link was gagging as the man's length must have been hitting the back of his throat. By the time Ghirahim finished with him he had a bloody nose and cum dripping from the edge of his mouth. Ghirahim kissed him on the tip of his nose and left not bothering to untie him. Link didn't even seem to care he just laid on the floor glassy eyed staring at nothing.

I tried not to cry, Link had warned me about it and I just hated crying anyway, but Link was a sorrowful sight lying there completely unresponsive. It wasn't long though before he moved about having me untie his wrists, before going on about our chores acting like nothing happened or at least trying to forget it. I did my best to help him with that by talking about inconsequential things like childhood stories or making fun of Ghirahim. It wasn't much and for the most part I felt useless but it was all I could do.

Link made the days there bearable and provided me a different point of view when we found out I was pregnant. I had cried and slid to the floor as the thought of giving birth to a little monster consumed me. I told Link I didn't want the baby, didn't want any part of his evilness growing within me. I was sure the child would be every bit as wicked as its father.

That was the only time I can ever remember Link getting stern with me. He didn't have all the words, though he was getting better, but the general gist was that I couldn't blame the baby for the sins of its parents. He told me it was no more the baby's fault than mine, it didn't have a choice just like I didn't and we needed to get it away from Ghirahim's influence too. He reminded me that this baby was a new life and yes one of its biological parents should have been in a straitjacket, or an iron maiden, but the other was a good woman with a fighting spirit and a fierce Hand of Hyrule player. I smiled at that, Link was right of course and from then on I looked at that baby in a different light and even began to love it. Though soon another worry began to cloud my mind.

Link was doing everything he could to walk me through what the pregnancy would be like and what I needed to do. He also managed to talk Ghirahim into letting me have extra things like blankets to use as cushioning at the bottom of my cage. Neither Link nor Ghirahim knew it but like Link managed to hide things away to get extras for me or make things easier I had been doing the same thing. What I was ferretting away though was an escape attempt.

Sometimes Ghirahim would bring in different things for him and Link to 'play' with during the evening. These 'toys' as Ghirahim called them usually left Link in terrible shape to the point I thought Ghirahim had killed him a few times. Often Ghirahim would forget to take them out until later the next day. Out of sympathy for Link, because I didn't think it likely he wanted to be near those 'toys,' I cleaned them up.

While I was cleaning I would try to find a way to make them inoperable so Link wouldn't have to be subjected to them again. As I took small pieces I realized I should be doing this the smart way. If I'm going to remove pieces of this stuff then I should also make sure they had another use. With what I had found I was working on a device that might be able to short out the electronic lock on the door. Then Link could pick the lock and we'd be home free.

I had long hours in my cage to work on the contraption but not a lot of tools and no real way to test it. I was pretty good with electronics, though, so I thought I might be able to get it to work without testing. The hard part had been finding wire to use right up until the day Ghirahim, during a fit of rage, strapped Link to this large rubber mat covered in cucco wire. He left Link on that thing for hours while he apparently went out.

It was horrible watching him be electrocuted again and again with all the various implements sticking inside of him. Link couldn't even move afterwards, a fact Ghirahim exploited to its full advantage. After he was done Ghirahim tossed the key to my cage down where I could reach through the bars to get it while saying, "Take care of him," then leaving.

I'm not sure how aware Link was during that time, though he had gained some of his mobility back, he was incredibly weak. I did my best to help him to his corner since he refused to sleep on the bed and made dinner sharing mine with him, because Ghirahim didn't come back to feed him.

Link had tried to refuse but he was too weak to put up much of a fight. The next day Ghirahim returned and cuddled Link to his chest while they laid on the bed the entire day. Ghirahim would tell Link how sorry he was that he had had to do that but that Link needed to try and do better. I was reminded of those people who talk about their friends staying in abusive relationships; only this was one that Link couldn't get out of.

The only good thing that had come of that was that I got a lot of wire for my device since I went a little overboard in making sure that thing could never be used again, luckily Ghirahim never noticed.

The day before Impa arrived I was going to tell Link about the device but Ghirahim interrupted us. After he beat Link half to death he threw me into the cage locking it firmly before dragging Link to the bed. When I had landed I hit something solid that wasn't a part of the cage. Looking up I knew Ghirahim was fully distracted with taking his anger out on Link. It was disturbing but it allowed me to check the device and what I saw nearly made me cry out.

I had landed on it and though I might be able to rebuild the thing it would take time. I was even more disheartened when I found out the next morning he would be gone for so long; it would have been the perfect opportunity. That was when I wished I was as smart as the character MacGyver, he would have gotten us out in minutes, but of course that was just a show and the man was just an actor. All that brilliance was researched by a team of people but still it was a nice thought.

I'd always heard pregnancy was difficult and giving birth was beyond excruciating. I had been worried before about whether I would live through this or not, and even though Link had faith in me I was still apprehensive. All the stories I'd ever heard about pregnancy proved wrong or seriously skewed as those people likely had medicine to help them. All I had was a little cloth doll to squeeze when the contractions hit and a mute guy whose medical training consisted of reading about pregnancy.

We made it through it though both of us alive and well. Link was an absolute saint about the whole thing and even made me feel better when I saw how strange she looked, though Ghirahim's name for her didn't bolster me any. Link even made me feel better when he asked about my mother. I hadn't really thought about her since I'd been here but remembering her had helped me tremendously, especially since I'd just become one. I couldn't help but wonder what she would have thought of my little Impa. Of course, then I wondered if I would be meeting both her and Sheik in the Sacred Realm all too soon, and what of my father. If I was to die at the hands of Ghirahim then he would be all alone, it would crush him. Link seemed to sense that I couldn't go on and in the politest way gave me time to grieve alone while he and Impa curled into their corner.

Link was a wonderful father taking care of Impa attending to her every need as much as Ghirahim would allow him to. Truly between providing for us and protecting us from the deranged demon boy Link was our shining beacon of hope, our hero.

Unfortunately, I saw a lot of that light in him die on the day he found out Ghirahim was planning on forcing Link and I to have sex. Link had forgotten all about that thanks to the alcohol and I had never had the courage to tell him, though I will always wonder if I should have. I was ashamed I hadn't given him any warning and so I couldn't even look him in the eye the next day.

The day Ghirahim forced Link and I to have sex he had taken Link from the room earlier and as he pulled me from my cage I decided to try and fight him again. I got in a few good hits including scratching his face at one point. That it turned out was a mistake and only fueled his anger. I'm still not sure why he didn't kill me that night but for some reason he spared me. I watched as he went over to Impa and put something in her mouth as she started fussing. I flipped at that point, he had no right to touch my daughter.

"Leave her alone you freak!" I shouted out with as much fury as I could while pulling on the restraints. He merely glared at me before setting Impa back in her box. He then went to the bathroom and returned with a washcloth which he promptly stuffed down my throat.

"I will not have you ruining the surprise for my love," was all he said before he went to get Link.

That night I don't know who was more traumatized by the events, Link or I. If I had to guess I would say it had been Link considering how he acted after that night.

Link and I stopped talking after that first night. I tried starting a few conversations but Link had completely withdrawn into himself and I'm not even sure if he heard me when I spoke. He just started mechanically going through his daily routine. Every once in a while I'd hear him up in the middle of the night rocking Impa or just pacing; I was beginning to suspect he wasn't sleeping at all. He also seemed to be eating less not taking our morning milk even. I swear I could almost see him growing thinner as the bags under his eyes grew larger. I wanted to demand he talk to me tell me what was wrong but something always stopped me.

After I became pregnant again, this time with Link's child, I noticed Link would be taken out of the room earlier and stay out longer. Something bad was happening to him now, worse than before, I just knew it.

The day Ghirahim dropped Link off and he couldn't even walk, had blood practically coating the inside of his legs; not to mention a multitude of other wounds I was scared out of my mind. What had happened? What had Ghirahim done to him this time? Link wouldn't tell me instead he asked for my help feeding Impa then told me his plan. I didn't like it, leaving him here with Ghirahim alone until I could manage to bring help. The idea was inane but Link was determined and he was right, this might be our only chance. So with reluctance I agreed praying that I would be able to get help here in time to save him.

When he came back with Ghirahim after their special dinner Link looked sick and a sheen of sweat coated his pale face. I didn't mean to but I gasped out loud earning a glare from Ghirahim. That was all though as Ghirahim put him on the bed and if Link could I was sure our eardrums would be broken by this screams of pain when Ghirahim forced his legs open and dug himself in deep. I was preparing to move now that Ghirahim was distracted but I stopped when a loud crash echoed in the room along with a screaming laughter. This was quickly followed by Impa's cries, my own scream, and loud voices yelling throughout the room.

My head swiveled about trying to make sense of everything that was going on. Several people had rushed into the room yelling loudly and when I looked over to Impa her face was red from crying out. Then I looked over to Link and Ghirahim and that froze me. Ghirahim was laughing insanely blood running down his back before he collapsed on top of Link. No, Link was badly hurt he couldn't take that kind of pressure on him. My attention shifted when I heard a voice call my name, no one had verbally said my name since I'd been here.

"Zelda, oh Zelda honey is that really you?!" Turning around I was overjoyed at the sight before me, I never thought I'd see him again. "Daddy!" Oh my father was here we were safe at last after months of this torture. I was so happy I called him daddy, a name I hadn't used since I was eight.

"Come on sweetie let's get you out of there and to the hospital." He said this while opening my cage but at the words hospital I remembered Link.

"Father, we have to help Link he's hurt. Please we mphm…" My words were muffled by my father enveloping me in a giant bear hug.

"Oh thank the Three Golden Goddesses above you're alive. I thought I'd never…" hiccup… "never see you again. He was crying now making it hard to understand his words but I held him back just as tightly having missed him so much.

I was again brought back to reality by another familiar voice this time it was Rusl. "Quick we need two stretchers now and an EMS team!" I looked around my father and saw several people standing around the bed.

"Please Rusl hurry, Link's been badly hurt you have to get Ghirahim off of him," I shouted. Rusl looked at me a bit startled I don't think he realized I was there.

He didn't stay that way for long though as some paramedics came in and he helped lift the pervert off of Link, the sick bastard was still inside of him. I couldn't make out Link's face as he was immediately surrounded by people. I knew if I tried to help I'd only get in the way so I started letting my father lead me out when I remembered…Impa! I felt horrible, what kind of mother forgets her baby, but then again I hadn't had much of a chance to be a mother either.

"Dearest, what is wrong where are you going," asked my father, but I didn't reply only turning back and going over to where Link had Impa's box set up. Kneeling down I picked her up trying to console her as my father came over a shocked expression on his face.

"Zelda is that…is that your child?!" My father was flabbergasted, not that I blame him.

"Yes, yes she is I'll explain everything later. Right now I just want to get out of here." He nodded and began leading me out of the prison I'd shared with my daughter and my friend for far too long.


	28. E2-24 Mine

**24. Mine**

Ghirahim's POV (Going back to the point when Link is in the room with the three men)

I watched from the hidden cameras as those three oafs took my pet as their own personal play thing. The small stress ball I had burst as I squeezed it too tightly spilling its small Styrofoam beads upon my desk. **I do not like sharing MY PET!** If I hadn't been so desperate I would have never allowed my sweet Sky Child to be defiled like this. I would have waited until the little Sheikah slut finished giving birth to her next monstrosity then simply used her verses my precious rare flower. However, my employer was being a real pig about this, thus why he and couple of his other henchmen were currently getting to taste my delectable golden treat.

I turned back to the monitor then and admittedly I was slightly entranced. The look on my pet's face was going straight to my groin. The exertion, fear, and pain were written there plainly for all to see; it was truly an erotic sight. Combine that with the delicious sight of crimson splashed liberally upon his pale perfect silken skin and it was all I could do not to run down there and take him. I'll admit the glorified pig king and his underlings did have a deliciously inventive way of playing with my darling pet, several of which I was anxious to try out myself.

I watched as they took my pet to the bed again, noting that their time was technically up, but I wanted to see where they were going with this. Licking my lips I watched hungrily as they forced my pet ever wider. I nearly had my nose pressed to the screen as they pulled my Sky Child up while forcing his legs to spread almost perpendicular to his body. The resounding 'pop,' as what I am sure is his hip dislocating itself, nearly sent me over the edge causing my pants to become painfully tight.

My hands twitched as I watch the men take my dear little sheath as their own again. While not nearly as delightful as the previous moment it still fuels my need for my own release within his perfect walls. I finally decide to stop this though as the pig begins to mutilate my pet; while I am enjoying the sight I do still need him to be intact.

I'm a teensy bit late when I arrive I have found those brutes have already maimed my dear sweet angel, at least in part. After sending the barbarians on their way, with the most congenial manners I can muster, I set about the task of treating my love. While I do so enjoy seeing the fresh marks upon his delicate skin I must be careful that any of his more grievous wounds are treated to avoid infections. I have left him tied down while I work because the sight of him tied to the bed does so much for me.

He winces and flinches as I continue to sew him closed and I almost wish that he and I hadn't decided to mute him, his screams would be a delicious turn on at this point. Still though I wouldn't undo any of our time together and it was for the best. Once I have completed my work I release him, though in truth I wanted to pounce on him, but I must wait.

He seems to be in one of his obstinate moods today and won't come when I tell him. I turn about to remind him why he should obey me when I see him fall off the bed landing with a thump on the floor. Slowly he gets up so that he can crawl after me; how wondrous my sweet pet is obeying me after all. As I look towards him I notice something is still lying on the bloody bed sheets, such a shame to lose all that sweet red fluid. The part of my pet that the pig king cut off is still lying there and for a moment I am disappointed at the sight.

How could they mar such a beautiful work of art? Then another idea strikes me, a way to further bond with my love and there is no better night for it than tonight. Quickly I take my pet back to his room not thinking of anything other than my utterly brilliant idea. After some careful research I begin what is sure to be an outstandingly enticing meal for the both of us. The meal isn't overly complicated in truth, with the hardest part being getting the vinaigrette just right while being sure to use ingredients that I know will have my pet and me all hot and bothered.

Once everything is ready I retrieve my sweet darling for our meal together; removing him from the company of those two vile creatures. I must admit I regret not killing that girl when I had the chance. I have noticed my pet's preference for her and how he dotes on that abomination of hers, I refuse to acknowledge it as mine for I could never produce something so ugly.

I hate how he chooses them over me and how he always puts himself in front of them refusing to let me near them. I have already decided that the whore must go and I will only keep her around long enough to give birth and to help pay a few expenses. Once she is of no use I will dispose of her like the garbage she is.

As for the mongrel my love seems determined to take care of, well I have yet to decide. Truly I wish to throw the thing out and never have to look upon it again, but my pet does enjoy it. However, I have noticed he has become increasingly distracted by that Gohma child. He should care more for me not it and I will not have his loyalty divided. He should be all too willing to cast aside that thing if I tell him to, yet I get the feeling he would not. If things don't start taking a turn for the better I will remove not only the Gohma but the one that is yet to come. He is mine and mine alone, I will not share him.

Normally during dinner I would decorate my delectable cherub with our meal while he laid himself down for me. Then I would slowly lick my dinner from his exquisite flesh working my way down towards 'dessert' while intermittently feeding him, it was something I knew we both thoroughly enjoyed. However, considering that it is a special day and what my love has been through already I chose to feed him tonight, reveling in his reactions to the meal I have prepared us.

The look on his face as I explained to him how we had just strengthened the bond between us was delightful. I tried to further explain the beauty of it all, but I noticed my pet's glazed over look. He wasn't listening to me! How dare he?! What could possibly be more important for him to think about on tonight of all nights than **ME!**

He refuses to listen though and in anger I drag him to his room intent on finding out exactly why he would choose to ignore me. He seems to come out of it a bit when we get inside after a small gasp from the bitch in the cage.

So that is it. He was thinking of her! I will remove her from his thoughts. I will make it so painful for him that should he ever try to think of her again he shall wince in pain from the mere thought. Throwing him to the bed and removing my clothing and dagger I pounce on him determined that he will only know me, I will be his only world!

I dig myself in deep forcing him wider and reveling as his mouth opens in a silent scream. I throw my head back ask his walls encompass me, bringing me the satisfaction I have long desired. Just as I feel myself about to come I see my love's hand flash out and in an instant feel something imbedded into my back.

It takes a moment for the pain to register but as it does I start laughing so loudly it is almost a scream. The pain of it all is like nothing I have ever felt before sending such joyous sensations throughout my body. Unfortunately I find it is getting difficult to breathe and I am losing sight of my pet. I try to say something to him but I don't have the air to do so as I collapse on top of him, loving every second of this feeling as the blackness closes in.


	29. E2-25 Never Again

**25. Never Again**

Zelda's POV

We were in the hospital though I was set to be released with Impa tomorrow as long as I stayed on bed rest. According to the doctors I'd been lucky the pregnancy with Impa had gone as well as it had but they weren't taking any chances, especially with my family history. Since we hadn't had any way to accurately date when I'd gotten pregnant the doctors were guessing I was around two months along as of today.

One doctor had suggested an abortion but I refused wholeheartedly. I knew I'd regret it for the rest of my life if I made that decision. Now I would be closely monitored throughout this pregnancy by a special team of doctors who also had gag orders on them not to reveal that not only was the Princess of Hyrule pregnant but that this would be her second child. I wasn't sure how we would handle all of that when it came time to announce it but that could be dealt with later, I had more important issues. I'd been visited by many of my friends during my two weeks here including my cousins Tetra and Hilda who had flown in from Outset Isle and Midna who had come back from the Twilight Realm when she heard I had been rescued.

Apparently she had gone back because she and her family were tired of hiding, they were ready to take back their Kingdom. They both met Impa and learned that I was due again and all three immediately started planning a baby shower. I couldn't believe it but I think Midna was more excited than Tetra, Hilda never got excited about anything.

I didn't give them the whole story, though, they didn't need that garbage filling their heads; I didn't even want it filling my head. I had managed to go over most of it with the police, my father, and my therapist. They were all impressed with how well I was doing, but in truth though I'd had some bad things happen to me it felt more like I was a bystander than anything. Maybe it was shock or something along those lines but I just felt compelled to tell them and surprisingly I felt better for it.

I'm not sure why I could talk about it or why I hadn't completely broken down but I could and so I used that to help give the police everything they would need to put Ghirahim away. Really everything was going well except for one thing; I had yet to see Link once since we'd been brought to the hospital. I'd asked how he was doing but everyone was evasive with me only giving vague roundabout answers before changing the subject quickly. Something was up, Link would have wanted to check on Impa and I by now, he would have been worried.

Today both Rusl and my father were in my room for a visit talking lightly about how they would get me home. It turned out after we disappeared Rusl had helped my father look for us and had become such a fixture in the search that my father had allowed him to move in. Now they were discussing a more permanent position for him so he could live at the castle, apparently the apartment idea fell through with Bo. I also found out how they had managed to find us.

Link had had several escape ideas including a note in a bill. They would have rescued us sooner but the bill company had been hesitant to turn the bill over to police afraid of any repercussions. Once they found out about it though, Rusl and my father had organized a task force and gotten there as quickly as possible.

"I can understand wanting my help but I hate to leave him here alone for even that long. What if something happens again?" Rusl's voice was weary as if he'd had this argument far too often now.

"Rusl I can understand your paranoia but you'll be gone two hours at max and we have security on his door just like Zelda's not to mention someone is checking on him every fifteen minutes right now. I hate to ask this of you Rusl but I'd feel safer with you accompanying us then a storm of men." My father's voice was as equally weary but still held the ring of authority.

"Are you two talking about Link and I," I said loudly interjecting into their conversation. Both of them jumped at least a foot off the ground before turning to me grinning sheepishly; I was sure they'd forgotten I was still in the room.

"Sorry to disturb you dearest, we were just thinking of how to get you and my adorable granddaughter home with the least amount of fuss tomorrow. Tell me is there any special treat you want tomorrow, maybe we could get something from Telma's or have the cooks make…" I cut him off, I knew he was trying to distract me.

"Please Rusl; father, you were talking about Link too. What is wrong with him why won't anybody say anything to me? Why hasn't he been to visit me and Impa nor have I been allowed to visit him." My voice was pleading I had to know what was wrong with Link.

They looked at each other before my father tried placating me again. "Honey you don't need to worry about that right now you should just focus on…"

"No," I said sharply. I hated to be like this especially after not having seen my father in so long but I wouldn't back down this time. "You need to tell me what is going on with Link. I'm tired of being kept in the dark."

The two men looked at each other again but this time Rusl spoke. "Zelda, the reason we haven't been talking about Link and the reason you've been kept away from him is because he isn't doing well. After we brought him back he slipped into a catatonic state, wouldn't even eat so they had to put a tube in him again. For the most part he hasn't done anything."

I winced that was bad but not unexpected though I thought they should have let me see him still since I'd been through that with him maybe I could help… But wait, Rusl said 'for the most part.' "What aren't you telling me? If he was depressed you'd want to surround him with people who could help, so why aren't you?"

Rusl cringed but at least he answered after a loud heave of air. "Zelda, Link tried to commit suicide and he would have succeeded if I hadn't walked in when I did. He slit his wrists in the bathroom."

What…Why…That…How…Why… My mind reeled at that information unable to focus on one question to ask as a ceaseless stream of thoughts ran through my head, Link had tried to die.

"Right now they have him on suicide watch and I've been sitting with him most the time; the only reason I'm here right now is they needed to see how he is healing and run some tests." Rusl said in a defeated tone.

I was still stunned, after everything we'd made it through Link was going to end it just like that without even a good-bye?! Oh like Demise he was! "Take us to him," I demanded.

"Zelda dearest that's really not," started my father before I interrupted him.

"No, right now Link needs some sense talked into him and there is no way he is getting out of helping me with these two," I indicated Impa and my yet unborn child. "If you don't tell me where he is I'll just start searching until I find him, it shouldn't be hard if he has security outside his room."

The two men gave out defeated sighs before nodding, giving into my demands. Carefully I slipped out of my bed then reached down for Impa in the little bassinet the nurses had brought in for us. As usual Impa fussed in my arms but I resolutely held onto the squirming infant.

I walked with both my father and Rusl down the hallway passing the nurse's station I heard Nurse Mamamu Yan talking lovingly about her little Richard. Shaking my head I continued to follow with Impa in my arms finally coming to a door with two very obvious security men standing on either side. A quick word from Rusl and my father gained us entry into the silent room minus the unnerving beeping from the medical units.

What I see isn't good at all. Link is sitting in bed, slightly raised because the back of the bed is. He is staring straight ahead with a completely blank look on his face. He is dressed in a patient gown with blankets covering most of him, but the worst sight there are his arms. There are bandages winding around each wrist but they can barely be seen for the straps that are restraining him. The emotions I hadn't yet felt burst out of me at this; it looks too much like the times Ghirahim would tie him to the bed before he would rape him.

Link doesn't even acknowledge us but that only makes it worse. "Why do you have him tied down?! You need to get…get those things off him **NOW!**" I'm almost hysterical practically shrieking the words.

My father and Rusl are alarmed at the fact I went from calm to an emotional wreck in less than ten seconds. "Zelda sweetie maybe…," my father started only to have me interrupt him again.

"No now! You can't do this to him." I move forward to start removing the straps never mind I still have a now very upset baby in my arms, but Rusl held me back before he started to move to free Link talking as he did so. "Zelda, I know it's upsetting but those are only used when someone can't be in the room with him; we don't want him hurting himself again."

I let out a humph while glaring at the straps, I may have understood their reasoning but I wouldn't let them do that to him again either. "I get it Rusl but never again. We can never do that to him again we'll find some other way."

Link still hadn't made any movement his arms remaining at his sides even after the straps were removed. I walked forward right beside him trying to catch his gaze but failing. Looking down I noticed the bandages on his wrists again, which reignited my earlier anger at him.

"Link," no response so I decided to play hard ball. I was going to smash through his walls, I wouldn't let him do this to himself or us. With that I promptly set Impa on his lap where she immediately began fussing about before crying shrilly. A nurse came in and both my father and Rusl started to ask what I was doing but I resolutely left Impa sitting on Link.

It took a minute, longer than it had ever taken back in that room, but Link broke his staring contest with the wall. His arms came up to try and comfort the baby while minding she didn't become entangled in all the tubes sticking in him. Now that I was sure he was back in reality I let him have it.

"How dare you! How dare you try and abandon us after everything! Don't you realize how much we all need you? The next time you even consider pulling a stupid stunt like trying to kill yourself again I want you to stop. Stop and think of all of us who love and need you, and then if you're still thinking about it you have to find one of us to talk to. Besides if you give up Ghirahim wins, and so help me if you let that diamond loving freak win I'll never forgive you."

I had to take a breath here but I kept right on once I got my air back. "You have no idea what it's been like trying to care for Impa; she continually fusses and gets fed up with me because it's not me she wants. She wants you because she knows you and you know her. I've been trying but we both know I have no idea what I'm doing; I can't even get her to eat. She won't take breast milk and every time I try with a bottle she about screams her head off, the nurses have had to feed her and even their success is marginal. Not to mention there's another one on the way and by the Three Goddesses you are not leaving me to take care of two babies by myself."

Link is looking at me watching as I rant at him while holding an already calm Impa. "I'm also not going to let you leave Rusl like this; not after he has gone through the process of adopting you." Link's eyes went wide at this revelation turning to Rusl as did I. "You didn't tell him?"

Rusl sighed rubbing his eyes looking quite tired before responding. "I haven't found a good moment. You two disappeared before I could tell him and he hasn't been well since you've been back."

I nodded my understanding but spoke with every ounce of authority in me. "You need to tell him now, he needs to know."

Rusl moved forward looking determined. "Link, before you disappeared that day when you overheard us you didn't hear the full conversation. You see Dr. Gaepora did ask Zelda and me to befriend you but we didn't do it because he asked us to. The day Dr. Gaepora asked us I was already at the hospital trying to visit you. I wanted to see how you were doing and I had every intention on continuing to visit just to make sure you'd be okay. However, they had restricted your visitors so no one besides hospital staff could get in. I was arguing with that head nurse when Dr. Gaepora stepped in. He spoke to Zelda and myself about your situation and asked if we'd be willing to help. I had already planned on doing so and didn't give it a second thought because this was also the only way they would likely let me in and I know Zelda felt the same. We weren't there for you just for the notoriety or in Zelda's case because she is the Princess and wants to keep up a good image. We did it because you seemed like a good kid and then as we got to know you, you became important to us. I began wondering what would happen after you were healed; that foster home was being shut down and any other foster home likely either wouldn't take you because of all the baggage or would want you just to get their ten seconds of fame. I just couldn't let that happen so I started talking with the caseworker here at the hospital, Renado Pancras. He helped me start the adoption process though he suggested fostering first I already thought of you as a son and didn't want to waste time. That day you overheard us I was planning on asking if you were okay with it, if that was something you wanted. I never got that chance though and even though technically all the paperwork has already been filed and done I'll ask you now. Do you want to be my son, Link? I've already taken care of everything but if you decide not to I'll understand and can find a way to undo it."


	30. E2-26 This moment

**26. This moment**

Rusl's POV

I stood there tense as Link for the first time in two weeks actually heard me and was listening. Thank Nayru for Zelda's wisdom in snapping him out of it, I wish we had let her in here sooner. Link bit his lip as he thought over my words than started to sign his response but holding Impa prevented it.

"Here why don't I hold my little granddaughter while you speak m'boy," said King Nohansen.

Link allowed the large man to take Impa though he seemed reluctant keeping a close eye on her until he was sure the King had her safely. Then he turned back to Zelda and me but he only asked one thing, "Why?"

I didn't understand and neither did Zelda it seemed because Zelda asked the next obvious question, "What do you mean 'why' Link, we don't understand."

Link looked down at his hands a moment before elaborating. "Why would you want me? Why would you even want to be near me? Why aren't you repulsed by the disgusting things I did? Why don't you hate me? Just why?"

"Link," I said flabbergasted, "why would we hate you, we could never hate you. You are in no way disgusting and we are not repulsed by you. As for why we would want you well it's obvious you're a good kid and as we said before your important to us."

Link was shaking his head no, as tears started forming before he looked down again. "No, if I hadn't been eavesdropping that day Zelda wouldn't have come looking for me. Then she wouldn't have been kidnapped or hurt or…or he wouldn't have done that to her. If it weren't for me Rusl you wouldn't have wasted your time adopting someone who is going to end up in prison or worse."

"Wait, prison what are you talking about Link? Why would you be going to prison," said Zelda the skepticism clear in her voice. Link looked right back at her as if she'd grown another head before he started again but his hands were shaking so badly it was difficult to make out.

"Zelda, I…I…" He was having trouble continuing but Zelda seemed to get the drift her gaze turning soft.

"Link you did nothing wrong. Ghirahim forced us to do that you weren't a willing participant in any of it. I don't blame you Link and I never will. If you hadn't tried so hard to protect us both, Impa and I would be dead but you protected us every time at the cost of your own body and health."

"But Z, if I…" Link started again only to have Zelda cut him off. I kind of wanted to tell him to just give it up, she wasn't in the mood for excuses and wouldn't let him wallow.

"IF," said Zelda loudly, "If does nothing but make you wonder Link. Who knows maybe it was the will of the Goddesses I get kidnapped and IF it hadn't been Ghirahim then it would have been someone else and I doubt you would have been there to protect me, Link. The fact is, it happened and hoping it didn't or wondering **what if** won't change that. You changed the outcome with your actions, Link. I said it before and I'll say it again, you're a Hero Link. Not only did you help a bunch of orphans; you helped clean up a lot of corrupt people in the system. Because of you we're now working towards making a change for the better in our country and as if that wasn't enough you saved the lives of two Princesses and another royal heir."

Link looked up at this confused; Zelda seemed to read his confusion, during their captivity they seemed to have formed a bond that made it so words weren't always necessary. "Well, technically Impa is a Princess since she is my daughter and this little one," she said while putting a hand to her stomach, "will be another heir, whether he or she is a prince or princess we won't know until they get here since there's that old law that prohibits the royal family from learning the gender beforehand."

Link started to say something but his gaze locked on something behind us. Turning we saw a man with purple hair talking with one of the nurses; he must have felt us staring at his back because he too turned around eyes going wide when he saw Link. Looking back at Link I saw he was trying to say something but I didn't catch it.

"What," I asked but Link pointed towards the door the man was gone; I don't know why but I knew I had to catch him so I took off stopping only long enough to find out the direction he ran. Running as fast as I could, I soon caught sight of a flash of purple turning a corner. Putting on a burst of speed I rounded the turn to see him nearing the door to the elevators stabbing the button impatiently. Really that was a stupid move, everyone knows that when you're in a hurry the stairs are the fastest option.

The short man saw me coming and must have realized the elevator wouldn't be able to save him so he took off again heading in the direction of the nearest stairwell, according to the sign. By now I wasn't far behind the man as I was able to catch the door before it closed behind him. I could hear him breathing heavily as he clambered down the winding stairs. I decided to cut out the middle man by leaping over the safety railing landing close enough that I could grab his lab coat that was flapping behind him. The man shrugged out of the coat but the sudden jarring force of my pull and the quick release were enough to send him flailing down the stairs arms wind milling while letting out a high girlish scream.

Before purple boy could recover I was looming over him; reaching down I yanked him up by his shirt collar then slammed him against the wall. "How do you know Link? What did you do to him," I demanded.

I was sure from the look on Link's face that this man's presence didn't bring up happy thoughts. The man's voice was high pitched and whiny as he answered, "Who or what is a Link?" I growled out my reply to him making the purple haired man quiver in fear.

"Link is the boy in that room who is currently recovering from severe abuse. Now answer me **What. Did. You. Do?**" I enunciated every word carefully tightening my grip on the man's shirt and raising him off the ground more bringing him to my eye level.

The man was attempting to keep up a tough bravado but it couldn't disguise the all too obvious fear in his eyes. "I-I d-d-don't kn-now anything a-a-bout some s-stupid wh-whore."

My eyes narrowed at the man's comment and insult to Link. He was going to answer me now. "I think you do know and you're going to tell me."

"What makes you think I know anything and even if I did there's no way I'd tell the likes of you," sneered the man regaining some of his confidence. This man reminds me of that cockalorum doctor that day at the police station; an arrogant self-important attitude. I smile at words but there is no warmth to it; I'm going to enjoy puncturing his overinflated ego.

"Well," I say drawing this out so I can increase his fear. "I know you know something since I only mentioned abuse but you just called him a whore. That tells me you know a lot more than you're admitting. As for why you should tell me anything I'll make it easy for you. You can either tell me what you know right now or I'll drag you up to the top of these stairs by your hair and then throw you down each and every flight until you either tell me what I want to know or there isn't enough left of you to pick up. It's your choice but don't think anyone is going to come here to save you. In this day and age no one takes the stairs and the walls are thick so no one will hear you scream."

The man's eyes kept growing wider the longer I talked and were now practically bugging out of his head. He started stuttering again as the fear controlled his vocal chords. "Y-y-you c-c-can't d-do th-at. Y-you'll b-be a-a-arr-ested."

"Maybe, maybe not I have some pretty powerful friends but no matter the outcome I will get my answer from you. And since you don't seem willing to talk we'll just have to see who is right, won't we." I switch my hold to the man's hair getting a firm grip before heading to the stairs.

The man is screaming bloody murder right now, not that I blame him. As we near the floor where we entered he started sobbing and shrieked out, "Fine! I'll tell you please just stop." I turned on the man still holding his hair tightly.

"Then start talking cause I'm not letting you go until I'm satisfied you've told me everything." The man huffed at me before talking, "Fine, that white-haired freak owed us some rupees. He was paying it back but didn't want the interest to build up so he made an offer. Told us he had a little pet that would do whatever we wanted it to for an hour. He told us the kid couldn't talk so he could never rat us out. We agreed then went to test his pet out and at the time it seemed like a good deal."

I growl at his answer as two sides of me start warring. The cop side is telling me to keep my head and listen so I can use what he says to interrogate him and find out more. Then there's the warrior side that just wants to beat the living shit out of this man for what he just admitted to. I take a deep breath to try and hold on to my sanity for a bit longer; I owe it to Link to make sure this guy doesn't get off on some technicality.

"Who is this _we_, why did Ghirahim owe you rupees, and what did you do to Link," I growled out each question.

The pale man somehow managed to get even paler before replying, "I…I didn't say we!" His voice got high and squeaky on the last word, I got the impression whomever he was thinking about terrified him a lot more than I did but still I pressed on.

"Yes you did now spill or we're continuing up the stairs." The small man was cowering now but before he could answer the door opened revealing the one person I least wanted to see in that moment, Auru.

"Rusl, I was just looking for you. I need to speak with you and Link. They told me you'd taken off after some guy." Auru is glaring at me and that's when I realize my hand is still making an attempt to remove the man's violet hair from his scalp. Sighing in defeat I release my hold on his hair but keep a firm grip on his arm.

"Come on Auru, we all need to speak with Link." When we returned with the violet haired man Link started shaking like a recently struck Gerudo Gong.

"Link," I said softly. "I know this man hurt you can you tell us anything more?" Link shook his head no wrapping his arms around himself tightly.

"Huh, you got nothing on me and **you.**" The small man looked at me I'm going to sue you for everything your worth for the mental distress and humiliation I suffered."

I growled at him, "You rat you think you can just walk away after what you did?"

The man sneered at me; obviously his arrogance had returned now that he was assured I couldn't hurt him. "What did I do as far as I know I didn't do anything; though, I'll probably need therapy, after you accosted me while I was alone in the stairwell unable to be heard by anyone else."

I gritted my teeth his half confession was worthless now since it would be my word against his and to make matters worse Auru had seen us and I couldn't ask him to lie in order to cover my rear end. I was trying to think of some way out of this when my attention was caught by a tapping sound. Link was trying to get everyone's attention before he made a quick sign to Zelda asking her to translate for him.

"Sure Link," she said a bit confused. Turning to us all Link began to talk with Zelda speaking out loud for those who didn't know sign language. "Rusl I can't let you lose everything because of me. This man was one of the clients I had to entertain. During our last few weeks there after he… after we knew another was on the way Ghirahim told me we needed to make some rupees. He told me he had started working for some man in order to pay back what he'd borrowed to build the place we were being held at. The man was supposedly impressed by his work and had offered him a higher position, but he had to find another way to pay back his debt. Ghirahim decided to start selling out my body to anyone willing to pay. For a price they could do anything they wanted to me as long as I wasn't seriously hurt, which amounted to it shouldn't be life-threatening. I don't know how many clients I had but there were usually at least three a day. The last day we were there I was told I'd have three clients but instead of coming in individually they would all come together and spend three hours with me. Ghirahim said they were special VIP clients and that I needed to do well. They were every bit as sadistic as Ghirahim and they were the reason I couldn't walk afterwards. They…"

Link's hands stopped seemingly unable to tell more of what happened.

"Like anyone believes that," said the little purple man. "Who is going to take the word of some two rupee whore over someone with my credentials?! I…"

"You no longer work here I'm afraid, Vaati." We all turned to see an aged white haired man with a long beard, mustache and a cane standing at the door.

"I'm sorry Vaati, I have tried to deny it for a long time now, but I can no longer turn a blind eye. You see we have known for some time now that someone was stealing medications and replacing them with sugar pills made to look similar. Everything in the investigation kept pointing to you but I stalled trying to find proof that it couldn't possibly be you. You were always my top assistant Vaati and would have gone far if you hadn't gotten so greedy. Hearing what this young man has had to say only confirms what we have known. You have been working for a higher power providing the drugs they have been selling. How could you Vaati? How could you betray my trust?"

Vaati's face had gone pale at first but now he was bright red. "How! How you ask! Well I'll tell you how you senile old geezer. You failed to see my true potential, but he didn't. Ganondorf saw me and knew how much better I already was than you and every one of your other assistants. He brought me in equal to his second in command, Zant. I was his go to person if he needed anything. I managed to help him get new contacts within the highest ranks of this hospital but then it all came crumbling down. Ganondorf wasn't upset though he drew Zant and me in closer to him because he knew we could be trusted to help rebuild his empire. Then that loathsome white haired freak sashayed in thinking he could outdo us and win favor. Zant and I already had plans to deal with him but this kid took care of that." Vaati indicated Link while breathing heavily looking somewhat vindicated by his rant.

Auru was the first to speak after several long moments. "Ganondorf, you mean you've been working for thee Ganondorf."

Vaati's eyes bugged out even farther than before, really they should have popped out of his head by now, as his hand slapped over his mouth the realization of what he just admitted finally dawning on him. Auru stepped forward, "You'll need to come with me son. We have some things to discuss and sir," he said pointing at the elderly man. "Please call me Ezlo," the white haired man said.

"Right Ezlo I'm guessing you have been working with some sort of authority on the drug theft so I will need to speak with you and anyone involved as well. The elderly man nodded before handing a card to Auru and advising he could contact him there. He said he was going to go and make a few calls.

Auru turned back to those of us remaining in the room, "Link I came to tell you today that the DA, Ashei Montse, has advised she won't be pressing any charges so you're in the clear, Rusl we'll talk later."

With that Auru hustled Vaati out while I winced thinking of the lecture I was going to get from Auru. Before I could say anything Zelda's soft voice broke into my thoughts. "Rusl." I turned to see her and Link looking at me quizzically it was then that I noticed the King and Impa were absent from the room.

Forgetting Zelda was trying to say something I blurted out, "Where are the King and Impa?"

"They left after Auru arrived to get Impa changed and fed. Father volunteered to go since I would need to stay as a translator for Link since you were gone. I think he has really taken a liking to her," said Zelda with a slight smile on her face.

"Now Rusl, it's your turn to answer a question. What did Sergeant Seward mean when he said they wouldn't be pressing charges against Link?" I was stunned didn't they know, but the blank look on both their faces told me they didn't. Well at least I'd get to deliver some good news today.

"Well Link, the night we rescued you and you stabbed Ghirahim; you punctured one of his lungs. They tried to save him but he didn't even make the trip to the hospital. He's gone, he's gone and can never come back to hurt you again."

Both teenagers look stunned; Link's mouth was hanging open eyes wide while Zelda had a hand over her mouth both have tears running down their cheeks. Without thinking I pulled Zelda over nearer Link's bed and hugged them both as the pain and relief from knowing their tormentor was gone broke over them.


	31. E2-27 Starting Anew

**27. Starting Anew**

Link's POV

I'm finally getting to go to Telma's tonight for the first time. It's been about eight months since we were rescued from Ghirahim. Impa would be a year old in less than two months now; we'd found this out when the police had discovered Ghirahim kept records on everything. It turns out Ghirahim had videoed every one of our clients as well as kept logs on rupees paid along with time and dates so there had been a lot of evidence there.

He'd also kept extensive paperwork on all his jobs so many who were involved in the city wide corruption that hadn't been caught in the first wave were now under arrest. They'd managed to even get Ganondorf indicted, though his trial was still pending. According to Auru they had been trying for years now to get something on Ganondorf since they knew he was basically thee Kingpin for all the evil in Hyrule, you could even trace him to gangs like the Bombers and Killer Bees. He had even been responsible for funding Zant, the weird Twili guy who came with him and Vaati that day.

It turns out Zant was also a major player because he was the one responsible for the civil unrest in the Twilight Realm where Midna was from. He had ordered the attack on her family and was the main reason why she'd been forced to come live with Zelda. Few people knew of the Twili as most of them couldn't stand the light here but a few of the more powerful ones like Midna, her parents, and Zant had no problems with it.

When Vaati realized how much he had revealed he turned Kingdom's Evidence against his former comrades in return for protection. Luckily I wouldn't be forced to participate in the trial as they had more than enough evidence to put him away. Ashei and Shad told me unless things go really wrong I shouldn't have to go to any trials. They were holding off on the charges for the rape and abuse Ganondorf had done to me that way if they needed that ace in the hole to get him convicted of something they would have it. I didn't mind; I may have wanted everything to be over and to be able to move on but more than that I wanted to make sure none of them could ever do anything along those lines again.

I was now living with Rusl, King Daphnese Nohansen, and Zelda in the Palace. My room was near Rusl's but close enough that Zelda and I could work together to take care of the babies. Zelda had managed to give birth to a healthy baby boy and both had done beautifully. After a lot of debate, which mainly involved Zelda being stubborn or using these sad puppy dog eyes on me, we decided on a name for him, Ciar.

I had decided on this name because when he was born he had jet black hair, a dark complexion, and the ruby eyes like his half-sister; Ciar seemed fitting since it meant dark in old Hylian. Zelda had laughed when she finally saw him saying he looked like a dark version of me. Thus she gave him the middle name of Link, which was where her pleading had come in, since I hadn't wanted to give him that moniker. She also decided Impa's middle name should be Grace so now Impa Grace Nohansen and Ciar Link Forester were added to our growing family.

Rusl and Daphnese, as he insisted I call him, were your typical Grandpas with those babies wrapped around their fingers. They helped us a lot for which Zelda and I were grateful since we both had school. I was now going to Zelda's private school on a scholarship. Zelda despite the time lost was still on track to graduate, which was great since I needed her help with all the advanced courses I was now enrolled in.

Their help was also appreciated because right now Zelda and I had several therapy sessions to go to. We had group therapy, one on one with our normal therapist, new parenting classes that felt like therapy, and I had physical therapy to rehabilitate my leg.

It had turned out they had managed to dislocate my hip, something the doctors told me was extremely difficult to achieve and far more painful than a shoulder. I believed them but didn't want to test out that theory by having my arm dislocated, though Zelda had made that offer when I didn't want to give Ciar my name for a middle name.

They had had to do surgery on me to put it back in place and then because my pelvic bone had a small fracture in it I got put in the weirdest cast contraption thing ever. I had to walk around on crutches for months afterwards since I couldn't put any weight on that leg. After it healed I had started physical therapy to regain all the mobility and strength I'd lost while healing.

As for the partial castration Ganondorf and his minions had given me the doctors said I would be fine. They had replaced Ghirahim's stitches, thankfully I'd been knocked out this time, and it had healed properly. They told me that my body would work the same with only one testicle with no diminishment in sex drive or ability to father children. Of course that all depended on whether I would ever want that again and as of right now I never wanted to even think of sex again. Maybe one day I would be willing with someone I loved and who loved me back but that would be a long ways down the road yet.

Tonight though, none of that mattered as tonight we were going to celebrate. When we arrived all the other guests were there but a voluptuous woman who I guessed was Telma got everyone's attention.

"Hey y'all the guests of honor are here so shut yer traps for a few moments." With that Telma guided us forward to stand at the head of the room. "Now that I got everyone's attention y'all get to make a speech."

What speech is she kidding! Apparently she wasn't as she backed off and began clapping getting everyone else to join in. When it simmered down Zelda started off. "I don't know what to say I didn't expect so many to be here tonight. I want to thank everyone for coming but in truth this isn't about me tonight. Tonight we're here for a very special friend that many of us have only known a short while but he has already managed to make a large impact upon everyone he has touched. Tonight is about Link who has had the courage to face the darkness that has been plaguing Hyrule and wasn't afraid to speak out against it. So without further ado I give you Link, the Hero of Hyrule." She backed off clapping along with the rest of the crowd. Oh I was so going to get her for this. So help me I was going to bury her the next time we played Hand of Hyrule.

Stepping forward nervously I tried to find the right words to use then guessing it would be easier if I just started and let the words flow where they would I began, while Rusl interpreted for the crowd.

"Thank you all for being here. I know Zelda said because of me so many things had taken a turn for the better but in truth if it weren't for her, Rusl, and many of you I wouldn't even be here. Zelda said I have made an impact on all of you and maybe that's true but you have all had such a great impact on me too. I had never known what it was to be wanted before, or what it was to have a family that loved and cared for you. You have all shown me that and were patient as I got it through my thick skull that someone really could care for me without an ulterior motive. Words have never been my forte even when I could speak with my voice and not my hand so I don't know how to phrase just how much each of you mean to me and how much it fills me with joy to see all of you here supporting me and celebrating tonight. Tonight is a night of celebration. Celebration of new and old friends, celebration of freedom, of family, second chances, and new beginnings. If there has been one thing I have learned it is to enjoy today because you never know what tomorrow will bring. So I say enough of this talk let's enjoy the moment we have now!"

Everyone clapped and whistled as Zelda finished translating for me and the party began. It was the best night surrounded by everyone I'd come to care for and love. We laughed together as I tried one of Telma's burgers for the first time, apparently my face was comical. Ciar and Impa were passed around and cooed over endlessly.

Many then gushed out as Shad proposed to Ashei after poetically declaring his undying love for her, which for reasons yet unknown lead to Telma demanding when Auru was going to ask her to marry him already. Auru countered with as soon as she was willing to elope with him. To everyone's, especially Rusl's, amazement they all said yes. It was a night full of strange and wonderful surprises with many promises for some new and happy beginnings.

* * *

**A/N:** Ending 2 guys and the longest ending of the three. Of course, as I'm sure you saw that is mainly due to the fact I started a new chapter with each POV change. I thought it added something to the ending to do it this way plus with the first few jumping back in time it was almost necessary. This did allow for mostly short chapters except that one of Link's that about made my eyes fall out when editing. We've hit a milestone with this story having over 2,500 views so yay! Thank you to everyone for reading the story and your continual support you'll never know how often I go back just to read your reviews when I need a break on editing. Now it's time for me to dole out some exclusive thanks.

ThePredicate: Thank you and I'm glad you liked the characterization I work to try to keep them in line and I'm glad it resonates with my readers.

Kiondre, shinobipopcorn, ThePredicate, and Zarha87 were all awesome enough to add either the story, me, or all of the above to their favorite/follow list so thank you each.

I hope everyone enjoyed this ending and while I know some of it is a bit farfetched I think it all worked well. I'm going to try and get Ending 3 done today but that isn't a guarantee. If I don't it will be coming next weekend. Hopefully I'll see all of you soon as usual let me know what you thought of this ending, thanks.

Later


	32. E3-21 The Deal

**Ending #3 **

**21. The Deal**

Link's POV

"It's best for everyone if you forget about your friend her my pet. You're mine and while she's been adorably dogged in her attempts I will not tolerate her nipping at my heels. I'm afraid I will have to cut her time short." I hear a voice that I slowly begin to recognize through the fog in my brain, Ghirahim.

My head was killing me from the blow he had given me with the butt end of that knife making it difficult to think but one thing made it through the fog. He was going to kill Zelda with that knife; I couldn't let that happen. I looked around desperate to find some way to stop him and my eyes came to rest on the white board and marker Zelda had given me. A desperate stupid idea came to me as soon as I saw them. I couldn't fight him as I knew from experience, he was far stronger than me, but maybe he'd be willing to make a deal.

I lunged forward grabbing the board as I jumped up and put myself between Ghirahim and Zelda. I heard Zelda gasp out my name but my focus was on Ghirahim who looked livid and was raising the hand without the knife to backhand me. I held up my hands in a waiting gesture showing him the board hoping to get him to listen for just a minute. He quirked his eyebrow at me but lowered his hand, I took that as a sign to go on so I began writing quickly. In shaky handwriting I made my offer.

_Please don't hurt Zelda. If you don't hurt her, if you let her live I will go with you. I won't try and escape ever again I'll stay and be with you. I'll do anything and go anywhere you want me to as long as you promise not to harm Zelda and let her go._

Ghirahim read over my short note that would decide not only my own, but Zelda's fate as well. I just stood there and waited feeling like I was waiting on my executioner to decide if I was going to die by hanging or electric chair.

"So if I let the little whore live you'll come back to me willingly my pet?" I winced when he called Zelda a whore but I knew better than to argue so I just nodded instead.

Zelda shouted behind me so loud I swear my eardrums were going to rupture. "WHAT! Link no you can't do that! You can't give up your life for mine. Please Link there hamfph draghf…"

Zelda's shouting is cut off by Ghirahim putting a hand over her mouth. "Quiet you little bitch this is between me and my Sky Child. If you don't keep that vile trap of yours shut I'll gag you."

I became worried; Ghirahim had a short temper as I had cause to know, if Zelda pushed him too far he wouldn't care about our deal anymore. Thankfully Ghirahim turned back to me looking me over sharply like he was trying to perceive any deceit so I tried to give my best Hero Scout impression it was my only chance to save Zelda.

"What proof do I have that'll you'll keep your word my sweet? Once you think she is beyond my reach you could use that devious little mind of yours to run away again or you might eventually try to kill yourself. I would consider both forms of escape."

My next line was simple but I hoped it would carry enough weight. _I have never gone back on my word. As long as you want me I will stay. _

When he read that his smile reminded me of a predator finally cornering his prey. I felt a large lump form in my throat and I had to swallow it down painfully.

"Very well, pet, but be warned if you make any attempt to escape or commit suicide no matter how far in the future I will first and foremost hunt down your little blonde bimbo friend here and I will end her in the most painful manner I can think of. Do we have a deal?" He held out his hand for me to shake and I felt a weight settle in my stomach.

Yes I had initiated this but making a deal with a demon to give him my life in exchange for another's was nauseating, especially when I knew just what this demon was capable of and what would happen to me. Trembling visibly, I slowly raised my arm and grasped his hand. In an instant his hand clamped around mine like steel as he yanked me forward into a long disgusting kiss.

Despite every fiber in me telling me to push him off and run far away I instead pulled him closer and kissed him back allowing his tongue to snake into my mouth. After an eternity he finally pulled back and I gasped for breath while feeling my face heat up as the shame over took me. Zelda had seen that and I'd give almost anything to be able to erase it from her memories.

"Very nice my love, now shall we go? I will make a call after we're far enough away so someone will find the little slut here." I cringed again at the word but I shook my head a little and pulled out my board. On the bit of space left I made a quick request.

_Can I say good-bye before we leave, please?_

He considered me for a minute before he answered. "Okay pet you have thirty seconds to say good-bye."

Nodding I turned to Zelda just to see tears running down her face and her eyes screwed shut. As much as I don't want her to I need her to open them so I can say good-bye. Softly I touch her cheek brushing away a few tears away. She gasps as her eyes fly open.

"L-L-Link…" I shake my head before trying my best to tell her what I need to with my rudimentary sign language, I guess I'm not going to get the chance to get better at it.

"Z, no time. Thank you, you are a good friend. Stay safe, sorry. Tell Rusl thank you and sorry." It's not great and I'm pretty sure I didn't do all the right motions for all of the words but I think she got the gist of what I was saying because she starts shaking her head no.

"Link, no you can't give up your life for me, please. There has to be another way." I smile sadly at her and just shake my head as an arm snakes around my waist and I feel lips on my neck.

"Time to go my little hero, you've saved the fair damsel and now all that's left is to ride off into the twilight." Ghirahim shoves some cloth in Zelda's mouth then pulls me away; I don't fight it but I do turn back for one last glimpse at Zelda. I almost wish I hadn't, I can see she's watching us and crying even harder than before; it makes me want to pull out of Ghirahim's grasp and go to her but I can't so I just turn back around and walk alongside this demon into my own personal Demise's Fire.


	33. E3-22 Semblance of a life

**22. Semblance of a life**

Link's POV

The stain I was working on removing from the carpet was being particular stubborn so I dipped my brush into the steaming water and chemical again to attack it with renewed vigor. It had to come out and now, I didn't have time for this and I couldn't be late. An unconscious shudder ran down my spine as I thought of the consequences for being late. After a few more moments of intense scrubbing the blotch finally comes out and I can stand up.

As I bring my body out of its previously hunched position several sharp pains make themselves known throughout my body along with several loud cracks. I ignore them as pain is just a part of my daily life; just like the carpet scrubbing routine. I grab my bucket and brush then head to dump the now very pink water down the drain then clean and rinse out the bucket and brush. As I finish I scrutinize the area making sure I haven't left even a drop of water or any type of mess. My paranoia caused me to glance around twice more before I'm satisfied.

Heading back into the main area I glanced at the clock and noted sadly I'd finished early today even though there were more blood stains than usual around; I was becoming way to efficient at getting them out if I wasn't careful I'd get another chore. Now I had around ten minutes before I was allowed to start his dinner and I could do nothing until then. I hated free time because it meant I had time to think and my thoughts were never good I preferred to only concentrate on getting through the moment and not think about anything else.

I wanted to start _his_ dinner not only to occupy me but if I had a spare few minutes maybe I could do better and _he_ wouldn't be quite so angry and harsh with me tonight. Another part of me snorted in disgust that I even bothered to entertain that thought, _he'd _never go easy on me. To try to fill the time I looked around the room that I was way too familiar with. I knew every inch of these rooms very intimately.

As my eyes continue their roving they land on a door painted blood red. I felt my body instantly freeze up as the thought of what lies behind that door tried to surface. I immediately pull away from the memories and glance towards the clock again, I still have five minutes but I need something to prevent my mind from going down that path. Resigning myself to the possible consequences I get started on the meal.

The dinner _he'd_ chosen was a complicated one and I was thankful for that as it would force me to pay attention to what I was doing and not let my thoughts drift to darker areas. I finished my prep work within fifteen minutes and quickly start putting the ingredients together. I was careful in my movements having learned to make gourmet meals that were aesthetically pleasing to the eyes, I just wish I knew if they tasted as good as they looked and smelled. Soon after I get the dish into the oven, just managing to lift the heavy dish inside before I dropped it. Meticulously I set the timer knowing this dish is finicky at the best of times and I can't afford for it to be overdone.

Now that dinner is cooking I can start on my workout. I feel tired just thinking about it but skipping isn't an option. As I walk towards the exercise room my stomach gives a loud growl and shoots a pain through my abdomen. Even my own body likes to hurt me but there is nothing I can do to appease it. Like everything else in my life I can't do anything about it I just have deal with it.

The workout routine is harsh and by the end of it I'm dripping sweat and feel ready to pass out, I don't have time to do that though so I push past the weariness. I mindfully make my way to the bathroom, I don't want to leave any sweat drops on the floor. Quickly I splash some cool water on my face to ward off the growing dizziness then towel off. Walking out I notice I have around eight minutes until _he_ gets back.

The thought makes my stomach knot up but I ignore it and head to the bedroom to make sure everything is ready for his arrival. Oils and lotions are on the stand by the massage bench, scented candles are in place but not lit, laundry basket for his clothes is in place and empty, I haven't got a fresh towel laid out for him so I hurry to do so picking out one of the softer ones that only _he _was allowed to use.

I laid it carefully down on the bench after wiping off the cushion and head rest; being sure the towel never once touched the floor and was positioned just so. I stood back inspecting my work trying to determine if it was perfect because it had to be. Once I was fairly sure it would pass inspection I lit all the candles then I went to the living area to await his arrival and greet him.

As I waited I felt the weight of the day on my shoulders, actually it was the weight of each previous day and each day to come. Every day was the same with no respite and no way out anytime soon. What I wouldn't give for one day, just one, when I didn't have to watch that infernal clock. Just one day that I didn't have to make sure I was doing everything at just the right time and in just the right way, but that was never going to happen. The only definitive end in sight would be the day I finally managed to die and I could only hope that that day would come soon.

I knew it was close and each day brought me closer still to that blissful inevitability. I could hardly wait for the day I would finally receive the break I was so desperate for and be free of everything. No more sex, beatings, hunger, fear, or sex; yes I know I said the last one twice but that was always the worst aspect of my life.

I no longer bothered praying to the Goddesses for my escape; either they didn't exist or they hated me, why else would they have put me in this situation twice now. Instead I concentrated on the only facts that brought me any happiness. They were simple in that I had three options for my death and it was just a matter of which got me first.

My least favorite was the slow starvation I was experiencing. I was only allowed to eat solid food three days of the week Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Every morning I was allowed a half a cup of milk and at night a full cup of water. The longest days were Sunday and Monday with only the liquids to sustain me. This method of death was drawn out and slow, but constant at least. At this point I weighed under a hundred pounds and yet _he_ still wasn't happy with me.

My next option wasn't a favorite either but it was better than the starvation. My hope was that one day when _he_ was angry and beating me, for whatever I'd done wrong because I always did something wrong, _he_ would go too far and I just wouldn't wake up. While this option would be painful it was quicker than the first.

The last option was the quickest and therefore my favorite but it was the most uncertain too. There was a chance _he'd_ get bored of me sooner or later, hopefully the former. Recently I'd seen how _he_ looked at me scowling as _he_ did so becoming increasingly angry, it takes very little to set _him_ off now, hence the increase in bloodstains. It was my hope that one day _he'd_ get tired of me and just kill me off to get rid of me. It wasn't much but I knew the death from that one would be quick since I'd seen how _he_ reacted to things that annoyed _him_. It had taken me a week to find all the pieces of a clock _he'd _had for less than an hour before it irritated _him_.

I realized I'd gotten lost in my thoughts and hurriedly glanced at the clock, if _he_ caught me not paying attention, well I could pretty well guarantee a long painful night. Odd _he_ was already six minutes late, _he_ was never late ever. I started chewing on my bottom lip nervous now. If _he_ was late _he'd_ be angry and _he_ tended to take _his_ anger out on the first thing _he_ saw which was always me.

I didn't know where _he_ went when _he_ left and I really didn't care because it gave me time by myself; true the work was still brutal but at least I was alone and could get it done. I assumed _he_ had some sort of job but what kind I didn't know. I considered briefly going to my hiding spot but if _he_ was angry enough then tonight might just be my night. As I stood there debating it I heard some very strange sounds outside the door.

It sounded like several people shouting but I couldn't make out what they are saying as this place has some incredibly thick walls. Why would anyone be close enough for me to hear them anyways? This place, wherever it is, is a bit out of the way since _he_ likes _his_ privacy I can't even see another house out any of the windows. Taking a chance I glance through the front window and what I see makes my stomach drop out.

There are a lot of cars out there all with flashing lights, there are also a lot of people in uniform running around. At least they can't see in since it is specialty glass, but what is going on? Before I can think harder on it there is a loud banging on the door like someone is trying to break it down. I don't even think, I just scramble over to my hiding spot between the wall and the fridge. I'll have to clean it later, but it is the safest place I've found and I'm now small enough to fit easily in the tight space. Another loud bang and I hear the door hit and bounce back off the wall. I'm quaking and back up as far as I can, hitting the wall. I am going to be in so much trouble when _he_ gets back.

More shouting and from my cloistered spot I can see a lot of people running into _his_ house. Thankfully they don't see me maybe they'll go away before _he_ gets back and I can find some way to fix everything. Several shouts reach my ears but I don't know who is saying what, there are just too many voices and all the noise is echoing in my head. After about a minute of the ruckus they settle down and I can start picking out individual statements, though not the individuals.

"By Demise you guys have to see this set up in the bedroom. What do you think he was planning for tonight?"

"Is it just me or is this place unusually clean?"

"You're right, and I can smell some cleaner like what my mom uses and something else that smells good."

"These candles are fresh; only recently lit?"

"Hey guys," this voice makes me jump, it is very close.

"The oven is on and the tim…" The man is interrupted as the timer goes off for _his_ diner.

Shit, if I don't get it out soon it'll be ruined but if I take it out to early and I don't know when _he_ is coming back it will get cold. Plus with all these people around I don't dare come out of hiding. The next words paralyze me with fear.

"Look alive men, there's someone else here." Instantly I see all the men raise their guns and start peering into every nook and cranny.

No, this is not good they can't find me. I try and decide what I should do but I'm coming up blank. I'm concentrating so hard that I don't notice someone is standing right in front of me until the light is blocked. If I could have I probably would have screamed out but for once my silence is a benefit. Luckily his back is to me; maybe he won't turn around… I wait and for several heart stopping moments he remains there but then he walks away. I breathe out a sigh of relief but it is short lived as another man, that was apparently following him, moves forward and he does turn around so he is looking right at me.

"Holy Din," he shouted out while jumping about a foot in the air bringing his gun up in my direction.

"Bagu, what is it are you okay," another voice demands.

"I-I-I found so-som-someone sssir," Bagu stammers out.

Instantly everyone is on guard looking in our direction and the man who was originally standing in front of me returns gun pointed at my head. All I can do is sit here and wait for him to blow a hole through my head. If there's a shred of mercy in the universe it will be over quickly and painlessly, though I'm not going to hold my breath on it, if there is one thing this world lacks it's mercy.

He just continues to stare down the barrel of his gun at me and I look right back at him willing him to get it over with; I'm as good as dead when _he_ gets back anyway. Instead of pulling the trigger though, his brow scrunches up, and I'd almost swear he is confused by something. Slowly he lowers his rifle amidst several protests but he merely holds up a hand to quiet them.

"Hold for a minute guys. Something isn't right here." To my and several of his team members', if the noises are any indication, amazement he kneels down in front of me talking in a friendly voice.

"Tell me son, are you the one responsible for that delicious smell coming from the oven?" I nod though now I'm confused, why he would concern himself with that at a time like this?

"Well now, I bet you worked real hard on it and if it stays in there much longer it'll be ruined, won't it?" I nod again still not seeing where he is going with this.

"Well why don't you come out of there and you can get it out of the oven. Then we can have a little chat. How does that sound?" I bite my lip thinking through his offer.

On one hand he's right, I need to get _his_ dinner out of the oven but what will happen to me once I come out of here? Of course they could probably force me out just by moving the fridge if they wanted, _he's_ done that plenty of times. Though, maybe if I come out and 'talk' to them I can get them to leave. I haven't 'talked' to anyone in a long time but I might be able to convince them, it's worth a shot at least. I nod my head and start scooting out of the small space.

The man backs up to let me out, soon I'm standing in the kitchen and can fully see all the people that have invaded the place. All of them are staring at me and I hear several mutters, most of which are taking at least one of the Three Goddesses' names in vain. Not that it matters to me I gave up on them long ago, but the stares are unnerving.

Swallowing the lump that had risen in my throat I hurry to shut off the timer that has been beeping the entire time and grab hot pads to move _his_ dinner out of the oven with them. I move as quickly as I can to get it out then put on a tent of foil to try and keep it warm for him. After making sure the oven is off and I haven't left any mess I turn to the man who was speaking to me eager to get this 'chat' over with and get them out of here before they cause me anymore trouble.


	34. E3-23 How I came to be

**23. How I came to be**

Link's POV

"You know," the officer said, "you can fix yourself some of that to eat while it's hot. I don't mind." I just shook my head no; I'd be in for a world of pain for even considering eating one of _his_ meals and on a no food day too.

"Alright then why don't we go sit over there and talk while my team here takes a look around," he says while pointing to the couch area.

I nod but I wished they wouldn't keep rummaging through stuff because now I'm going to have to clean again, but I can't exactly argue with him either. He goes over and sits on the couch while I take a seat on my mat that sits on the floor; I'm not allowed on the couch unless _he_ tells me to. The man quirks an eyebrow at me but doesn't say anything.

"Why don't we start off with names, my name is Pipit Ward. What's yours?" Does this guy seriously not see the huge scar on my neck or maybe he's just optimistic.

I just shake my head no while touching my throat pointing to the scar, hopefully he'll get the hint. His brow scrunches up and he crosses his arms over his chest.

"You can't talk. Do you know sign language?" I shake my head no again, there had been a time when I knew some but it had been so long since I used it I doubt I could even make all the letters.

"Okay how about a pen and paper do you have any of those around?" I respond in the negative again and I can see he is getting frustrated as he pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes. I can't really blame him but there's little I can do, _he_ has no need for me to 'talk' in any fashion so there isn't anything here that I can use.

"If I get you something to write on can you at least write?" I nod my head at this and he lets out a breath that I'd bet he'd been holding since this conversation started. He was probably starting to think I was a complete uneducated idiot, not that he would be that far off after all toys don't need to think.

It doesn't take long before someone brings a small notepad and pen; handing them to me. "Okay how about we start with your name," he says in mild relief.

It has been a long time since I wrote anything but I try to write as legibly as possible. "Link, huh, why ar…"

"Lieutenant!" He is interrupted as one of the men comes up to him. "Lieutenant, we found something strange in the room behind that red door. It led down some stairs and there are a few rooms in what appears to be a basement area. A couple look like they might have the evidence we need but one of the rooms seems to be a torture chamber of sorts with stains on the floor that appear to be bloodstains.

I completely freeze as the man's words force the memories I'd held back earlier to the surface of my mind and now that they are there I can't stop them. That room, the rack, her, is she safe; my mind becomes a whirl wind as I lose myself in the memories of how I came to be in this house.

After we left Zelda, Ghirahim guided me to his car and told me to get in the back. I obliged still in shock over what was happening. I was going back with this man. I was giving up my life for my friend's and now this psycho was going to… I didn't want to think about what would happen to me. He slid into the backseat with me and I panicked thinking he was going to take me right now.

Instead he told me to face the window and put my hands behind my back. I did as he told me and within seconds I felt and heard the snap of handcuffs on my wrists. He tightened them until they bit harshly into my wrists. He told me to turn back around and sit back before he puts another pair of handcuffs just as tightly around my ankles. Really how many pairs of these things did he have considering he used a pair on Zelda? After that he slips the seatbelt on me which I find horribly ironic, he wants to keep me safe but I'm with him.

"Now love, I need to make a quick stop since I didn't have time before I picked you up. I expect you to be a good boy and not draw attention to yourself. Remember we will not be that far from that blonde bimbo and should you cause a scene I will be able to get to her before you can get her help."

I nod my head and try to will the tears not to come; I don't want to make him angry. He goes around and gets into the driver's seat, starts up the car, and drives for a short time before pulling into the parking lot of a nearby Malo Mart. Turning to me one more time he reminds me of his threat before climbing out and locking the doors.

He had parked in the back of the parking lot, away from most people, though a few empty cars are out this far. I just sat there waiting for him to return and trying to accept what I'd just done. Did this count as kidnapping if I went willingly, even if it was to save Zelda's life? Would they be looking for him again or now that I had gone with him would they shut the books on my case and move on to something else?

If I had to guess I'd say they would all just wash their hands of me and forget. After a long wait, though he could have taken forever as far as I was concerned, Ghirahim returned. He put a few things in the trunk; I could hear several loud thumps and felt a bit of weight added to the vehicle.

What had he got? Were they things he was going to use to hurt me? The likely answer to the last question was yes. He returned to the driver's seat a couple of minutes later tossing a box I shape into the passenger seat and without a word we were off again. He drove around awhile and after a long time in silence parked near an isolated wooded area. My stomach tightened again as I thought about what he could do to me here, where there would be no one to see him.

Just as I feared he got out of the front and came around to the backseat bringing a bag that must have been there since before I got in the car. Once he settled in he removed the seatbelt from around me smiling that sick smile of his. Before I could do anything he was kissing me again and sneaking his hands underneath my shirt. He broke off from my lips but they found their way down my neck to my collarbone where he started biting and sucking at the skin leaving a mark. His hands were running up and down my chest until one snaked down and started playing with the hem of my pants. I turned my head away closing my eyes as I did so, I didn't want to see this again.

"Mmmh love, I forgot just how wonderful you taste and how adorable your reactions are. I did miss this but we are together again and that is what is important. As an added bonus you're neck has been healed up so I don't have to be as careful with you as I was." If he considered that careful I'll be dead in a week, hopefully.

"You know my pet I've warned you about distracting me like this. It makes it so difficult to focus on the task at hand." At the word hand the one that had been playing with my pants moves lower and starts palming me. Can't he hold himself back for even five minutes every time he comes near me he gropes me shamelessly? After several more bites to my neck, and wherever else his mouth can reach of my skin while that hand of his continues playing with me forcing me to a semi-hard state, he pulls back.

"As much as I'd love to continue we should get moving, so I can get you home my adorable little Sky Child." Finally he removed himself from me and reached into the bag. He pulled out a syringe and a dark colored bottle. After removing the plastic from around the needle he carefully inserted it into the bottle before turning it upside down. My eyes can't look away as the syringe fills with a colorless liquid that will likely soon be injected into my system.

Turning to me he scooted closer, "Now pet I need to give you this as it will make the trip easier for you. While I am driving and making the final preparations you can blissfully dream of the life we'll be sharing together. You know we're quite lucky my friend was able to get this for me and deliver it before I rescued you from that dreary hospital."

I might have laughed out loud at the words lucky and rescued if I could have or if there was anything remotely funny about this situation. As it was the words just signified the cruel twisted irony that my life was set to become.

"Hold still love, this may sting a little," he said while positioning the needle. Before I can even begin to contemplate a way out of this the needle is stabbed painfully into my arm. Just as quickly he injects the fluid into me, which burns its way through my veins.

Removing the needle he rubs the spot in a circular motion as if to soothe the area. With the other hand he put everything back in the sack before reaching up to the front seat and bring that box I'd seen earlier with him. Now I can see it is one of those disposable cell phones you can buy at any store. While he was reading the directions on the box I wondered idly what he had given me and why. He hadn't explained and I didn't think he was going to any time soon either. After several moments he got the phone working and was now dialing some number.

"Yes hello, I have a small tip for you. In the utility shed on the outskirts of the hospital property you'll find a young blonde in need of assistance. Have a fabulous rainbow filled day." With that he hung up the phone then proceeded to chuck it out the window.

"There now love, they should find her soon enough and we won't have to worry about her interfering with us any longer. That phone was untraceable getting rid of it was just a precaution. How are you feeling my sweet Sky Child?"

I was trembling thinking now there really was no hope for me. There weren't any people around for miles and I knew him well enough to know that he was telling the truth about that phone. At his mention of how I was feeling I noticed it was getting harder to think, all I wanted to do was sleep as my eyelids became heavy. Fear knotted at my stomach as unconsciousness pulled at my brain, I knew that once I fell asleep the next time I woke up I'd be trapped.

He seemed to notice my state and pulled me over so I was lying on his lap. He started talking again while running his fingers through my hair. I wasn't really listening it took too much focus; all I really remembered was being terrified wondering where I would wake up next. I felt my eyes pulling shut and I didn't resist because at least if I was asleep I could escape him for a short while. The last thought I had was that maybe he had given me too much and I would never wake up.

Unluckily I was wrong about that because I woke up several times. I don't remember much of those times other than my head hurt and everything seemed dark and fuzzy. Each time I would feel prick of a needle in my arm, and it was never long after that that I went back to nothingness. How many times this occurred is also something that is lost on me; it could have been two or twelve. Eventually though, there was a time when I woke up and stayed awake; I will forever wish I hadn't.

The last time I woke up from my drug induced stupor the first thing I noticed was the headache and fuzziness like the other times, all too soon other realizations came to me. I noticed there were pains in my shoulders, knees, and neck to compliment the headache. I also noticed I was cold and that I was damp or more specifically my head was wet but the rest of me was oddly dry.

Gradually I grasped that the dampness wasn't the only reason I was cold; I was also bare of any clothing. I tried to move then to feel the areas of pain in hopes to ease them or find out was wrong by touch since my vision had yet to return to me. It took me all of five seconds to figure out I couldn't move and that any attempts to do so made the pains worse. I tried to blink my eyes awake to see what was wrong but it didn't work anymore than moving had.

Slowly I came to the understanding that it wasn't my eyes that were the problem. The problem was I was now blindfolded and that prevented me from seeing anything. Almost immediately following that revelation I also realized there was something over my ears preventing me from hearing anything as well. Trying very hard to smother my panic I explored what I could with the only sensation left to me, touch.

I was on my hands and knees with my legs spread out farther than was really comfortable, the odd angle and hard floor causing the pain I felt in my knees and hips. I felt smooth metal bars running vertically right alongside my inner arms and legs with straps binding me to them so I couldn't move away. If I was feeling it right there were two more bars running along me vertically. One across the upper part of my chest and the other running across my lower stomach. There didn't seem to be anything tying me to those bars and they only seemed to be there for additional support. There was just enough give in my restraints that if I put my hands on the floor and pushed up I could hold myself up instead of resting on the bars.

I found out pretty damn quickly that holding myself up was preferable to resting my weight on the 'rack,' as I now thought of it. Anytime I relaxed and let the bars support me the pain in my shoulders got worse. It didn't take long to figure out that there were spikes of some sort placed in the restraints attached to my shoulders. Each time I relaxed and let the bars support my weight the spikes would dig into my shoulders deeper. Even when I supported my own weight the spikes were never quite pulled completely out of my shoulders, but it eased the pain to some degree.

The bar across my chest also seemed to serve another purpose. From what I could gather there was some kind of metal collar around my neck that had another bar running to the one on my chest. It forced me to look straight ahead and left me unable to turn or move my head in any direction, which sucked because there was one more element to my torture.

Every few seconds a drop of water would hit me right at my hairline along my forehead. It was incredibly annoying but there was little I could do about it. I don't know how long I was there or had been there. All I knew was that I was here now with no means of escape and all I could do was wait in terror, for something I wouldn't see or hear coming.

After an infinite span of time, or at least that's how it seemed to me, _he _came. I only knew he was there because he ran a nail up along my spine scaring me almost out of my mind. For a while he ran his hands along me and I feared this would be my new life. That he would come when he wished to play with me but otherwise leave me in this horrible position; lost in this dark abyss absent of everything else but pain and fear. Eventually he stopped touching me and instead removed the earmuffs so he could talk to me. It was then that I learned my fate.

"Well now pet I'm glad you're awake I was beginning to worry a bit. I know you must be confused as to what is going on so I shall explain it as simply as I can. You see despite your promise to stay with me I am not naïve enough to believe you will be as obedient as you should be. I am well aware that you still lack the proper training necessary for boys your age and as we saw before you can be quite defiant when you want to be. I did some research and I came across several training methods that would be suitable for you. After careful scrutiny and planning I came up with an idea that is pieced together from several proven techniques. You will remain here as you are until I am certain you are ready to obey and behave. Once you have proven yourself we will move on to phase two. I know it may seem a bit harsh but I do believe it is for the best and I am sure you will come to agree in time. Don't worry my pet it isn't forever but how long you are here depends on you."

He ran a hand along the side of my face and instinctually I tried to flinch away but of course I couldn't. "Tsk, tsk Sky Child that is what I mean. You must learn to welcome my touch. By the time we are finished with your training here you will not only welcome my touches and advances but you will crave them as I do yours."

Fat chance was all I could think but yet again I am in no position to argue. "Remember we are bound together forever," he said while touching the diamonds he'd carved into me originally. After his little 'pep talk' he began the endless span of my torture/training.

If I had thought Ghirahim was a sadistic bastard before I was proven oh so woefully wrong during that endless time. He now had me in a position where he could do whatever he pleased to me and I had absolutely no way to stop him, fight back, or even move away.

There was of course the forced sex every time he visited me. When this would occur during his visits was always debatable but that it would happen was a given. Only this time with every thrust he forced me into the spikes to driving them into my shoulders deeper widening the holes and tearing at the muscles there. Either I'd forgotten just how forceful he was or he was far more driven, because this time the pain felt far more intense.

Then there were his other fun training methods which amounted to him causing me as much physical pain as he could. There was the whip, a paddle type thing, electrical shocks, hot candle wax, and the candle itself.

The first two he would just beat me with and rip my flesh open. I wasn't sure what he was using to shock me but at least it wasn't nearly as bad as the mat, which would come later in my life. The candle he would drip the wax down my back, around my hole, on my wounded shoulders, and even on my member. He also found it entertaining to place the lighted candle beneath my length burning me. He would usually put it there just before he'd start raping me and leave it until he finished.

He had also taken to cutting me with a knife and even inserted it into my hole several times. I'm not sure but I don't think I've ever healed inside completely after he did that. Ever since then I seem to bleed more and a new pain was added similar to when you cut yourself and then touch something salty to it.

Because he refused to let me out of this position I had no way to use the bathroom so every time he would come down before he would start he'd hose me down with ice cold water. I was also completely reliant on him for any type of sustenance, and since he left the blindfold on permanently I never knew what he would be putting in my mouth. Eventually I learned that if something was pressed to my lips I was to open my mouth and take whatever he put in it. Sometimes it would be food or water but unfortunately most of the time it was him, either his mouth and tongue or his member. Both disgusted me but not complying wasn't an option.

I don't know how long I spent down there like that; time had no meaning in that place. There were simply two periods with Ghirahim and without. Both times were filled with pain and exhaustion, and I never knew which I hated more. When he was there more pain was added, always, but I was always so focused on him, trying to figure out what he would do to me so I had little time to think of anything else. The times he wasn't there I had nothing to focus on but the pain from my wounds, the hunger that continually gnawed at my stomach, the cold shivers that racked my ever weakening frame, and that Demise-be-damned ever-loving constant drip of water.

What scared me far more than the all the pain and torture though were the times when he would just sit by me and talk to me. During those times he would be gentle carefully caressing my face or gently pulling his fingers through my hair. He would talk about random things what our life would be like, what he expected of me, explain to me how I'd earned my punishments, or he would just sometimes tell me stories.

They were those hokey happily-ever-after types but they were calming and for those few minutes things were almost okay. He'd also treat my wounds cleaning them and spreading a salve on them that numbed the pain, slightly. His kisses then were soft chaste ones without tongue, just a peck on the lips, forehead, or my various wounds. I hate to admit it but I craved those times like nothing else. I didn't want to but I almost needed those gentle touches and kisses more than anything.

A part of me knew it was wrong that I only sought it because of all the other things he was doing to me and it was just a mind game but I couldn't help it. Those moments were all I had to look forward to since I knew help was never coming and the Goddesses either didn't exist or were sadistic bitches who enjoyed watching people suffer. It was this opinion that kept me from praying any longer it did nothing as far as I could see and the last thing I needed was false hope because in truth there was no hope to be had for me here.

After a seemingly endless span of time Ghirahim gave me the news I'd been waiting for and dreading at the same time. My time here was done but if I started misbehaving I would be right back here and for double the time. While the earmuffs came off he told me I would have to leave the blindfold on until he took it off. I was all too willing to agree, any form of freedom sounded like a blessing at this point. He freed my legs first but when I tried to move them I found I couldn't they were too stiff and I had no strength in me. My arms and neck were freed next, but all I could do is lay there I had lost the ability to even hold myself up from the spikes some time ago.

"Now my pet rise up and I'll guide you upstairs." I tried, oh I tried so hard but I had no strength or feeling in any of my limbs. He became angry and backhanded me before shouting, "I told you to get up or do you prefer it here?"

Terrified he'd strap me in again, and this time leave me tied here forever I tried again. I managed to push myself up slightly on trembling arms and managed to get my shoulders away from the spikes but I couldn't hold it. I collapsed falling off of the rack onto the cold stone floor. By now I was fighting the unconsciousness that threatened to take me. As I laid there only barely aware I felt him begin to stroke the side of my face.

"Perhaps I'm being a bit unrealistic; you have been in here for a while without the chance to move." He was silent for so long I would have thought he had left if he hadn't continually been touching me keeping me tethered to reality unable to slip into the bliss of the darkness.

"Very well pet, you have done exceptionally well as of late and I suppose you do need a few days of respite before we may continue. I'll take you upstairs and get you cleaned and bandaged up then once you've gained some strength we'll move on to the next phase. I felt his lips touch my forehead and then more agony tore through me as he lifted me into his arms and carried me upstairs.

He washed and bandaged my wounds and let me sleep on the carpeted floor by his bed. It was still cold here but the soft warm carpet felt like absolute bliss after having felt nothing but hard metal bars and spikes for however long I'd been held in that Nayru be damned place. He did put a collar around my neck and tied a leash to the bed but I made no move to free myself or remove the blindfold. I simply explored my surroundings by touch, sound, and smell.

He gave me somewhere around three days of rest of which I only moved when he made me. Soon enough my next level of 'training' began which boiled down to me listening to him no matter what. He would take me to various spots in the building we were in and tell me to stay there until he told me otherwise. I would sometimes find myself standing in one spot for hours at a time. In the beginning I would collapse after a while earning myself a punishment.

He had me do basic chores like dishes or laundry where I would have to attempt to get them clean by touch alone. I also found out what would be expected of me once the blindfold was removed. I would be expected to keep the house spotless and clean it from top to bottom every day. I was also to cook for him, whatever he wanted, for each meal a day. If he would be gone for lunch I had to make sure to make enough of his dinner to pack some for his lunch.

I was constantly hungry it seemed but he always told me I needed to lose more weight. Because of this I was only allowed to eat three times a week mostly raw vegetables and a piece of fruit here and there. Every once in a great while he would allow me to have some cooked beans always room temperature. I don't think I'd mind the vegetarian diet so much if I could just have something cooked, hot, and with some different flavors for once. The extreme diet was combined with an extreme workout regime I had to do without fail.

Every part of my day was timed and things had to be done in a very specific order in the time allotted but I couldn't start the next chore until it was time. Then there were the added extras that weren't really chores but were expected. There was morning and night sex as well as any other time he wanted it. If he desired me to pleasure him or play a game I had to drop what I was doing and give him what he wanted. If I was lucky he would allot me extra time to finish my chores after he interrupted me; most of the time I wasn't lucky.

There were baths that I had to clean and feed him during; my baths boiled down to him running his hands all over me under the pretense of washing me and ended with more sex. On his work days I was to send him off with a kiss and give him his lunch. When he came home, always at the same time, I had to greet him with a very deep kiss and pull him back to the bedroom. Once there I had to strip him of his clothes, and then proceed to give him a full-body oil massage while listening to his woes of the day.

Because of this, timing dinners was difficult since they would have to be done as soon as the massage was but he sometime liked to mess around with me during them. After dinner I would have to scrub down the kitchen while he relaxed and watched me.

At any point during my days something could set off his increasingly short fuse. The beatings usually left me breathless and barely able to move. If they were bad enough or if I had some forewarning that they were coming I would hide in the space by the refrigerator, which got easier as I lost more weight.

I didn't get to watch TV so when he wanted to watch it I was required to go read either the cookbooks looking for new recipes for him or the sex books to try to learn something, as he put it. Everything I did, every moment of my day was centered on him and what he wanted or what could make him happy.

The day the blindfold came off he told me I got to trade it for a different kind of cover.

The cover turned out to be a type of loin cloth. There were two pieces of sheer almost see through fabric for the front and back, both pieces barely provided any covering. They were held together by a thin string similar to bikini strings that would tie over one of my hips. There was nothing between my legs for cover; truly it was more for looks than protection as he would usually just lift whichever side to get at whatever part of me he wanted.

The fabric hung just to my ankles and came in several colors (black, dark blue, blood red, and forest green). Every morning after I'd finished combing his hair and washing him down he would pick out which color I'd get to where that day, though I couldn't put it on until after I'd made him breakfast.

There were also a few accessories that went with my 'outfit'. A gold arm band around my upper right arm and a similar gold anklet on my left leg, he was very picky about which side they went on. There was also a gold circlet on my head with a small white diamond shaped jewel that hung from the center that matched the diamond shaped gem that hung from my now pierced ear. Then were the wrist bands they too were gold and looked like what those cartoon genies always wore, they were stiff and made wrist movements difficult.

Then of course a collar, which was the one thing I could never take off; all the others I had to remove before bed each night. The collar was a thin choker type that also had another jewel shaped like a diamond that hung from it, though it was larger and rested in the hollow of my throat.

By the time my days were at a close I was exhausted (I was never allowed to sit down for a break during the day) and only wanted to sleep but I couldn't since I still had to entertain him…

"Link, are you okay?" I hear a strange voice as it drags me back to reality and then I feel a touch on my shoulder. I flinch away but immediately curse myself, I know better than to move away.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, you just seemed to zone out there for a minute." Blinking my eyes I see it's not _him_ but the officer who had been talking with me.

One of my hands is on my hip while the other is feeling the scar on one of my shoulders. For a minute I can still feel the pain from them. I force back the tears at the still all too fresh memories, no they can't stay here anymore; they have to go. If _he _finds them here I'll be in so much trouble _he'll_ put me on the rack again permanently and then go kill _her_. All I had gone through would be for naught, I couldn't let that happen and I couldn't go back into that room again. I had to get them out so I quickly scrawled on the notepad then held it up to the man, I'd already forgotten his name.

_You have to leave._

He read the four words before looking at me carefully. "I'm sorry Link we can't leave. The owner of this house is under investigation and we have a warrant." I shook my head and wrote again trying to get him to understand how dire this was.

_Please if he finds you here he'll blame me. He'll kill her then I'll have to go back to that room._

I shuddered at the thought of returning there. I'd had a couple more times where he had put me back on the rack but never with the spikes again and not for so long, but I wouldn't be so lucky this time if he found out about this. Then there was _her_ she couldn't die, the thought of her was the only thing that kept me going; knowing she was alive was the only bit of happiness I had left.

"Link listen to me, I don't know who you think is going to be killed but the man who owns this place, Drol Ghirahim," I flinched at the name but the officer either didn't notice or pretended not to, "is currently in custody. He isn't going to be getting out anytime soon. There is no way for him to hurt you or anyone else now."

No didn't he understand, _he'd _always come back. _He'd _drag me back to Demise's Fire and this time _he _wouldn't spare _her_. I didn't know what to do, this was so bad. I started shaking thinking about what was going to happen, everything was ruined now. All this time spent trying so hard and it was being undone in mere moments. I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my face into them sobbing like I hadn't done since I got here.


	35. E3-24 Different than what we were

**24. Different than what we were**

Lieutenant Pipit Ward POV

I'll admit I never suspected this when we entered the house for the investigation. We had been tracking Drol Ghirahim for months now. He was involved in a lot of illegal activities and was the second in command only under one other unknown person. It had taken a lot of man hours before we'd had enough evidence to pack him away for years.

We had known he was responsible for a kidnapping and possible murder several years ago but the decision was made that instead of arresting him for that we'd watch him to see if he led us to anymore people in the network. The higher ups wanted to get enough evidence so maybe we could also identify and topple the Kingpin in all of this. Now I am suspecting that was the wrong decision.

This kid's whereabouts were one of the questions they would be asking Ghirahim but no one thought he would have kept him alive this long; considering the first time he nearly killed him in three weeks. Though, by the looks of him, this kid hasn't been far from death's door during the intervening years. I wish I knew what to do but it's clear the kid is scared out of his wits and from the way he jumped when I touched him I know I can do little to comfort him. He needs more help than what I or anyone else here can provide.

One of my team comes up while I'm trying to calm Link down enough to try and talk with him more. The officer informs me that the ambulance is here, which is a blessing since it will give Link a few minutes to calm too. After telling Link I would be back momentarily I go to meet and speak with the paramedics. The introductions are brief as I wish to get right to the heart of the problem.

"His name is Link, he can't speak and as far as I know he has been held prisoner here for years now and it is very likely subjected to some very brutal abuse that was probably borderline torture. At this point I'm thinking he isn't far off from a panic attack and I don't think he is going to leave willingly as scared as he is. Do you guys have a way to sedate him, it'll probably make it easier?"

The lead paramedic looks at his partner before answering me, "We do but we have to verify the necessity of it first. Can we talk with him a bit?"

I nod before replying, "Yes, but please don't mention too much I don't want to spook him further, and remember he can't speak and has to write to communicate so be sure to give him adequate time to do so."

They both nodded their agreement before I led them back to where Link still sat quivering; his face full of fear. I couldn't help but pity him he had been reduced down to being nothing more than a plaything for a madman. His entire being was diminished and it was easy to see the large number of scars, bruises, and lacerations that covered him where his clothing didn't. Though calling what he was wearing 'clothing' was giving it far too much credit.

"Hey there kid. The name's Bonooru this is my partner Pierre we're paramedics and we're just gonna look you over, kay?"

Link nodded warily at the man but didn't stop them as they began prodding him, taking his temp, blood pressure, and treating his wounds. Link's face had an almost pained look and his eyes glazed over like he is trying very hard not to notice what was happening to him. Bonooru spoke up after a minute of looking Link over his voice is grave.

"Ya know kid we need to take you to the hospital; you're in a bad way." Link instantly snaps back to reality and starts vehemently shaking his head before grabbing the notebook.

_No! I can't leave. I promised I wouldn't._

The paramedic tries to look sympathetic and reason with him though I can already tell it is a lost cause. "Hey now kid, you're not leaving for good just long enough to get well again. Wouldn't whomever you promised want you healthy?"

Link jumps up then backing up slightly while trying to write. I'm surprised he can even hold the pen with as bad as he is shaking now. After he finished writing Link threw the notebook at us but refused to come closer obviously he doesn't trust that we aren't going to force him out, smart kid. I looked over Bonooru's shoulder to read what Link had wrote.

_No, you don't understand. If I leave he'll kill her. I promised I'd stay if he didn't hurt her. I can't leave. Please all of you need to go he is going to be angry. I don't need to go to the hospital I am fine._

I have to wonder just who he thought he was protecting by staying here. I knew who he was referring to when he said _he would kill_ but who was this girl? I decide the best option was to try and calm Link down enough so that we can get a sedative in him since he isn't going to go willingly and I highly doubt he'll answer any questions.

"Link, take it easy. Bonooru was only making a suggestion. Do you think you can come and let them finish patching you up and we'll talk a bit more. Maybe we can come up with a solution that'll make everyone happy."

Hesitation is written all over Link's face but slowly he comes back and sits down though his entire frame is tense. Bonooru worked on getting something out of his bag while asking Link a seemingly casual question.

"So kid I have to ask, ya allergic to anything like medicines food and what have ya?" Link shook his head thankfully never noticing as Bonooru pulled out a vial and needle after giving Pierre and I a slight nod.

"Okay Link let's start with who is going to be killed if you leave here. Maybe we can find a way to keep them safe so you can go to the hospital," I said.

Link didn't answer though he simply shook his head bowing it down as his frame again started shaking but in sadness instead of fear this time if I had to guess. ReallyI think he was fighting back more tears at this point, though why he would fight them I don't know. I didn't know what to do but was relieved when I saw Bonooru holding a filled needle.

"You know Link we can't help if you won't let us," I said trying to keep his focus on me for a few seconds more.

Link didn't get a chance to respond as the needle was inserted and injected too quickly for him to fight. The second he realized what had just been done to him he jumped up backing away again with a betrayed expression. I felt bad but we had to do this for his sake. Within seconds Link's expression melted away as he collapsed, I just managed to catch him then looked at the two paramedics.

Sighing Bonooru addressed Pierre, "Wanna go get the stretcher, friend?" The man nodded and was off. I looked down at this poor kid, he'd been through Demise's Fire twice now and sadly it wasn't over yet.

Zelda's POV

I sighed as I reviewed the paperwork before me fighting the urge to sweep it all into the recycle bin. I was on Spring break from my college courses and so I was helping my father with some of the papers and legal documents he dealt with daily. My concentration level wasn't at its highest though, mostly due to the date that was quickly approaching and I dreaded it.

A week from today would be the five year marker of the day Link had sacrificed his life for mine. All the preparations were ready for the day but I wasn't. Ever since that day I had pushed for better laws and regulations to try and prevent what happened to Link from happening to anyone else. I suppose it had helped, because of the tougher laws we'd saved and found a lot of kids but not him. It also did nothing to ease my guilt from everything that had happened on that day.

Most everyone else that had known him had given up and were sure he was dead, but I held out hope that he was alive yet. There was only one other person who was as adamant as I that Link had to be alive still. That was Rusl who was also my biggest supporter on the new laws as well as a law enforcement advisor for my father. After Link had disappeared he had given up the apartment his friend had for him and instead moved into the Palace so he could be closer to the information hub. I appreciated his presence; he was the only other person who shared in my guilt as well as my belief.

In one week the two of us would lead a candle light vigil for all those still missing from their families. It had started out small at first, but it had grown to the point many different towns also held their own vigils on that day. There would be many speeches held that day from those still looking and those who had found their lost ones. It was a way to share our grief, remember them, and create awareness but it was never easy to do and sometimes I hated that I'd initiated it.

Because in truth it never felt like enough, never felt as if we were doing any good. Look here we are with our silly little candles standing around while someone says a few pretty words. All the while Goddesses only know what was happening to any of those who we each stood for. In a way I felt like we were doing a disservice to the victims; as if I'd just slapped Link in the face. I knew it wasn't true and that the vigil gave hope to those who had lost someone more than anything, but still I hated it to some degree.

I put my head in my hands trying to force out my miserable thoughts and focus but I'm interrupted by a knock on my door. Telling them to enter I make an attempt to straighten my hair which I had pulled at only to see it is Rusl and he is chuckling at me. "Paperwork 1 Princess 0 I take it."

I gave him a wan smile trying to hide what I had been thinking earlier, I didn't want to upset him. "You know you don't have to pretend Zelda. I know it's the date that's got you like this. It does the same thing to you every year."

I winced he had gotten to know me a little too well but he was right. "Do you think he'd be happy with what we've tried to do or do you think he would be upset saying too little too late?"

Rusl sighed and leaned back in the chair he usually occupied in this room. "I don't know I'd like to say he would have thought we'd made great strides, but I wouldn't blame him for being bitter and angry either. I try to not dwell on what I don't know and just do my best to fix and help what I can when I can. After Uli and Colin died I spent too much time wallowing and never realized how many people needed my help. I just hope wherever he is he knows we haven't given up on him."

I nod about to say something when I'm cut off by the phone. The call lasts about five minutes and by the end of it the little Triforce shaped stress ball on the desk is leaking its Styrofoam pellets after I had squeezed it until it popped sending them flying across the desk. My reply to the caller is short and curt because if I say anything else I'll be screaming into the phone.

"He's here I'll tell him. No one is to do anything until we arrive." Hitting the end button I immediately start dialing another number while Rusl looks on. I hold up a hand indicating to him to wait a moment. I make a total of three calls before I'm done and stand as I finish the last. "We need to go now, Rusl."

"Where to? What's going on?" His voice is filled with confusion but I can't tell him, not yet. "I'm having my driver bring a car around he'll take us to the airport. You need to pack a bag with enough clothes for a day or two we'll be leaving within the hour. I'll explain on the plane."

In a flurry of activity we were packed and in the car heading towards the airport less than fifteen minutes after my last call. I noted Rusl's confused face and felt bad but I wanted to hold off on explaining until I was sure we would have time to talk. The plane ride wouldn't exactly be long only about an hour but it was certainly faster than driving and for this, time was of the essence. I was also stalling in hopes that I would have a better grasp on what I was feeling right now. Scared, elated, furious, incredulous, worried; the list continued on without settling on one that fit perfectly.

All too soon we were at the airport and I still had not sorted out my feelings, but I was out of time. Within minutes we were loaded aboard, the plane was taxiing to the runway, and Rusl was looking expectantly at me. Well there was no way to do this other than to just come out with it.

"Rusl they found him." As expected the man's eyes grew large and he would have jumped to his feet if not for the seatbelt.

"What…How…When…Is he?" Rusl was babbling unable to form a sentence so taking a deep breath I dive in when he paused for breath.

"Apparently Ghirahim has been under investigation for a several months now, he's had his fingers in several illegal activities. The person in charge of the investigation decided to ignore the flag we had placed on Ghirahim's file and not arrest him promptly. Two days ago they arrested him on different charges and raided his house where they found Link. He's alive but I don't know his condition. I don't know why it took them so long to call us because Link's file also has a flag on it for us to be contacted if he is identified. There will be an officer who meets us at the airport and hopefully he'll have some answers. He's in Old Kasuto," Rusl winced at that and I couldn't blame him.

The town had been abandoned years ago when the mines ran out. Then around fifteen years ago some people with a lot of rupees started up a few businesses there. The only problem was that these people were also up to their necks in underworld black market dealings but rupees talk and the town became semi populated again only now most every citizen was a criminal in some way or another. This had earned the town the nickname 'The Village of Outcasts' it was appropriate in every way. There wasn't a single business in the town that didn't have a seedy reputation and the lone hospital there, where Link had been taken, barely met code. My father had been working for years now on how to clean up the place and make it respectable again. He'd had little success but he was nothing if not persistent, I take after him in that respect.

"When we get there we'll evaluate how he is being cared for and take any necessary steps. The phone calls I made were to a couple of doctors I've met who should be able to help him once we get him back here. I want to take him back to Hyrule Castle Town immediately if his condition is stable enough. The two I called are renowned in their fields and agreed to evaluate Link and possibly treat him depending on his condition. The other call I made was to my family's lawyers to give them a heads up in case we run into any trouble getting Link released. Considering the area they may try and blackmail us and I wish to be prepared for any scenario. They are all sitting on standby for my call. Then of course since you are his legal guardian I needed you to come along so they can release him into your care. Luckily you always carry the papers with you or it might have delayed us longer while trying to find them."

Rusl shook his head with a slight grin before replying. "Well I'll hand it to you Princess you've certainly taken care of any loose threads. In a way I pity them if they should even attempt to fight you, they'll never see it coming." I smile at his roundabout compliment and we fall into silence each lost in our own thoughts though I am sure his thoughts centered around only one individual just as mine did.

When the plane landed I left instructions to have it readied and that I will inform them as soon as I am aware of our departure, I am hoping Link may be well enough to leave today. We were met by the officer who had called me, a man by the name of Pipit Ward, in the lounge area. He shook our hands looking distinctly awkward and tried to bow but I stopped him, I don't need people knowing I'm here.

Rusl was looking hard at Officer Ward in a way that told me he knew him. "I remember you," said Rusl, "you were that officer that responded five years ago."

"Yes sir that's how I knew about him and the reason I went against orders and called you here," Officer Ward replied firmly yet there was a hint of pink showing at the tips of his ears.

"Went against orders," I asked. "Both Ghirahim and Link's files were flagged to immediately contact both Rusl and I should any information concerning either of them come to light."

The officer nodded, "Yes ma'am I know, and I need to explain it to you. Would you care to join me in a coffee and I will tell you what I can."

Neither of us are much for delaying our trip to see Link but apparently there is more to this than we know and we need as much information as possible. We order our drinks at the airport café and sit at a secluded table. Pipit, as he asked us to call him, sipped at his drink a minute seemly gathering his thoughts.

"I'm part of the exchange program that the different police departments are doing across Hyrule. As I'm sure you know it's done to build camaraderie amongst the different towns, learn new techniques and areas; as well as provide a different perspective on cases. When I got here I was assigned as the second in command for an ongoing investigation that was coming to a head. There are several people within the department here determined to help clean up the town, but it is difficult with so many prominent people being crooks themselves. The lead man on this investigation is a man named Byrne. He's a good man and does want to stop a lot of the crime but he is also ambitious and seeks to climb the ladder. I believe he may have his eye on the Chief's position.

He told me he knew about the flag on Ghirahim when I asked him, I remembered Ghirahim because really it was a case you can't seem to forget. He told me that they figured the kid had to be dead by now but we likely wouldn't be able to prove murder. He said he wanted to get Ghirahim for as much as possible so he was ignoring it until the time was right. That was a lie, he was after the Kingpin and he figured Ghirahim could lead him to him.

We had several stings organized to take down as many people as we could as well as some raids. When we raided Ghirahim's place we found Link in there. If I didn't know about the case beforehand I would have never recognized him. He was in bad shape and you could tell there'd been some form of torture, we couldn't convince him to leave and ended up having to sedate him to get him out. By the Goddesses he was in horrible shape and just so scared it was pitiable. What he was wearing it couldn't even be called clothes, it was all just so horrible. When we'd confirmed his identity I'd asked about contacting you again because his file was like Ghirahim's in that respect.

However, this time I was told that no one would be contacting anyone and to drop it. The problem was the sting hadn't gone as expected. We got Ghirahim and a few others but the Kingpin and a few others still eluded us. If word got out about us forgoing arresting Ghirahim when we had the chance and getting Link out of there sooner, well they didn't want that publicity. I found out, and don't ask how, that they were going to just sweep him under the rug and make sure no one ever knew about him. I don't know how they're planning it exactly but I couldn't let it happen, that kid had already been through too much just to have whatever they're planning done to him.

So against direct orders I called you and I also have a copy of the case in my car for you. I know you Rusl have some connections in law enforcement and maybe you know someone who can help with this because I think whoever the Kingpin is he's going to try and get his people out. We can't let that happen, especially with Ghirahim; we all know he'll just go after Link again." Pipit drained his cup then before looking at us with sad but determined eyes. "Now I'll drive you to the hospital it isn't far and I imagine you're anxious to see him."

With that Pipit stood as did Rusl and I; he'd given us a lot to think about and there would be still more we had to do but right now questions were best saved for later. Before we left Rusl placed a hand on Pipit's shoulder while saying, "I just wanted to say thank you. I know it wasn't easy to go against orders. If there's ever anything I can do to help, you just let me know."

Pipit smiled, "Actually if you could arrange a transfer for me out of here. My wife's pregnant and I don't imagine too many people are going to be thrilled with me when this all hits."

Rusl nodded, "I think that can be done anywhere in particular?"

"No sir, just so long as the town has a better rep than this one," Pipit said with a smirk.

"Call me Rusl please, and I'll make a few calls today, see what I can do." With that we got into Pipit's beat up blue Honda Civic heading out towards the hospital.

I grimaced when we got there; hospital seemed far too generous of a word for the building. I don't know how it has passed inspection up until now but I don't imagine it does its patients' health any favors. Pipit give us his number if we needed a ride today saying he'll be available the entire day, before he drove off.

The interior is even worse than the exterior and I make a note to have the place inspected when we get back and get Link out of here. We find the nurses' station with a large man with a dragon tattoo on his neck sitting there idly reading a paper. After Rusl raps on the counter to get his attention he sets it down glaring at us for interrupting him.

"Excuse me but we're here to see and discuss a patient of yours, his name is Link Forester," said Rusl with an edge to his voice but he remains otherwise polite.

"And you are," asks the man in a deep grating voice.

"My name is Rusl Lane-Smith and this is a friend of mine, and you?" Rusl's tone is getting icier the longer he talks to the man though I can't blame him. This guy is huge and gives me this horrid feeling like he might start attacking us out of the blue.

"I'm Nurse Onox. First off only family are to be visiting unless family says otherwise and secondly we don't have a patient here by that name. Now there's the door I'd suggest you use it."

"Listen here," growled Rusl, "we know for a fact he's here and if necessary we'll search every single bug infested room in this pathetic excuse for a hospital. Just tell us where he is and tell us who his doctor is then we'll take him and leave."

"You stupid or something? I said we ain't got a patient here by that name, now get out or I'll throw you out and call the cops!" Nurse Onox stood from his chair glaring down at Rusl.

Rusl wasn't the least bit intimidated by the man's huge build though, he stood straight giving the nurse a look that could have made milk curdle. Without another word he turned and started walking towards the patient rooms.

"Hey now," the large nurse yelled jumping out from behind the counter blocking Rusl's way and putting a hand on his chest, "I told you to leave, now ge…"

"Is there a problem here Nurse Onox?" A snide high pitched voice interrupted. The man flinched as if he'd just been hit but turned to face the man. As I saw him I recoiled slightly he was the shortest man I'd ever seen but that wasn't what made me take a step back.

He had this pointy orange and yellow hair, was wearing this weird green suit, and a top hat. I really couldn't believe the last one but there it sat atop his head. The overall effect was of a leprechaun and if the look on his face was any indication he wasn't a nice one. I didn't much care for leprechauns mostly because when Midna and I were thirteen we'd gotten ahold of this old rated R movie about the creatures, but it was rated R for a good reason. I'd had nightmares for a week after that, for which Midna had laughed at me shamelessly since I had no stomach for those types of movies.

I was brought back to reality by the little man speaking again. "What is going on here Onox? You are causing quite the ruckus and our patients need their rest."

"I-I-I'm sssorry doctor Cole. This man here is causing trouble trying to see that kid we're sending to the looney bin tomorrow." That the small man terrified this hulking brute was obvious by his stuttering; though it had its advantages as Rusl promptly pointed out.

"I thought you said you didn't have a patient here by that name and what do you mean by sending him to the 'looney bin'."

Onox's face went white as a sheet in almost no time at all while the little man's took on the deep red of a beet.

"Uh well yo-you see y-your still nnot family sooo…" The large man who seems far less intimidating now makes a very poor attempt at covering up his mistake.

"Enough now why don't you folks come with me to my office and we'll discuss this. Nurse Onox if you can manage to get that abysmally small mind of yours to function call Dr. Veran and have her meet me and Director Malladus in my office."

With that the small man beckoned us forward followed by a man I hadn't noticed earlier. I'm not sure how I missed him because apparently fashion was lost on him and he wore so many different colors he appeared to have slipped in several cans of bright neon paint.

We walked a ways back to an area that is in far better condition than the rest of the hospital, as we're walking I discreetly slip my hand in my pocket finding my phone. Smiling I continue following the group. We're lead into a very pristine office that you'd never guess could exist in the dilapidated building, they apparently spend their funds on their own comforts instead of their patients'.

After directing everyone into chairs the small man smiled sickly before starting, "You'll have to forgive Nurse Onox, he's a decent nurse but his people skills are somewhat lacking. Now my name is Dr. Chance Cole you may call me Dr. Cole and this is the head of our fine hospital Director Malladus King. As I understand it you're interested in the young man we received here a few days ago. What is your interest in him?"

Rusl had snorted at 'fine hospital' and was about to answer when I put a hand on his arm. I wanted to deal with these men, they obviously thought they had the upper hand and we would have to play our cards carefully if we wanted to get Link out of here without causing an issue. Rusl got the message and let me take the lead.

"It is nice to meet you both. Yes, we're here to see Link Forester and have him transferred to a private doctor back in Hyrule Castle Town. We currently have the means to transport him there quickly as long as he is not life threateningly ill. If you could help us with this we would appreciate completing it expediently; it has been some time since we have seen him."

Dr. Cole looks at me in a way that tells me he is considering everything I have said but it is Director Malladus that speaks next. "I understand your desire to see your friend, however, there are several things preventing us from fulfilling your request. As I understand it the young man is an orphan, has no current family, and is a legal adult. He is currently in our intensive care ward and unfortunately only immediate family is allowed into that area to visit. Since he is of legal adult age I'm afraid neither of you have any power to request who provides his healthcare and even if he wasn't we come back to the issue of you are not family. So you see there is little we can do to assist you."

"I'm afraid sir," I tell him maintaining a cool façade, "you are wrong that he has no immediate family. You see my friend here legally adopted Mr. Forester five years ago before he disappeared so he does have the authority of family. If necessary he has the documents on him showing this. While we're on the subject of authority, though, I do have a question for you. Earlier it was mentioned that Mr. Forester was to be transferred to a mental institution. I wonder under whose authority was this decision made and why, since as you have said you were unaware of any family."

Dr. Cole answered me this time. "I am the one responsible for this madam," I haven't given them my name yet and want to avoid it if possible. "You see I'm the psychiatrist here and after evaluating the young man in question I have determined that he seems to have some quite a few mental problems. These issues could easily lead to him being a danger to either himself or others. After I determined this we found a nice reputable institution that can help him and will also be able to provide for his physical health."

"Tell me Dr. Cole what lead you to believe he was a danger to himself and others," I asked quietly keeping a cool façade but dying to throttle this leprechaun wannabe.

At this point the little man was smirking like the cat that just ate the canary. "Well he has a number of self-inflicted wounds across much of his body. He also seems to have been starving himself. The officers that found him told us that even though he made a rather large dinner he refused to eat when offered. It also appears as if he has been participating in harmful sex practices. He has refused to speak with any of us and barreled into several of our staff in many escape attempts. It was only a matter of time before it escalated. For these reasons I realized we could not help that poor boy and found someone who could. The best we've been able to do is treat the wounds he's inflicted upon himself and keep him sedated until he is in a safe environment. There is benefit from all of this though, at least considering the circumstances he isn't in any pain."

"What do you mean **no** pain?! Have you got him on some heavy pain medication or something," Rusl interjected unexpectedly and slightly loudly.

Dr. Cole looked towards Rusl like he was a simpleton and when he spoke it was clear that was exactly what he was thinking. "Mr. Lane-Smith that boy, your son, is mentally unstable. Now there aren't many benefits of being insane, but in his case there is one. Those afflicted like he is cannot feel pain for if he could he would not have inflicted those injuries upon himself. Because of this we don't have to administer any pain medications to him."

"What! That is the biggest load of garbage I've ever heard and under whose opinion is it, that those wounds were self-inflicted?" Rusl nearly knocked his chair back as he rose shouting at the psychiatrist.

"That would be mine," a voice hissed out. We turned to see a dark woman with heavy purple make-up dressed in doctor scrubs. She might have been pretty except for the haughty pinched look on her face.

"I am Dr. Veran Shift and have been the primary care physician for Mr. Link Forester. I have examined that boy and I assure you those wounds are all self-inflicted as Dr. Cole explained. He has been quite stubborn and by refusing to speak to us has left us guessing as what his problems are. I can find no reason for him not to speak nor are there any indicators he has been suffering under anyone else's but his own whims."

Rusl's fists were clenched and I could tell he was a mere second away from losing it completely so I jumped in. "I'm afraid there are several problems with what you have told us. The reason Link has not spoken with you is because he cannot; the large scar on his neck is a clear indicator of this. If you did not provide him with the ability to communicate he wouldn't have. We also have witnesses, not to mention physical proof that the man whose home he was in kidnapped him and was physically abusive towards him. As for any escape attempts if he was scared or felt threatened he would naturally do so and from what I have observed there has been little done here that would reassure him. Now as I said we would like to take him with us where he can receive adequate care."

Director Malladus' face took on a serious look, "I'm afraid Miss Nohansen that your request still isn't possible. Even if this man is as he claims and is the parent to the young man it no longer applies. The young man is of legal age and neither of you have any authority over his welfare any longer. Though I must say Your Highness, I'm surprised you would associate with an obvious prostitute. I wonder what the public and media would think if they knew about that?"

I narrowed my eyes so he knew who I was and was going to start playing dirty. Well two could play at that game. "I believe you are mistaken Mr. King wouldn't you agree Ms. Woodward?" As I said this I brought out my phone, which I'd had on for the entire meeting, setting it gently on the desk.

"Yes Ms. Nohansen you're correct. In fact, very little of what has been said here by anyone but yourself and Mr. Lane-Smith has been correct."

"Why don't you introduce yourself and your team Ms. Woodward and explain the information I'm sure you've found by this point," I said calmly into the phone.

"Thank you, Ms. Nohansen. My name is Navi Woodward I am the primary lawyer for the Nohansen family. They keep not only myself but my entire team on retainer. Allow me to introduce my associates, Ciela Canary our information specialist, Leaf Redwood our PR representative and spokesperson, and Neri Celeste our financial expert.

We have been listening to this sham of a meeting and have found out several important facts during this ongoing discussion. I must first point out that if Mr. Forester were truly proven incompetent then the power to decide any and all medical related issues would default to the next of kin, in this case Mr. Lane-Smith. However, for him to be proven as such he would need to be evaluated by a licensed psychiatrist of which you are not Mr. Cole. We have researched your credentials and have found nothing to back them up to this point. As for your opinion Mrs. Shift…"

"It is Doctor Shift…," Veran tried to interrupt but no one out talked Navi.

"Listen **Mrs.** Shift if you had bothered to let me finish instead of cutting me off I would have explained why I am not using the title of doctor for you. You did indeed earn a doctorate degree; however, we show that your license to practice has been revoked. This was due to several malpractice actions against you, all showing misdiagnoses and incorrect treatments in Lynna Village where you were practicing before you came here.

As for your degree it seems that that was also being called into question when you disappeared from the city Labrynna where you originally started practicing and where you earned you said degree. There was question as to how you got it as your former husband was the professor who let you into and helped you through the doctorate program. There is also the question of his mysterious death shortly before you left. I believe the police there still would like to speak with you on that subject.

Your Nurse Onox Draco has an arrest record longer than his arm and we can't even find forgeries for his schooling. It seems someone just gave him the position without him having even an ounce of medical knowledge; this is likely part of a bribe by the health inspector. Because the only reason we can find that you have passed health code inspections is due to large sums of Rupees being transferred into the inspector's accounts from an off shore account. It doesn't hurt that this man is also Mr. Draco's brother.

Furthermore we have done research on every employee in your hospital and have yet to find anyone who should be practicing medicine. This means that you have no right to hold Mr. Forester and any attempt to do so will only add more charges to those we have been compiling.

Now Mr. King your file has been giving us some trouble. Our preliminary findings indicate you have your fingers in some pies you ought not to. I do commend you though you have done an excellent job of hiding much of your illegal activities behind others such as your array of false doctors and nurses. This leads us to believe you maybe at the center of the underground activity that has been plaguing Old Kasuto. We have forwarded our findings to the appropriate authorities who you have not bought off at this point. I don't imagine it will be long before they are there.

Now Ms. Nohansen and Mr. Lane-Smith our findings indicate that they have been keeping Mr. Forester in room 24C in the ICU area until such time they could effect a transport for him, which would have effectively prevented anyone from ever finding him. We have already taken the liberty of contacting your pilots for you and the plane should be ready. There will also be a car waiting for you outside and anything you might need for your return trip has also been obtained. I will remain on the phone until I am assured you are safely aboard the plane with Mr. Forester."

I have to admit I never could have guessed all these 'doctors' were as dirty as what Navi and her team found out but I trust them, they aren't known as 'The Guardian Fairies' for nothing. They had a way of working miracles and making everything right again. The three other people in the room are still staring at my phone like it was a wallmaster so I decide to take advantage of their stupor get Rusl, find Link, and get out before they decide to do something stupid.

It doesn't take long to find the area or the room as we've more or less run since leaving that office but we stop short when we see the figure in the bed. Pipit had been right, we would have never recognized Link if we hadn't known it was him. He was so pale and thin I could have believed he was a corpse if not for the shallow breaths causing his chest to rise and fall.

He is marked in bruises and bloody bandages that clearly haven't been changed since they were put on. The sheet covering him is so thin I wonder why they put it on him at all. They don't even have him in hospital garb; instead I can see he's wearing what I suppose Ghirahim must have forced him into. A gold arm band and circlet adorn his head and right arm. There is a red hint under the white sheet that I can tell isn't blood. I look to his face and see it is twisted in pain and sadness I can't even discern a single laugh line. His hair is longer but limp; lacking any luster or shine a sure sign that he hasn't been getting adequate nutrition. He winced in his in his sleep telling us the pain hadn't left him despite his unconsciousness. All I can hope is that Navi and her team have got enough information to pack away those animals for a very long time.

Rusl walked over to his left side where they have a needle connected to a bag in him. His lip curled into a snarl and coming closer I can see the area around where the needle is inserted is inflamed. Using the sheet to stop the inevitable blood Rusl carefully pulls out the IV while I begin disconnecting the monitors connected to him. Once we've unhooked him Rusl carefully wrapped Link in the sheet before picking him up just as Nurse Onox came in.

"What do you think you're doing?! You can't take him outta here."

Rusl glared at the man snarling our, "Get out of our way! We're taking him where he'll get some real treatment from actual doctors and not a bunch of cons. Why don't you go talk to your bosses; your little game just got exposed to the police."

The big man's face went pale and he immediately ran out; he was gone from our sight before we even got to the door. Once outside I saw a car waiting with the copilot sitting inside. As soon as he saw us he jumped out to help us get Link inside and get out of here. The drive is quick and once we get there the pilot came out and helped carry the supplies the copilot had picked up into the cabin while Rusl and I get Link inside making him as comfortable as possible.

While the pilots begin their preflight checks Rusl removed the thin sheet from around Link revealing the apparel Link was forced to wear. I winced at the sight of the degrading apparel. Rusl carefully began to change out the bloody bandages and clean the wounds as best as he could with the small amount of supplies that had been provided. I turned away as Rusl changed Link into the clothing that the copilot got for him then wrapped him in a warm quilt as he seemed to have a fever and was shaking.

While he was doing all of this I let Navi know we were safely aboard. After hanging up I made a mental note that I need to send Navi, her team, and my pilots a big thank you and soon for all they have done. As soon as Rusl is finished tending to Link he has me look after him while he makes a few calls of his own.

Just as Rusl finishes the intercom buzzes for a moment before my pilot informed us they are ready to take off and we need to sit down and buckle in. I sit near Link to make sure he is okay during the ascent. Soon enough we're in the air on our way home and thankfully bringing Link back with us. I look at him as I try to think of what has happened to him over the five years he has been with that madman. I know that as soon as we land and I see that Link is safely with the doctor I called earlier I will make sure that Ghirahim never gets released again. Link deserves at least that assurance.


	36. E3-25 Pet

**25. Pet**

Ghirahim's POV

I was being lead down the hallway, by some pompous idiotic guards that I hadn't even bothered to learn the names of, towards the visiting area. When I found out I was to have a visitor I had immediately set to making myself look my best since I already knew who would be coming for me. It wasn't easy to look dashing with this suit they forced me to where, really which ever fashion reject crawled out of the gutter to design this out to be run over by a pack of those brainless Gorons then drowned by those slimy Zoras. Who in their right mind would put even the most loathsome of creatures in this color was beyond me, it clashed with absolutely everything! Still though being the fabulous being that I am I managed to make this drab outfit look far better than any of the other mindless oafs that filled this dreary prison.

I can see the door now and feel a surge of excitement run through me while an all too familiar heat starts to rise in me, thankfully this suit has one benefit in that it is as baggy as the King of Hyrule so no one will notice. I lick my lips in anticipation; it has been over a month since I've laid eyes, or anything else, on my darling little pet.

The only thing that has kept me functioning within these abysmal walls was the knowledge my love would be working on freeing me. Of course he'll have to be punished for disobeying and leaving the house, but I shall be merciful since there really was no other way. I would have been out sooner but those fools have denied me bail so the only option left to my Sky Child would be to come here and break me out. I couldn't wait, and I would be sure to keep the cuffs since then pair at home were getting rather old, they would be a nice present for him.

We reached the visiting room where I was promptly shackled to the table before the guards left. I'll admit I was a bit sulky that I was the first to arrive and for a moment it was frowns all around, but that quickly turned around. Since the room was a private visiting room instead of one of the group areas I would get a chance to cuddle with my dear angel by having him sit here on my lap!

Excitedly I attempt to start primping myself again, though the shackles hinder me frequently. Just as I'm trying to work out some wrinkles; really have they never heard of an iron, I hear the door open. I freeze but slowly the smile across my face grows in excitement, along with other things. I start speaking as I turn toward my love, "It has been too long my belo…," I stop short as I see just **what** is entering the room.

Instead of by dear beloved pet the persons entering are a man and a woman who both look vaguely familiar. It is possible the woman is that silly girl my dear pet wished me to spare before he came home with me; the man is much older than she is and while he too looks familiar; I seem to have repressed whatever memory would recall his name. Not that my lack of memory is necessarily an issue, they are both such loathsome foul creatures.

Ah how lucky my sweet Sky Child is that he no longer must to lay his eyes on the vileness of this world and only sees the fabulous beauty that is me each day. The pair sit across the table from me and I find myself sneering at them. "Where is my love and why are you here instead of him?"

Instead of answering though both of these simpletons glare at me, really how dare they if I weren't chained right now I would…

"Do you know who we are," asked the blonde twit interrupting my thoughts. I sigh heavily and debate as to rather to answer the annoying little bitch but then again if I don't I'll just have to return to my cell. I certainly do not want to return there anytime soon so I may as well have some fun with these two.

"Yes, well…" I drawl out acting utterly bored, which in truth I am. "You appear to be the little blonde harlot that attempted to interfere with the reunion between my love and I. As for him I can only imagine he is your trained lap dog. Tell me do you keep him on a leash and deny him when he's been a bad boy?"

I smile, the man's reaction is instantaneous and explosive as he jumps from his seat leaning across the table towards me. "You depraved son of a bokoblin! How dare you speak to Zelda that way!"

He reached out grabbing the color of my jumpsuit pulling me forward so that his face was barely an inch from mine before speaking in a low what I suppose is supposed to be a menacing voice. "I should pull your tongue out my the roots, not only would that ensure you never spoke like that again maybe it would give you a taste of what you did to Link."

His breath is putrid but one word does spark my interest, Link. He must know my Sky Child and maybe he knows where he is and why it is taking him so long to find me. The fool doesn't even give me a second to respond before he starts in again.

"There should be no mercy for sick perverts like you. Normally I'm all for a fair trial but after what you did to Link I would like nothing more than to have a half hour with you alone in a room. There is no punishment in this world that would be enough after what you've done."

He spit in MY FACE! This filthy cretin deviled me, oh he would pay for that insult. "I would suggest you unhand me you disgusting, undignified; filthy moblin before I call in the guards to have you arrested for assault as well as for threats to my personal well-being."

The man glowered at me before he abruptly released his hold on my outfit, really as if it wasn't bad enough it now has even more wrinkles. "Well now madam you would do well to keep your guard dog on a tighter restraint. He is not at all well trained, of course I could do it for you especially since he has already shown an interest in being in a room alone with me, not that I blame him I am deliciously fabulous." To my delight they both cringe at this but I refuse to give them a chance to interrupt me. However, it will take more than the half hour he suggested with his uncouth mannerisms and I would have to charge extra due to his repugnant looks."

The man half stands again before the woman stops him with a hand on his arm, "Please Rusl do not rise to his bait," she says simply. The man's name rings a bell and that is when I recall just who he is. I instantly wish to throttle the man, to cut out his heart and hold it in my hands as it oozes out blood giving its last stuttering beat as he looks on while his eyes lose their light. This is the man responsible for taking my Sky Child away from me in the first place!

"Now I remember you," I hiss vehemently at the man. "You were my nosy depressed neighbor! You were the one that kidnapped my love from me and separated us in the first place. I will give you fair warning here and now. You both shall keep your hands off my pet. He is mine and no one else shall have him. I would suggest you release him from wherever it is you are holding him and let him come to me as I am sure he wishes to do."

The man looks at me incredulously like I have just spouted off the most absurd words in Zoran. "You're completely delusional and out of your mind aren't you. Not only does Link not want to be anywhere near you the mere mention of your name sends him into a panic attack. For the past month he has been in the hospital trying to recoup from the abuse and torture he suffered at your hands. At this point he is almost healthy enough that he can leave the hospital but he still has a long road ahead of him in order to be healed both physically and mentally. You nearly killed him, and the Goddesses only know how he is still alive."

"What idiotic person gave you that notion," I say to this oafish man turning slightly away as the sight of him is a strain on my beautiful eyes. "I do not condone abuse of any sort especially towards my pet. He knows as well as I do that I did everything out of love for him. I spent months training him and though I know it was difficult on us both he rose beautifully to my standards. For years now we have been living a blissful quiet and perfect life together sharing in our joined love. He chose to keep my home and himself immaculate while I decided to venture out into the cruel barbaric world so that we may be able to live comfortably. Every day as a testament to our mutual love he greets me at the door with a loving kiss before he kneads away the worries of the day and each night we share a moment of unbridled passion as he willingly gives himself to me."

"You piece of dodongo shit! He is not your pet and no matter what you say that was abuse and Link was never a willing participant. The only reason he did any of that was because he was too afraid of what you would do to him if he didn't, and rightly so. Thanks to your fucked up head he'll never speak again, he'll be lucky if he can ever lift more than five pounds at any given time, and that's just scratching the surface of it. You have taken everything from him including all his hopes and dreams, by Demise's Fire he can't even get a few hours of decent sleep without nightmares of you haunting him."

I growl at this worthless peon having finally had enough, "How dare you accuse me of such things! I saved that boy! If it weren't for me he'd have amounted to absolutely nothing. I give him purpose, I am what motivates him to do better; I am the only reason he is worth anything!"

"Why you…" He is cut off by the little blonde girl, in truth I had forgotten she was even in the room. "Rusl I think we're done here. It's obvious that there is nothing to gain by speaking with him."

His hands are shaking but he merely nods his head taking the girl's lead as she stands to leave the room. I snarl at them unwilling to let them have the last word. "He is mine," I shout out again. "Nothing will keep us apart we will always find a way to be together because we are forever bound to each other."

The little tramp turns back to me giving me a withering glare. "It is apparent to me you are nothing more than a blatherskite, but despite your mostly empty words I do realize you fully believe your threat. However you should know this, I may have failed Link once but I will not do so again. I will do everything in my power to make sure you rot for all time in this dungeon prison and that Link never has the misfortune of seeing you again. I don't care what I must do but I assure you, you will never lay a hand upon him again."

"Just who do you think you are that you can threaten me like that? You hold no power and with my connections I shall be out of here soon enough. At that time I will force my pet to finish you off as a final testament to our love." This little witch has incited me as no one else and I feel a deep yearning to destroy her; to drain her of her very life force until she is nothing but an empty husk.

"You may try all that is available to you but I can assure you I will use the full weight of my title and position as the Crown Princess of Hyrule to thwart you and I promise you I don't lose."

With that the bitch leaves not even giving me a chance to get the final word in. In outrage I scream at them as the fury rips through me, I try with everything I have to snap the chains on my cuffs, but to no avail; I am trapped here.


	37. E3-26 Sometimes we get used to the pain

**26. Sometimes we get used to the pain**

Rusl's POV

It'd been three months now since we brought Link home. He is living in the castle with us near my own room. It had been a long three months of transition, especially since he'd spent the better part of the first month in a hospital having procedures done to try and undo some of the damage done to him over the intervening years.

There were multiple problems that the doctors could do little for, his shoulders for example. The damage was years old and while they could remove some of the scar tissue there was little else they could do. He had been put into physical therapy, but Link would never have full use of either arm again nor would he be able to lift much.

The physicians Zelda had had meet us at the airport were astonished Link was alive at all let alone able to move about. After having done what they could for Link they had recommended a physical therapist, a nutritionist, and a couple of psychiatrists. We had good luck with the nutritionist and physical therapist both working well with him and his various problems managing to take it slow, but it took us awhile to find the correct psychiatrist for him, Gaepora hadn't been able to take him since now Link was an adult and his license wouldn't allow it.

We ended up with a woman who normally worked with military personnel who had PTSD. She was a good kind doctor by the name of Marin, and Link was starting to warm up to her. I was glad for all her help because I don't know how I'd help Link otherwise. Just getting him to eat was a chore and during the first few weeks we had to keep the day of the week a secret from him because he'd only eat on certain days.

Then there were the fears to deal with. Link absolutely hated the dark and always had to have some form of light on. Nor would he tolerate being locked in a room and he usually preferred to have at least a window open. He couldn't stand large crowds as he said they gave him a headache but he didn't like being alone with only one person either. He would only begin to relax if he was by himself or with at least two others, but no more than three.

Other fears would rear up at the oddest times and if it was bad enough he would actually go and hide somewhere. One such time we spent four hours looking for him after a guard at the palace scared him. It was astonishing to see the places he could fit himself into, almost like he could become one with the walls. His psychiatrist informed us most of these fear were by-products of his training/torture but that there was a good chance we could work through most of them.

The flashback memories were another thing entirely, though they too would happen out of the blue. One day I was taking Link to an appointment with Marin. We'd taken the bus and were going to walk there from the bus stop mainly because the interaction was good for Link. It had been cloudy all day threatening rain; just as we were a couple blocks away it started to sprinkle.

I can only guess some water must have hit him at which point he panicked curling up into a ball right in the middle of the sidewalk. I tried to talk to him but he seemed beyond reason. Out of options I called Marin in hopes she knew what was going on. Since we weren't far off she actually came out to meet us and after about a half hour managed to get Link up and to her office.

His appointment ran longer than usual for which I was grateful, I'm sure he needed the help. After Link came out she called me in and explained what had happened. Apparently the water triggered a memory of his breaking time, as she called it, and he got lost in that moment in time. She then advised me how to help him should something similar happen again; it has come in handy several times.

Zelda has been an amazing support system and has even managed to get Link to start interacting with others his own age again. I am glad she is part of his life because I know if I can't be there for him she will be. She even found a special tutor for Link who also teaches sign language and he is now on track to graduate with a high school diploma and is almost completely fluent in the language.

Zelda has also dealt with the brunt of the media from this. It seems someone leaked it out about her 'relationship' with Link. The papers and news went into a flurry right up until they found out who Link was. Once they realized that they changed their tune about Zelda acknowledging her with all sorts of acclamations declaring her to be the most kind and benevolent of princesses.

I often find myself wondering what would have happened to Link if even one little thing was changed. I know if Uli, Colin, and our baby hadn't been killed by that drunk driver I wouldn't have been there to help Link. On one hand I do wish I hadn't lost my family for I still miss them dearly every single day, but I also can't imagine my life without Link. I think he would have been a good big brother for Colin and I know Uli would have adored him. As unreasonable as I know it is I wish I could have my old family and my new one; that I could have prevented any of this from happening to Link at all. Of course as Auru often reminds me the world wasn't perfect and I couldn't save everyone. I just needed to be content with those I could help and let the rest go.

Tonight is a special night; we're finally taking Link to Telma's for the first time. We had to wait to get permission from his nutritionist who has had him on a strict diet and easy workout regime that would enable him to gain weight in a good way as well as keep him in shape, not the easiest task. We had wanted to surprise Link with the party but that wasn't the best of ideas in truth. Instead we had to coach Link through the night and explain that the people there would be friends, and that Telma had closed the restaurant so we could have the party there.

Everyone is careful around him knowing that while he is getting better they still need to be mindful of their action. Link too is doing well and has even managed to interact with a few people on his own. I smiled as I watch Telma coming out of the kitchen bringing forth the treat we'd decided on for Link.

"Hey y'all listen up," she yelled out instantly quieting the room. "As we all know tonight is in celebration that Rusl's son and a friend too many of us has finally gotten to come home. Now as I understand it he's never gotten the privilege of tasting one of my famous cheeseburgers, onion rings, or fries…"

"That would explain why he's never had food poisoning," shouted a familiar voice from the crowd. "You hush up Auru or I'll be making you do the dishes from tonight."

There was a quiet laughter at this before Telma continued. "Now as I was saying, since our young friend here hasn't had a decent burger in his life I made one of my Goron Rumblers for him with both a side of rings and fries. As for the rest of you lot there's food up on the bar for ya, but Link here gets his first."

Link had to be redder than the tomatoes on his burger but his eyes were bigger than said burger too. He looked a bit hesitant to touch it until Telma spoke up, "Go on hun, you've earned it."

Smiling Link took up the burger taking a huge bite. Even as he was chewing you could tell he was enjoying every second of it. Almost as soon as he swallowed he went in for another bite.

"Well then I'll take it you like it," said Telma smiling and winking at him. Link nodded before signing for her with Zelda interpreting. "He says it's the best thing he's ever tasted. He also wants to say thank you to everyone for being here tonight for him. It means the world to him to have friends like us here for him."

"You're welcome honey and that's what friends do." With that everyone cheered then began digging in to the delicious food placed out for them.

Link's POV

Almost a year has passed now since I was rescued from Ghirahim for the second time. I've managed to get my high school diploma so now Rusl and Zelda are encouraging me to try for college since the military is no longer an option. I haven't decided yet if I'm ready for that, as my psychiatrist Marin says you have to take life one day at a time and sometimes you have to take it a minute at a time. I have my good days where I can almost forget what happened and then there are the other days I want to curl up in a ball and never come out of my room. Mostly though, there are the rest where I'm somewhere between the two points since I can never truly forget but I don't want to dwell on it either.

I am thankful that I have such a great support system and family now because without them I wouldn't be here. King Daphnese, Zelda, and his council have managed to clean up Old Kausto mostly impart to Navi and her team. They also managed to bring charges against all those supposed doctors that were going to send me away. I shudder to think about that, if they'd had their way I'd either be dead or in a mental institution drugged so far out of my mind I'd be lucky to remember my own name. The place they were going to send me was just as bad as that hospital was and had the nickname of 'The Shadow Temple' because of the rumors of torture they put their patients through. I don't remember most of my time in that hospital since they kept me sedated after the first day when I'd tried to get away.

I shake myself out of those depressing thoughts as the car pulls to a stop. We're going on a picnic today to a secluded area near Lake Hylia. I'd never been here until I met Zelda and Rusl but it's one of their favorite places and they've brought me here several times in the past year. It's now one of my favorite places too and I'm looking forward to the relaxing day ahead.

Even King Daphnese is joining us, he insists I call him Daphnese. Surprisingly he is a really nice salt of the earth type guy and doesn't mind that Rusl and I live in his home. Today it's just the four of us a family outing between fathers and their kids only, according to Daphnese.

Awhile after we've eaten Zelda and I are just sitting near the shore relaxing when we hear Rusl and Daphnese arguing. "Hey Zelda dearest, come on we've got to put this ruffian in his place."

"What are you two on about now," asked Zelda lazily but giving me a wink as we can both see the general direction this is heading.

"This upstart here believes he can get his kite higher than mine. I wish to show him that no one out does the Royal family." Oh yeah, the 'adults' had brought several toys along including a Frisbee and kites; they were constantly trying to outdo each other in games. Normally Zelda and I ignored them but it seemed today they were going to drag us into their ongoing competition.

"Come on Link, let's show them that living in a sheltered palace leaves you lacking in certain skills."

"I don't think I'll be any help Rusl. I've never flown a kite before," I signed to him.

"What you've never flown a kite! What kind of kid never gets to fly a kite, don't answer that. Well there's no better time to learn," said Rusl dragging me up and explaining what we'll be doing.

I flinched at his touch but didn't pull away at least. "Ha, hear that dearest. We're assured a win on this one," Daphnese boomed out.

I blushed but tried to focus on the task Rusl had given me of running the kite to catch the breeze. Soon enough both kites are flying high in the breeze and Rusl let me hold the spool while he kept up a constant stream of instruction. I felt a smile creep onto my face.

For something so simple this is enjoyable and for a minute I think how well this relates to life. Actually most things can be related back to life, but at this moment the kites seem the most appropriate.

Sometimes you have to reach out farther to achieve what you couldn't before and sometimes you have to pull back but always keep yourself tethered to what's important. And always be mindful that the very thing that keeps us aloft can bring you crashing down but the important thing is to pick yourself back up and try again.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone the third and final ending is up or I should say maybe final. I thought of another possible ending for this story but I haven't decided as to whether or not to write it. Part of me says that, you know what it's already got three endings and that's enough just close the story. Another part says, what would one more ending hurt? If I do decide to write that one it would be a mash up somewhere between 1 and 3 but without Ghirahim I think. Oh well, I'll think about it. On another but related note that last posting earned the most reviews I've had in one shot for this story so we're nearly at 20 now! To me that is just amazing, especially considering the first review I had for this story. A couple of reviewers already beat me to the punch and started this but I wanted to be sure and ask. Once you've finished reading, which was your favorite ending? Personally I liked 3 the best and if I'd had to choose just one to put up it would have been this one. Now to everyone out there who has continued to read and support this story despite its rather twisted and brutal story line, thank you so much! Now to answer all the great reviews.

shinobipopcorn: Wow three reviews let's see if I can answer all of them here. Thank you I do try to make these as realistic as I can and I'm glad you like the amount of detail as that is always a balancing act between too much and not enough. I'm also pleased you enjoy the character references that takes a while trying to find a good fit for each one. Glad you liked the story up to ending one and that I could fill your Ganondorf desire in Ending two, hopefully you didn't lose too much sleep. (I've been there when you just can't stop reading a good story.) It's good to know the twists and turns were fun and that you like the multiple endings; I hope it goes well with your story if you choose to do it that way. I was actually hoping people would forget about the note in the bill, which was why I didn't make a big deal of it and had such a brutal after part. I wanted the surprise from it all. Sadly I can only fit in so many villians and Yuga didn't make the cut. I could see both of them having difficulties around each other as they both need their egos constantly stroked but are less than willing to do it for others. I was hoping someone would enjoy the babies even though they only play a small part, thanks. Okay I think I have everything answered but if I missed something I'm sorry, thanks again for reviewing.

Black Butler: I'm not sure if you're saying you liked it or didn't like it, sorry. Either way I appreciate the review and the honesty. As for Zelda's Link I don't see a sequel to that one anytime soon but please see the end of this author's note for information on upcoming stories. Thank you again for being a loyal reader.

ThePredicate: I know I kinda hated myself for doing that but somehow it just fit Ghirahim so… Thank you glad you liked its plot. As to why Zelda didn't propose to Link the answer is simply neither of them are ready for it. While I do imagine years down the road they could wind up married; in this case they are both still in high school and both will have lingering issues from Ghirahim, especially Link. Hopefully that answers your question. I know I don't know why but I think Auru and Telma make a good couple for some reason and I may use that one again in another story.

guelting97: Thank you, wow you always say the kindest things. I know I hoped everyone would have a favorite though I'm anxious to see how this one stacked up to the other two.

Last of Heroes: Thank you for the review and story request. Unfortunately I've never seen "The Last of Us" but I honestly don't see me doing this request because I really don't like the whole zombie thing, sorry.

Guest: I will say this right now your review made me laugh when I first read it, still does too. I'm glad I could bring forth such strong reactions in you. I know I figured Link needed at least one ending with some closure and that one was the best candidate for it; good to know you were happy about it too. I know that one took forever to get to the happier part, seemed that way when I was writing it too. Glad to know which you've liked thus far and I hope you'll let me know how Ending three compares. Thank you.

You'vMetWithATerribleFate, shinobipopcorn, and LunaSpirit, were all liked the story enough to add either the story, me, or all of the above to their favorite/follow list so thank you to each of you.

That pretty well finishes off this story unless of course I decide to add the fourth ending. I'm afraid that this also means it will be a long while before you see any lengthier stories from me. Originally I started out with four multi-chapter stories and I now have three of them posted. The fourth will be awhile coming so I have decided I will also start work on some of my other stories that have been sitting on the back burner. They vary widely with one being a post Skyward Sword and another being a post Twilight Princess. I also have one that would be similar to 'Zelda's Link' in that it would involve both Zelda and Link on a quest but that's about where the similarities stop still I think fans of 'Zelda's Link' will enjoy it. Then there are a few smaller ideas that maybe at most three chapters, one that is as brutal as 'Three Weeks' has been. I hope to see many of you back with me whenever I manage to finish the next ones.

To any who have put in story requests for me I will be going back through my reviews to find them and any that I feel I could write and would enjoy writing I will do so. I know of one that I have an idea of how to do it and it is there I will try and address all the requests so please be patient with me, writing takes time.

As usual thank you all for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you thought not only for this story but if you feel up to it for any of my others as well. If you have any questions feel free to PM me and I will try to answer. Lastly if your reading itch is still not satisfied I would suggest looking up any of the people who have been mentioned here. You might find something to your taste in their stories or their favorites. I know I was lucky enough to find a story I lost while looking at a reviewer's profile.

Thank you again, Later


	38. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

Link's POV

Mr. Write sat anxiously across from me as I finished reading the final sentence awaiting my verdict. It had taken sometime but I had finally been convinced to write a book on what I had gone through with Ghirahim. After interviewing several ghost writers I had chosen the soft spoken Mr. Write to help tell the story. He had been patient and understanding as he took down notes and asked questions of me. Now he had finished the story and I had just finished reading the final edited copy. It had been difficult reliving all those moments over again but I was strong enough now I could work past them. Smiling I nodded my approval on the book ready for the world to know my story.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay I realized I did not make this completely clear and just in case some of you might be confused. This little paragraph can go at the end of any of the three endings in the story. I also added this because I couldn't answer a guest review that I needed to and I don't want to put in a plain just notes chapter and take a chance of getting this story banished.

Also since I'm adding this I'll make a few mentions too.

ThePredicate and guelting97: Thank you again for your reviews; I know I already PM'd both of you but just thought I'd say it here too.

Lethe One thanks for adding this story to your favorite/follow list, it is very much appreciated.

Last of Heroes: I promise I'll answer all the reviewer requests in an upcoming one-shot that was also a request. Please be patient with me as I'm just giving myself a bit of time to refresh my mind before starting on my next round of stories. Thank you again for the ideas.

Also on a side note I think I am probably going to write the fourth ending for this but since I haven't even started it yet it will take a while. I normally don't like to add more to my stories but as we all know there always seems to be one more thing you could have done for them.

Later


End file.
